The Prince and Elizabeth: A fairy tale love story
by janie001
Summary: This is a fairy tale and its told to us by Elizabeth Bennet. It is of course her own story of how she meets and falls in love with the Prince, William Darcy. As with all true love stories the road that our lovers must travel is never an easy one but is always worth the journey in the end. Please come and join me while I share with you, the story of how Elizabeth finds her prince.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader:_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Elizabeth, and she had a beautiful older sister, three troublesome younger sisters, a terribly selfish mother, a very loving, but somewhat neglectful father, and a very tiresome, annoying cousin. One day, quite by accident, Elizabeth meets a handsome prince named William, and he has a brave guardian by his side, a trusted friend, a wicked Aunt, and a soft-spoken shy younger sister. Of course our story would not be complete with out a villain or two, who have plans and plots of their own to cause trouble for Elizabeth and her prince. As with any truly worth while love story there are obstacles that must be overcome, misunderstandings that must be understood, and secrets that must be revealed so that our lovers can finally have their happy ending. Please come and join me while I share with you, the story of how this girl finds her very special prince. I promise not to leave out a single detail, you see I know it all by heart because unlike so many other stories this one is my own..._

_Fate plays its hand..._

Our story begins with Elizabeth Bennet, she is the second eldest of five daughters born to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. She is a bright little girl with soft brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. Elizabeth is her father's pride and joy, and her mother's constant frustration. She loves adventure, has a vivid imagination, and spends much of her time creating wonderfully detailed stories to share with her older sister, Jane. On this particularly bright and sunny afternoon, Elizabeth is sitting on her front porch about to eat a ham and cheese sandwich, when she hears someones faint cries for help. Being mindful of what her father has always taught her about helping others, she drops her sandwich back on to her plate, and without thought runs off into the direction she hears the pleas coming from. As she run down towards the water and around the cliff's edge the screams grew louder. Without thought to her own personal safety she races into the water.

"Help! Help me! Please someone help me!" A young boy cried out. Elizabeth climbed up over the rocks and splashed through the waves as they rolled in one after another. She knew this cove very well, the rocks were slippery and the sand had a way of sinking right beneath your feet. It was not a place to come to play unless you knew what to expect.

"Are you alright?!" She called out to the boy a she came up to him.

"No! My foot has slipped under a rather large rock and I can't free it, please get someone to help!" He cried out, his voice filled with panic.

"There's no time for that. This whole cove will be filled with sea water in just a few minutes, its high tide." Elizabeth told him as she began trying to free his foot.

"I'm going to drown!" the little boy cried, "My mother and father will be so upset with me!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "You're not going to drown. I am going to rescue you."

"You can't rescue me, you are a little girl." he told her. "Little girls don't rescue boys; boys rescue the girl, that's the way it is supposed to work." He told her as the waves crashed all around them.

"Well it's either me or else you will drown, because as you can see the water level is rising." Elizabeth warned him as she pointed down to the water.

"Alright then, since we have no other choice." He told her in an exasperated voice, "What are we going to do, I can't get my foot out. I have tried pulling and it only sinks deeper." He told her.

"I am going to dig the sand away from the sides of the rock while you pull up on it really hard. When you feel me tap your leg start pulling until your foot is free." Elizabeth told him. The boy shook his head in agreement as she plunged herself down beneath the water. She tapped his leg, then began to dig around the rock to move it. The little boy pulled with all his strength as she dug the sand free from the sides of the rock. After a few moments he could feel the rock give and his foot was free. Elizabeth came up, sputtering and gasping for air. She looked out towards the sea and knew that they only had a few minutes left as the waves were now coming in faster. "Can you walk on your ankle she asked ?" He had several small cuts and scrapes and it was already bruising.

"I think so, you lead the way." He told her.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. She guided them both along the way through knee-deep ocean water around the large cliff and out of the cove. The two small children hurried up the beach and out of the waters reach as high tide came rushing in. Breathing heavily the boy looked into her eyes, "Thank you for helping me back there, you saved my life."

Elizabeth smiled at him as she pulled him along with her to the porch, "My name is Beth, what's yours?" she told him as she sat down on the steps.

"Fitz." He said simply as he sat down next to her.

"Do you live around here Fitz? I haven't seen you before." She told him.

"No, I don't live around here." he paused for a moment trying to think of what to say. His mother always warned him about giving out to much information to strangers. "I was just visiting with my family, and I kind of slipped off by myself." He explained.

"Oh, well you really should be careful about exploring places you don't know." she warned him. "It can be rather dangerous."

Fitz shook his head, "Yes, I guess so. The cove looked like a place pirates might bury treasure, so I wanted to investigate." he told her. "This part of the beach looks so much more interesting than where I am staying."

"I think this is the most lovely place in all the world." she told him then said. "You are right of course, pirates did bury their treasures in the caves at the top of the cove, but we must be mindful of the dangers that lay waiting for us. Pirates are notorious for laying traps. Even if you had made it all the way up into the cave you probably would have been killed by one of the many traps set by the Pirate Captain. You already fell victim to the first trap, the pirate's curse." she told him.

"What is the pirate's curse?" he asked her.

"It's the curse the pirate captain put over the entire cove. See in order to keep people from trying to find his treasure he put a curse on the waters that flow into the cove. Anyone who dares go in will find themselves trapped by "sinking sands" and "sneaking waves." That is what happened to you today." she explained. "The sands give way right beneath you and then the waves sneak up and before your know it, you've drowned."

Fitz eyes opened wide as he swallowed hard. His heart began beating just a little faster when he realized how close he had come to becoming a victim to the curse. He took in a deep breath and looked at Beth, "But you were able to help me save me?" he commented.

"That is because I am a direct descendant to the pirate captain, and the curse has no effect on me." she told him, "But you, if I had not come along you would have drowned." she told him with all confidence, "And if you didn't drown, I am sure you would have been hit by a flying spear, or fallen into a bottomless pit once you got to the caves." she told him.

Fitz listened to her ever word, fascinated by her tale. "Or maybe crushed by a large boulder?" he chimed in.

"Exactly right," she told him, "My father has warned me several times not to go into the cove unless he is with me, and I am a very excellent swimmer." she told him then asked, "Are you an excellent swimmer Fitz?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I can swim, but mostly in swimming pools." he admitted.

"Well that is ok as long as you know how to swim. My father says, if you don't know how to swim, you don't go near the water." Elizabeth told him.

"That seems like very good advice." Fitz agreed.

"My father is very clever man, he knows lots of things, because he is always reading books." she told him as she picked up her sandwich, then asked, "Are you hungry, would you like some of my sandwich?" she offered as she broke the sandwiches in two pieces and held it out to him. "Its ham and cheese."

Fitz sat down next to her and took a bite of the sandwich. "That's really good."

"Thank you, I made it myself." she told him, "I used real Cheddar cheese, and mustard... brown mustard, not the yellow stuff."

"Well its really good. I like it very much." he complimented her again.

"So where do you live Fitz?" she asked him as she gave him some fruit from her plate.

He took them from her and smiled, "I live in the city, but my family has come for a visit and we are staying in a rather large house not far from here."

"You must be staying at Netherfield Manor." she told him, "It's just down the way from us. It's the largest mansion in all of Meryton, my house is the second largest, or so my mother says."

"Yes I think that is what father called the place we are staying, Netherfield Manor." he commented.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she became very serious, "You must remember to be careful in that house, especially when the sun goes down." she told him.

"Why" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Because there is a ghost that lives in that house." she told him?

Fitz swallowed, "ghosts?" he repeated what she said.

"Yes" she took in a deep breath, "There is one ghost in particular, her name is Isabella, she is very sad and lonely. At night she walks up and down the hallways on the top floor crying out for her lost love." Elizabeth leaned over toward him and lowered her voice, "She was separated from her love by her terribly mean mother, her mothers ghost is there too. She keeps Isabella locked away and won't let her be reunited with her true love."

"Why won't her mother let her be with her true love?" Fitz asked.

"Because Isabella loved the pirate, Captain Bennedict and her mother thought him to poor. She wanted Isabella to marry someone who was rich and had lots of money." she told him.

"Is that why Captain Benedict stole all the gold and treasure, so he could win Isabella and prove to her mean mother that he was worthy of her?" he asked.

"OF course." she smiled, "Captain Bennedict loved Isabella very much and when her mother came demanding she marry the wicked Lord Nevil, she refused. Her mother was angry and she plan to force Isabella to marry Lord Nevil no matter what. The night before the wedding Isabella ran away from home. She came here to the top of the cove and stood very near the cliff waiting for some sign that her pirate captain was coming to take her away, but her mother came and found her and took her back to Nertherfield Manor where she locked poor Isabella away in her room until she would marry the rich man."

"What happened?" Fitz asked, "Did Isabella get rescued by the pirate captain?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, that is why she is so sad and haunts the hallways." she told him, "Her mother kept her locked away in her room, while Lord Nevil sent an attack ship after Captian Benndict. It wasn't long before news came that Captain Bennedict ship was destroyed along with Lord Nevil's ship. Both were lost, when a huge storm came up as they did battle. Isabella was so sad, knowing she could never love another she died a few days later of a broken heart."

"That is sad." Fitz said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yes it is very sad." she agreed then said, "But one day, very soon someone will help Isabella find the key that her mother hid away some where in the house and then she will be able to open the doors and run a way to be with her pirate captain. Then the two of them will sail away and be together forever."

"Perhaps if someone vanquishes her mother's ghost then Isabella can finally be free to be with the pirate captain." he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You must do it!" she told him her voice filled with excitement, "You must find the key, and then wait until midnight and go to the bedroom on the very top floor and use it to unlock the hidden room where Isabella is locked away."

Fitz took in a deep breath, "I promise I will try." he told her.

"I know you will." Elizabeth told him, "I can see it in your eyes that you are a good person."

He smiled, "You are a different sort of little girl." he told her in a very sweet kind of way.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I know." she agreed.

Fitz looked down the front of the porch and out towards the water, "Do you like living here?" he asked her.

"I like it very much." she told him, "I don't really like the city. It's so loud and has to many people. Here I can play on the beach or go hiking in the forests up behind our house when ever I like."

"It is very quiet here and your beach is very nice. The city can be very loud at times, but where I live is not so bad." He told her. "My father brought us here as a kind of vacation. My mother is not been feeling very well, so father thought bringing her here might make her feel better." he explained.

"Well I do hope it will work and she feels better very soon." she told him then asked, "How old are you, Fitz?" she asked as she handed him her bottle of water. He was a tall boy, rather skinny and had curly brown hair, but she could not guess his age.

He took a large sip from the bottle then wiped his mouth, "I am eight years old." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am five, but I turn six very soon." she told him. Suddenly she stopped and looked off in the other direction, "Do you hear that?" she asked. "It sounds as if someone is calling for..." she paused trying to listen.

Fitz heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He handed her the water bottle, "I have to go." He told her as he jumped up to leave. "You have been very nice to me. I rather like you." he said as he looked down the beach and saw two well dressed men coming in his direction.

Elizabeth was just about to say good-bye when the boy turned back toward her reached out and pulled her towards him. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes, and I shall never forget you Beth. Thank you for saving my life." he whispered before leaning down and giving her a soft little kiss on the lips. "Good-Bye!" he called out as he ran off.

Elizabeth smiled, she reached up and gently brushed her lips with her finger tips. She let out a small sigh as she watched him run off down the beach towards the two men. "Good-bye" she called out after him. She took in a deep breath and cleaned up her lunch things, he really was a rather nice boy, she thought to herself as she went inside. It was getting late, Jane would return home soon and she would tell her all about what happened.

"Your highness, you ought not to run off like that." the older man told the little boy as he came running up to him.

He shook his head, "I am sorry Mr. Robins. I did not think to go so far or be gone so long. I just wanted to have an adventure." he told him, "Were mother and father very worried?"

Mr. Robins put his hand on the young boys shoulder, "No, Prince Darcy, I did not tell them of the situation. I knew you wouldn't have gone far." he told him as they walked back down the beach and up toward the house. Mr. Robins smiled, "Did you have a grand adventure then?" he asked.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "I did actually." he told him then asked, "I met a little girl and she saved my life." he told him with out going into any of the details, "She was a very odd little girl, but I liked her very much." he said then asked, "Has my cousin Richard arrived yet? I have so much to tell him."

"Yes, he has your highness." the other man told him.

Prince Darcy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Robins for keeping my secret and not telling mother and father. I promise to behave better from now on." he called out as he ran off toward the house.

Mr. Robins took in a deep breath, "Assign two extra detail to the prince and his cousin." he told the man. "When those two boys get together they can be a hand full."

"Right away sir." he told him.

Prince Darcy ran into the house and greeted his cousin, "Richard, I am so glad you are finally here!" he told him. "I have so much to tell you."

"What should we do first?" his cousin asked him.

"Come with me, we have a mission. We have to find an old key!" Prince Darcy told him, "I will tell you all about it." he said as they ran off together.

The king smiled as the two boys ran off to play. "So John, you were finally able to rip yourself away from the office long enough to come on vacation for a few days." he joked with his brother-in-law.

John shook his head, "I almost didn't think we would make it. Our brother-in-law, Lord Lewis de Bourgh kept things going longer then they should have." he told him. "You would think he would give up on the idea after you spoke so eloquently to parliament yesterday, but instead he took the floor and began all over again this morning trying to convince those who haven't committed yet."

"He doesn't have the votes to sway things his way." the king told him.

"He knows that, but he has a lot of money invested in this project and I don't think he is about to give up any time soon." John reminded him. "Even Catherine is pushing the issue with Abigail now."

The king took in a deep breath, "Yes, she has tried to speak with Anne as well." he told him. "Lady Catherine is no better than her husband. For all her talk of caring for the poor, she sees dollar signs in this venture."

"How do you want to handle things going forward?" John asked.

King George smiled, he took in a deep breath and walked over to the window, "For now lets just leave it, we are on vacation." he told him. "I want this to be special for her."

John walked over to the window and stood near the king. He looked out toward the pool area and saw his sister Anne, and the boys playing, "How is she doing?" he asked.

The king looked out towards his wife, "Better." he told him, "She is actually doing better. Coming here has helped her relax and I think its good her being away from the city. She is enjoying her time with the baby and Darcy."

"You know Lady Catherine was upset that you didn't come to visit her at Rosings as she is accustomed to having you do." John told him.

The king shook his head, "John you know as well as I do that your sister would never have allowed Anne the kind of rest she needs. Besides we both know Lewis would just have used the opportunity to try to further persuade us both to back his plan and I am not going to do it." he told him. "I wanted Anne to have this time to get stronger and feel better. The doctors say she is improving, I want her to get her strength back. I want this to be a real family vacation."

John shook his head, "I know, and if it is any consolation I think you made the right choice."

**It** was nearly six o'clock when Elizabeth heard her mother calling her name, she took in a deep breath and headed inside to join her family for dinner. Her father was there along with her sisters. As she walked over and sat down at the table her youngest sister, Lydia began fussing in her bassinet. Her mother was by her side in a moment, "hush now my little angel." she cuddled the little girl.

"Really Fanny, if you don't take a firmer hand with her she will be spoiled by you always picking her up at every little sound she makes." Mr. Bennet told his wife. "Let her fuss a little, it will do her some good."

Elizabeth watched as her mother sat back down at the table with Lydia in her arms. "Someone has to keep her quiet. My nerves can not take the crying all the time. I do think she has colic or something." she told her husband, "You know I could enjoy my meal and eat in peace if you would allow me to hire a nanny."

"I have told you Fanny, we can not afford to hire a nanny. You already have a full-time cook and house keeper, I think you can manage to take care of the children." he told her, "It is not as you do very much through out the day."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in frustration as Lydia continued to fuss. "Jane, you and Lizzy help with getting Mary and Kitty to bed after dinner so that I can take care of the baby."

Elizabeth looked over at Jane and rolled her eyes, "Yes mother." they both replied at the same time.

Several minutes passed and Mrs. Bennet had finally gotten Lydia to sleep. So she turned her attention to her other daughters, "Lizzy you should have come with us today. We had such a wonderful time shopping in the city, and I bought everyone new outfits." she told her.

Elizabeth looked over at her father and smiled, "I had a very good day here with father." she told her mother.

"Did you now?" her mother commented almost as if she didn't believe her. "Then tell me what did you do while I was away?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well we worked in the gardens in the morning, we spent some time fishing, and then while father went over his business accounts, I made my own sandwich for lunch."

"Why didn't Hill make your lunch for you?" her mother asked her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, her mother sounded annoyed and she didn't understand why, "Because she was very busy, and I wanted to do it myself."

Her mother took in a deep breath, "That may very well be, but your father pays Hill to cook food for the family so you won't have to make lunch for yourself." she reminded the little girl.

"But I like making my own sandwiches." Elizabeth told her, "I don't mind doing it."

Fanny shook her head and pointed her finger at her daughter, "That is besides the point." she snapped at her, "It does not matter if you like making sandwiches or not. It is Hill's job to make your lunch and in the future you will leave the cooking to her."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Fanny it was just a sandwich and some fruit." he told her. "Lizzy was very proud of herself for being able to help."

Mrs. Bennet let out a small exasperated sigh, "I realize that it was just a sandwich, but really we have servants for a reason." she told him as she sipped her wine, "I don't want my girls having to spend all their time cooking and cleaning when they have servants for that. Both Lizzy and Jane spend far too much time in the kitchen." She took in a deep breath and looked back at Elizabeth, "What else did you do today while I was away and your father was going over his accounts?"

Elizabeth thought about telling them of her adventure with the little boy, but decided against it, "Nothing in particular." she told her mother. "I ate my lunch and then when father returned we went fishing for a while longer, and then you came home and Jane and I went for a swim and played in the sand."

Mrs. Bennet eyes narrowed, "Milly said that she saw you near the water with a little boy? Is that true? Where you swimming with some strange little boy today?"

Elizabeth swallowed and shook her head, "I did go swimming before father returned home, but there was no one swimming with me." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "You know I don't like you going swimming when no one is with you." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I followed all the rules, and did not go out to deep." she told her. "Besides both Milly and Hill were here." she reminded her.

Mr. Bennet reached over and squeezed his daughter's hand, "Fanny, Elizabeth is an excellent swimmer, she knows the rules and she knows how to stay close to shore. She has a proper respect for the water, she is careful." he reminded her.

Mrs. Bennet looked annoyed, "Next time I go to town for the day I think both Jane and Elizabeth will come with me." she announced. "I do not like having my daughter making her own lunches or working in the gardens." she looked over at Elizabeth, "I especially do not like hearing from the servants that she is playing near the water with strange little boys that I have not approved of." Just as she finished speaking Lydia began crying again. "Now see what you have done Miss Lizzy, your little sister could sense how upset you have made me and it has upset her all over again."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Jane, you and Lizzy take your sisters upstairs to play for a while before bedtime." he told them as they got up from the table. Jane took Kitty from her high chair, while Elizabeth helped Mary down and they all walked out of the dinning room. Just before they reached the stairs Elizabeth heard her father, "So tell me Fanny just how much money did you spend today?" he questioned her.

"What does it matter, the girls needed new clothes. I will not have my girls dressed in old rags!" she could hear her mother saying as she climbed up the stairs.

Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed Elizabeth slipped down the hall to her older sisters bedroom. She tapped lightly, as she always did on the door and then went inside, "Jane I have the most exciting news I must tell you all about it." she hurried over to her sisters bed and climbed under the covers.

Jane smiled, "I knew you had a secret at dinner when mother kept nagging you about how you spent your day." she told her, So tell me what happened today Lizzy. Did you meet a new little boy, as Milly said?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest in protest, "Jane you are suppose to call me Beth, remember I am trying the name out to see if I like it better than Lizzy. We agreed you would call me Beth."

Jane smiled, "Oh I am sorry, I forgot." her sister told her, "Well then, tell me Beth, did you meet a new little boy today?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "While I was sitting on the porch eating my sandwich, the strangest thing happened."

Jane's eyes opened wider, "What happened?" she asked her waiting for her sister to tell her.

"Well I heard loud screams coming from the near the water." she told her trying to make the story sound as exciting as possible. "At first I didn't see anyone, but then I heard it again, help! Help!"

Jane's eye's opened wider still, "Oh my goodness! What was happening?!" she asked her.

Elizabeth leaned in close and told her the whole story about how she saved the little boy's life. She told her every detail including the kiss they shared, "And then just before he ran away he leaned over and kissed me ever so softly." she whispered pointing to her lips. "Just like in the movie that Milly let us watch with her."

Jane smiled, "Oh Liz...I mean Beth, you got your first kiss before I did." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "And it was from an older man." she said rather proudly. "He was eight years old."

Jane wrapped her arm around her little sister, "I think it was very brave of you to run out into the cove like that. Father is right you are an amazing swimmer. You are so much better than I am." she told her then said thinking about it, "But you shouldn't have lied to mother."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I know, I should have told the whole truth about the boy being there with me, but I do not want mother to know of my adventure. She will only lecture me for eating my lunch outside and then she will say that what I did was much to dangerous a thing for such a little girl to be doing." she told her, "Jane I just want to remember today exactly as it was, perfect and happy from beginning to end." she whispered.

Jane smiled, "I will keep your secret, but you must tell me who was this boy and what did he look like?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "He was very nice, and had curly brown hair with brown eyes. He was tall and rather skinny and somewhat awkward, but I liked him." she told her, "He didn't tease me, and he wasn't mean like the Wilson boys from school."

"Does he live here, maybe you and he will be friends?" Jane told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think so, he said he was just visiting and that he lives in the city."

Jane took in a deep breath, "You know Lizzy, one day you might just meet him again." she told her.

Elizabeth eyes opened wide, "Do you really think so Jane?" she asked her older sister.

"I do." she assured her.

Elizabeth was puzzled by her sisters confidence, "Why do you think so?" she asked her, "Why do you think I will see him again some day?"

Jane smiled, "Because of that movie that Milly let us watch." she told her, "Remember how in the end Milly said that it was their fate to be together, that destiny always plays apart when matters of the heart are concerned."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do remember that now." she told her, "So some day, way into the future I will see the awkward boy with the curly hair and soft lips and we will find true love and live happily ever after. Like in a fairy tale story."

Jane laughed, "Now you are teasing me." she accused her younger sister.

Elizabeth smiled, "Maybe just a little Jane." she told her, "But it is a nice thought to have. The idea that someday maybe I could be happy like that." she told her then said, "In the meantime I think it always nice to have made a new friend, even if he is a friend I shall never see again."

"Even if you do never see him again, at least we will always have each other as friends." Jane told her.

"And Charlotte." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Yes, our dear Charlotte." Jane repeated her name as she began to drift off to sleep. "And of course, Milly is our friend too." she mumbled.

Elizabeth lay there for a time thinking about her exciting adventure with the little boy. She knew it was wrong not to tell her mother the truth about she really spent her day and she hoped Milly wouldn't get into any trouble for her fib, but this was one secret she didn't want to share with anyone else but Jane. This was one secret she didn't want her mother to spoil. She reached her hand up to her lips and thought again about how soft his lips felt against hers and the way her tummy fluttered for just a moment when he told her about her beautiful eyes. She took in a long deep breath and smiled as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

(author note: This is a story I have been working on for a little while now and I thought I would share it. Hope you enjoy this version of Elizabeth and Darcy's story as a kind of fairy tale)


	2. Chapter 2

Some years later...

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_ arrived early to Pemberley Castle, she wanted to see her nephew, Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy. She came to remind him once again of his duty and obligation to the throne and that he must marry, "Fitzwilliam, you know I love you as if you were my own son, you know I only want the very best for you." she began to say.

Prince Darcy took in a deep breath, "Aunt Catherine, if this is going to be another lecture where you tell me that for the good of my people and my kingdom I must take a bride..." he began to say.

She shook her head, "Really I don't understand your reluctance in this area." she told him. "You are now twenty-four years old, it is time you settle down. It is your duty and obligation as heir to the throne to marry and have a son. As your aunt, I feel it is my duty to guide you in these matters."

Darcy shook his head, "Aunt Catherine I am not interested in discussing this with you again." He told her, "I will marry when I find someone that I love."

She grew annoyed with him, "You know Fitzwilliam, it was the wish of your mother that you and your cousin Anne would marry some day and that the two of you would rule as she and your father did. It meant so much to your dear mother, it was something she spoke of often." she told him again. "If only you would spend a little time with Anne, you might find that you could have deeper feelings for her..."

He got up from his desk and walked over to the window, "Aunt Catherine I do not wish to discuss this again. Anne is a very lovely girl, but she is my cousin." he told her. "Now if you will excuse me I do have some more work that I must attend to."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Fine, I will leave this discussion for now, but it is not going to change anything." she reminded him, "You know as well as I do that this matter will come up again and when it does I hope you will consider Anne." She said before changing the subject. "There is one more thing."

Darcy looked up at her, "Yes, what is it?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"There are those in parliament that have told me you are considering presenting your own Meryton redevelopment project." she began to say, "Lord Blackwell has informed me that you, Richard, and my brother are working on proposing a tax benefit for some of the business owners in hopes to help revitalize the area. Is that true?"

"I don't think Lord Blackwell should be discussing these matters with you Aunt Catherine." he told her.

"Why shouldn't he?" she demanded to know. "After all your Uncle, my husband Lord de Bourgh held a seat in parliament until the day of his passing. I have always been an active member of society and a staunch supporter of the crown." she told him, "This is a very important vote coming up, its one of the first that you will really have to deal with, without your fathers guidance on. As your closest living relative and loving aunt I want to see you do well and make the right decision, so of course Lord Blackwell knew I would want to be here to support and help you."

Prince Darcy let out a small sigh, he knew she would not leave until he relented. "I am working closely with the Mr. Lucas, on such a proposal, yes." he told her. "It would be good for the area and allow those who own property to keep their homes and businesses instead of selling them. Mr. Blackwell's proposal does not offer that option."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "That is a very noble idea, Fitzwilliam, but is it wise? So many businesses have gone under in that area. Merely offering them some tax relief will hardly help change anything, it will only delay the inevitable." she told him, "I don't understand why you are so resistant to hearing me out on what we want to do with that part of the country. Mr. Blackwell worked closely with your Uncle Lewis for many years, we only want what is best for the people of Meryton as I know you do."

Prince Darcy smiled politely, he had heard this all before from his aunt, "I am reading over the proposal you had Mr. Collins send to me. I know you want me to sign off and change some of the protected status of the beaches and forest land in and around that area." he told her, "I am also very aware of how things have changed since father considered this matter and I will take everything into consideration going forward. For now that really is all I can say."

Lady Catherine knew she was being dismissed, "I do appreciate you doing so." she told him as she got up to leave, "Fitzwilliam I hope you know I am only backing this plan because I care about the people of that town. I want to see the area thrive again, and Mr. Blackwell redevelopment plans would bring business, as well as growth to the area. In this economy jobs are important. If you look at what he has been able to accomplish in other coastal towns over the years, you will see people have benefited."

Darcy nodded his head, "As I said I am considering all proposals." he told her before she left.

Prince Darcy pushed back from his desk and went to looked out the window and over toward the gardens, he closed his eyes and thought about his parents and how much they loved one another. He knew it was his duty to marry, but the truth was he just had not met that special girl yet. That one girl who would capture his heart and make him want to spend the rest of his life with her. It was times like this he wished that his mother and father were still alive. He could use some advice and guidance right about now. Advise and guidance from someone other than his Aunt Catherine. Not only was he approaching his twenty-fifth birthday, but there was major upheaval among his cabinet members over some redevelopment projects to the North. Lord Blackwell had picked up right where his uncle had left off. They wanted to funnel money into the Northern communities, especially those along the cost where much of the property could be redeveloped into beach front resorts. He knew his Aunt Catherine had a lot of money riding on the deal. She had bought up property all around the area for years. It was the sound of his cousins voice at the door that interrupted his thoughts, "Come in Richard."

Richard came in and sat down. "I heard Aunt Catherine was here to see you?" he commented as the prince came back to sit down at his desk.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "Yes, she was here." he told him. "She came to remind me of my duty as the only living male heir to the throne, that I am to marry and produce a son."

Richard looked over at his cousin, "Darcy I hate to sound as if I am agreeing with Aunt Catherine, but you do only have eight months left before you turn twenty-five. You know the law regarding you needing to be married when your are crowned king. I don't have to go over it with you." He told him.

"Thank you for not dredging it all up. I do know what is expected of me." he told him, then said, "It's a ridiculous law, its outdated and antiquated. Seriously this isn't a hundred years ago when most marriages were arranged."

"Well when you are king you could propose the law be abolished." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes, except I have to marry before I can actually assume the crown and become king." he commented.

"I know there are enough members in parliament that would allow you an extension in time if there was someone you were seriously dating, or even casually dating, but we both know that is not the case." Richard told him.

Darcy pushed away from his desk, "Richard you know yourself how difficult it is." he told him. "Most of the women I meet aren't really interested in me, they are all just interested in marrying and one day becoming queen. I don't want to spend my life with someone who I don't love and I know doesn't love me."

Richard smiled, "you could always try dating Charles's sister." he told him. "Miss Bingley seems very enamored with you. Perhaps over time love would come to the relationship."

Darcy looked over at his cousin, "Caroline Bingley is only enamored with me because of who I am, and where I live." he told him. "She and I have nothing in common. The only reason she even spends as much time as she does with Charles is because of me. He has told me so himself. Before we met at school they were never so close as she likes to pretend they are now."

"Well, what about Miss Price?" Richard suggested, "I seem to remember the two of you going out a few times before your father passed away."

Darcy shook his head, "Miss Price has already married the Duke of Kent, and is very happy, or so I am told." he told him.

Richard tried to think of another, "Alright then, what of Miss Cummings? Didn't the two of you date for a very short time back at university?"

Darcy pushed away from his desk, "Yes we did date for a very short time, and then I broke things off because she couldn't stop giggling and talking about herself. She kept carrying on about her hair and makeup. When I tried to carry on a conversation with her she would literally stair off into space as if her mind had been turned off." he told him in frustration.

"Well it seems I have run out of suggestions for you then." Richard told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Aunt Catherine brought up my marrying Anne, again. She tried to tell me it was my mothers last wish, that Anne and I marry."

Richard shook his head, "Talk about outdated practices that should no longer be going on. You and Anne are cousins, it would like marrying your sister. What is Aunt Catherine thinking..." he laughed.

Darcy could feel a headache coming on. "Lets not talk about it any more, it's giving me a headache just thinking about it." he told him.

Richard almost laughed, but held himself in check. "Fine we will get back to that one later." he told him, "For now we need to talk about Lord Blackwell, he is attempting to gather support for his redevelopment project in Meryton. He is pushing hard this time and wants to see the vote go through. With Aunt Catherine backing him he may just succeed."

Darcy shook his head, "He is just as bad as Uncle Lewis was, he doesn't care about the people in that area. He just wants to make money off the taxes and try to gain more politico support for himself. Still unless I change the status of that protected land he will only be able to accomplish half of what he wants to do." he told him then asked, "I thought the property owners weren't interested in selling, has that changed?"

"Some of them have changed their minds." he told him. "The past few years have been difficult for some of the smaller business owners, selling now would help them out. Some parts of the coast line could use the funding for redevelopment, as long as its done in a way to benefit people who live there."

Prince Darcy pulled the file from across his desk, "What do you think Richard?" he asked his cousin, "I know my father was always against these redevelopment schemes, but times have changed." he told him, "If this is really what the people in the area want then perhaps I should reconsider my stand? I want to help the people in Hartfordshire county, not just come in buy up their property and stripe them of the homes they have known for centuries."

Richard shook his head, "Let me do some more background work on this, see what I can find out." he told him, "In the mean time you take the trip with Charles, he did mention he was planing to buy Netherfield Place. That property is in Hartfordshire county. You could take a look around, meet with some people and see for yourself what they think."

"We both know how that will go over. I don't do well with strangers." Darcy told him trying not to sound to cynical. "Besides once the press gets wind that I am there, it will be one of two things, protests, or support rallies and I want be able to really know what anyone truly feels on the matter."

"Darcy if you really want to know what is best for the people of Meryton then you need to ask them. Go as we have done before, I can arrange for no one to know your there." Richard told him, "besides you might get lucky and meet some beautiful girl who just might end up being the one who captures your heart." he joked. "Then at least you wouldn't have that headache to deal with any more."

Darcy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Richard I highly doubt I am going to meet anyone that could hold my interest, in a tiny, rural, coastal town of Meryton." he told him. "If I can't find anyone who interests me from Darbyshire or London then it is highly unlikely I would find someone from there."

Richard laughed, "Be careful your highness, your snobbery is showing again."

Darcy ignored the comment, "If I do go along with Charles, you are sure you can make it happen in such a way that no one knows where I am. I will just one of Charles friends come along helping him decide whether to buy or not." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I think it could be arranged. I can release to the press that you will be spending time at Pemberley with your sister and then heading to Scotland for some vacation time and charity events." he told him as he got to his feet, "I will get back to you later today with the finalized plans."

"Thank you Richard." he told him, then said, "If we can keep my visit quiet for at least a few days then I think I can find out what people are really thinking and wanting for their community."

_Elizabeth _sat staring out her bedroom window as the sun sat low in the evening sky. She loved this time of day; it was always so peaceful and quiet. She could hear the ocean waves as high tide came rushing in. The wind was blowing gently and the saltiness of the sea filled the air. She let out a small sigh, how could things be so hectic in life and yet calm in moments like this one. She looked out over toward the cove and thought about her childhood over the years. So many memories washed over her. She thought about how she had grown up in this house and all the wonderful and amazing things that had happened over the years. She could hardly believe so much time had gone by. If the walls could only speak, what stories they would have to tell.

She sat down at her window seat and pushed open the window. She looked up into the evening sky and searched for the first star to appear. She knew it was silly tradition, but as soon as she found it she closed her eyes tight and made a simple wish, it was the same wish she had made every night since she was a little girl. After she was done she leaned back against her bedroom wall and let out a small sigh. It was the sound of someone knocking on her door that interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." she called out.

Jane opened her bedroom door, "Lizzy are you alright?" she asked her sister as she came into the room. "You hardly ate anything for dinner."

"I'm fine." she told her sister as she moved over and made room for her to sit down. "I just needed to step away from mothers constant nagging for a while." she told her. "I think as I get older, I am becoming more like father and I can only take so much before I have to step away."

"She has been in rare form lately." Jane commented as she walked over and sat on the window seat with her sister.

"Jane there are times when she carries on that I think I will bite my tongue completely off from trying to keep from saying anything to her." Lizzy told her, "You are so patient to sit and listen to her carry on about you not being married, and what a disappointment it is for her that her daughters are not able to live the life she always dreamed we would." she said.

"She did seem in a particular mood this evening." Jane told her. "I wonder if it has anything to do with this upcoming visit from our cousin?"

"It might, she seems very eager for him to come, while father does not seem at all happy about it. She has been nagging and pestering him about it non stop for the past week now." Elizabeth told her as she picked up a pillow and held it in front of her.

"Have you spoken to father about why it is Cousin Collins should want to meet with him now after so many years have passed by without a word between them." Jane asked her.

"I tried, but he isn't saying much. I know things have been difficult for him. Mother has been in rare form, she is after him about taking a place in the city and I wonder if Collins coming at this time doesn't have something to do with that." she commented.

"Mother has always wanted a place in the city and father always tells her no." Jane told her before getting up. "I don't think that is what is causing him to be so upset."

"You are probably right." Elizabeth agreed. "The odd thing is, I thought that she would have been upset with our cousin coming, because he does one day inherit Longbourn, but she actually seem like she is looking forward to his coming."

Jane glanced over at the clock, "I should go, I have to work early tomorrow." she told her as she got up to leave. "Try not to worry Lizzy. I am sure everything will work out." she encouraged her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I promise not to worry, but only because it was you who asked me." she told her. As Jane closed the door she looked back out the window, it was getting darker, but the moon was full so she could still see the waves as they came crashing in. She leaned her head out the window and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Perfect" she whispered softly as the breeze blew her soft brown curls away from her face. She knew something was troubling her father, she closed her eyes and began to imagine what it could be:

_**Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk working feverishly wearing nothing but rags as his wife stood over him nagging and demanding that he make more money. "How can you expect me to live like this!" Fanny demanded. She was dressed from head to toe, in expensive, clothes, furs, and diamonds. "I want to live in the city. I want to be where the shops are. I want our girls to marry wealthy men and live the life of luxury! How can you deny me these things?!"**_

"_**Fanny I do my best." her father told her. "I work seventy hours a week, day and night so that you can have everything you could ever want." **_

_**Her mother began crying and wailing at the top of her lungs, "I want more James!" she carried on, "I want to know my girls will be taken care of. I want to know I will be taken care of. You are going to die and leave me penniless. Collins will come and I will have to move away with nowhere to go!"**_

_**Her father seemed defeated as he sighed, "What do you want me to do?" he asked as her crying and whining grated on his nerves. He rubbed the sides of his head and looked up at her. Years of his wife's nagging had finally taken their toll, he was a beaten and defeated man.  
**_

"_**Let Collins come, let him come and..." Fanny cried out.  
**_

"And what?" Elizabeth wondered as she opened her eyes. What could possibly have her father so upset she wondered. She took in a deep breath, and realized that if she didn't go and at least try to speak with her father again she would never be able to keep her promise to Jane and not worry. Tossing the pillow aside, she brushed her hair away from her face and made her way down the stairs.

James Bennet sat behind his large wooden desk working on the latest mystery novel when Elizabeth came into the room, "I know you have been busy trying to finish that book, but do you mind if I come in for a little bit?" she asked him.

James pushed back from his desk, "Of course not Lizzy." he said as he motioned for her to come in and sit down. "You know I never mind having you or Jane come in to see me." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Good because I am going to come straight to the point and just ask why is Collins coming here to see you now after all these years?" she asked her father directly.

He smiled, "Oh Lizzy that is one of the things I love most about you." he told her, "You are always direct." he said. He took in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Lizzy things have been difficult over the years." he began to say, "Financially I have not been doing so well."

Her heart sank, she didn't even have to hear more she knew where this was leading, "You are thinking of selling the business and that is why Collins is coming, as co heir you need his signature on the papers." she guessed.

Her father had a sad far away look in his eyes, he got up from his desk and using his cane he walked over to the window, "You always have been such a clever girl, far to clever for me to keep a secret from." he told her, then said, "Yes I am considering selling, Collins wants it and so does your mother."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know what to say." she told him, "I can't imagine you selling Longbourn."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Oh Lizzy, it's not just the business." he told her, "We would be selling the house too."

Elizabeth was stunned, "Father you can not be serious!?" she cried out in disbelief.

He took in a deep breath, "I am afraid I am." he told her. "Collins sent me an email not to long ago suggesting the idea of selling. He mentioned that since the loss of his father he as wanted to make amends and be in touch with me so that we might reconnect as family. He said that he has been working for Lady Catherine de Bourgh and she has been interested in buying properties around here for a very long time. He suggested this might be a time to sell, we could make a rather large profit."

Elizabeth knew all to well what that meant. Over the years she had seen so many neighbors homes and family run business get bought up only to be turned into resorts or condominiums for weekend tourists wanting to escape the city. It had happened in other cities and towns near the coast over the past fifteen years. "Father, I know things have been difficult financially, but you can't really be serious about selling Longbourn, this is our home, it's where we live."

James Bennet turned and looked at his daughter, "Lizzy the truth is things are far worse than you or your sisters really know." he told her, "Years of living beyond our means, never reining in your mothers spending habits and my failing health have left me unable to do the things I need to do to really make my business profitable. As the years passed by and it became clear your mother and I were not going to have a son, I became discouraged. As much as I want to, I can not leave the business or Longbourn to any of my daughters, but if I sell now at least there will be money to provide some small inheritance for you and your sisters and take care of your mother in the event of my death."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Father I don't care about an inheritance, this is our home for as long as you are here with us. You love this place, I know you do." she told him. "You can't really want to sell?"

"Lizzy, I can't be selfish." he told her, "I have to think about your mother and you girls."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You don't have to worry about us girls." she reassured him, "Jane loves her job as a nurse, and I have my writing, and the restaurant." she told him. "Mary is actually very good with numbers and she has been working with Mr. Wayfare doing the accounts for the Westwind Hotel. She said she can go full-time as soon as she is finished with her classes this summer. Please don't make a rush decision on this, we both know you will regret it."

"Lizzy of course I know you and Jane are capable of taking care of yourselves. Jane's caring nature makes her a wonderful nurse and your books have done marvelous. I always knew with your creative imagination and love for story telling you would be a successful writer." he told her then said. "Perhaps even Mary will prove to have some abilities that I have been unaware of. I certainly do hope so, but Kitty and Lydia are two of the silliest girls I have ever known and have proven themselves incapable of doing much. Besides your mother will be a burden to you if I do not leave her something to live on." he told her as he let out a small sigh, "My plan was to have a son, a son who could work with me, who could fulfill the obligation in your grandfathers will and the business would no longer be divided between my younger brother and myself." he told her, "Why my father left his final will and testament as he did, dividing the business up so that your Uncle and I would have to share instead of allowing me to buy my brother out is something I will never understand. He knew that Emery didn't want any part in the business. You can not imagine how angry it has made me over the years to have to send my brother half of the business profits when he was so unwilling to even lift a finger and put forth any work into the place."

Elizabeth felt bad for her father, it was true that he had to carry the weight and burden of running and maintaining the family businesses for years. Over her life time she watched while it took its toll on his health. "Have you already decided to sell?" she asked him, "Have you agreed to his deal?"

James shook his head, "No not yet." he told her. "If Lady Catherine only wanted the business I would gladly sell to her, but she wants this house and property as well. It is prime real estate." he explained, "I do have fond memories of my life here. This house was my childhood home as well as yours. I know why Lady Catherine wants the land and property here. I don't pretend not to know her intent. She wants to tear it all down and build a resort with full beach front access. I know my cousin being hired by her was no coincidence. For years I have withstood her offers, but now I find myself losing the steam to fight."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "When does Collins come?" she asked.

"At the end of the week." he told her, "I told him I will hear his proposal and we could discuss it then."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and walked over to her father. "Promise me you won't make any decisions on this until you are feeling better." she asked him as she leaned down and gave him a kiss upon the cheek. She knew he was tired, she could see it in his eyes. She walked over to the door, "Don't be to late reading." she told him. "You do need your rest."

Her father nodded his head, "Good night Lizzy." he said as she pulled the door shut.

Elizabeth went straight up to Jane's room and knocked on the door. "Jane I need to speak with you." she told her as she opened the door.

Jane sat up in her bed, "Lizzy what is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I went back down and spoke to father again." Elizabeth told her as she sat down on the end of the bed. "He is thinking of selling."

Jane opened her eyes wider, "Selling what Lizzy?" she asked her as she stifled a yawn and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"He is thinking of selling Longbourn." she told her then said, "That is why Collins is coming here. Collins works for Lady Catherine de Bourgh, father believes she hired him because he is co heir to our family business and Longbourn Estate. Apparently she has been trying to buy in this area for a very long time and until now he had always refused."

"Mother has been after him to try to sell for a very long time now." Jane said, "I know they have quarreled about it before. She is always going on about the opportunities the city has to offer."

"Mother doesn't care how it would hurt him to sell his family home, she has always wanted to live in the city and be near the shops. That is all she cares about." Elizabeth told her.

"Father must be feeling very desperate to even consider this option." Jane told her, "I know it is not want he wants to do."

Elizabeth shook her head, "He brought up grandpa and that fact that he and mother never had a son. I think he resents having worked so hard to make the business a success when half of it all went to Uncle Emery and now his son Collins." she repeated what their father said.

"Lizzy it has been hard for father, we both know that. How many times over the years have we heard mother say how unfair it was of our grandfather to divide his estate in such a way that the only true heir would be the son who could provide a male son to carry on the family name." Jane reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head in frustration, "Our grandfather was a stubborn and sexist man." she told her then said, "His attitude that only a man was strong enough to run the family business is ridiculous."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "When grandpa was around things were different. It was a different time, everyone thought women should be married and stay home." she told her, "Having a son was a show of strength in a man, apparently grandfather believed that."

"If only there was a way to break this ridiculous clause in his will, Longbourn as been in our family for centuries and now it will all go to Collins, and he will sell it off and it will be torn down!" Elizabeth told her, "I wonder what grandfather would say if he knew that his sexiest attitudes were the cause of end of his legacy."

Jane stifled a yawn, "Lizzy has father said he has made up his mind to sell?" she asked.

"He has not decided yet." she told her. "Collins is coming at the end of the week, he did promise not to do anything until he was feeling better."

"Then lets wait and see what happens. Perhaps once Collins comes here and sees how beautiful Longbourn is, perhaps he will change his mind as well. Maybe knowing the family history that is here, he will change his mind about wanting to sell." she said as she yawned again.

Elizabeth could see that Jane was about to fall asleep, "I wish I could believe that were possible, but I don't." she told her sister as she got up to go to her own room.

Jane smiled, "Remember Lizzy you promised not to worry." she remind her. "It will all work out." she tried to encourage her as she left and went back to her own room.

Elizabeth wasn't as confident about things, "I wish I could be as positive as you Jane." she mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk and opened her web browser and began searching the internet for any information she could find on Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. She quickly read through her bio and realized that Lady Catherine was the aunt to Prince William Darcy. The countries next king. Prince Darcy was the youngest royal to ever assume the throne in their countries recent history. She remembered reading about the prince several years ago when the King died. She typed in Google search and pulled back up the article. It was a tragic story, the Prince's mother died when he was thirteen years old. Queen Anne died from an unspecified illness that she suffered with for years after she gave birth to Princess Georgiana. Then King George died just after Prince Darcy turned twenty. He was killed in a tragic car crash leaving Prince Darcy to assumed all the affairs of state as well as the care and guardianship of his younger sister, Princess Georgiana. Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she remembered reading that Prince Darcy had a reputation for getting what he wanted. If he was behind this plan with his Aunt Catherine to buy Longbourn then there really was no hope, her father would most likely be pressured into selling. She closed down her computer and went to bed. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her family home, not now at least. She always knew one day Longbourn would pass to her cousin, but she always thought it would be after she and her sisters were married and had homes of their own. She took in a deep breath and rolled over toward the window, she looked out into the night sky and listened for sounds of the ocean as it came rushing in. It wasn't long before the soothing, familiar sounds had relaxed her enough to drift off to sleep.

(authors note: Thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate the thoughts shared it is encouraging and helps me in the writing process.)


	3. Chapter 3

_A morning walk..._

_Darcy_ arrived with Charles, and Richard the night before to Netherfield Estate, along with his security detail and his own staff. Everything was arranged and his arrival was kept completely secret. The Prince wanted to meet with some of the land owners in the area, but he wanted to do so with out the press and calling attention to who he really was. Darcy stretched and yawned as he climbed out of bed, it wasn't long before Thomas came into the room, "Good morning Thomas."

"Good morning your highness." the older man said as he walked over and pulled back the drapes. "I have prepared your things for you and laid out your clothes as you asked."

"Thank you Thomas." he told him. "Will you let Sara know I will be back in time to have breakfast later and that I am sure my cousin, as well as Mr. Bingley will be down before to long."

"Yes sir, I will see that she knows." he told him.

"Thomas you did explain to the staff that while we are here, and that while Mr. Bingley is entertaining no one is to refer to me as his highness, or the prince?" he reminded him. "I am to be addressed as sir, or Mr. Granger while we are here."

"Yes sir, the staff have been fully briefed and are aware of the protocols to follow while we are here at Netherfield." he told him as he walked over cleared away the clothes Darcy had worn the day before. "If that will be all sir?"

"Yes Thomas, that's all." he told him as he made his way over to the bathroom. He watched as the older gentleman gathered up his things then made his way out of the room. He liked Thomas, but he was rather old school and liked to keep the formality of rank and station between them. Thomas was in semi retirement, but still traveled with him as his private butler when ever he took trips away from the palace. He stifled another yawn and then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A short time later Darcy made his way down stairs, he wanted to go out for a walk and just clear his head. The discussion he had with his Aunt Catherine the previous day about his needing to marry, had weighed on him most of the night. He wanted to make his parents proud and to rule as his father did before him, but the only way he could do that was to marry by his twenty-fifth birthday. He knew he had a duty and obligation to fulfill this tradition even if it was outdated. He took in a deep breath, it wasn't that he was opposed to marrying, it was just that he had not met anyone who he could see spending the rest of his life with. He did date, and had his share of women throwing themselves at him, but he just never seemed to connect with anyone. He was just about to go out the door when Richard called out to him, "Where are you going?" he asked.

Darcy stopped and turned back to his cousin, "Richard you know I like to take my early morning walks. It helps me think and clear my head." he told him. "And right now I really need some clarity on a few things."

"Yes, but this isn't Pemberley." he reminded him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Have you secured the area?" he asked him trying not to sound overly annoyed.

Richard didn't like where this was going, "Yes." he told him.

"Then I will be fine." he told him as he pulled out his sun glasses and put them on. "Besides no one knows I am here. I'm just some guy visiting my friend, the prince is on his way to Scotland to preside over some hospital opening isn't he?"

"Yes, the decoy has been sent and the press have been fed his schedule" Richard said then reminded him, "But no plan is perfect or fool proof, so please at least stay to the perimeter of the property."

"I will." he agreed, "I won't be long. I just want to take a look around, see how much things have changed." he commented then said. "You know we have both been here before. Do you remember the summer we spent here?"

Richard shook his head, "I remember, it was an amazing summer." he told him.

"My mother loved it." Darcy said as he thought back to the time they spent together. "It was the last vacation we ever got to take together as a family. I don't remember everything, but I do remember her laughter, we laughed a lot on that trip."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Aunt Anne had an amazing laugh, it was contagious really." he remembered.

Darcy felt a bit melancholy, "I won't be long." was all he said as he headed for the door. Thinking about his mother and their time here did remind him how very much he missed her just now. His Aunt Catherine was always carrying on about his mothers wish for him to marry his cousin Anne, but try as hard as he could he didn't recall her ever saying that to him. He took in a deep breath and headed down the path and towards the tress. He knew two things for certain, one he did not want to marry his cousin and two he very much wanted to marry someone he loved. He made up his mind, once he returned to the city he would need to begin dating more aggressively. He would speak with his Aunt Abigail about it, she was always trying to set up both Richard and himself, perhaps she could be of some help in finding him a wife. He took in a deep breath and breathed in the fresh sea air. It really was a peaceful area, he continued walking toward what he thought would lead him down around the hillside and back toward the house. It was a beautiful morning and he decided for a while at least he was going to enjoy it, no more thoughts about marriage, he would concentrate on the redevelopment projects and deal with his lack of love life at a later time.

_Elizabeth_ was up early the next morning she wanted to climb to the top of hill above the cove and do some writing. She had an idea for a new story and wanted to get started on it right away. She came downstairs with her back pack in hand and went into the dinning room. Her father was there along with her mother.

"Good morning Lizzy." her father greeted her with a kiss before leaving with his morning paper and cup of tea.

Elizabeth smiled, "Morning father." she called out to him as she grabbed a bagel and some fresh fruit."

"You certainly are up early Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet commented as she stifled a yawn and poured her tea.

Elizabeth smiled, "Not really, I am up this time every day mother." she corrected her. "It's just that usually you are still in bed."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Oh well, its true I do hate the early mornings. I would much rather sleep in until after 10, but your father does have an important guest coming at the end of the week and I need to take Lydia and Kitty shopping for new dresses to wear to the Lucas's party." she told her. "You may come along with us if you like. I noticed you have worn the same dress to the last three parties. You might want to find something new to wear to this party."

"If I do decide to attend the Lucas party, I have several dresses to choose from mother, but thank you for asking me." she told her.

Just then both Lydia and Kitty came stumbling into the dinning room. "My word, but this is an ungodly hour, why do we have to go shopping so early?" they both complained.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Now girls we have a lot of shopping to do and I want to be sure to have you both looking your best for this party." she told them, "I have kept a secret from you about the party that was going to be a surprise."

Lydia pouted, "You know I don't like secrets mother." she whined.

Kitty filled her plate with bacon and eggs, "Tell us what the secret is." she asked. "Why do we need to look our best for this party in particular?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "I have heard from my sister Philips, who heard from Mrs. Lucas that Netherfield Place has been bought by a very wealthy young man." she told them, "His name is Charles Bingley, he is single, and he is coming today to finalize the deal."

Lydia eyes brightened, "Is he really very wealthy mother?" she asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "I heard he is worth millions." she told them, "Of course you all know what that means."

Kitty shook her head, "No I don't know, what does it mean?" she pleaded with her to say.

Mrs. Bennet shrieked with delight, "It means that he will have rich friends! He will probably have lots of parties and if we are lucky he might just show an interest in one of you girls." she told them as she buttered her toast, "Who knows this maybe the summer that one of my girls finally marries."

Lydia and Kitty giggled, "Do you really think so?" Lydia asked. "It would be wonderful to meet some wealthy boys from the city to go out with for a change. I am so tired of the local boys."

"But I thought you loved Denny and the other boys?" Kitty commented. "Denny is always such fun."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "I do love Denny, but he can be such a boy." she laughed, "Won't it be fun to go out with some real men for a change?"

Before Kitty could answer Elizabeth interrupted her, "Lydia you are only sixteen. I hardly think you need to be concerning yourself with dating older men or getting married. Perhaps you could focus on your studies for a change. You are taking a summer class to make up for your failed one last term aren't you?"

Lydia shook her head, "Really Lizzy you are such a boor. I am not going to make up that class, it wasn't my fault I didn't pass." she whined.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lydia if you don't show up you wont have the proper credits to finish school." she reminded her younger sister.

"LA LA LA.." Lydia said like a small child, "I don't care about school, as far as I am concerned it's over until fall. Besides Kitty has already finished school and if I spend all my time in summer class she will have no one to spend time with." she told her as she jumped up from the table and grabbed Kitty's hand, "We shall be ready to leave within the hour mother. I want to get something really wonderful to wear!" she said before they both ran back upstairs.

Elizabeth looked at her mother, "You know she is a terrible flirt, you shouldn't be encouraging her so. She needs to make up that class, if she doesn't she wont finish school on time."

Mrs. Bennet took several bites of her egg, "Enough Lizzy!" she snapped, "At least Kitty and Lydia try to put forth effort in finding someone." she lectured her, "You and Jane are the two prettiest of my daughters and yet neither of you will take my advice in these matters." she told her, "You know finding a wealthy husband is not going to just happen one day! I don't care how many fairy tales you write, life does not happen that way."

"Mother I am not looking for a wealthy husband! In fact I am not trying to find any husband at all." she told her trying not to sound overly frustrated. "I do however have work to do, so I will be on my way." she told her as she headed for the front door. Elizabeth heard this lecture from her mother before at least a thousand time over. She had better things to do then sit and listen to her mother go on about how they all needed to find wealthy husbands because their father was going to die and leave them all penniless and homeless someday. She could still hear her mother yelling out after her as she shut the front door.

Once outside she took in a deep breath and began walking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in sight. She slipped her back pack over her shoulder and headed down the path away from her house toward the mount over looking the cove. She wanted to finish the first chapter of her book, but it was to lovely a day to spend sitting inside, so she decided to head up to her favorite spot over looking the cove where the large oak tree stood to do some writing. She loved to come here, spread out her blanket and spend the time reading and writing. The peace and quiet this spot offered was magical, there was nothing for miles, but the open ocean below and the forest and meadows behind her. Elizabeth was just about to open her bag when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Excuse me Miss?" she heard a mans voice say as she turned to see who it was.

Elizabeth jumped, "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" she blurted out.

"I am sorry." he told her. "I didn't mean to startle you just now. I was wondering if you might be able to help me? I am a bit embarrassed to admit this, but I seem to be lost." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Where are you coming from?" she asked. She noticed that he was tall, well-built, with short dark curly hair, and was very handsome. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a blue button down shirt and had on a pair of sunglasses. She could tell he was from the city.

"I have actually come from Netherfield." he told her as he walked up to her. "My name is.." he paused for a moment, noticing her soft brown eyes. They seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. It was like a memory suddenly popped into his head then vanished before he could grab hold of it. After several seconds he realized he still hadn't told her his name, so he cleared his throat and said, "My name is William Granger."

Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Granger. I'm Elizabeth Bennet. I live just over this side of the hill and past those trees. We heard there might be some new neighbors come to look at Netherfield place. It's a very beautiful home. Are you thinking of buying it?"

"Please, call me Will." he offered. "I am actually not the one looking into buying Netherfield Estate, my friend is. His name is Charles Bingley."

"Well its nice to meet you anyway." she told him. "And don't feel bad for getting lost around here. It is an easy thing to do if you don't know the area very well. The trees are thick and one path leads into another. It can make it almost seem like a maze of sorts."

Will blushed a little, "I don't know the area at all. I have only been to this part of the country once before and it was when I was much younger. I tried to use my phone's GPS but" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, "There seems to be almost no reception out here"

She laughed, "That is exactly why I like to come to this spot. It's just far enough away from the cell towers to lose the signal." she told him. "If you like I can walk with you back to Nertherfield and show you the way." she offered.

Will shook his head, "No, that's alright." he told her. "I don't want to disturb your outing. If you just point me in the right direction I am sure I will find my way."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's no trouble really." she told him. "I have walked through these woods and meadows hundreds of times. I know this area very well. I can at least walk with you and show you how to get back on to the path that will lead you back toward Netherfields property line."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked her. "I really don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother." she told him. "I wasn't doing anything important, just out enjoying the sunshine and doing a little writing."

"Are you a writer then?" he asked feeling a bit panicked, Richard would not be happy if he ran into a reporter within the first few hours of having arrived.

She laughed, "Well sometimes I am a writer." she told him. "I have published a few books that have done pretty well, but when things are slow you can find me working at the local Seaside Cafe in Meryton."

"So you're not a reporter then?" he asked wanting to be sure.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she laughed, "I like to tell stories, not tell the news." she told him as she walked over toward the cliff, "And this place is great inspiration for me. I come up here when I really want to get the creative flow going."

"I can see why it would be an inspiration." He walked over toward the edge of the cliff, "It's a beautiful place. I can see why you enjoy coming here." he told her as he looked out over the water. The tide was in and the entire cove was filled with water. "You can see a long way out from up here."

"I know its amazing, isn't it." Elizabeth said as she took in a deep breath, "Its one of my favorite places to come to. I just love the ocean." she told him.

He turned and looked back toward her, again her eyes captured his attention. She seemed so familiar to him, if only he could remember, "So Miss Bennet have you lived here your whole life?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I have always lived here with my parents and four sisters." she told him as she led the way back down the hill.

"You have four sisters?" he repeated what she said. "I imagine your house must be a busy one."

She laughed, "It can be." she told him, "That is why I take walks, sometimes its nice to just get away and be by myself, especially when I am writing." she admitted.

"I have one sister, but she is younger than I am." he told her then said, "I have not seen very much of Meryton, what kind of town is it?"

"It's a small coastal town, pretty much what you would expect to see. I few hotels and restaurants, some shopping with nice access to the beaches. It's not like some of the coastal areas that have become booming resort towns, but it has what we need here. It's mostly family owned businesses. It has a very close-knit neighborhood feel to it." she told him then asked, "What about you, when you're not visiting your friend, where do call home?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I live in the city." he told her without being specific. "But I do like to come to the country from time to time. As you said its nice to get away."

"I don't really care much for the city." she laughed, "It's so big and busy all the time, and there are so many people. It can all be a bit much. Besides I do think I would miss the ocean living so far inland."

He took in a deep breath, and watched her as she walked along. She was very pretty. He liked her long dark hair, and soft brown eyes. She was so open and friendly, he really liked talking with her. "It is very peaceful here. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful area to live in."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I agree, we are very lucky to have such a place to live. I only hope it will remain so." she told him without really thinking.

Will's eyes narrowed a bit, "Is there some reason that you think the area around here will change?" he asked her.

She looked over at him and shook her head, "I am sorry for popping off like that." she told him, "I heard some news recently that there are some very wealthy investor looking into buying property around Meryton and I would rather not see that happen. One of the investors, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is the aunt to the Prince. If she is able to persuade him to seeing things her way who knows what will become of our little town. These cliffs maybe bulldozed down to make way for condo's and resorts." she told him as they came to the bottom of the hill. "I just don't want to see that happen I guess." she told him.

He smiled, "Progress isn't always a good thing, especially if its done with out care for the things already there." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinking." she told him.

After a few moments he asked, "You mentioned you work in town at the café, what is it you do there?" he asked her.

"Well I only work there every now and again to help out my friend, Mrs. Harrington." she told him. "I take orders, and just generally help out. She calls me when she needs me." Elizabeth explained as they came out of the trees, she stopped walking and pointed toward the path that lay just ahead of them, "If you stay on this path it will take you up to the back of Nertherfield Estates."

Will looked down the path and then back to her. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed himself with her, "Thank you Miss Bennet for helping me find my way." he told her.

She smiled, "It's Elizabeth." she told him. "You can call me Elizabeth."

He nodded his head, "Thank you Elizabeth." he told her then said, "I hope to see you again very soon."

She smiled, "Who knows maybe we will bump into each other again sometime. That is if you are planning to stay longer with your friend, Mr. Bingley." she said.

Will smiled, "My plans are not confirmed as of yet. Charles is expecting a few more guest in the coming days so I shall have to see." he told her. "Perhaps you will be walking to the cliff tops again soon?" he hinted.

Elizabeth smiled, "When the days are nice like this, I tend to walk here every morning." She said, "Good-bye Will." she said as she turned and began walking back in the direction they had come. Prince Darcy watched as she walked down the path and out of sight. He was intrigued by her, she was a pretty girl with amazingly captivating eyes. That was the thing he noticed about her first, were her soft brown eyes. He took note of his surrounding to be sure he would remember the way they had come. He turned to head back down the path just as Richard and two of his security detail came up.

"Where have you been?" Richard asked. "I thought you were just going to go for a short walk around the property."

Darcy laughed, "What can I say, I got lost." he told him as they began walking back toward the house.

Richard shook his head, as he pulled out his phone and called off the search. "Darcy, from now I will be going with you. You are the future King, I can't have you getting lost." he told him as the two security guards fell in behind them.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Richard it's not like I ran off and purposely tried to lose my security detail. I told you, I just wanted some time to think. No one even knows I'm here with Charles. It's the perfect cover and right now I just really need this time to think and figure some things out."

"Who was that you were with when we came up?" Richard asked.

Darcy smiled as he glanced back in the direction Elizabeth had gone, "That was no one, just a girl I met." he told him. "She helped me find my way back."

"Well if that girl tells the press she just spent the morning with the Prince, this won't be such a perfect cover any longer." Richard reminded him.

Darcy laughed, "She won't tell anyone." he assured his cousin.

"How can you be so sure?" Richard asked him.

"Because she didn't know who I was." Darcy told him.

"She could have been putting on an act." Richard suggested.

Darcy shook his head, "She wasn't." he told him, "Trust me Richard, she didn't know who I was."

Richard eyes narrowed, "How can you be so sure?" he asked him.

"Because she was being herself." he told him. "There wasn't anything fake about her. Besides it's all over the news I am sure, with hundreds of photographs, the prince is in Scotland. I'm just some guy out for a morning walk who got lost, and she helped me find my way."

It didn't take Elizabeth long to make it back up to the top of the cliffs. She sat down on her blanket and thought about the mysterious handsome stranger she met. She leaned back against the tree to consider what sort of man might get lost in the woods, she thought about how handsome, and polite he was. Clearly this meant he was raised to have manners, in fact it was his demeanor that put her at ease when they first met. She could tell he was no threat to her and she felt very comfortable walking and talking with him. Her thoughts shifted, when she talked of area around Longbourn and how wonderful the place was, he agreed. So she decided he must have very good taste. He said his friend was Charles Bingley. She thought on that a moment, "that could mean that he is very rich, like his friend?" She told herself. She took in a deep breath, "If he is rich, then he probably wouldn't really be spending any time with me even if he did come to the Lucas's Party." she mumbled out loud as she pulled out her laptop from her backpack and began writing. She spent the rest of the afternoon working on her latest adventures. It wasn't long before she had finished the entire chapter and was ready to leave. As she packed up her things and headed home, her thoughts turned to Will once again. She wondered if she might see him again? There was always the possibility she might see him if he came to the Lucas party with Mr. Bingley, she told herself. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "I wonder what stories you have Mr. William Granger." she said out loud as she continued walking along. "What secrets are you keeping..." she mumbled as she came out of the trees and into the gardens near her home.

"Hello Lizzy." Elizabeth heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Charlotte, hello." she waved and walked over toward her friend who was just getting out of her car. "You have impeccable timing as always." she told her as they walked into the house together. They went into the living room to sit down. "So what has brought you here this afternoon?"

"I thought I would stop by and see how your new book is coming?" she asked. "Have you started?"

"Oh so there is a motive behind this visit, as my editor you have come to check up on me." Elizabeth teased her. "And I thought you were just being a dear friend."

"No, I am not checking up on you," Charlotte told her, "I here to encourage you actually." she said. "Encourage in your writing so we can meet the end of the year dead line."

"Well you will be happy to know I have finished the first chapter and am well on my way into the second." she told her. "What about you, did you have any luck getting a response to my request to visit Netherfield?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I am sorry to say I did not." she told her, "The new owner as of this morning, a Mr. Charles Bingley seems to be a rather private person and has declined your request to poke around his house."

Elizabeth was clearly disappointed, "That is not what I wanted to hear." she told her friend.

"I know and I'm sorry, but there is some good news. Mr. Bingley will be attending my parents party on Friday so if you should change your mind and decide to come you could speak to him directly about seeing the house." Charlotte told her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "This is some ploy of my mothers isn't it?" she teased, "She didn't call you and set this all up to make sure I come to the party that just happens to be having the new wealthy neighbor attending as well, did she?"

Charlotte laughed, "Actually it does sound like something your mother would do, but this was all my idea." she told her. "If you want to get up and see the top floor of that house you are going to have to come to the party, and sweet talk Mr. Bingley into letting you."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Its hot out." she said changing the subject, "Lets go for a swim." she suggested. "I always feel more relaxed after I go for swim."

"Lizzy, I didn't bring my suit." Charlotte protested as she got up and followed her friend up the stairs.

"You may borrow one of mine." she offered. "We are very nearly the same size. It is up to you if you come or not, either way I am going for a swim."

(Author note: Someone mention in a review that Mr. Collins, being the nephew of Mr. Bennet would have the same last name since Mr. Bennet and Mr. Collins father were brothers. I wanted to say this is going to be addressed in a later chapter. Mean while hope you like the story and thank you for the responses.)


	4. Chapter 4

_Later _that evening Darcy joined Charles and Richard in the dinning room for dinner, "I met the most beautiful girl in all the world today." Charles told them as their food was served.

Darcy almost laughed, "Haven't we heard this all before?" he commented.

Richard shook his head, "Yes, I do believe we have." he agreed. "In fact, the last most beautiful girl in the world was Amelia, from Dublin. She had dark red hair, and as I recall fancied herself to be a witch."

Charles shook his head, "Amelia was a an interesting girl who had some issues." he admitted reluctantly. "But this girl is different, she is completely wonderful."

Richard laughed, "Tell us Charles how much time did you spend with this girl before you knew she was completely wonderful?" he teased.

"Just because the two of you are too cynical to believe that love can happen at first sight does not mean it doesn't happen." Charles told them as he walked over and poured himself a drink.

Darcy shook his head, "Love Charles?" he repeated his words in disbelief, "Really, you are telling us you are in love with her after meeting her once?"

Charles took a sip of his wine, "Well perhaps not in love, but she was really a very lovely girl and I do want to get to know her better."

"Does this girl have a name?" Richard asked.

"Her name is Jane." Charles told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "So tell us, how did you meet Jane?" he asked trying not to sound skeptical.

Charles took in a deep breath, "She is a nurse at the local hospital." he told them.

"How did you end up at the local hospital? I thought you were having lunch with Mr. Lucas" Richard asked him.

"Well I was meeting with Mr. Lucas, and we were having tea at the Seaside Cafe when he was stung by a bee." he explained. "The poor fellow began to swell up, so I took him straight over to the hospital and that is when I met Jane. She was the nurse who cared for Mr. Lucas." he continued on, "She gave him a shot to help with the reaction and we chatted while it began to work. She really was a very lovely girl."

"So you have said, three times now." Darcy told him sarcastically.

"So did you ask her out?" Richard asked him. It was clear that Charles really was taken with this girl, but then he did tend to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Charles shook his head, "No." he told him, "I didn't want it to appear as though I was using Mr. Lucas's unfortunate accident to pick up on the nurse."

Darcy rolled his eyes, "But you were doing exactly that." he reminded him.

"No, I used the time we were there to get to know her more." he said defending his actions, "And now when I see her again at Mr. Lucas's party I shall be able to spend time with her as an acquaintance and not some stranger."

"Well Darcy, it seems as if cupid has struck again where our friend is concerned." Richard told them.

Charles rang the bell for the servants to clear away the dinner things, "I prefer to think of it as fate playing a hand." he told them.

Darcy took his glass of wine and followed Charles into the living room, "you don't really believe in fate do you Charles?" he asked him.

Charles shook his head, "Lets just say I am open to the possibility of it when it comes to the affairs of the heart." he told him.

"How do you explain all of your failed relationships than?" Darcy asked.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "I believe they have all been apart of a grand plan to bring me to this point in my life that I now find myself." he explained.

"And this girl you met, Jane, you think she is also a part of that plan?" Darcy asked skeptically.

Charles shook his head, "I don't know. As I said, I am just open to the possibility that she might be," he told them both. "Mr. Lucas did say on our way back to his home that he has never had a reaction to a bee sting before. He commented that it was the strangest thing he should have a reaction because his hobby is to keep bees and he has been stung on more than one occasion, but never had a reaction like the one he had today."

"I will admit that is rather odd." Darcy told him. "But that doesn't mean fate played any part in you meeting this girl. It was more just coincidence that you met today, not fate."

Charles laughed, "Darcy you will never marry if you keep thinking like that." he told him. "You must be more open you can't be so closed off all the time."

Darcy finished his wine, "Unlike you Charles I do not have the luxury of dating whomever I like. There are certain expectations and duties that being the prince demands I adhere too." he told him.

Charles knew when it was time to change the subject. He had been friends with the prince long enough to know how moody he could be when he had things on his mind. "How about a game of poker?" he asked as a way to change the subject.

Richard shook his head, "Sounds good to me." he said as he walked over and poured himself another drink.

Darcy nodded his head, "Fine, but please no more talk of fate and romance." he said trying not to think about his own situation and the inevitable nagging his Aunt Catherine would heap on him about marrying his cousin Anne. The thought made him shutter as he walked over and poured himself another drink.

_It_ was just after seven when Elizabeth came down to dinner. Her father was not in a good mood and it did not take long to understand why. "How could you go behind my back and do such a thing?!" Mr. Bennet demanded to know.

"Really James I don't know why you are so upset with me." Fanny told him, "I told you already it was all very spontaneous. The girls and I were in the city shopping and I thought how wonderful it would be to meet with Mr. Collins for lunch. You did say he works for Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Rosings Parks is just a short distance outside the city in Kent." she began to say, "After all, he is family, and the girls have never met their cousin."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "So you took it upon yourself to call him up and go to lunch with him where you discussed the offer Lady Catherine is making to buy and tear down my family home!" he snapped at her in frustration. "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to sell? OR that I might not appreciate having my wife and daughters go behind my back and carry on in such a way that would lead the man to believe other wise!?"

Elizabeth looked over at her mother and shook her head, "You spoke to Mr. Collins on father's behalf?" she asked in disbelief.

Fanny shook her head, "I only mentioned what a very good offer it was and how it would benefit us and our girls." she told them. "I may have said that your father was reconsidering his position."

Lydia cleared her throat, "I do not see what the big deal is, so mother heard the offer before father did?" she quipped, "It's still a very good offer and I think father should sell. I would love to live in the city, there are so many clubs and so many boys." she giggled.

Mr. Bennet looked down the table at his youngest daughter, "Lydia the very fact that you do not understand how wrong it was for you mother to do what she has done gives me great concern for your own future!" he told her. "If you continue following her example I pity any man who marries you!" he told her before getting up from the table. "I have lost my appetite, I will be in my study for the rest of the evening." he said before he left the room. "I do not wish to be disturbed!"

Kitty looked over at the disapproving looks from both Jane and Elizabeth then back to her mother, "Mother, I told you I did not think father would be pleased. She mumbled softly. "The way you carried on with Collins about fathers willingness to sell was wrong. I told you not to say such things."

Mrs Bennet snapped at her daughter, "Just you never mind!" she told her, "Your father will come round." she told them, "He will have to, with none of you have married, it is the only way any of us can be provided for once he is gone!"

"Have you ever considered you might go first." Elizabeth mumbled just loud enough for Jane to hear her.

"Lizzy don't." she whispered softly as she took her sister's hand under the table.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, and calmed herself, "Maybe it would be best if we talk of something else." she suggested heeding Jane's warning.

Jane smiled, "Yes mother you were saying before that we are to have new neighbors." she said to change the subject.

Like a flip of the switch her mother was happy again as she began to gossip about their new neighbors. "I heard from my sister Philips that Mr. Bingley has at least two wealthy friends staying with him." she began to say. "Mr. Lucas mentioned that one of the young men, looks very much like the Prince, all though he is of no relation, and the other is also very handsome."

"Maybe he really is the prince come to Meryton." Mary suggested.

"Why would Prince Darcy ever come to Meryton?" Lydia snorted as she laughed. "Mary you have no clue what the prince does and doesn't do. You always have your head stuck in books."

Mary took in a deep breath, "He might come to Meryton, because Mr. Lucas and a number of other business men have made a formal request for him to do so." she said softly.

"Really and how would you know that?" Lydia demanded to know.

"Because there are those, like father in the community who do not want to see their property bought up and torn down to make way for more hotels, resorts, and condo's." she told them then said, "I do read the news Lydia, it's just not the gossip and social sections."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Well if you ever did read the social news you would know that just this morning it said that Prince Darcy has traveled with his sister to Scotland. There are pictures and everything so as usual you are wrong! Prince Darcy is not in Meryton."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I did not say it was the prince staying with Mr. Bingley. I said that Mrs. Lucas thought he looked a little bit like the prince." she told them.

Lydia squealed with delight, "Then he must be very handsome." she commented, "This party will be such fun. I can't wait to dance with each one of them."

Kitty laughed, "It would be awful if they were not handsome. Who would want to spend time with a bunch of old men who were not handsome." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes, "I have heard that all three gentlemen are very handsome." she assured them, "And very rich!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she knew at least one of them was handsome, but she wouldn't say anything to her mother or two younger sisters about having met Will. She preferred to keep things private and only ever shared with her sister Jane. She looked over to Mary, she was curious to know more about the other business owners who wanted to meet with the Prince. "Mary, you said that there were those who did not want to sell their property. What do they hope to accomplish by meeting with the prince?"

Mary turned to her, "I was speaking with my boss, Mr. Wayfare, and he said that they hope to persuade the prince to allocate some funding for repairs of the roads leading into Meryton, as well as some limited redevelopment projects along the shore line to attract more business without bankrupting those who have been here for years. He and I share some of the same concerns about the environmental impact if major redevelopment should go on. I, of course prefer to leave things just as they are."

"What kind of environmental impact are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked ignoring her last comment.

"In other towns where rampant redevelopment has been allowed to happen the beaches have been overrun with people, pollution is an issue, and the shore line has been changed completely with the building of hotels, and condos." she explained. "I would like to share with the prince that Meryton should be kept exactly as it is. We need to preserve it for future generations to enjoy."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Mary, I do understand what you are saying about protecting the area, but if done properly, money could be invested into the community with out having to be done in such a drastic way. It could possibly even benefit some of the businesses in the area, like fathers." she told her. "If the roads were repaired, and tax relief was given to help businesses than father could make the improvements to the family business he has always wanted to and he would not have to sell."

Lydia snorted and let out a heavy sigh, "Really this conversation is so boring." she whined. "Who wants to hear Mary go on and on about the environment again! Kitty hurry and finish eating I want to go out this evening. Denney is going to meet us at the club."

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, "Lydia, you and Kitty don't need to be going to the club again this evening." she reminded her. "The two of you are beginning to get quite the reputation as being the local party girls."

Mrs. Bennet shoved a large piece of bread into her mouth then said, "Oh leave her alone Lizzy." she snapped at her. "Kitty and Lydia do better to go out and have fun then wasting their youth like some of my daughters seemed determined to do!"

Jane grabbed her sister's hand once again, "Of course if you want Lydia and Kitty to truly be rested and looking their best for the party on Friday, perhaps staying in might not be a bad idea." she offered. "I did hear there is an early summer cold making the rounds. I don't think you want any of us to be sick for Friday's party."

Mrs. Bennet was quiet for a moment, "Your sister is right." she changed her mind. "You can't be to careful with these kinds of things. I think it best you girls stay home, you meet with Denny another time." she told them.

Lydia stomped her foot. "It's not fair!" she wailed as she jumped up from the table. "I shall lock myself in my room and never forgive you! You never let us have any fun!" she turned to Elizabeth, "You just want everyone to be as dull and boring as you!" she said as she ran from the room crying.

Kitty let a small sigh and followed her younger sister up the stairs. "I will send Denny a text telling him we can't come."

Mrs Bennet looked over at Jane, "You are careful to wear your mask at work when you handle sick patients aren't you Jane." she said as she put her napkin up to her chest. "You know how very ill these kinds of things make me. I always get hit the absolute worst of everyone, and no one can be bothered to nurse and care for me."

"I do wear my gloves and mask every day." she assured her.

Mrs. Bennet began to whiz and breathe heavily, as if just talking about a cold had actually made her sick. "I do so wish you would do something else until you marry." she carried on, "I worry about the germs and diseases you are exposed to everyday. Who knows what kinds of sickness you might bring home with you each day."

Jane smiled, "Oh mother something did happen today. Something I know you will want to hear all about." she began to tell her as a way of changing the subject, "I actually did meet Mr. Bingley. He came into the clinic with Mr. Lucas." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet health recovered at once as her eyes opened wide, "Oh Jane you should have told me sooner." she insisted. "You must tell me everything that happened."

Jane looked over at Lizzy and smiled, as she let go of her hand, "I will tell you everything mother, but let's go into the living room where it is cooler." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in agreement. "Yes of course." she said as she pushed herself away from the table, "Now come along I want to hear all about Mr. Bingley." she told Jane as she headed to the door.

Jane got up from the table and only stopped for a moment to speak with Elizabeth, "Lizzy go and check on father while I keep mother busy." she suggested.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "thank you Jane." she said as she left the room and headed down the hall to her fathers study. She knocked once then poked her head inside the door, "May I come in?" she asked.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath as he sat staring at his computer screen. "Your mother has created another mess of things." he told her.

"Is it really so bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzy she carried on in such a way to Collins about Lady Catherine's offer that he wrote me this email after meeting with her." he said as he began to read it aloud.

_Dear Uncle James,  
_

_I must tell you how very pleased I was to meet with your dear wife, and two very lovely daughters while they were here in the city today. Mrs. Bennet was very interested in hearing all the details of the offer Lady Catherine has made to us and since we had the time while we ate our lunch, I was happy to go over it with her. I can tell you that Mrs. Bennet was very pleased with what I shared and assured me that you will be as well. I can tell you, from my father's past discussions of your unwillingness to sell I was concerned you would not agree to this most advantageous deal, but your wife assured me you were open and eager to meet with me and discuss the finer details with me. I will admit to you now, speaking with her gave me great hope and I told my employer such as soon as I returned from lunch. Lady Catherine was thrilled to hear of this change in attitude and encouraged me to come to see you sooner. So if it is convenient to you I would like to meet with you on Wednesday evening to discuss this offer further and if all goes as well as I now believe it will, I would like to take you and your lovely family to dinner to celebrate after. _

_Please advise me if this will work for you as well. _

_Yours truly_

_William Collins._

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, ''What will you say?" she asked. "How will you respond?"

"I have no choice, but to agree to allow him to come on Wednesday to hear Lady Catherine's offer, after the way your mother behaved it would be rude to do otherwise. But I plan to make it very clear that there will be no celebratory dinner as I will need time to consider what I want to do." he told her. "Instead I will invite him to join us for dinner here at Longbourn and then go over the proposal with him. I want to be sure he understands this will be done on my terms or not at all."

Elizabeth was relieved to see her father taking a stand, "Father do not be swayed by mothers antics." she told him. "I know you feel the burden to provide for mother if you should pass away before she does, but there are other ways to care for her needs." she reminded him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I do not think for one minute that your mother was alone in this scheme to meet behind my back." her told her, "I have every reasons to believe my nephew contacted her before she even went to town. I think he wanted it to look as if the lunch meeting was her idea, but I found this note left on her dressing table." he pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

Elizabeth opened it up and read it over, it was dated over three weeks ago.

"_My dear Mrs. Bennet;_

_I am writing this note to you in hopes to assure you that any animosity that was once held between yourself and my father does not carry over to his son. I have for a very long time felt that my fathers attitudes toward your family were in the wrong and I look forward to our renewed family relationships. I imagine as a lady of very fine taste you often find yourself in the city...if this be the case then please call me. I would very much like to meet with you for lunch sometime." _

_Truely yours,_

_William Collins_

Elizabeth passed the note back to her father, "So Collins was in touch with mother before he ever approached you personally." she guessed. "He has been trying to win her over so that she will persuade you into selling."

Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "I believe so yes." he told her. "Which means, if he has spoken to your mother he no doubt knows of my financial troubles as well. I spoke with my attorney, there is the possibility if Collins can prove I have not run the business to be profitable he could take me into the courts and force the sell of Longbourn because he could claim my continuing to over see things could greatly diminish his inheritance."

Elizabeth was afraid something like this would happen, "Oh father do you think he is clever enough to know that?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "If he is anything like my brother, then probably not." he told her, "But I do not trust Lady Catherine. I believe she is sending him here to gather information more than anything else."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Father don't assume the worst. We both know how mother likes to exaggerate things. It is possible that she has led Collins to believe you are doing much better then you are. You know how she carries on."

"For once I actually hope that is the case." he told her as he took in a deep breath.

Elizabeth smiled, "Father Mary said that Mr. Lucas and some of the other business men were looking to speak with the Prince about tax relief for the area. Have you spoken with him about this?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I have and there are some of the property owners that want to hold out to see what the Prince would do." he told her, " But I do not hold out much hope in that area," he told her, "The Prince is a young man and as I understand it, is often persuaded by his aunt. Even now Mr. Lucas has invited him to come to Meryton and the news reports he is on his way to Scotland."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she looked over at her father and could see how tired he was, "You will get some rest tonight won't you father." she told him. "You look very tired."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Lizzy I don't want you and Jane to worry. I know how to deal with my nephew and your mother." he told her, "Now you run along, I have some work to finish up this evening and then I will get some rest as you suggested."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to her father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said good night before heading up stairs. She went straight to her room, she didn't have the patience to spend any more time with her mother that evening. She went over to her window seat and looked up at the night sky, the clouds where coming it, there wouldn't be any stars out to make a wish upon. She opened her window and leaned back against the wall. The cool breeze felt good, she took in a deep breath, she could always smell the saltiness in the air just before a storm was about to come in. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she called out.

Jane opened the door and came inside, "Lizzy did you speak with father?" she asked her voice filled with concern. "How is he."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, I spoke with him. He was so upset." she told Jane everything their father had told her. "Jane, he doesn't want us to worry, but this is weighing so heavy on him." she told her, "I don't want anything to happen to him, maybe he should sell Longbourn."

"I will check in on him first thing in the morning." she told her, "Until then, let's do as he has suggested and not worry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You are right, if he sees me worrying it will only upset him more." she told her then said, "But Jane, we do have to keep mother under control at least until Collins is gone back to the city."

Jane smiled, "I told her all about meeting Mr. Bingley." Jane told her, "Trust me she is completely preoccupied with that now."

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course she would be, a wealthy single man paid attention to her most beautiful daughter." she laughed, "For mother it might as well be Christmas."

Jane shook her head, "Well at least it got her to stop caring on about father." she told her.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and smiled, "You can tell me about him, you know." she told her, "I know that you want to."

"What makes you think there is anything to really tell?" Jane shrugged her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled, "Because I saw how your eyes lit up when mother mentioned him." she told her. "Jane you know how I love to people watch, of course I noticed the smile on your face when you began to tell mother about him. It worked out nicely that she was distracted, but its plain to see, he made an impression on you."

Jane shook her head, "Lizzy you really are to clever." she told her. "Alright, I will admit that I did like Mr. Bingley. He was very charming, and I thought it was very kind the way he brought Mr. Lucas in and stayed with him the entire time he was being treated. It showed a certain kind of character that you don't see many people have these days."

Elizabeth smiled, "That was very kind of him." she agreed. "Tell me what does Mr. Bingley look like?"

"He is tall, but not to tall, he has hazel green eyes, blonde hair, and I did think he was very handsome." she admitted.

"When are you going to see him again?" she asked her sister.

"Well he will be at the Lucas's party, he told me so several times and he made sure to ask if I would be there also." she told her.

"Sounds as if you have attracted his attention." Elizabeth told her. "Perhaps this Mr. Bingley is your prince, and his one purpose in coming to Meryton is to marry you, and to give you the life that you so deserve. You will have a wealthy husband to care for you and never have to worry about anything ever again." she told her pretending to sound like their mother.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh Lizzy, I would like to have the chance to get to know him better, but I am afraid mother will ruin things." she told her. "Not many men have the fortitude to put up with her for very long."

Elizabeth knew very well what she meant. "Perhaps you will have an opportunity to speak with Mr. Bingley again before the Lucas's party." she offered, "Maybe a chance to get to know each other when mother is not around?"

"I don't think that will be very likely." she said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You never know Jane. Fate has a way of making things happen." she told her.

Jane smiled, "Lizzy, you know I do not believe in such things." she reminded her as she got up and headed for the door.

Elizabeth laughed, "You may deny it, but we both know deep down inside that you do." she told her sister before she left the room. Elizabeth turned toward her window and took in a long deep breath, the soft breeze felt really good. She picked up her pillow and thought about Will, she wondered what he might be doing at that moment. She closed her eyes and imagined what it might be like to dance in his arms:

"_**I'm so glad you were able to come this evening." she said softly as he took her hand in his. She stared into his dark brown eyes as he slowly lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her. Her heart beat faster as his soft lips brushed against the top of her hand. **_

"_**After meeting you the other morning, I knew it was fate that we would meet again." he told her. "When my friend told me he was coming I just had to come along. Will you dance with me?" **_

_**Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes." she said as he pulled her into his arms and led her out unto the dance floor. The music began to play softly in the background as he held her close and they swayed to the music. She looked up into his eyes, "I really love this song." she told him not knowing what else to say. **_

_**Suddenly the room grew quiet, the other guest seemed to disappear and it was just two of them dancing there. He held her tight in his arms and stared into her eyes, then slowly he leaned his head down toward hers until their lips were only inches apart...**_

In that moment a large gust of wind came through the window, her eyes flew open, her heat pounding in her chest she laughed. "That's enough silly dreaming for one evening Lizzy." she mumbled to herself as she crawled into bed and turned out her light.

_It_ was late by the time Darcy climbed into bed. They had stayed up longer then he meant to playing cards. He always enjoyed himself with Charles when his sister Caroline wasn't around. Thankfully this visit she wasn't due to arrive until the following week and he would probably leave by then. He took in a deep breath as he listened to the wind and waves through his open bedroom window. He tried to recall the last time he had come to Netherfield, it was such a long time ago. He was a little boy and it was just around the time that his mother began getting sick. It was all very vague and he didn't really recognize much. The one thing he did remember was that summer his Aunt Catherine came to Netherfield, there was a rather heated discussion between his father and herself over the welfare and health of his mother. He remembered his mother getting very upset and his father ordered Lady Catherine be removed from the house. It left an impression on him because after that his mother's illness only grew worse, and it was five short years later that she passed away. His eyes watered over a bit, as he thought of his mother, but he quickly shifted thoughts and felt himself more in control of his emotions.

He turned his thoughts to Elizabeth Bennet, the girl he had met by accident that morning while he was on his walk. She was a pretty girl, with very beautiful brown eyes. It was her eyes that had attracted him the most, they seemed so familiar to him, it was as if he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. As he rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep he decided he would get up early and go for a walk to see if he might run into her again. After all perhaps Charles was right, maybe there really was something to this notion of fate playing a part in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_We meet again..._

_The sun_ was shinning bright in the sky, with just a slight breeze blowing as Elizabeth came up along the side of the cliff and saw a figure standing there. She smiled when she realized it was Will. "Hello." she called out, "You are not lost again, are you?" she asked.

Will shook his head, "No." he assured her, "I came out for an early morning walk and thought perhaps if I ventured this way I might run into you again."

"Oh, so this was a planned meeting." she commented.

Will smiled, "yes. I guess it was" he told her honestly. "Do you mind?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't mind." she said trying not to blush.

He looked over toward her. She looked very pretty in a soft pink peasant top, denim style shorts, and her hair done up neatly, in a ponytail. He noticed her beautiful brown eyes and her soft pink cheeks, flush from the walk. He searched for something to say as he realized he had been staring at her, "You didn't come to write this morning?" he commented. "No back pack with you?"

She shook her head, "No," she told him, "A bit of writers block, I am afraid." she told him. "But still it was a beautiful day and I did not want to waste it sitting at home. So here I am." she told him.

"Would you care to join me in a walk along the cliff than. I have never ventured any further than this point and I would love to see more of the area." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright." she said as they began walking down the path away from both Netherfield and Longbourn. "This path leads further down the shore line and you can see much of the open ocean along here." she told him. "It is very beautiful, but there is no access to the beach down this way." she pointed back toward the cove, "Once you go past that point it's all rocks and cliffs."

Will looked down the side of the cliff, it was a very steep drop with jagged rocks and raging waters below. "I imagine not many people come up this way because access to the beach is so limited, still it is very beautiful." he told her.

"I think so too." she agreed as they walked on. She looked over at him, and smiled, "My sister said she met your friend yesterday."

Will eyes narrowed, "He did mention that he met someone by the name Jane." he told her then asked, "Would she be your sister?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." she told him, "Jane is older than me by two years, but we are very close. She had nothing but good things to say about Mr. Bingley. I look forward to meeting him on Friday when he comes to the party the Lucas's are giving."

"Yes, Charles did mention attending the Lucas's Party. He was very happy to know Jane would be there." he told her.

"Your friend made quite the impression on Jane. In fact I was unsure about going myself, but Jane has asked me to come and meet Mr. Bingley so I agreed." she commented, "Do you think you will be there?" she asked trying not to sound to overly interested.

He smiled, "We shall see." was all he said. He wasn't sure why, but it made him very happy that she was interested in seeing him again.

Elizabeth was a little disappointed in his answer, but decided not to press further, "Does your friend like Nertherfield Estate?" she asked as way to change the subject.

"Yes he does." he told her. "I think he plans to make it his second home." he told her, "I know he likes the area, and the people very much."

Elizabeth reached up and brushed the hair away from her face, "What about you, do you like the area" she asked as she looked into his eyes, "And the people?"

Will was captivated by her smile and her brown eyes. It was amazing how familiar they seemed to him, every time in looked into her eyes he felt as if there was something more there, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He stopped for a moment and looked off toward the ocean, "I have not met very many people while I have been here," he told her, "but the one I have met, I like very much."

Elizabeth blushed a little, "Why haven't you met very many people?" she asked trying to think of something to say.

Will shook his head, "I don't do very well in crowds." he told her. "Sometimes large groups make me uncomfortable."

"Is it because people think you look like the Prince?" she asked as she began walking again.

Will didn't know what to say. For a moment he thought perhaps she had guessed who he really was, but then she said, "My mother was commenting how Mrs. Lucas thought you looked like Prince Darcy." she said as she stopped and turned back toward him.

Will's heart began beating again, "OH, well some people say there is a small resemblance, but I don't notice it myself." he said trying to sound believable.

Elizabeth walked back over to him, "Let me decided." she said playfully as she reached her hand up toward his face, "May I?" she asked pointing at his sunglasses.

He smiled, "Of course." he said.

Elizabeth reached up and gently lifted the sunglasses off of his face. He did look very much like the prince she thought to herself. She looked into his eyes, they were dark brown. She had imagined his eyes were dark brown, how strange that they would turn out to be, she thought to herself. Elizabeth realized how close she was standing to him. She tried to calm her racing heart as she smiled and handed him back his sunglasses.

He waited for a moment then asked, "Well what is your verdict?"

Elizabeth's cheeks where flush with embarrassment as she realized that several seconds had passed and she still had not answered him, "Well there may be some small resemblance but, honestly I think the Prince is probably more handsome." she told him playfully.

Will laughed, "Well it is hard to compete with a prince." he told her.

"Yes I guess it would be." she said as she began walking again. She thought about the situation, "When you think about it, I doubt very much Prince Darcy would come to a place like Meryton anyway, and if he did I don't think he would be out walking around the cliffs with someone like me." she told him.

Will stopped and looked at her, he grew more thoughtful for a moment, "Why don't you think the Prince would come to Meryton?" he asked her.

She took in a deep breath, "Well because Meryton is such a small town, our social life is non-existence compared to what the city has to offer. I imagine the prince spends most of his time going to parties, socializing, and I am sure he has plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at him."

Will let out a small sigh, "Do you really think that is what the life of a prince is like?" he asked her trying not to sound to annoyed. "all parties and lying around the pool?"

She was a little confused by the change in his tone, "I'm sorry" she said suddenly, "Did I offend you with what I said?" she asked. "Because I was just popping off again, I don't really know what the prince does or doesn't do with his time. I tend not to read the social news all that often."

He took in a deep breath, "No you didn't offend me." he told her. He smiled, he had to remind himself not to get so defensive. One thing was clear to him, the image that people seemed to have of him was one of some kind of party boy and that was not what he wanted his subjects to think of their future King.

Elizabeth decided to change the subject, "So tell me what it is you do for a living Will?" she asked.

"Nothing special, its pretty much a desk job most days." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well that was a completely vague answer." she teased him. "Are you sure you are not really a politician, cause that was a perfect politician's answer."

Will shook his head, "Although I don't like to admit it, I guess there are days when I feel like a politician." he told her.

"That still isn't really an answer to what it is you do." she told him pressing deeper to get him to open up.

He took in a deep breath, "The truth is, it's rather difficult to describe what it is I really do." he told her, "On any given day, I try my best to handle problems as they arise, I sign lots of papers, I meet with different people from all over the world, and I do my best to help where I can."

Elizabeth looked over at him, "So in other words, you wear a suite, work in a stuffy office building somewhere in the city, have to work with a lot of people you don't know, but don't really like being around them because it makes you uncomfortable." she said summing him up.

He laughed, "When you say it like that it really does sound rather awful." He told her then asked, "Now its your turn, I know you are a writer, but what is it you write about?" he asked wanting to change the subject away from himself.

Elizabeth smiled, "I write about whatever pops into my head." she told him. "I love to make up stories, I always have for as long as I can remember. I use to tell my younger sisters stories to get them to settle into bed at night. I have published three children books. They are all for younger children, but this latest effort is for a slightly older reader. It's a ghost story of sorts," she explained, "I am using Netherfield Estate as my back drop, but it is slow going."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because I have never actually been inside the top floor of Netherfield Mansion." she admitted. "I have attended several gatherings there over the years when neighbors had parties, but I have never had an opportunity to just roam around the house and really take in the atmosphere."

"I doubt that many have ever been up to the top floor of the house in recent years." he told her, then asked, "I think as with most of these older homes the top floor was usually reserved for the servants quarters weren't they?"

"Yes, they were." she told him, "But Netherfeild is different. The man who built the house did so after making his fortune during the wars with Napoleon. He was a naval officer and commanded his own ship and he loved the sea. When he retired from the Navy, he married and settled down here, and built Nertherfield Estate. He set the top floor of the mansion aside for his private quarters, and his study. He wanted to be able to look out everyday and see the ocean. I have read from the diaries of Captain Riley, they are kept in our historical archives. He wrote that he wanted the sea to be the first thing he saw when he woke and the last thing he saw when he fell asleep each night. I have read that these rooms on the top floor have some of the best views of any in the house."

"I had no idea the history of the home, and I don't think Charles knows about it either." he told her. "When we toured the house before he bought it, the owner just said that the top floor had been used as an attic and was in need of repair."

"It is possible that the owner didn't even really know what is up there." she told him.

He could hear the excitement in her voice when she talked about it, "Perhaps Charles and I will have to look into it." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well if you do, please tell me what you find." she told him. "It would mean a great deal to me."

He nodded his head, "I will." he told her then said, "So tell me about this story you are working on?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you everything because I don't like to discuss my characters until I really get to know them." she told him.

His eyes narrowed a bit, "I am not sure I understand."

Elizabeth blushed a little, "Okay, I know it sounds odd, but when I am writing my characters take on a kind of life all their own. So I don't like to talk about them to much until the story really unfolds for me. I want them to reveal who they are going to be." she explained. "I know that sounds really strange and you probably think me just a little off, but it's how I write."

He smiled,"I don't think your strange." Will told her, "In fact, when I am reading a book, I will often become so involved that I tend to think of the characters as being alive. I can imagine when you write it's the same thing."

"Yes, it's just like that." she told him. He was so different than any other guy she had ever spent time with. It was like they were two kindred spirits finally finding themselves after years of searching. The path began winding back toward the point they came, and Will followed her as they crossed over to another path away from the cliffs and back toward Netherfield. "What kind of books do you like to read?" Elizabeth asked him.

He took in a deep breath, "I like reading history, especially historical war stories. I also enjoy reading mysteries and spy thrillers." he told her. "What about you, what kinds of books do you like reading?"

Elizabeth brushed her hair away from her face, "I like reading history as well, and a good mystery is always fun. My father is an avid reader and I take after him." she told him then said, "but the stories I really love most are fairy tale's." she told him. "You know the kind of story where the hero finds his true love and they live happily ever after."

"Do you believe in such things?" he asked her. "Do you believe true love exists?"

Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled, "I believe it can exist." she told him, "Oh I know the divorce rate, and dating scene out there say other wise, but I believe that when two people who are meant to be together find one another true love will win out."

He thought about his own parents and their time together. It's true it was not as long as either of them would have wished, but there was always love and devotion there between the two of them. He nodded his head, "I think you are right, I think perhaps for those who are willing to fight for it, true love does indeed exists." He told her as they came back to the path she had led him to the day before.

"We seem to be back to where we parted ways yesterday." she told him as she glanced down at her watch, "Well it is getting late." she commented. "I should be getting back."

Will looked at his own watch, "I am sorry if I kept you to long." he told her. "I have enjoyed our walk together."

"So have I." she told him just as she turned and was about to leave.

Will reached out and gently took hold of her hand, "Before you go I have to ask, when we were talking, you said you didn't think the Prince would spend his time out here walking near the cliffs with you." he reminded her what she had said, "Why do you say that?" he asked her, "Why don't you think he would want to be here with you?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose because I don't consider myself the type who would interest someone like Prince Darcy. I have been told I can be rather boring and somewhat dull." she told him.

Will reached over and gently brushed a stray hair away from her cheek, "Don't ever think that about yourself Elizabeth. You are an amazing woman, you are very creative, and intelligent, and I would never consider you dull or boring." he said as he looked deeply into her eyes, "In fact if I were the prince, I promise you this is exactly where I would want to be. Not at some party, but here walking and talking with you."

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you Will." she whispered softly. She had never had anyone give her such a compliment before. She stood there looking into his eyes for a moment longer then said, "I guess I really should get going." she told him as he released her hand. She said good-bye then turned and walked away.

Will stood there for a moment watching her go. Once she was out of sight he turned and waited as Richard came out from behind some trees about thirty feet behind him. "Richard, it is very possible that I may have miss spoke about finding someone who interests me in a small coastal town." he said without turning around. "Elizabeth Bennet is a very lovely girl and I would very much like to do what I can to spend more time with her."

Richard pulled some twigs from his hair, "Well may I make two suggestions if you plan to continue to see Miss Bennet." he asked as they began walking back up to the house.

The prince turned toward him, "You will whether I give you permission to do so or not, so go ahead."

"First tell her who you really are." he advised him, "and second, go on a regular date. I don't like having to crawl through the brush, reminds me of my military days."

Darcy laughed, "You could always just trust me to take care of myself and not follow after me." he reminded him. "It's not like I haven't had the same training as you."

Richard shook his head, "Since that's not really an option, how about you consider what I suggested instead." he told him again.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "How about this, I will see if Elizabeth is free to spend some time with me tomorrow at Netherfield so you don't have to go crawling through the bushes." he told him.

Richard pulled one last twig from the back of his head, "And will you tell her, that you really are the prince?" he asked. "She seems like a very nice girl, you should be honest with her."

Darcy knew he was right, but he knew as soon as he told Elizabeth who he really was she would change in her behavior towards him, "I will, but not now." he told him. "I just want to have a chance to really get to know her, and let her get to know me without all the baggage of being royal getting in the way."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Alright, but Darcy we won't be able to keep your being here a secret for that much longer. Lord Blackwell already made inquires into why you are in Scotland on vacation now instead of addressing this land issue."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard arrange a call from me to Mr. Lucas, schedule it for later today if possible and then leak the contents to the press." he suggested. "That way Lord Blackwell won't have anything more to say about it."

Richard shook his head, "Fine I can do that." he agreed as they came back to Netherfield. "But there is something else we need to discuss." he told him as they walked into the study Charles had given him to use. "It has to do with Wickham."

Darcy stopped and spun around, "I thought that issue was taken care of." he said as he walked over and sat down at the large wooden desk near the window.

Richard closed the door behind them so the could speak privately, "I just got word that Lord Blackwell hired him on as soon as his suspension was lifted." Richard told him as he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Darcy. "Apparently he feels that George deserves a second chance because of his fathers service to the crown."

"A second chance?!" Darcy said in frustration, "George Wickham is nothing like his father was. Thomas Wickham was an honorable man who spent his life protecting my father. He was highly decorated and well liked for his faithful service to the crown. George, although given every opportunity by my father, is nothing but a selfish, self-serving individual who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants!"

Richard understood Darcy's anger, "I agree with you, but the six month suspension was the best I could do in way of reprimand without going into further details of what actually happened." he reminded him. "We both know the kind of womanizing, gambling, opportunistic scum he really is, but without causing a scandal I couldn't do more than remove him from your security detail and make sure he has no access to either you or Georgiana again."

Why do you really think Lord Blackwell has taken Wickham on?" Darcy asked his voice filled with concern.

"Honestly if I were to guess, it would be for the intimate knowledge he has of you, your schedule, and how things work in your inner circle." Richard told him.

"But George and I haven't ever really been close." Darcy reminded him, "At least not in the way he likes to brag to people. The only reason he was ever assigned to be my security detail in the first place was because my father put him there."

"Your father had a blind spot where Wickham was concerned." Richard commented. "It was the one area where he just couldn't see what was really going on."

Darcy shook his head, "My father was such close friends with Thomas, he trusted him completely and he always believed George would follow in his fathers foot steps."

"Darcy, Wickham knows we have used a decoy in the past to keep your whereabouts away from the press." he told him, "If Lord Blackwell should suspect that you aren't really in Scotland..."

"Then George could confirm it for him." he finished Richard sentence for him.

"You kept the decoy schedule pretty light as usual didn't you?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he has a hospital opening that he will be attending with Georgiana and a dinner party other wise the press as been told this is more a working vacation for you and your sister to spend time together." Richard told him.

"Is Lord Blackwell himself scheduled to be in the Scotland at all for the next few days?" Darcy asked.

Richard shook his head no, "So what do you think?" Richard asked. "Do you want me to announce to the press that you are ending your vacation sooner than thought and heading back to Pemberley."

"Can Wickham get anywhere near Georgiana now that he is working for Lord Blackwell?" he asked him.

"As a part of Lord Blackwell security detail he will be allowed to attend some of the same functions as the two of you may attend, but he is banned from the palace and will not be permitted access there regardless if Lord Blackwell should request an appointment with." Richard told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Alright, just give me a few more days and then I should know all I need to know and we can head back to Darbyshire." he told him, then said. "Make sure that my sister's security detail is up to speed on our latest protocol where Wickham is concerned. I don't want him within fifty miles of her, and I don't care who he is working for. Make it clear to both Mrs. Annesley and Rupert to check and recheck her schedule against anything that Lord Blackwell maybe attending from now on."

Richard shook his head, "I will see to it." he told him then said, "about that information you will be gathering over the next few days would that be concerning the Meryton Tax relief deal or Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Darcy smiled, "Both." was all he said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"You like this girl don't you." Richard asked him.

He shook his head, "She is so different from anyone I have ever met. I know I have only spoken with her two times now but she just intrigues me in a way I never have been before. When we talk I find I can't wait to hear what she is going to say next."

"If you plan on seeing her again there are protocols that we need to follow through on." Richard reminded him.

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Fine, check out her background and her family." he told him then said, "But Richard as I said I like this girl. I want to see her again."

Richard shook his head, "If you want to see her again and you care about her then tell her who you really are." he told him before leaving the study.

Once Richard left the room Darcy found himself thinking about the time he spent with Elizabeth. She really was an intriguing woman, he found her fascinating and he loved how quick her mind worked and how creative she was. He wanted to see her again tomorrow, but realized he had no way of really getting in touch with her. As the prince, he could pull some strings and get her number, but then he would have to explain how he had accomplished that. He walked back over to his desk, and sat back down. He could always ask Charles to invite both Jane and Elizabeth over to spend the day, but then they would probably be expected to interact as a group and he wanted more time with Elizabeth alone. He could always happen to run into her again, but there was no guarantee that she would go out walking again in the morning. He was just about to give up on the idea pf seeing her when he realized what he needed to do. He turned and picked up his phone and sent Richard a text, "I have a special project for you." he wrote then hit send.

"Would this project involve the meeting with Mr. Lucas or another meeting with Miss Bennet?" Richard text him back.

"Miss Bennet." Darcy typed in and hit send. He knew exactly how to get in touch with Elizabeth and he was sure his plan would be one that would spark her interest and ensure she respond.


	6. Chapter 6

_Elizabeth_ sat in her window looking out at the evening sky. She looked up into the night sky and waited for the first star to come out as she had done most nights. As soon as she saw it she quickly closed her eyes and made her wish. She leaned back against the window sill and listened as the waves came crashing in. She took a deep breath in and smelled the salty air, there was a relaxing breeze blowing in from the east this evening. She closed her eyes and thought about Will, he really was very nice, and she was amazed at how at ease she felt being with him. The complement he paid her just before they parted ways was one she wouldn't soon forget. He was so sincere in what he said, he made her smile just thinking about it.

The one thing that struck her as odd about the time they spent together was how vague he was about his work, and personal life. It almost seemed like he was unwilling to talk about his work for some reason. She wondered why he would be so reluctant to tell her what it was he did for a living unless it was something illegal. She considered that option, but quickly dismissed it, "there must be some reason he was being so deliberately vague," she mumbled to herself. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and began to imagine what his story might be:

"_**I know your not really who you say you are." she told him, "I know there is more to you then you are letting on." **_

_**He shook his head, "I promise you Elizabeth I would tell you everything if I could but it's just too dangerous." he warned her. "I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."**_

_**She pulled away from him and began to walk away, "If you won't trust me then there is no point is continuing to see each other." she told him.**_

_**He ran to catch up with her, "Alright." he told her, "I will tell you. My name is not really William Granger, that's just a cover."**_

"_**A cover for what?" she asked him.**_

_**He searched her eyes, "Before I say more I need to know I can trust you." he told her. **_

_**She shook her head, "Of course you can trust me. I have been completely honest with you since the day we met." she told him.**_

_**He reached up and brushed a stray hair from her cheek, "I know you have." he admitted, "It's just in my life its been difficult to let people get close." he told her then said, "My name is Steele, Benjamin Steele and I work in his majesties secret service. I am a spy." he admitted to her.**_

_**Her eyes oped wide, "Is that why you were so vague about your work, and reluctant to attend the party?" she asked him. "Are you here working on a case now?"**_

_**He nodded his head, "Yes and its a matter of our countries national heritage at stake." he told her. "Right now there is a man on his way here, his name is William Collins."**_

"_**My father's nephew?" she commented.**_

"_**Yes, he is working for a man named Lord Jeffery Nevil." he told her as he took her hand into his. "Lord Nevil is trying to buy up all the property around your little town with your father's property being his main focus." **_

"_**But why?" she asked him as they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.**_

"_**Because he knows that some were hidden within the boundaries of Longbourn estate is a treasure that rightfully belongs to the crown and people of this country. Lord Nevil wants this treasure for himself." he told her. "Years ago when our country was at war the king had much of the jewels and precious treasures loaded up and sent by three ship down the coast here to Meryton, Lyme, and Stoneheaven. He wanted to protect the countries most valued treasures from any invading forces and he entrusted one of these precious cargo to a long time friend, Captain James Benedict. Captain Benedict was in route when his ship was seized upon by Lord Nevil's great great grandfather, Lord Montgomery Nevil. He was a traitor working for our enemies and it was his plan to over come Captain Benedict ship, kill all on board and take the treasure to fund an uprising and over throw the king."**_

"_**What happened to Captain Benedict?" she asked. **_

"_**His ship was attacked, but he managed to escape. His ship was crippled, but still sea worthy and he was able to reach this cove here near Longbourn. The family that lived here was loyal to the crown and they helped Captain Benedict make repairs before he put out to see once again."**_

"_**What about the treasure?" she asked.**_

"_**By the time Lord Nevil got word that his ship had been destroyed and Captain Benedict had escaped it was too late. The treasure was hidden away safely by Captain Benedict here in one of these coves at Longbourn." he told her. "While Captain Benedict was docked here awaiting the repairs to his ship he had several of his most loyal and trusted men help him carry the Kings cargo into one of the coves here on Longbourn estate and it was buried deep within the rock and protected by the ocean tides. For six nights, through storms and raging sea water these men transported this treasure for the king and concealed it were Lord Nevil would never find it. Once they accomplished their mission they swore an oath never to tell another living soul where it was hidden, vowing to remain loyal only to the crown until they died." **_

"_**Did Lord Nevil ever find the treasure?" she asked.**_

_**He shook his head, "No. He died in disgrace as an enemy of the crown. Although eventually his son came to power, but the family lived having only a shadow of the power they once held. It was said that after his ship was repaired Captain Benedict made a map of the exact location that the treasure was buried and he left it with a young woman he fell in love with for safe keeping. She lived here at Longbourn and he left the map with her, trusting no one else with its care. On the day he left he pledged to come back and marry her as soon as the war was over, but tragically he was lost at sea a short time later in a great and epic battle. His ship was sunk and all his men were lost."**_

"_**What happened to Lilly and the map?" She asked.**_

"_**She died of a broken heart as soon as she got word of Captian Benedicts death." he told her, " As for the treasure, the king sent messages to the captain concerning the treasure before Captain Benedict died. The only reply came by way of an encoded message it read, "The Lilly of Longbourn, who holds my heart and points the way to where the treasure lies." **_

_**"What does all of this have to do with Lord Nevil descendent, why has his great great grandson sent Collins here to Longbourn now?" She asked trying to fit all the pieces together.**_

"_**Lord Jefferey Nevil, along with the help of your cousin Collins has been able to uncover the whereabouts of the map. He believes Lilly was one of the five daughters of the man who lived here at Longbourn at that time Captain Benedict was stranded here. He believes that she hid the map someplace here on this property for the Captain. If Lord Nevil can buy this land, he will tear it down and search every inch until he finds out exactly where that map is and in which one of this coves the treasure is buried." **_

"_**The treasure must be worth millions by now." she told him.**_

"_**Billions, actually." he told her. "And it rightly belongs to the people of this country. Lord Nevil, like his great great grandfather before him is attempting to steal from the crown and the people. He wants the treasure, and once he gets it he will auction off and sell it to highest bidders. My mission in coming here is to find the map before Collins does and recover the treasure." he told her.**_

"_**Is that why you have gone out of your way to meet and spend time with me?" she asked feeling just a little hurt.**_

_**He looked down toward the ground then back up into her eyes, "I won't lie to you, part of my mission was to get close to you to learn what you knew, to see if your family was involved in helping Nevil swindle the people out of their history, and a treasure that belongs in our museums, but then after I spent time with you everything changed." **_

_**She took in a deep breath, "How?" she asked him."How did things change?"  
**_

"_**Because I care about you Elizabeth." he told her. "I found that I couldn't just use you for information and then walk away."**_

_**She searched his eyes, "I care about you too, Will." she laughed a little realizing that wasn't really his name, "I guess I should call you Benjamin." **_

_**He moved over closer toward her, "Actually everyone closest to me just calls me Steele." he told her.**_

_**She smiled and whispered softly, "Ok then I will call you by that name as well." she reached up and gently brushed her hand against the side of his cheek, "Tell me what happens now?"**_

_**He shook his head, "I'm not sure." he told her, "Collins could be dangerous, if he knows that you and I are on to him there is no telling what he might be capable of."**_

_**She smiled, "I can help you." she told him.**_

_**He looked into her beautiful eyes, "How can you help?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice.**_

"_**Because I know something that I am sure Collins and Lord Nevil do not." she told him. "My father is the eldest son and as such the family Bible was passed to him. Inside the Bible is a family tree, it goes back several hundred years and I can tell you that there have been no daughters born into my family given the name Lilly." **_

"_**Are you sure about this?" he asked her.**_

_**She shook her head, "I am sure." she told him then said, "there was a young girl who lived near here. She was the daughter of a Navel captain, and lived at Netherfield. Her name was Lilly."**_

"_**How do you know all of this?" he asked her.**_

"_**Because my great great grandmother kept a diary that was also pass on to my father and in it she spoke of her friend Lilly who lived nearby dying at a young age of a broken heart." Elizabeth told him.**_

_**He moved in closer to her and took her into his arms, "You are amazing Elizabeth" he told her as he leaned in closer toward her. "This is just the kind of break we needed and I owed it all to you." he said just before he leaned in and captured her lips..."**_

"Lizzy?!" she heard her name being called as she jumped up. Her eyes flew open, shook her head and cleared her thoughts, "Lizzy are you in there?" she heard her sister call out through the door.

"Yes," she called out as she took in a deep breath. "I'm coming just a second." she said as she walked over and opened her door.

Mary stood there with a package in her hand, "Lizzy this package has just arrived for you." she told her as she handed it to her.

"Thank you Mary." she said as she looked it over. There was no return address, "that's odd I don't remember ordering anything." she mumbled.

Mary turned to leave, "Good night Lizzy." she said before she closed the door.

Elizabeth called out good night then opened the package. She pulled out a cell phone that had a note attached to it. "Odd." she mumbled out loud as she opened and read the note.

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I wanted to speak with you and realized I forgot to get your number while we were walking today. I hope you don't mind I bought this phone for you and programmed in my number. I hope to hear from you soon as I have an adventure planned and would like your help in discovering what may be a lost treasure._

_Warm regards,_

_Will_

Elizabeth smiled, no one had ever gone to so much trouble for her before. She had to admit it was flattering. She took in a deep breath and turned on the phone, she looked through the contacts and there was his number. She held her finger above the keypad for a moment, "What will I say?" she asked herself. She walked over and sat back down on her window seat. She took in a deep breath and hit the number and then call. Moments later the phone was ringing and her heart was pounding. "Hello?" she said nervously when he answered.

"Hello Elizabeth." Will responded, "I am glad you got my number ok." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I didn't just get your number, you bought me a whole new phone." she commented.

You didn't have to do that, you could have just come by."

"I know, but I wanted to speak with you again and this just seemed like a good idea. I didn't want to disturb your family by coming over unannounced." he explained. "I hoped the note might entice you enough to call."

"It did pique my curiosity." she told him then said, "You didn't have to buy me a whole new phone though."

"Please accept it as a gift. I think you will find it works better then your old one and you will now have full coverage even when you go out for your walks." he told her.

Not sure what else to say she asked directly, "What is this adventure you have planned?"

He took in a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow?" he asked.

Elizabeth tried to keep her voice calm, she didn't want to sound to overly excited, "Umm let me see." she said pretending to look at her calendar. "I did have some plans." she pretended to say.

"Oh well perhaps another time then." he said sounding very disappointed.

"No!" she hurried to say, "What I meant was, I had some plans, but I would rather go on this adventure with you. So yes I am free." she told him then said, "What did you have in mind."

"Can I pick you up at ten o'clock?" he suggested.

Elizabeth curiosity was growing, "Yes that would be fine, but tell me what is this all about?" she asked growing more curious by the moment.

"I want it to be a surprise, if that is alright with you." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright, well can you at least tell me how I should dress." she said sounding a bit unsure. "I have not gone on many adventures and I don't know what proper attire is." she teased him.

"Just dress casual." he told her, "Don't worry, I promise you will have a good time." He told her.

"And if I don't?" she teased him.

"Then you can decided what we do on our second date." he told her.

Elizabeth heart skipped a beat, "Is that what this is going to be?" she asked him, not really sure she heard correctly. "A date?"

"I was hoping so." he told her feeling nervous for the first time. "If that is alright with you?" he asked.

She blushed, "Yes that's alright." she told him trying to sound calm.

Will glanced over at the clock, "Well I see it is getting late so I will say good night." he told her.

"Good night Will." she whispered softly as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it, he had actually asked her out for a date. She thought about going in and telling Jane but looking over at the clock she realized it was getting late. Part of what was making this new-found friendship so enjoyable was the mystery of it all. She let out a small sigh and put the phone down on her bed stand before climbing into bed. She lay there thinking about Will and after several minutes she knew she just had to go in and speak with her sister.

Elizabeth quietly walked down the hall and tapped on her sister's door before opening it and going inside. "Jane I have to talk with you." she told her as she closed the door behind her.

Jane was just finishing getting ready for bed, "Is everything all right Lizzy?" she asked.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her sisters bed, "I have met someone." she told her. "The other day when I went out walking, one of Mr. Bingleys guest, Will Granger was out walking as well and he lost his way. He happened upon me and we got to talking. I showed him the way back to Netherfield and thought that would be the end of it, but then he was there again this morning and we talked and walked all around the cliffs together." she told her.

Jane hurried over and sat down next to her sister, "Oh Lizzy is he very nice, is he handsome?" she asked. "Do you plan to see him again?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, he is very nice." she told her, "Yes he is very handsome, in fact he looks very much like the prince. And Yes, I am seeing him again tomorrow." she told her. "He is picking me up at 10:00 to spend the day with him."

Jane smiled, "OH Lizzy I am so happy for you." she told her then said, "You have not told mother?" she guessed.

"No and for now, I don't want to." She told Jane. "Mother won't approve of how we met unless Will is wealthy and I just don't want anything to ruin it."

"Is he planning to attend the party on Friday with Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know actually." she admitted, "I did tell him about it but he was not sure if he would be there or not."

Jane could see that her sister was excited about this new budding friendship, "You do like him very much already don't you Lizzy." she asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps." she said trying not to blush.

Jane took in a deep breath, "You will tell me all about your date tomorrow won't you." she asked.

Elizabeth stood up, "Of course I will." she told her before she went back to her room and climbed into bed.

_Darcy_ went into the study and closed the door, "That went much better then I thought it would." he told his cousin as he came into the room.

"I take it she got the package?" Richard asked from behind the desk.

"She did get it yes." Darcy told him. "Thank you for helping me arrange this."

"What are cousins for." he told him. "Have you already spoken to Charles?"

"Yes, he gave me full permission to use the house. As always he is a good friend and didn't ask a lot of questions." Darcy told him.

"That may change once he realizes who Elizabeth is." he told him. "He was very taken with Jane Bennet, if he knew that her sister was coming here to spend the day with you tomorrow he might just ask a few questions."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You are right of course." he agreed, "I will just have to deal with that bridge when I come to it. For now I just want to keep things with Elizabeth low key. The fewer people who know the better." he said.

"I couldn't agree more, especially since you still haven't told her who you really are." Richard told him.

"I will tell her soon." Was all Darcy said as he walked over to the door, "You will keep your distance when you follow me over in the security car won't you?"

Richard shook his head, "I will do my best." he told him then suggested, "Just be extremely charming and she won't even notice the other vehicles on the road."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You could always just let me go alone." he told him.

Richard laughed, "I am already breaking protocol just letting you drive yourself over there." he told him, "I think having me follow indiscreetly from behind is tolerable."

Darcy shook his head, "If it's how it has to be then so be it." he told him.

Richard walked over and patted him on the back, "I could always hide in the trunk instead." he told him.

Darcy rolled his eyes, "No anything, but that." he told him, "We both know how wrong that worked out the last time we tried it when I was in school."

Richard laughed, "I do recall being privy to some intimate moments between you and Miss Cummings." he reminded him.

"That was another issue I had with Hillary Cummings, she was constantly throwing herself at me." Darcy remembered, "She gave new meaning to the word easy."

Richard laughed, "Darcy most guys at that age would have killed to have a girl like Hillary throwing themselves at them."

Darcy shook his head, "Yes well most guys didn't have to worry about Miss Cummings slapping with them a paternity suit if anything had resulted from her wanton behavior." he told him. "I was very aware of my responsibility and what was expected of me."

"I am sure your father made that all very clear to you." Richard laughed.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You have no idea how many lectures I had to endure, how many times I had to listen to him explain to me about "those kinds of girls," he told him. "It was some of the most uncomfortable discussion I believe I ever had with my father."

Richard grew serious for a moment, "We both know why that was." he commented, "Wickham had your father completely fooled."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Yes he did, but it was my father's choice to believe him over me." he said.

Richard smiled, "Don't think on it." he told him, "Instead think about your date tomorrow with Miss Bennet." he told him wanting to change the subject.

Darcy smiled, "Yes that is a much more pleasant thought actually."


	7. Chapter 7

_Lord Blackwell_ sat in his office reading through the news when his phone went off, "Hello Lady Catherine." he answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know my lawyer, Mr. Collins will be heading to Longbourn sooner than originally planned. He was able to meet with his uncle's wife, a Mrs. Bennet and she was very encouraging to him. She believes that this time her husband will sell." she told him.

Lord Blackwell looked pleased, "I am glad to hear it." he told her, "If we can get enough of the property owners to sell their land the Prince will have no choice, but to change his position on this matter. He will be forced to reverse the laws his father put in place on land preservation in the area." he told her.

"I believe my nephew will come around Lord Blackwell. He listens to me and he will do as I advise him." she told him then said, "I spoke with him a few days ago, he wants what is best for the people of this country and I can persuade him that allowing this land to be redeveloped is exactly what is needed."

"Lady Catherine with all due respect, I don't really care what the people of Meryton want or need. My interests are what is best for me." he told her plainly. "I have invested a great deal of time and money into making this happen. Most of my money is caught up in these deals going through. When I agreed to be a silent partner and invested with your husband all those years ago, he promised he would be able to control the king and we both know how that worked out. Instead of making the money promised each time I have barely broken even."

"I am well aware of the money you have invested. I am in the same position as you are." she told him. "This land deal will go through as I promised you." she reminded him, "Now tell me, have you done as you have promised, have you put pressure on Prince Darcy about his need to marry?"

"There are several stories that will be hitting the news stands over the next few weeks." Lord Blackwell told her. "Trust me he will be feeling the pressure soon enough and in the right moment I will bring it up before parliament that if he is not married by his twenty-fifth birthday, by law he will need to remove himself and make way for his sister, Georgiana."

"Very good." she told him. "You do realize once he marries my daughter we will have that much more control over him." she reminded him. "This will benefit you as well. He will do exactly as I tell him."

"If you can convenience him to marry Anne." Lord Blackwell reminded her. "He may just walk away from the throne and allow Georgiana to become queen."

Lady Catherine scoffed at the notion, "I know my nephew, he would never do such a thing." she told him. "Following in his fathers footsteps and carrying on the Darcy legacy is in grained into his very soul, he will marry." she told him."I will convenience him." she assured him, "Trust me, I know my nephew, he may need a little persuasion, but in the end he will come around."

"And if he doesn't, then what?" Lord Blackwell asked her. "Perhaps gaining the trust of the princess would make a good back up plan."

Lady Catherine didn't like the implication, "I am very close to my niece. She trusts me completely!" she told him directly, "There is no need for a back up plan. Prince Darcy will marry my daughter."

"How can you be so sure?" he demanded to know

"I am sure because of what I hold in my possession." she told him, "And a last resort I have the means to make him see what is right. My nephew wants to honor the memory of his parents, he will marry Anne once he reads the letter left by his dying mother telling him of her wish that he do so."

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "What letter?"

"The letter my sister left to me to give Prince Darcy in the event of her death. The letter that stats clearly her dying wish that he marry my daughter and join our two families together. The letter makes it clear her deepest desire to see her favorite niece sit on the throne as she once did."

Lord Blackwell narrowed his eyes, "If there were such a letter why haven't you given it to him, why have you held on to it and waited." he asked her.

"The letter is real, and it does exists." Lady Catherine told him. "His father, King George forbid me from ever showing it to Prince Darcy." she explained, "While he was alive, I was forced by him and my brother to promise that I wouldn't give the letter to the prince or attempt to influence him in these matters. I told them both the letter was destroyed, but I have it still and I will use it."

Lord Blackwell knew there was more to this then what she was telling him, "When did Queen Anne write this letter?" he demanded to know. " I did not know her very well, but in all of my time in her presence I never heard her speak about this desire for her son to marry your daughter."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "It was when she was very ill. I was with her. I stayed by her bed side and I knew her time was short. In those last hours I reminded her of our mutual desire that my Anne and Prince Darcy should marry. She indicated to me she wished it to be so, but she was too weak to write, so I wrote the letter out for her." Once finished it was read to her and held for her to sign it."

"You used your sisters illness and her time of weakness to further your own selfish agenda." He accused her. "You manipulated her into signing that letter."

She grew defensive, "It was her wish, I know it was!" she snapped at him. "Anne and I were very close, I knew her heart. I knew what she hoped for her son!"

Lord Blackwell laughed, "Please don't be offended." he told her, "I have a whole new appreciation for what you are capable of Lady Catherine. By all means use your letter and marry off your daughter to him. I look forward to the days to come when I no longer have to fight against the crown to gain what I want."

Lady Catherine was frustrated, "To gain what "we" want." she corrected him then said, "I will keep you informed of what I learn from Collins." she told him before ending the call.

Lord Blackwell hung up his phone and considered what Lady Catherine told him. He did not believe she was capable of such cold and calculated manipulation until now. It was clear that Lady Catherine was willing to go to great lengths to have her daughter be queen.

He put his glasses on so he could scan over the latest news on his tablet. The Prince and Princess were still visiting Scotland and were to attend a benefit for the children hospital. As he read on he learned that neither of them would be speaking at this event. He looked closely at the photo's there was something off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. He took his glasses off and cleaned them, then put them back on again. He examined the photo's again and then he saw it, the prince was always very protective of his younger sister when ever they were out together, but in these photo's his attention is clearly elsewhere. This inconsistency made him wonder, he picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello Mr. Wickham, I have a project I would like you to work on." he told him.

"I assume this is one of those side projects we spoke about when I agreed to come and work for you?" Wickham asked.

"Yes, I want you to do some poking around for me, find out if it really is the Prince attending these charity events in Scotland." Lord Blackwell committed.

"Do you think he is using a decoy. I told you he has done that in the past." Wickham asked.

"I think it's entirely possible." he told him. "I was looking over his schedule while he is on this trip, he has no formal meetings, just a few charity dinners that he is attending with the princess. I find that odd, you told me he does not like to attend these kinds of events and yet his schedule is full of them."

"I did say he doesn't like to attend them, but if it is required and expected he will do so. One thing you can always count on, Prince Darcy does what is expected of him." Wickham told him sarcastically. "Do we know where Charles Bingley or his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam are at the moment?"

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "I don't know. I could have Mr. Fitzwilliam's location checked, he does work with the Prince's security detail, but he would be alerted to it the moment I do." he commented.

"No don't do that. If Prince Darcy isn't in Scotland I don't want him to have any warning that we are looking into things." Wickham told him. "Let me see what I can find out on my own. I still have a few old friends in his security detail that might be of some help."

"Very well, find out what you can and then get back to me." Lord Blackwell told him.

Wickham shook his head, "I will be in touch." he told him as he hung up the phone.

_Richard_ came into the study where Darcy was waiting, "So I have that file you asked me for on Elizabeth Bennet and her family." he told him. "Do you want to hear it now before we go?"

Darcy was reluctant at first, if Elizabeth held some deep dark secret he wasn't sure if he did want to know about it. "Can it wait until later?" he asked.

Richard glanced over the file, "It can." he told him, "the only glaring thing that jumps out at me is her father's business and possible connection to Aunt Catherine." he told him.

Darcy head shot up, "What connection could Elizabeth have to Aunt Catherine?" he asked.

"Apparently her cousin is none other than Mr. Collins." Richard told him, "Mr. Collins is the lawyer who sent you her land development proposals for Meryton. He is also co-heir to the Bennet family home and business. If Elizabeth's father dies without having a son the entire property, the business and house will go to Collins. Apparently Elizabeth's father has been unwilling to sell, but his nephew wants to sell."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Isn't that a conflict of interests?" he asked, "I mean the fact that he is co-heir and working for Aunt Catherine, the person interested in buying up the property."

"It is, but Aunt Catherine has her own ways of doing things." he reminded him. "There is the issue of Elizabeth's fathers business as well."

"What issue?" Darcy asked.

"Well her father owns a small fishing fleet of about 10 ships and he also runs a local fish market that supplies many of the local grocers and restaurants here in Meryton as well as neighboring towns. His business does well, but over all his income is not what it could be. The truth is the nephew has been a drain on the family for years. If Mr. Bennet didn't have to share the profits with his nephew he would be doing very well." Richard told him. "If the majority of land owners decided to sell, and if Aunt Catherine's land redevelopment project did go through regardless if Mr. Bennet sold or not his business would suffer. Aunt Catherine wants to turn much of that coastal area into beach front condo's and hotels."

Darcy understood, "I see, the hotel resort she has planned would eat up at least three miles of coast line alone." he commented.

"Coastline that Mr. Bennet now has boats fishing in." he told him.

"And I suppose if I refuse to change the preservation laws my father put in place to save the coastal areas here in Meryton, Aunt Catherine could suggest I was doing so because of my involvement with Elizabeth." he said.

"There is that possibility. Seeing how determined she is to have you marry Anne my guess is she would see any other romantic involvement you have as a threat to her wishes." Richard told him then said, "Of course if Elizabeth's father does want to sell and you do change the laws there could be those who say you are doing so for her sake as well. No matter how you proceed with this it could be difficult."

"Elizabeth did mention some wealthy investor's buying property around Meryton, but I didn't realize she was talking about her own home and her father's business." he told him. "She did mention Lady Catherine, she said that if she were able to persuade the Prince of seeing things her way that everything around the country side would change."

Richard took in a deep breath, "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, tell her who you are before she finds out on her own, and does think your here to further Aunt Catherine cause." he warned him.

Darcy took in a deep breath. "I will tell her." he told him, "I just need to find the right time and work it in so that she understands I don't want this to change anything between her and I." he told him. "Regardless of what I end up doing with the land around Meryton."

_Elizabeth_ was up early, she wanted to look nice when she met with Will, but she didn't want to look over dressed. She picked out a pale green tank top, with lace trim, some denim Bermuda style shorts and her plain white converse tennis shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, "I love the outfit." she whispered softly "but I am not loving the hair." she said as she began fussing with it. She tried pulling it up into a ponytail, but felt it made her look rather young, so she tried braiding her hair but she didn't like that either. Finally after several other hair style disasters she decided to leave it down . She looked at her self one last time in the mirror before she went down stairs to wait for Will. She kept looking over at the clock hoping he would come before her mother got up. Her father was already up and gone for the day, and both Lydia and Kitty were still asleep as well. Only Mary sat in the dinning room drinking her morning tea. "Lizzy are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I am meeting with someone, yes." she said trying to be vague.

Mary eyes narrowed, "Who is it that is coming by?" she asked.

"It is no one of any importance." she told her, "In fact, it's really more work related so I won't really even be asking him in." she lied.

"You know mother won't be happy hearing that someone came to the house and she wasn't up to meet them." she reminded her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, more than ever she felt she understood what Jane had tried to say to her before about Mr. Bingley. "Mary, I am old enough to meet with anyone I want with out mother having to be involved." she told her then said, "If you are worried about mother being upset then don't tell her."

Mary shook her head, "You know she will ask Lizzy. She will ask where you have gone." she told her as she finished her tea. "Then what am I suppose to say."

Elizabeth looked at the clock it was just before ten, she walked over to the window and saw a car come up the drive, "Mary its simple if she asks, you tell her I had a business appointment." she told her as she grabbed her bag, "She will become bored and leave you alone. I will be home later."

Mary got up and walked over to the window, she watched as Elizabeth walked up to the car and someone got out. Her mouth dropped open as she mumbled, "I knew it was the prince."

Elizabeth walked over toward the car and waited as the driver's door opened and Will stepped out, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked back up toward the house. For a moment she thought she saw someone in the window, but dismissed it. She turned back to Will, "All ready." she said.

Will walked around and opened her car door, "Alright then, let's go." he told her as he waited for her to get inside.

Elizabeth smiled as he closed the door, her hands were sweating just a bit and her heart was beating so fast. She could hardly believe she was feeling so excited, she took in a deep breath and calmed herself, "So where are you taking me?" she asked as he got into the car and began driving down the road.

"Well I wanted our first date to be something you would always remember." he told her. "I wanted it to be something unique, interesting, and I hope fun."

"Sounds intriguing." she told him, "Do I get any kind of hints about where we are going?"

He shook his head, "You won't need any hint." he said as he turned off the main road, "We are almost there."

She looked out the car window and realized he was driving back toward Netherfield, "We are going to Netherfield?" she asked a bit puzzled.

He detected a bit of confusion in her voice and hoped she wouldn't be disappointed, "Not just to Netherfield." he told her, "I spoke with Charles and he agreed to let us explore the top floor of the house." he told her then quickly added, "that is if you are still interested in doing so."

Elizabeth eyes opened wider, "Oh yes, I am interested!" she told him. "I can't believe I am finally going to get to explore up there. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

He smiled as relief washed over him, "I have to say, after you told me about it, I found my interest piqued." he told her as he pulled into the drive way. Elizabeth waited as he got out of the car and opened her door for her. She was so excited she didn't even notice the black unmarked car that had followed them the entire time.

Will went a head of her, and opened the door, he wanted to make sure that Richard had the house cleared of any security detail as he had requested. As they stepped inside only the servants could be seen as the housekeeper stepped up and offered to take Elizabeth bag.

"I can take care of that for you Miss?" she offered.

Elizabeth smiled, and handed over her back pack. "Oh wait." she told her as the woman was about to walk away. "I need my phone." she said as she reached inside and pulled out her cell phone. "If its alright, I will probably take a few pictures of the rooms."

Will shook his head, "I don't think Charles will mind." he told her. "Are you happy with the phone?" he asked. "If you don't like it we can return it for something you like better."

She laughed, "No I like it very much." she told him. "But you really didn't have to get it for me."

He smiled, "I wanted to make sure that you called me and this seemed like a good way to get your attention." he told her then said, "If you want we can go up now?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes please." she said enthusiastically.

Will led the way up the first set of stairs, "So you said that you have been to Netherfield before, is that right?" he commented, "How long ago was that?"

"Actually, I have only been here a few times. It was a few years back when the Henley's rented out the house for the summer. They were a very lovely older couple with no children of their own. They love to have parties and they always invited everyone in the neighborhood to come." she told him. "I suppose I could have asked them to let me come up here, but I did not want them to think I was invading their privacy and truth is I really only began working on this story idea a few months ago. I found out about all this history doing research on Netherfield."

As they reached the top of the stairs Elizabeth looked around, "This is a beautiful house." she told him. "It has great historical significance to Meryton."

"How so?" he asked.

"The King and Queen stayed here some years ago." she told him. "They actually rented the house one summer before the queen became ill."

He took in a deep breath, "I had no idea." he lied.

"Didn't the realtor tell Mr. Bingley the history to the house when he bought it?" she asked.

Will shook his head, "I'm sure he probably did I was just not present at the time." he said then asked, "The house has been redone I think since you were last here. Is it very different."

"Yes it does look different." she commented. "It is lovely though. It has a very modern feel to it now. The Henley's had much of the downstairs decorated in a more old country-style."

"I think the updated look the house has now is one of the reasons my friend likes this place so much." he told her as they walked down a long hall and then up another set of stairs. "There are six rooms on this floor." he told her as they walked down the hall and past the doors.

"Yes that's right six bed rooms and each room has its own bath and balcony." she told him. "This area I believe was for family only while the second floor was reserved for guests and the servants quarters were near the kitchen to the back of the house on the ground floor."

"You know the lay out of the house very well." he commented as they came to the end of the hall.

"Where is the stair case leading up to the next floor?" Elizabeth asked.

Will took in a deep breath, and opened what appeared to be a closet door. "The staircase is through here."

Elizabeth looked inside, but all she could see was a small dark closet. "This is just a closet." she told him feeling a bit disappointed.

"It only appears like a closet." he told her. "Apparently the captain also liked a bit of mystery. I have discovered several secret passages in this house," he told her as he walked over to the back panel in the closet and began feeling around on the wall, "and hidden rooms." he told her as he finally found the pressure plate hidden in the wall. He pushed on the wall and a back panel opened up to reveal a spiral staircase. "It's no wonder no one really knew about these rooms being up here." he told her, "The stair case was hidden. Most people probably just assumed the staircase leading up to the attic in the other wing of the house covered the entire top floor."

She smiled, "How did you happen to find the stair case then?" she asked him.

"I spent some time searching through the old sketches of the house late last night and then after a little searching here I found the way to open the back panel." he told her.

"Have you gone up and had a look around?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I wanted to see it with you." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you." she didn't know why but having him wait for her meant a lot to her. "Well shall we see what has been hidden away for hundreds of years?" she asked as she began to climb the stair case. Will followed behind her. Once they reached the top Elizabeth turned on her flash light as did Will. There was a lot of dust and old furniture that had sheets covering them. The rooms looked like they had been frozen in time.

Will felt along the wall for a light switch to see if there was any electricity, but there wasn't. "I am pretty sure these rooms predate electricity." he told her.

"That's alright, I think we can get in more light." Elizabeth saw some small rays of light coming from behind a very heavy piece of fabric. "Help me with this." she told him as she walked over and began trying to pull the velvet fabric to one side. Will put down his flash light and helped her pull. At first it wouldn't budge, but slowly the heavy fabric gave way until finally they were able to pull it back completely. Once opened bright sunlight flooded the room, and you could see out over the tops of the cliffs and down the beach to open ocean.

Elizabeth stood there staring out the window, "It's beautiful." she mumbled softly. The view was exactly as she had envisioned it to be. "This is where Lilly would stand, she would look out over the cliff and out to the open sea and wonder if some day, she would find the adventure she craved, the love she longed for and the courage to speak her heart to her father." she said out loud.

Will watched her as she stood there admiring the view, "Who is Lilly?" he asked her.

Elizabeth turned around, she had quite forgotten herself, "Oh Will I am sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." she told him feeling a little embarrassed, "Lilly is my new character." she told him. "She will be the heroine in my story. She has long blonde hair that shimmer's in the sunlight, and bright blue eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Lilly is very kind, helpful, and has a gentle spirit. She is rather soft-spoken, and she struggles with being shy but in the end she finds her voice."

"You have a real passion for writing, I admire that." he told her, "You can always tell when someone really loves their work they put so much of themselves into it."

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose that is true." she agreed then said, "There are times when I don't love my writing, times when I just don't feel a part coming together in the way I would like." she admitted. "What about you, do you have a passion for your work Will?"

He laughed, "I thought we already decided my job was stuffy and boring." he reminded her.

"Perhaps to others it might be, but for you it's not. I can tell, deep down inside you love what you do, don't you." she suggested. She began walking around the room and pulling off some of the sheets that covered the furniture, dust flew everywhere, but the pieces underneath were in almost perfect condition.

Will knew he had to be careful not so say too much, he didn't want to tell her who he really was just yet. "There are days when things are going well that I really do love what I do," he told her, "Then there are days when I would love to just walk away from it all and not look back."

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, "I guess no matter what we do, we all can have good and bad days." she told him.

Will didn't say anything, he thought about how much he really did want to be King. How deep down he wanted to follow in his father foots steps and make him proud. He came from a long line of men who had sacrificed and given for the people they ruled over and it wasn't something he took lightly. He looked over at Elizabeth and wondered what she might say if he told her right then who he really was. "Elizabeth I wanted to..." he started to say but stopped abruptly. What if she was angry with him for lying to her. The day was going so wonderfully, he didn't want to risk it.

She could see something was troubling him, but didn't want to press the matter she knew he had something he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't ready yet. She smiled and thought perhaps a change of topic was in order, "On to another subject," she told him, "Tell me what kind of music do you like?"

He laughed, she had a way about her that just made him feel as if everything would be fine. In a matter of seconds the struggle of what he should tell her, all but vanished, and he felt at ease once again."Well I suppose classical has always been my favorite. I use to listen with my mother when I was young. She loved the cello." he told her. "Your turn, what is your favorite kind of music?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I do like classical, especially the romantic period, but right now I have really been enjoying listening to swing and big band music. I don't care for the vocals as much, but I really love the instrumentals. I love the way each instrument speaks to me, it's almost as if the notes played have a voice to convey emotion all on their own." she said as she pulled the last sheet off the large double bed that set directly across from the window. "Imagine how perfect this must have been to wake up each morning to that view." she told him then said, "You can tell this was a man's room and you can clearly tell he loved the sea." she told him as she walked over and picked up small telescope to look through. "I bet he stood here and watched the ship as they came in toward the ports of Meryton."

Will could see she was enjoying herself. "Do you think you will be able to continue on with your story now?" he asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head as she lowered down the scope and placed it back on the desk, "Yes, and I have you to thank for it." she told him as she walked over and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you Will for helping me get the creative flow going again." she said softly before she walked back over to the window and looked out over the waves as they came rolling in. "I know it may seem strange but sometimes just immersing yourself into a place can really help with writing the story."she said as she pulled out her phone and took several pictures of the room around them. She stopped for a moment and held up her phone, "Can I take a picture of the two of us together?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, if she took his picture and compared it to one of him on the internet she would discover his secret, "I don't take a very good photo." he said hoping she wouldn't press the matter.

Elizabeth shook her head, "With your amazing smile, I don't believe you." she told him as she walked over and stood just in front of and next to him. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I promise I won't post it to the internet, it will be just for us to share." she told him as she held the phone out in front of them and snapped the picture. She looked it over and smiled, "You look very handsome." she told him as she pulled the picture up and sent it to him via text. "Now you will have it too."

Will pulled out his phone and opened his text just as it went off, there was the picture of the two of them together. It was a sweet and harmless picture, he let out a small sigh. A part of him knew he should not have let her take it, but she was so sweet he didn't have the heart to say no. He looked it over and smiled, her beautiful brown eyes stared back at him. "I like it very much, thank you for sending it to me." he told her as he put his phone away.

Will wanted very much to take her into his arms and kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he should. The truth was other girls he dated always seemed to take the lead, they were so busy throwing themselves at him, he didn't really have to do much in the way of pursuing them because of who he was. Elizabeth was different, she didn't know who he was so she had no expectations of him. "Was it to soon to kiss her," he thought to himself. "If he did kiss her, how would she react?" this was all new territory for him and he hated feeling so unsure of himself. It was the sound of Elizabeth voice that interrupted his thoughts.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out toward the ocean, "Penny for your thoughts." she said.

Will shook his head, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that?" he told her as he walked over and stood next to her.

She laughed a little, "I just said, Penney for your thoughts, because you looked like you were lost deep in thought." she told him.

"Oh." he took in a deep breath trying to think of what to say, "I was just thinking about how amazing this view must be in the fall and winter, when storms come up." he lied.

Elizabeth smiled, "I love the fall, I love it when the leaves change colors, all the deep dark reds, and bright yellows, and oranges. I love that the days get shorter, and watching the first storms of the season as they roll in across the ocean. I always go for a walk in the rain when it's not to bad out. I love walking in the rain." she told him. "There is a kind of energy that a storm gives off that can just really make you feel alive."

Will shook his head, "I am not very fond of storms myself." he told her.

"Really?" she asked, "Why is that?"

"I am afraid the story might not be very thrilling to tell." he told her.

"Try me," she encouraged him, "I have been told I am a very good listener."

Will thought back to his childhood, "I guess I must have been about five and half years old, and I had run away from my mother. I had slipped outside and was playing in the gardens down past the ponds when a really terrible storm came up rather suddenly. I was so petrified the thunder was crashing, and the lightning came flashing across the sky. I tried to make it back to the house, but the wind was blowing so strong that I could barely stand in it. I remember calling for my mother over and over again, but no one came. Just as I passed one of the large trees in the garden, lightning flashed again and hit the tree knocking off several of the larger branches. I was crying so hard, I climbed underneath the bench and hide there for quit awhile until my mother came out and found me. She was soaked to the bone, and it was clear she was looking for me for a while. She held me close in her arms and took me back inside." he told her, "She never scolded me for sneaking off, she just cleaned me and gave me a cup of hot coco. Several days later she got sick, an infection in her lungs. I felt terrible, I knew it had been my fault because she was out in the rain and I heard my aunt say that she caught a chill looking for me. Storms tend to bring those memories back to me so I always find myself feeling uneasy in them."

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, "You were a little boy, little boys do silly things." she told him. "I am sure your mother only felt relief that day she found you safe and sound hiding underneath that bench."

He shook his head, "Perhaps you are right." he said not finishing the rest of the story. "Well if you like we can head down to the gardens now and have some lunch. Then I will show you around the grounds if you like." he offered.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I would like that very much." she told him as he lead the way back down the staircase and through the hidden door. "I think your friend should have the rooms upstairs redone and he may want to have an appraiser come in and take a look at some of those furnishings. They look to be antiques." she told him.

Will shook his head, "I will suggest it to him." he told her as they went out into the garden.

"Oh this has changed so much." she told him as she stepped out into the gardens. "Its looks wonderful.

"I love the color green; but not that color crayon box green or Christmas green, but rather that fresh bright green that the leaves are at first spring." she told him. "Do you have a favorite color?" she asked him as she leaned down and smelled the flowers.

He shook his head, "I don't think I have ever really thought about it." he told her. He loved how inquisitive she was, how her mind was always working.

"You have worn three different shades of blue over the last three days." she told him as she looked at the dark blue shirt he had chosen to wear today. "Perhaps blue is your favorite color and you didn't even know it."

Will looked at his shirt and smiled, "I guess it probably is." he said after thinking about it. "I do have several blue shirts."

"It's very good color for you." she complimented him.

He laughed, "You like to observe people don't you?" he surmised.

She shook her head, "Yes." she admitted, "I do like to people watch. I think it goes back to my desire for writing." she told him as they walked over and sat down at the table waiting for them.

"How so?" he asked her.

"Well everyone has a story to tell, don't they." she said. "I like to watch people when I am out and make up little stories about them. You know guess what their story might be."

Will smiled, "alright so what is my story then?" he asked her as he poured a glass of wine for them both.

Elizabeth shook her head as he handed one of the glasses to her, "No thank you." she told him. "I don't drink."

"Oh I'm sorry." he moved the glass away, "Would you prefer something else instead?"

"Water would be perfect actually." she told him.

Will went inside for a moment and then came back out. A few moments later a pleasant-looking older woman brought out a pitcher of ice-cold water with fresh lemon and two glasses. She sat it down and removed the wine. Elizabeth felt bad, "Oh you could have had the wine." she told him.

"Actually I would prefer water as well." he told her as they began to eat their lunch. He looked over at her, she was amazing. Unlike any other girl he had ever known, she was so full of life and imagination. "So you were going to tell me my story?" he reminded her.

Elizabeth ate some of her salad. When she was done she turned her head ever so slightly and shook her head, "Honestly, I have not quite figured you out as of yet." she told him. "You are a bit of a mystery." she told him as he lifted his glass up to take a sip of water, "Its clear though that you have a secret." she said before she took another bite of her chicken.

Will sputtered just a bit when she said that. He cleared his throat and laughed, "Why would you say I have secrets?" he asked her.

"Because of the way you stop and think before you answer a question, even ordinary questions that people usually answer right away you take a moment before answering. You are rather guarded and want to keep people at a distance." she told him.

He thought about it, "Really I didn't even realize I do that." he told her. It was true he did have a secret, and he was usually very guarded with his answers, but that was because he had to be. As the prince there was always someone wanting something, there was always someone there misunderstanding him or taking what he said out of context.

"It's probably just a habit you have from when you where a child." she guessed. "Were your parents very protective of you?"

Will laughed, "Actually they were." he told her without saying anything more. After they finished their lunch they went for a walk down to the beach. At the end of the gates just before the beach were two large lilac bushes.

Elizabeth stopped and smelled the beautiful blooms, "My grandmother always had lilacs in her garden." she told him. "When I was little we would have elaborate tea parties in her garden. Jane and I would get all dressed up and we would spend the afternoon sipping tea and hearing of her many adventures.

Will opened the gate for them, "I have some very fond memories of both my grandparents as well." he told her. "Especially my grandfather William, whom I am named after. He and I would play toy soldiers when I was little, we would line up our troops and have epic battles. I think that is where I got my love for history from." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled as they walked out toward the water, "Do you like to swim Will?" she asked as she slipped her shoes off and stepped into the water.

He smiled, "I prefer swimming in a pool I think. I don't have much experience swimming in the ocean."

Elizabeth laughed, "It's not so very different. You do have to watch the current and not let yourself get to far out." she told him, "Perhaps on our second date." she began to say, "You could come over, I will cook you lunch and we could go swimming." she offered.

His eyes narrowed, "Our second date?" he repeated what she said, "Am I to take it then that you did not have fun on this date so are suggesting what we do on our next?" he asked her.

She smiled, "No. I have had an amazing time." she told him then said as she walked over toward him. "I just didn't want to leave without making plans to see you again." she told him. "If that's alright with you, that is?"

He shook his head, "When?" he asked as way of answering her, "When shall I come over for lunch and swimming?"

She stepped up out of the water and over toward him, "Tomorrow?" she offered. She knew her father would be at work and her mother and sister would be spending the day at the spa in preparation for the Lucas's party the following day. "My sister Jane will be there." he told her, "It's her day off so perhaps Mr. Bingley could come as well."

"I would like that very much." he told her as he gazed into her eyes. He didn't care that he didn't check with Richard or have a plan in place. In that moment he just wanted to say yes, be spontaneous and spend as much time as possible with her.

Elizabeth waited hoping he might kiss her, but after a few moments she said, "I think we have talked just about everything we could, haven't we." she teased him. "I know I have rambled on." she began to say, "I hope you don't mind it's just that...

"Let me guess, you talk more when you are nervous?" he said.

She looked into his eyes, "No." she said softly, "Just the opposite actually. I talk less when I am nervous. I talk the most when I am around people I am most comfortable. Its people I feel at ease with that I feel I tell just about anything."

He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, then he leaned in closer toward her, "Does that mean you are comfortable with me?" he asked her, in a soft and gentle voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head, she didn't take her eyes off of his, "I guess it must." she whispered softly.

Will leaned in closer still and was just about to kiss her when the sound of Charles voice interrupted them.

He took a step back from her, the look of frustration and disappoint was clearly visible on his face. He turned and looked over in the direction his friend had called from. "Charles." he called out, "Come over and allow me to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." he told him.

Charles came up to them both, "Hello." he said as he came up on them.

Will looked at Elizabeth, "This is my friend Charles Bingley." he told her.

Charles reached out and shook her hand, "When I heard from the servants that your guest was Miss Bennet and realized that she was Jane's sister I had to come down and say hello." he told them both. "I met your sister the other day while she was working." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes she told me that you had met." she told him looking over at Will. He seemed a little disappointed that they were interrupted, she had to admit she was too. "She mentioned you will be attending the party the Lucas's are having on Friday."

Charles nodded his head, "Yes, and I am very much looking forward to it." he told her, "Jane is still planning to attend isn't she?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed just a little, "Yes she is." she told him. It was clear he was very taken with her sister. She looked over to Will then said, "I wanted to thank you Mr. Bingley for allowing me to do my research for my book. Exploring around your house has given me some wonderful ideas for my story."

Charles smiled, "Please call me Charles." he told her then said, "I am glad you were able to find the rooms. When Will told me there might be rooms on the top floor I was shocked since the realtor made no mention of it." he told her.

Will took in a deep breath, "We think we know why the rooms were not mentioned." he told him, "They were hidden away, in fact the only way up to the very top floor in that part of the house is through a closet and hidden staircase." he explained. "I will show you later."

Charles shook his head, "I am very interested to see it." he told them both.

"Elizabeth has asked if you might like to join me tomorrow for lunch and swimming at her house?" he told Charles, "Jane is off of work and Elizabeth thought you might like to come."

Charles was clearly pleased with the idea, "Yes, I would very much like to come." he told her. "I have no other plans as you well know." he told his friend.

Elizabeth looked down at her phone, "Well it has been a lovely day, but I do need to get going. I promised my editor I would spend some time and produce a few pages everyday. Since I no longer have writers block I guess I should get to it."

Will hated to see her go, but he understood, "I can drive you home now then." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Would you mind terribly if we walked instead?" she asked him thinking it might offer them a little more time alone together.

Will hesitated for a moment, he wanted to spend more time with her, but he knew if he didn't let Richard know what he was doing there would be trouble later. This was the part of being the prince he absolutely hated the most because he felt like he always had to check in with his keepers.

Elizabeth noticed his hesitation, "Of course if you would rather drive me home that would be fine too." she offered.

Will was just about to respond when Charles interrupted, "I hate to remind you Will, but we do have that meeting this afternoon." he told him. "I think driving Elizabeth home would probably be best if we want to be on time." he said hoping to give his friend and excuse.

Will let out a small sigh, "Yes of course Charles, I had forgotten about our meeting." he told him as he turned to Elizabeth. "I hope you don't mind, perhaps we could go for a walk tomorrow after lunch." he suggested.

Elizabeth agreed, "That would be perfect." she told him as they made their way back up to the house so she could get her bag.

After she said good-bye to Charles they were on their way. As they got closer to her drive she knew her mother and two younger sisters would be up and would hear the car. She didn't want them to know about Will so she told him, "If you could just pull up over by the gardens, and not up by the house." she explained.

Will shook his head, "Of course." he said as he pulled the car to a stop. He looked over at her and smiled, "I really did have a wonderful time today." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I did to." she told him then said, "Come over tomorrow about noon?" she suggested.

"I will be here and I know Charles is thrilled with the opportunity of seeing your sister again." he told her before he turned to get out of the car.

Elizabeth looked up toward the house then said, "I can let myself out." she told him. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye" he said as he watched her walk up to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elizabeth_ waited until she was at the front door before turning to see that Will had gone. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the barrage of questions she knew was about to come from her mother. She opened the door and made it up three stairs before her mother called out.

"Lizzy, is that you come home finally?" Mrs Bennet yelled out from the living room.

Elizabeth turned and went inside, "Yes mother its me." she told her.

"Mary said you left very early this morning." Her mother told her, "She said you told her it was to do with work..."

"Yes it was work related." she told her. "I had some research I needed to do for the book I am working on."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Mary said that a very handsome young man picked you up in a rather expensive looking car."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Yes, as I said it was work related. He was showing me around some historical sites." she said trying as best she could not to lie, but still not reveal the whole truth.

"Who was this young man? What historical sites were you seeing in Meryton?" she demanded to know. "Where exactly did you go?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she smiled sweetly. "I could sit and tell you everywhere I went and all that I learned if you like." she offered knowing her mother would not want that. "Then I can share with you all about my plans for this book I am working on at the moment. I would be happy to tell you everything you want to know and answer each one of your questions. We hardly ever get to talk about my work." she told her.

"No, no dear, that will be quite alright." her mother shook her head suddenly changing her mind. "I am sure you have some writing to do." her mother told her as she got up and walked over toward the dinning room. "I would hate to keep you from it. I know you have deadlines and such. Besides my sister Phillips is coming soon and we are going to have tea. I will read your new book when it comes out and then we can talk all about it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well alright, but only if your sure." she offered one more time.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "No I want to be surprised when I read your book." she told her.

"Very well then mother. " Elizabeth said as she got up to leave, "Please say hello to Aunt Philips and enjoy your tea." she called out to her as she climbed the stairs. She had learned a long time ago if she wanted to get away from her mothers interrogations all she had to do was mention her stories. Her mother never liked hearing about her work even after she was published. She took in a deep breath and went to her room. Before Elizabeth went inside Mary appeared in the hallway. "hello Mary." she said as she opened her door.

"Lizzy may I speak with you?" she asked her. "Privately."

"Is it important Mary?" Elizabeth asked, "I have to get busy writing I promised Charlotte to have several more pages written."

Mary came into her room, "It is important." she told her. "First of all I am sorry about mother, I tried to tell her it was just a business meeting, but she kept asking questions. She just wouldn't stop until I told her everything."

Elizabeth closed her door and walked over to her desk, "It's alright Mary." She assured her sister, "I have already spoken with mother, she won't be bothering you again about where I was or who I was with."

Mary shifted around uncomfortably, "Lizzy I saw who you were with." she told her. "I saw him and I know you weren't with him because of your book."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mary whatever are you talking about?"

Mary bite her bottom lip, "Lizzy I saw him, that man who picked you up this morning is Prince Darcy." she told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "No Mary, he isn't." she corrected her.

Mary took in a deep breath, determined to stand her ground, "Lizzy he is the prince, I am sure of it." she told her, "You actually spent the day with Prince Darcy." she repeated herself before taking in a deep breath, "What I want to know is did you speak with him about keeping the preservation laws intact? Did you tell him how changing the laws and making way for more businesses and homes would scar our beaches and destroy our coastal areas?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "No Mary I did not speak with him about any of those things because he is not the prince." she told her.

"Lizzy I have watched the Prince give several speeches over the past year about protecting some of our countries most beloved areas. I know what he looks like and that man who picked you up is Prince Darcy. I don't care what anyone says he is the Prince." Mary told her then asked, "Do you plan to see him again, will you ask him to take a hard-line and stand firm against those who want to destroy our town. I know there are those who believe we can find a compromise, bring in more business and protect the beaches, and Ocean but …."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mary enough!" she told her trying not to lose her patience. She took a minute before continuing on, "I appreciate your heart on all this. I do really, but the man I was with is not the prince." she told her, "Yes, he does look like him, but his name is Will and he is friends with Mr. Bingley. Trust me, if I had just spent the day with the prince I would know it."

Mary was about to protest again when Elizabeth said, "Mary, I know what I am talking about. I was with him all day. There was no security detail, there were no servants flocking around him, no news media badgering him, nothing you would expect to see if the prince was here in Meryton was happening. Will, is just a man who happens to look like Prince Darcy. I promise you, I met him out walking in the woods by himself" she admitted to her, "Do you really think if he were the prince and future king he would be out in the middle of the forest walking by himself?"

Mary took in a deep breath, "I suppose not." she said reluctantly. "I was so sure though." she said as a final thought.

Elizabeth smiled, "Mary please promise me you won't tell mother or Lydia and Kitty about Will. He is a friend and I really don't want to have to explain everything to mother just now." she told her.

Mary shook her head, "I won't say anything." she told her as she headed for the door. She looked back over at her sister one last time, "Lizzy you are really very sure he is not the prince?" she asked again.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Mary you know how I love to watch and observe people, you know how I pay attention to every detail, if he was the prince I would know it." she told her one last time.

"Alright Lizzy." Mary said as she opened the door and left the room.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down at her desk, she took in a deep breath and laughed, "Imagine me spending the day with Prince Darcy." she mumbled. She pulled out her phone and looked over the picture she took of the two of them together. She looked at it, Will did look very much like the prince, she could see why Mary was mistaken. She turned on her computer and pulled up recent photo's of the prince in Scotland. "They do look very much alike." she told herself. She leaned back in her chair and thought about Will, she closed her eyes and imagined herself confronting him:

_**Elizabeth stood on the beach just outside her house as Will came up to her. "hello." she called out.**_

_**Will walked over and greeted her with a small kiss upon the cheek, "I have been looking forward to seeing you again." he told her. **_

"M_**e too." she said softly as he took her hand in his. They walked down near the water and she showed him around her home. "This is where I grew up." she told him.**_

"_**It is beautiful here." he told her as he turned and looked into her eyes, "You are beautiful." he whispered softly."So very beautiful."  
**_

_**Elizabeth heart skipped a beat as he lowered his head down toward hers, he was just about to kiss her when she pulled back from him. "Will, I just have to ask," she started to say, "What I mean to say is..." she hesitated for a moment, "When you picked me up yesterday, my sister Mary saw you."**_

_**Will shrugged his shoulders, "Is that a problem?" he asked.**_

_**"NO its not a problem exactly." Elizabeth told him, "Its just that she seems convinced that you really are Prince Darcy and not just someone who looks like him." she told him.**_

_**Will let out a heavy sigh, "Elizabeth I told you, I get that all the time." he assured her. "I promise you I am not the prince. I am just a regular guy who happens to be falling for a very beautiful girl. A girl I hope is feeling the same way about me that I do her."**_

_**She tried to calm her racing heart, "Will I want to believe that, but you do look so much like him." she told him.**_

_**Will shook his head and his eyes narrowed, "Don't you believe me?" he asked her feeling a bit defensive. "We have spent everyday together over this past week. I thought we were beginning to really get to know each other. I wouldn't lie to you about this." he told her, "I really like you I wouldn't risk hurting you by keeping something like that from you. I am telling you the truth I hope you will believe me." he said as he looked into her eyes. **_

In that moment her phone went off and made her jump, she glanced down and saw that it was Charlotte. She answered, "I am doing research and writing as we speak." she told her.

Charlotte laughed, "I wasn't calling to nag you." she told her, "I was calling to tell you I got my hands on that information you wanted. Remember the names of important people who have stayed at Netherfield house. I have a copy of the guest registry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that." she told her then said, "I think I am going to go in a different direction with the story, but send me an email with what you have just in case." she told her.

"It's already on its way." she told her then said, "I heard Jane met Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth shook her head, "let me guess, my mother spoke with Aunt Philips who just happened to mention it to your mother." she said.

"I think so." Charlotte laughed.

"Do you think it possible that our mothers could allow one day to go by without attempting to out do each other in the gossip department?" Elizabeth asked her.

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "Lizzy that wasn't all I heard." she hesitated before telling her, "Apparently your mother is telling people that your father is planing to sell Longbourn. There are those in town who are concerned about their jobs and what they will do if the rumor is true."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Charlotte my father has not made up his mind to sell." she told her, "My mother is being her usual self. Please inform your mother that it is all just rumor and speculation."

"I'm so glad to hear it." she told her. "I will let you get back to your research."

Elizabeth said good-bye then hung up the phone. It was clear that her mother was doing her best to push her father into selling. She thought about going downstairs and confronting her, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so. She took in a deep breath, and opened up her lap top. She decided the best thing she could do was just focus on her work. As she began reading through the information Charlotte sent her about Netherfield's past guest she couldn't help, but think about Will. It was strange, but the more time she spent with him the more he seemed familiar to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she wanted to spend more time with him.

_Once_ Darcy pulled back up to Netherfield he went inside and waited for Richard to come in. "So I have plans for tomorrow." he told him as he walked into the room.

Richard eyes narrowed, "What plans would that be?" he asked him.

"Elizabeth has asked me over to lunch and I accepted." he told him knowing he would be upset.

Richard shook his head, "No." he told him, "Darcy there is no way I can make that happen."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard I told her I would come, so I have to be there." he told him then said, "I also plan on attending the Lucas's party on Friday night."

"Your serious about this aren't you?" he demanded to know.

"Yes." he told him emphatically.

"Darcy there is no way I can give you proper security, and keep who you are a secret at the same time. People will ask questions and then the media will get wind of it." Richard told him then asked, "Did you tell her who you really are?"

Darcy shook his head, "No." he told him.

Richard grew more irritated, "Darcy, you have to tell her you can't make it. I can't set up a proper perimeter, and keep it covert, in such a short time." he told him. "You are going to have to tell her who you really are, or back out of the date."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Charles will be there tomorrow with me." he told him, "and if you feel it necessary, keep a security detail around the property, but at a distance."

Richard shook his head, "You know that isn't how we do things, we don't do things sloppy." he reminded his cousin. "We have protocol and procedure we follow."

Darcy was frustrated, "Richard I really like this girl, she is funny, intelligent, beautiful and amazing. I am going." he told him.

"Now you are beginning to sound like Charles." Richard warned him.

"Well maybe there is something to what he said about being more open. Maybe fate does play a part." Darcy told him then said, "Look you are the one who reminded me that I only have eight months left to marry. Elizabeth is the first woman I have ever met that I would even come close to considering such a relationship with so as the Prince and future king I want you to make this happen." he told him.

Richard stood there shaking his head at him, "Darcy as your friend I am telling you, if you really care about this girl as you are telling me you do then show her the curtsy of telling her the truth about who you really are."

Darcy couldn't explain it to him, but he wasn't ready to give up the feeling of being normal he had with Elizabeth, not yet. "I will tell her when I am ready." he told him. "It is my decision and as your Prince I am asking you to honor what I have asked."

Richard shook his head, "So you are really going to pull rank over me?" he asked him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I am, yes." he told him, "I am going tomorrow regardless."

Richard pretended to bow down, "Fine your highness." he retorted back, "This is a mistake and you are going to regret it." he told him as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, he knew deep down his cousin was probably right and he should tell Elizabeth the truth about who he is. He walked over and poured himself a drink. Spending the day with her, it just all felt so normal. He never experienced that before. He thought back to his earliest childhood memory, his nanny took him to the neighborhood play area because he wanted to make friends. OF course his security detail was there, the play ground was checked and rechecked and then only a certain number of children were allowed in to play with him. The ones his parents would approve of. He remembered clearly approaching one of the other children and asking them to play. Before the little boy could even respond his mother said, "Now you be nice, and play nice with the prince, he is special you remember that." In that moment he knew finding any real friends, or later girlfriends would always be a challenge because of who he was. He knew he needed to tell Elizabeth who he was, but for now he was just enjoying the moment of being a regular guy, getting to know an amazing girl without any expectations.

_It_ was just after six when Elizabeth came down to dinner. She had gotten so caught up in her work and the information that Charlotte sent over she had lost all track of time. As she walked past the living room and toward the dinning room she could hear her father's voice. "I mean it Fanny if you spread any more rumors about my selling to your sister or anyone else I will refuse to meet with Collins at all." he told her.

Mrs. Bennet seemed flustered, "Really James I don't see why you are so upset." she told him trying to defend her actions.

Elizabeth came into the room and sat down. She leaned over to Jane and whispered softly, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since father came home." she told her.

Mr. Bennet looked at his wife, he was clearly irritated, "Fanny I am upset because you have told our neighbors and people who work for me that I am selling the house, the business and leaving Meryton." he told her, "and nothing could be further from the truth. Now I don't want you to say another word to anyone, or I will make good my threat! I will never sell this property if you continue with this sneaking around behind my back." he told her then said, "Have I made myself clear? Do you understand what I have said to you."

Mrs. Bennet looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I heard you." she told him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I think I shall finish my dinner in my study." he told them as he took his plate and left the room.

Mrs. Bennet watched him go, "He will calm down. He is just concerned about how things will go with his meeting with Mr. Collins tomorrow evening." she said when he was gone.

Elizabeth looked over at her mother, "Mr. Collins is coming here?" she asked. "tomorrow evening?"

Her mother shook her head, "Yes, apparently your father has agreed to let him come sooner." she said her voice filled with excitement. "I believe this is a very good sign."

"A sign of what?" Elizabeth asked her.

Mrs. Bennet took another bite of her food then shook her head, "Why that your father is going to agree to sell of course." she laughed. She seemed completely oblivious to what had just been said to her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Did you even listen to what father just said to you?" she demanded. "Mother if I were you, I would not be so sure that he is going to sell. Father seemed very upset and he will do as he says." she warned her. "Just because father has agreed to see Collins sooner does not mean he is ready to sell his family home and watch it be torn down."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes, "Really Lizzy, you make it all sound so dramatic." she told her. "Your father will read his books and that will help him to calm down. Besides I only told my sister Philips about Mr. Collins coming. I can hardly be blamed that she told others." she told them defending her actions.

Lydia took in a deep breath, "Bla bla bla..." she interrupted their conversation, "I want to talk about something that is really important. I want to talk about tomorrow." she whined, "We are still going to the salon and spa aren't we mother?"

Mrs. Bennet took a few more bites of her dinner, "Oh yes of course we are. We are going to have our hair, nails, and a massage done." she announced. "I want you girls to look your best for the party Friday at the Lucas's."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I will not be able to go with you mother." she told her, "I have some things I need to get done, and Jane has promised to help me." she told her.

Jane looked over at Lizzy, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what it was she was to help her with. She was just about to ask when she caught the look in Elizabeth's eyes, "Yes mother, I have to help Lizzy."

Mrs. Bennet seemed annoyed, "What is so important that the two of you can't come with us?" she demanded to know. "This party could be very important and you must look your very best. Mr. Bingley will be there along with his two friends. Mrs. Lucas did mention that each of them is very wealthy as well."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Jane is going to help me with finding a new dress to wear to the party." she told her. "You said I needed something new and I have asked Jane to help me find something perfect."

Mrs. Bennet smiled, she seemed please with the news, "Well then I think you should plan to go into the city, there are more shops there." her mother suggested. "You will have more choices and be able to find something that will be flattering."

Elizabeth shook her head, "We will find something here mother and then if there is still time we will come and join you at the salon." she suggested.

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy is right, if we stay here in Meryton I am sure we will find something and then we still have time to come to the salon."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Alright, but I have had my appointment moved up because I want to be home early to insure that Hill prepares everything perfectly for Mr. Collins." she told them. "We must make the best impression for our guest."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Mother what time do you think you will finish and be home?" she asked. If her mother returned to soon she would have to cancel her plans with Will. "I am only asking so Jane and I will know whether you will still be there when we finish buying my dress."

Mrs. Bennet finished drinking her wine, "I will be home no later than 3:00 pm." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, she could still make things work if Will was able to come over a little earlier. "We will do our best to meet you." she lied. After dinner she went up to her room and pulled out her phone. She was just about to call Will when she heard a knock at her door. "come in." she called out.

Jane came into Elizabeth's room, "So why did I just go along with telling mother a lie about shopping tomorrow?" she asked knowing full well her sister had no plans to do so.

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled Jane into her room, "Because my date with Will went so wonderfully today and I am seeing him again tomorrow." she told her. Seeing the look of confusion her sisters face she told her, "I invited Will to come over, and I thought you might like to stay here with me tomorrow and have lunch with Mr. Bingley and Will instead of going to the salon with mother."

Jane nodded her head yes, "Oh Lizzy I would very much like to have more time to get better acquainted with him, but if mother finds out that we had company over for lunch and did not tell her she will be very angry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane its time we stop worrying about what will make mother upset all the time." she told her, "I am really very tired of being held hostage to her emotional out bursts." she said as she sat down on her window seat, "Besides mother wants to go to the salon. If I told her about Will and Charles coming over she would change her plans and stay here and I just want to spare her that frustration of having to choose what she should do." she told her as she began to smile.

Jane shook her head, "What is truly disconcerting Elizabeth Bennet, is that you just said all that with a straight face." she laughed. "I thought I taught you not to keep secrets from mother." she scolded her.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, it was I who was teaching you how to keep a secret from our dear mama..." she teased.

Jane sat down on the bed across from her, "I am glad your date went so well." she told her, "Where did he end up taking you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Jane he is completely wonderful." she told her.

Jane looked at her sister, "Why is he so wonderful?" she asked.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Because he arranged for me to spend the day exploring Netherfield. I even got to climb up to the very top floor of the house. We found Captain rooms and the view from up there is amazing." she told her.

"Oh Lizzy that is wonderful, you won't struggle with writer's block now." she said feeling happy for her sister. "That was a very thoughtful first date to take you on." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "It really was." she told her. "Jane I was so inspired to write that when I got home I was able to rough draft the next three chapters. I can't tell you how much this has helped me."

Jane got up and walked over toward her, "Tell me did you get to meet Mr. Bingley while you were there?" she asked hoping for some news about him.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I did meet him." she told her, "He seems very nice. He was very excited by the idea of coming here and getting to spend time with you tomorrow."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Was he really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course he was, why shouldn't he be? You are such a good person, he was captivated by you the moment he saw you." she teased her.

Jane shook her head, "You are teasing me again Lizzy." she told her.

Elizabeth hugged her sister, "Only a little, but that is because you always doubt how truly wonderful you are and I am always having to remind you of it." she told her.

Jane got up and walked over toward the door, "I have to go and decide what I will wear." she told her then asked, "Lizzy what about Mother, she will notice if you don't wear a new dress to the Lucas party?"

She shook her head, "We will just go shopping on Friday before the party." she told her, "Besides it won't take long I already know the exact dress I want to wear."

Jane smiled, "Seems you have everything figured out." she told her then asked, "What time are they coming?"

"They shall be here tomorrow for brunch and swimming after." she told her. "I will of course make brunch and you must promise to spend every moment of the time they are here getting to know Mr. Bingley before he gets to meet mother at the Lucas's party."

Jane nodded her head, "Thank you Lizzy." she told her as she reached for the door.

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why for standing in for fate." she told her, "I never would have had this chance to spend time with him if it weren't for you."

Elizabeth smiled as her sister left the room. Was that what she did, she wondered? Did she step in for fate, or did fate just use her budding friendship with Will to help bring Charles and Jane together. She thought about it for a moment longer, "there is a story in there somewhere." she mumbled to herself as she picked up her cell phone. She was just about to call Will when her phone suddenly began ringing.

"She recognized his number right away, "Hello?" she answered.

Will took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Elizabeth I hope it's not to late to call?" he asked her.

"No it's fine." she assured him. "I was actually going to call you."

"Oh, I hope everything is alright." he said. He hoped nothing had come up to change their plans for their date the next day.

"Everything is fine." she told him, "I just wondered if you and Charles could come over a little sooner, say at eleven?"

Will knew the change in schedule was not going to make Richard happy, he was struggling as it was to get things done, but he didn't want to disappoint Elizabeth either. "Eleven will be fine." he told her.

"Good because I am looking forward to sharing a secret I learned about you." she told him.

Will heart began racing, "What secret?" he knew he sounded more on edge then he met to.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, I am not going to tell you. Now its your turn to wait." she told him. "You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what I have learned." she teased him.

Will relaxed a little, she had to be speaking to something else he decided. If she truly had discovered who he was she would have a million and one questions to ask him, she would not be waiting. "Can you at least give me a hint?" he asked her.

"Hmm, alright you said you liked history." she commented.

"yes I did say that." he told her.

"Well then here is your hint, my secret may hold a key to your history." she told him.

Will eyes narrowed, "Now you really do have me curious." he told her. "Can't you have pity on me and share what it is you have learned?"

She laughed, "No you have to wait." she teased him then said, "But I promise you will find it interesting, and if you don't you can choose what we do on our third date."

Will smiled, "You are very devious." he laughed, "Alright I will wait to hear what you have learned." he told her. "But I am tempted to find what ever it is completely uninteresting just so I can guarantee our third date together."

Elizabeth smiled, just knowing he wanted to see her more thrilled her to pieces. She felt like a school girl with her first real crush. "I will see you tomorrow then, at eleven."

"Good night Elizabeth." he said softly before he hung up the phone.

Elizabeth sat the phone down next to her bed table and pushed open her window. She closed her eyes and let the fresh sea air blow across her. "It really has been a perfect day." she mumbled out loud to herself.

(Author note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.)


	9. Chapter 9

_Darcy_ was up early the next morning, he knew Richard was still upset with him. They had hardly spoken more than two words to each other the night before. When Thomas came into the room he asked, "Is my cousin up yet?" he asked.

Thomas shook his head, "Yes sir." he told him. "I believe he is down stairs in the study."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Thomas may I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir." he replied in his usual manner.

"If there was someone you cared very much about and you hadn't been exactly honest with them. Say you didn't tell them the whole truth, about a particular matter." he began to say, "How would you go about trying to set things right?"

Thomas looked over at the prince, "Well if this person really was someone who I cared about, then I don't think I would have been dishonest with them in the first place." he told him. "I find it's always best to be forth right with people and deal with things. Lies just have a way of compounding the situation and making things go from bad to worse."

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Thomas, you are quite right of course." he told him as he finished getting dressed then headed down stairs. He was tempted to head out for a short brisk morning walk through the gardens, but decided his time would be better served speaking with Richard. When he came into the study Richard was finishing up the last of the security detail assignments for the day. He looked up at Darcy, "We will be ready to leave at exactly 10:45. You will be riding over with Charles and this time I will have a security detail in the car with you. He will be posing as the driver so he will remain near the car."

Darcy nodded his head, "Understood."

"The perimeter is covered to the best of my ability on such short greatest challenge is trying to hide our presence from the public, but I think I have managed. I have secured two boats and will have four guards on the water. One will be pretending to be a fishing boat and other will be sailing. Neither of them should draw suspicion. I believe between the two of them we will have adequate coverage from the water." Richard told him in the most business like tone he could manage and still keep in frustration under control. Richard took in a deep breath, "There is still a lot of ground I can't cover with the small security detail we brought here with us." he told him. "There are risks, but I think we should be good."

Darcy nodded his head, "I realize you have done your best, as far as risks go, the media still believe the prince to be in Scotland don't they?"

"Yes they do." Richard confirmed what Darcy said.

"As for the party tomorrow night, Charles confirmed to Mr. Lucas that both you and I would be attending as his guests." he told him.

"Well that will make my job a little easier at least." he told him as he picked up his phone and headed to the door.

"Richard I know you are right about my need to tell Elizabeth who I am, but for reasons of my own, reasons I can not fully explain, it has been difficult for me." Darcy said as he walked over to the window and looked out over the yard. "I know I have made doing your job difficult I just wanted you to know, I have taken what you said into consideration. I do plan to try to find time alone with Elizabeth to speak with her."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy I realize there are hurdles for you being the prince that even I don't fully understand, but you can't use your past as an excuse for not telling her." he told him before closing the door.

_Mrs Bennet_ took a sip of her tea, "Lizzy remember to look for something that will show off your figure. You are not as beautiful as Jane, but you are still very pretty. If you will make some effort you will attract a wealthy husband like Jane has. Perhaps even one of Mr. Bingley's friends."

Jane looked over at her mother and shook her head, "Mother what are you talking about? I have only met with Mr. Bingley once and for a very short time." she told her. "You must not go around saying that he is going to marry me, or that he wants to marry me in front of other people."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Why of course he is interested in marrying you." she laughed. "Why else would he come to the Lucas's Party except to see you."

"Mother, just because he is coming to the party does not mean he is doing so because of me." Jane told her. "We have only just met. I would like to get to know Mr. Bingley, but there is nothing more to it so please don't tell people otherwise." she said trying to make her mother understand.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Oh Jane trust me I know what I am talking about." she told her, "You will marry Mr. Bingley, and then your sister will meet other rich single men and they will marry. Then your father will finally agree to sell this house and I can live in the city near my brother and all the shops. I will finally have some peace and security."

Elizabeth looked over at the clock, she took in a deep breath to calm her frustration with her mother. "I think you better get going if you plan to be on time." she reminded her mother. "You wouldn't want them to give your appointment time away to someone else because you are not there on time."

Mrs. Bennet became nervous, "They wouldn't dare do such a thing." she cried out in a shrill voice. She looked at the clock and shook her head, "Kitty, Lydia, Mary, come along at once!" she said as she made her way over to the door. "We are leaving right now, I will not be late."

Elizabeth watched as all three of her sisters followed her mother out to the waiting car and then drove away. She looked over at the clock it was just after ten. "Now I am off to the kitchen to make some brunch while you go and get ready to spend time with Charles." she told her.

"Lizzy I don't mind helping you in the kitchen." she offered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I have everything under control." she told her.

Jane took in a deep breath, "I still don't know what I should wear." she told her as she climbed up the stairs and went into her room.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen to get everything ready. She couldn't wait to share the news she had learned, to think that one of Will's distant relatives might actually be related to the royal family was rather exciting. She took in a deep breath and decided she had better get busy or else she would never get finished in time.

_An_ hour later as Jane was coming down the stairs, Elizabeth was on her way up. "I just want to go change, everything is ready." she told her as she passed her sister on the stairs. "IF they get here before I come back down just introduce yourself and make small talk." she told her as she hurried into her room.

Jane smiled, "I will do my best." she told her just as the door bell rang. Jane hurried over to the front door and let Will and Charles in, "Lizzy will be down in just a moment." she told them as they stepped inside. "We can sit down in the living room and wait for her if you like." she told them as she lead the way.

"It is very good to see you again Jane." Charles said as they went into the living room. "Since Elizabeth is not down yet please let me introduce my very good friend to you, this is Will Granger."

Jane smiled, "Lizzy has told me a great deal about you." she told him.

Will smiled, "She talks often of you as well." he mentioned. "You have a very lovely home here." he was just saying when Elizabeth came into the room. Will looked over at her, she was lovely. Her hair was done up in and she had on a beautiful floral skirt that covered the bottom half of her dark green swim suit and pair of summer sandals. He found himself growing more attracted to her every time he saw her.

"Hello." she said as she walked over toward them. "I see you have met Jane."

Yes, I was just telling her what a lovely home you have." he told her. "I can see why you love living here so much."

She smiled, "Wait until later when I show you my backyard." she told him as she took his hand in hers, "For now though I hope you brought your appetite." she said as she led the way into the dining room. The brunch she prepared was already waiting for them.

Charles held out his arm to Jane and they walked in together. "This looks wonderful Elizabeth. Did you prepare all of this yourself?" he asked.

"It's not really so much." she told him as she began serving them.

"Do not let Lizzy's modesty fool you. She is a wonderful cook." she told them.

Will looked down at the dish she had prepared for him, there were berry filled puff pancakes, fresh cream, summer sausages, and sparkling apple cider to drink. "It does look very good." he told her waiting for her to sit down and join them.

They spent the next half hour, talking discussing the history of Longbourn and the area around Meryton. "Lizzy has always loved making up stories about our neighbors and our life here at Longbourn." Jane told them, "So I suppose it was not a surprise to any of us when she became a published author."

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes well some of my stories didn't always make everyone happy." she admitted. "I remember when I was about ten I wrote a story about my teacher, Miss Bishop and her many cats. She was always talking about her cats and all the silly mischief they would get into. I thought she would be flattered by the story, but as it turns out being a single young woman who had no boyfriend and lived with several cats was not something she wanted to be reminded of."

Will laughed, "I don't imagine she gave very good marks for such a story?" he commented.

"As I recall she did not grade me very well for that effort." she told him as she finished her pancakes then said, "Jane if you would like to take Charles out and show him around, I will clear things away with some help from Will."

Charles looked delighted with the prospect of spending time alone with Jane, "Are you sure you won't mind?" he asked as he stood up. He looked over at Will, "Do you mind?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked over toward Will, " We don't mind cleaning up, do we?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Not in the least. We will be along soon." he told them before they left for the beach.

Will stood up and helped her clear away the dishes. "You and Jane are very close, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes we are." Elizabeth told him. "She really is my very best friend. I hope you don't mind that I sent them on ahead while I finish clearing things away."

He shook his head, "No I don't mind." he told her. He watched her as she put away the left overs from their meal and then helped load the dishwasher with her. He took in a deep breath and thought about how comfortable it was to being doing these things with her. Truth was he could not remember if he had ever loaded a dishwasher before in his life, his parents would never agree to let him do such tasks, but with her he found he was really enjoying himself.

Elizabeth loaded the last of the dishes and then reached down under the sink to get the soap. She handed it to him, "Could you fill it for me." she asked

He took the box and looked down at the open door, "I have to admit something to you Elizabeth." he began to say. "I am embarrassed to admit that I have never actually used a dishwasher before today."

She turned toward him and saw the look of confusion on his face, "It goes in that little slot there on the front panel." she pointed toward a little square opening on the front of the door. "Just fill that to the line and then close the little door." she told him as she finished drying the pans she used to cook with.

Will did exactly as she said then gave her back the box, "Thank you for not making any unkind remarks about my ineptness in the kitchen." he told her.

She smiled, "I know what it is like to be raised with wealthy parents." she told him then said, "Or at least with one who imagines herself to be wealthy." she corrected herself. "My father has two servants in his employ a full-time live in cook, and a maid who comes twice a week. I gave them both the day off today so that I could cook for you. My mother doesn't like for her daughters to cook or do domestic things, but I love being in the kitchen. I am forever coming in and helping Hill prepare meals when I have the time." she told him.

He smiled, "Some how that doesn't surprise me about you." he told her, "You are very creative person, and it comes through in your cooking as well. The brunch you prepared for us was wonderful." he complemented her then said, "You mentioned my being raised by wealthy parents." he commented, "My parents did come from old money and we had servants growing up so I didn't really spend much time in the kitchen. In fact I can not really remember the last time I have really was in my kitchen." he admitted.

"Well if you keep hanging around with me I will fix that." she told him. "I love to cook and I bet I could teach you your way around the kitchen."

He smiled, "I think I would like that very much." he told her, "Now I have a question for you?" he said as he leaned back against the counter. "How did you know my family was wealthy? Have you been spying on me?" he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, " No, I am afraid my spying skills fail miserable." she told him as she lead the way into her father's study. She motioned for him to sit down while she opened up her laptop and pulled up her research on her computer. "Remember I said I had a surprise for you?" she told him.

He shook his head, "I do remember that yes." he told her. "You said it had to do with my history."

Elizabeth scanned through several pages until she came to the one she was looking for. "It does." she told him. "When I was reading through the old guest registry for Netherfield, I came across this woman who had the same last name as you, Amelia Granger." she told him. "I looked her up and found out that not only did she stay here at Netherfield visiting with her family, but while she was here she met Prince Edward II. The royal family was here at the same time, apparently their families moved in the same circle and Amelia later went on to marry the prince." she explained, "She came from a huge family, in fact she had five older brothers and two younger sister. Her father was very wealthy, he was a land owner and nobleman. So it is possible that you are a distant relative of the prince and that is why you look so much alike." she told him. "Your great, great-grandfather could be the brother of Princess Amelia." she told him. "I realized their might be a connection when I saw your name as one of the members listed on the board of directors to the Granger family trust." she told him as she flipped open another page. "I tried to find some old paintings of the family, but I was unable to online. I bet if you did further research in the city you would be able to find out more."

Will read over the names on the guest registry for Netherfield dating back at least four generations. He scanned down the line and saw the name of his great, great-grandmother, Amelia Granger. He took in a deep breath, he knew it was time to tell her the truth, "Elizabeth I need to tell you something." he began to say. "The truth is Princess Amelia was in fact my..." he was just about to tell her when Charles and Jane came back inside.

"Lizzy are you coming, the water is lovely. You don't want to miss this beautiful day staying indoors." Jane told them both.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, "We will be right there." she told her as the two went back outside.

She turned back toward Will, "I know its only a slim chance that you might be any relation to the royal family, but still you said you enjoyed history and I just wanted to share that with you." she told him.

He took in a deep breath, "Thank you for taking the time to look into all this for me." He was truly moved by the effort she took in wanting to share this with him. "It means a lot to me." he told her as she turned off her computer. "I know your sister is waiting for us, but perhaps later we could talk." he suggested realizing perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell her. He needed to do it when they were completely alone. After all he had no way of knowing how she would react.

"Of course." she told him as she took his hand in hers and pulled him along, "Come on, I want to show you my backyard."

Will followed her out the back door and on to the porch. He stopped and looked out across the beach. "This is so beautiful, it must have been amazing growing up here." he told her.

"It was." She said taking in a deep breath. "Ready to go swimming?" she asked as they made their way down toward the water. She stopped just before going in and pulled off her skirt.

Will tried not to stare, but she was very beautiful and she looked amazing in her one piece swim suit. It wasn't so revealing as some he had seen Caroline wear. Elizabeth swim suit revealed just enough to pique his interest without looking to revealing. He pulled off his shirt and slipped off his shoes, "I haven't really spent too much time swimming in the ocean before." he told her feeling nervous all the sudden, although he couldn't really explain why. "I seem to remember someone warning me about waves or currents around this area."

Elizabeth came over and took his hand in hers, "Come on, I promise its fine." she told him. "You are perfectly safe with me. I know this area very well." she told him as they stepped into the water and began wading out into the surf.

Will looked over at her, "Maybe I should just put myself into your hands then?" he told her as he pulled her just a little closer to him.

"I promise if you do I won't let anything happen to you." She said softly as they made their way a little further out.

She could see he wasn't exactly comfortable in the water, "I promise once you get used to swimming in the ocean you won't ever want to settle for a swimming pool again." she told him then said, "Plus in the ocean I can teach you how to surf."

He looked at her, a shocked expression came over his face, "Do you really know how to surf?" he asked her.

She laughed, "yes." she pulled him out further into the water with her. "What kind of beach bum would I be if I didn't know how to surf."

Will shook his head, "You are an amazing woman Elizabeth Bennet." he told her. "Every minute I spend with you I find myself more and more intrigued and fascinated by you."

She blushed a bright red, "You keep saying such sweet thing, and I am going to believe you actually mean it." she teased him as she let go of his hand and swam a little further away.

Will looked around him, it truly was a beautiful place. The water was cool and refreshing compared to the hot summer sun beating down on them. He stood there watching her swim for several moments. She passed by him and began to swim back toward the beach. She was beautiful, he loved being here with her, he loved spending time with her. For the first time in his life he was truly able to be himself. In that moment he made up his mind, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to get to know her more, he wanted her to meet his sister and the only way that could happen, was he had to tell her who he was.

"Come on you won't get use to how the waves feel or the current if you don't try to come out more." she teased him.

Will turned toward her and was just about to swim after her when the view of the house caught his attention. The house was older and in need of some repair, but he could see why Elizabeth loved living here. The beach was perfect, soft white sand ran all the way up to the back of the house with the deep blue ocean as far as you could see. He imagined what it must have been like for Elizabeth playing here as a little girl. She probably loved being outside in the sand and surf from a very early age. His eyes narrowed a bit as he turned toward the cliffs, "I have been here before?" he suddenly said out loud.

Elizabeth swam up next to him, "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"This cliff, and the house…" Will repeated what he said as he looked from one to the other. "I have been here before."

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't think so." she told him. "This is a private beach area, it's not open to the public."

Will looked back over toward the cliff again. It all looked so familiar to him, "I know I have been here before." he told her as he pointed over to the cliffs, "On the other side of that rock face is a small inlet, when the tide is out you can actually go up into the cove. There are caves up there, or at least I was told there are."

Elizabeth looked over in the direction he was pointing, "Yes, when the tide is out you can get around the ledge and into the cove, but it can be really tricky." She told him.

"I know, I remember…it was just before the tide was do to come back in and there was a little…" he turned and looked at her "It was you." He said softly.

"Me…what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked trying to make sense of what it was he was saying.

"You said you have lived here your whole life?" He repeated to her. "So it had to be you. I made my way out around these cliffs and I was exploring around the inlet. I got stuck some how and you came and helped me. You told me if I didn't let a girl save me I was going to drown." He told her remembering the day more clearly.

Elizabeth laughed and looked into his eyes, "There was a boy, he said his name was Fitz and he did get caught in the sand, his foot was wedge beneath the rocks."

Will shook his head, "And you dug me out, then we ran back up to your porch just as high tide came in." he remembered it all so clearly now.

"Why did you say your name was Fitz?" she asked him.

He laughed, "You said your name was Beth." he reminded her.

She laughed, "Oh that's right, I did." she remembered, "I was going through this phase when I wasn't sure what name I wanted to go by. Beth didn't last for very long."

"Fitz was a childhood nickname that I thankfully out grew." he told her.

Elizabeth turned and looked up at him, "How funny that we would meet again after all these years." she told him. "It must be fate."

Will reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "I remember that you shared your lunch with me that day. I think it was a sandwich." he told her.

She smiled, "It was a grilled cheese to be exact." she reminded him.

He luaghed, "That's right." he remembered, he looked into her eyes and realized that was why they seemed so familiar to him. They were her eyes, the little girl who had saved him and treated him just like any other little boy. "I had such a good time talking with you. You were completely charming and told such amazing stories even then."

Elizabeth laughed, "I vaguely remember telling you about the pirates." she told him. "I was always making up stories about pirates."

Will stared down into her soft brown eyes, "Do you remember what else happened that day?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not sure." she told him softly, "You'll have to refresh my memory for me..." she said, her mouth just inches away from his.

He whispered, "Well I told you, that you had the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen and then…".

She leaned in even closer to him and whispered softly, "I remember that, then what happened."

"Then I kissed you, it was the first kiss I had ever given…" he told her.

Elizabeth reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled his head down closer toward her, "It was the first kiss I had ever gotten…" she told him. Will leaned in, their lips brush against each others and just as they were about to kiss the sound of Charles and Jane calling out to them broke them apart.

Will let out a heavy, disappointed sigh, as he pulled back from her, "My friend seems to have the worst timing. I must remember to say something to him about that." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "As does my sister." she told him. Will reached his hand out to hers and she smiled and took hold of his as they made their way back up to the beach.

"Jane is going to teach me how to surf." Charles told them enthusiastically.

Jane looked at her sister, "Do you mind if I use your board Lizzy, its in better condition then mine?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I don't mind at all." she told them as she took a towel to dry off and handed another to Will.

Will looked over at Charles, "Are you sure you are up for it?" he asked his friend.

Charles looked at Jane, "I believe so." he told him as they turned and went to get the board.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "So what happened that summer?" she asked him. "You never came back around. I wondered what happened to you."

Will thought back to that vacation all those years ago, "It was the last family vacation I went on with my mother." he told her, "Not long after that trip her health began to decline and she died sometime later when I was still just a boy." he told her.

Elizabeth felt bad for him, "Oh I am sorry to hear that." she told him, "I hope coming here hasn't brought up to many painful memories." she told him.

He shook his head, "No, the memories I have of that time are very happy ones for me. I spent a great deal of time with my family, my mother in particular and I will always treasure that." he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am really glad your memories of this area are good ones." she told him.

He laughed, "It's strange really how the mind works. All these years later, I had forgotten that I very nearly drowned that day." he told her, "but I remember perfectly my mother's laugh while we where here. She laughed and had such a good time. I remember her being so happy to be with family."

"It is better to hold on the happy memories and to let go of those that hurt and cause us pain." Elizabeth told him.

He still held her hand in his, "I think that is there is much wisdom in that." he told her. Just then Charles called out and got their attention. They both laughed as he nearly fell off the board and into the water. Darcy looked over to Elizabeth and smiled, "This is not going to end well." he told her as they watched Jane teach Charles how to surf.

_Lord Blackwell_ was busy working in his office when the phone went off. "George, what have you been able to find out for me?"

Well I can tell you the prince isn't in Scotland." he told him as he set up his camera on a tripod.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked him.

"Because I am looking at him right now through a super zoom telephoto lens." he told him.

"IF he isn't in Scotland, then where is he?" Lord Blackwell wanted to know.

"Right now Prince Darcy is standing on the beach holding the hand of a very pretty young girl. We are at a private residence in Meryton." he told him as he took several pictures.

"Meryton, I knew he was still working on this tax relief idea of his." he told him in frustration. "Who is this girl he is with?"

"My sources have told me she is Elizabeth Bennet. Apparently he as been spending a lot of time with her since arriving several days ago." he told him, "He is staying at Netherfield Estate, with his friend Charles Bingly. That is how I was able to track him down. Once I realized he was here I simply paid an old friend a little extra to tell me where the prince was going to be today." he told him as he took a few more pictures, "The man in Scotland is just a decoy, the real prince is here looking rather relaxed and enjoying himself."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I will handle this from here." He told him.

Wickham took several more pictures, "Fine. Do you want me to stay here or come back to the city.?" he asked him.

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "Stay there for now." he told him. "I may have further need of your services." he told him.

"Alright," Wickham told him, then said, "As we agreed, these photos are mine to do with as I wish." he reminded him.

"Yes...yes just hold off on selling them until I have spoken to my partner." he told him. "I will get back to you later today."

Wickham agreed then hung up his phone. He glanced down at his watch, he knew Richard would be having the security detail come through again any time. He looked through the camera and focused in on Darcy and Elizabeth. "Just kiss her." he mumbled to himself hoping to get that million dollar shot the tabloids would pay top dollar for.


	10. Chapter 10

_It_ was just before two-thirty when Will and Charles left. Elizabeth watched as they drove off. Jane came up beside her, "Oh Lizzy I had such a wonderful time." she told her. "Charles really is very nice and I like him very much."

Elizabeth smiled, "Did he mention seeing you at the party tomorrow night?" she asked.

Jane smiled, "Yes he did." she told her, "In fact he asked if could be my escort for the evening. Of course I said yes."

"Oh Jane seeing how he looked at you I think mother may just be right this time." she teased her, "Perhaps he is only coming to the party to see you again so he can sweep you off your feet, steal you away to Darbyshire and marry you."

Jane laughed, "I know you are teasing me again Lizzy, but I don't care." she told her. "Besides I am not so sure I would mind being swept away by Charles. He is very handsome and so kind."

Elizabeth smiled, and turned to go back inside the house, "Today really was a perfect day." she told Jane, "Fate played a part in both our lives. You got to spend time with Charles, who I am sure is so captivated by your beauty and charm that it will not matter one bit that mother can be..." she paused searching for just the right word to use. "difficult."

"You know I don't believe in fate Lizzy." Jane told her again.

Elizabeth smiled, "You will when I tell you what I learned today about Will." she told her.

Jane shook her head, "I don't think there is anything you can say that will convince me that there is some force out there working to draw people together." she laughed then said, "And you don't really believe it yourself, either."

"I most certainly do." she told her. "I write about fate in all my stories and how destiny works to bring about true love."

"You also write about pirates, ghosts, and fairy princesses." Jane responded back. "Next you will tell me you believe they are all real as well."

"That is not true." Elizabeth laughed, "I have never written one word about fairy princesses." she told her then said, "You have to listen to what I discovered today then we will see if I have made a believer out of you or not."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Fine."

Elizabeth smiled then said, "Will was the little boy I met all those years ago on the beach. The one I saved from drowning. It was him."

Jane eyes opened wider, she was clearly astonished. She looked at her sister, "How do you know that he was the little boy?" she asked her. "How can you be sure?"

"When we were on the beach he remembered being here before." Elizabeth explained, "He remembered everything, every detail about that day. He even remembered giving me my first kiss." she laughed. "Seeing the house and the beach it all came rushing back to him and he remembered meeting me before." she told her then challenged, "So now tell me what do you have to say, have I made a believer out of you?"

Jane didn't know what to say, "Perhaps fate really does play a part." she mumbled out loud. "Lizzy this is truly astonishing that he should be the boy you saved all those years ago and now you meet him again after so much time has passed. To think the little boy who gave you your first kiss just came walking out of the trees one morning, and you were there to help him find his way again."

Elizabeth smiled it was clear she was pleased with herself, "I made a believer out of you, haven't I?" she teased her.

Jane shook her head, "perhaps you have." as she walked into the living room.

Elizabeth followed after her, "Oh I have just one more thing I wanted to tell you." she said, "Will was about to kiss me for the second time this afternoon when you and Charles interrupted us. Perhaps you could work on your timing just a little." she teased her.

Jane looked at her sister with sad eyes pretending to be sympathetic, "Oh Lizzy, I am sorry did we spoil a moment?" she teased her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes as a matter a fact you did." she laughed, "Will was actually recreating our first kiss and it was almost perfect until we heard you and Charles calling out." she told her sister then said, "Actually that was the second time Charles has interrupted us and kept Will from kissing me." she told her, "Really Jane you must promise me at tomorrow nights party if Will even looks remotely like he is going to kiss me, and Charles is around to interrupt you will do what every is necessary to keep him busy."

Jane smiled, "Well I could just stop Charles from interrupting the two of you, by kissing him instead."

"Perfect, then I will get my kiss from Will and you can have your first kiss from Charles." Elizabeth told her.

Jane looked over at the clock, it was almost three pm, "You know mother will be back any time now." she told her.

Elizabeth glanced over at the clock, "Is that a problem?" she asked her.

"It will be if we are here and have no dress." she told her. "She will want to know why we didn't come to the salon and we came back here instead."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "You are probably right. Maybe we should leave now, I know what dress I want, we could go and get it and still be back long before Collins shows up." she told her as she walked over and grabbed her keys.

_Darcy _waited for Richard in the study, he wanted to talk with him and clear the air between them. He realized now more than ever he was developing real feelings for Elizabeth and he had to tell her the truth about himself and why he really was in Meryton. Spending time with her, realizing how much he wanted to continue seeing her made it all to clear, he had made a mistake not telling her sooner. The sound of Richard voice interrupted his thoughts

"I trust you had a nice time today your highness?" he asked in a tone that gave little doubt he was still angry with the prince.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard please come in and sit down. I know your angry with me. I am even willing to admit it is deserved, but I need to talk to you." he told him as he looked up from his desk. Richard closed the door then walked over and sat down.

"You have been right all along. I should have told Elizabeth after that first day who I really was." Darcy began to tell him. "I have waited so long now, I don't know how to tell her." he admitted. "Today when I was with her I tried to tell her. I wanted to tell her, but then Charles and her sister came back in and..."

"You left without telling her who you really are." Richard concluded.

"Yes." Darcy admitted. "She found a guest registry for Netherfield Estate that went pretty far back. My great, great-grandmother was listed as a guest. It was around the time that she and my great, great-grandfather began courting." he told him. "Elizabeth saw her last name and suggested the reason I look like the prince is because I maybe related to the royal family though a brother to Queen Amelia."

"What did you tell her?" Richard asked.

"I was just about to tell her the truth but that is when Charles and Jane came in, so I left it." he told him as he shook his head, "Richard being with her has been like a breath of fresh air. I really care about her and I feel like I may have blown it by not telling her sooner. I don't want to lose her, but how do I tell her now." he asked him.

Richard didn't know what to say, "Darcy, at the risk of sounding like a broken record you just have to come out with it and tell her the truth." he told him.

Darcy smiled when he thought about how they spent their day. "You know she actually had me doing dishes today. We did the dishes together just like any other couple would. She didn't even think twice about it, just handed me the box of soap and put me to work."

Richard could see for the first time just how much his cousin had fallen for this girl. "That must have been quite the site to see." he laughed then asked, "Do you even know how to do dishes or run a dishwasher?"

Darcy looked over at him and shook his head, "No, I told her I didn't know how the machine worked and she showed me. It was such a wonderful feeling in that moment, to share something so simple with her." he looked down at his desk, "That's just it though, the moment was real because she didn't know who I was. If she had known I was Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy, heir to the throne and soon to be king, she would never have asked me to wash dishes, or explore abandoned rooms with me, or go on walks along the cliff side." he told him. "Or tell me wonderfully imaginative stories."

Richard tried to keep his frustration in check,"Darcy you don't know how she would have treated you if she knew the truth, because you didn't give her a chance. You lied to her this whole time and assumed she would react differently to you, because of your experiences in the past." he told him then added, "Now I am not saying you don't have a right to be suspect of people's motivations because of who you are, but what I have tried to tell you is that if you really like this girl then give her a chance. Tell her who you are now and work it out from this point forward. Have a little faith and trust."

Darcy knew he was right, good or bad he had to come clean. He could not go on pretending to be Will Granger forever. "I want to tell her in person, but I won't be seeing her until tomorrow night at the party." Darcy commented, "Can you arrange for me to have some time alone with her?" he asked. "Just so I can explain everything to her, and then as you said let her decide where we go from there. Perhaps I can suggest a meeting with her tomorrow morning. We could meet when she takes her walk. I know it is short notice, but I don't want to tell her at the party where there will be so many people. I need some time alone with her."

Richard leaned back against the sofa. "I can make it happen. Send her a text, ask to meet in the morning. I can get my old fatigues out and crawl through the brush one more time." he told him just as a knock came to the door.

Darcy called out, "Come in."

Charles opened the door, "Darcy, I was hoping to find you and Richard here together." he told him. "I am afraid I have some news that will make tomorrow evening a bit more difficult to work out."

Darcy heart sank, he knew by the look on Charles face what he was about to say. "Caroline is coming." he guessed.

Charles shook his head, "I am afraid so. She left a message on my phone and apparently she and Louisa will be arriving tomorrow morning. They will want to attend the party with us."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you Charles for letting us know." he told him.

Charles could see he friend was disappointed, "I have of course told her you are planing to be here, but that she is to tell no one and that you don't want the media knowing where you are."

Richard stood up, "I will go make arrangements for Georgiana and the decoy to leave Scotland at once. I will make excuses about a last-minute conflict of scheduling that was just realized. The press will be notified of your leaving to return to Pemberley."

"So the usual story?" Darcy commented.

"Yes." he told him. "Once the press hears about the decoy leaving we will go to full media black out until after the party." he turned to Charles, "Please remind the staff as well, if anyone asks the prince arrived sometime late in the night."

Charles shook his head, "I will make sure they know." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Richard." he said. "Charles you should know, I am going to meet with Elizabeth in the morning when I take my walk. I am going to tell her who I am." he told him. "Do you think you can keep Caroline occupied so she doesn't ask a lot of questions?"

Charles laughed, "Even if they really do arrive early, I doubt it will be that early." he told him then said, "If it makes any difference to you Darcy, I do believe Elizabeth to be a very understanding girl. I think once you tell her and she has time to consider why you kept who you are from her, she will come round."

Darcy smiled, "I hope so." was all he said.

_It _was just before six when their guest arrived at the Bennet household. Elizabeth did as her mother asked and put on something nice, she wore her pale yellow dress with the short sleeves. She fixed her hair, then came downstairs just after their cousin arrived. "this is our second eldest daughter, Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet introduced her, "This is your cousin, William Collins."

Mr. Collins came over and shook her hand, "You may call me William, if you like. I try not to get to caught up in formality with people." he told her.

Mrs. Bennet laughed, "Come now Collins, we are not people, we are all family." she pretended to scold him.

He turned and smiled, "You are absolutely correct in that assertion Aunt Fanny." he said. "Of course it will take some time to get to know each other better, but I believe my coming now offers us just such opportunity."

Elizabeth could tell he had been raised predominately by a woman, his mannerisms were very pronounced, very formal and exaggerated. It was as if he went to great extreme in every gesture he made. Even though he said he didn't get caught up in formality, he went out of his way to speak and behave in the most formal ways.

"Did you hear me Elizabeth?" Collins repeated himself, "I asked when your next book would be coming out?"

Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her thoughts, "Oh not until late this year, possibly early next year." she told him.

"Well I look forward to reading it when it does." he told her. "After Aunt Fanny told me you were a published author I wasted no time in seeking out your books and bought them. I am already finished reading through the first one and have started the second." he continued on, "I must say I loved your story, and the way the hero won the heart of his true love was very emotional. I do so like a happy ending." he concluded with saying. "In fact, my hope in coming here to see you Uncle James and presenting you with this offer we will all very soon be celebrating our own happy ending in the closing of this deal."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Well unfortunately life does not always result in the perfect happy ending for everyone does it." he told him as he ate his dinner.

Collins eyes narrowed, "I am afraid I don't understand?" he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "What my father means is that what some may consider a happy ending, may in fact be a tragedy for another." she explained, then as a way of changing the subject, "Tell me why is it you go by the last name of Collins and not by your fathers last name, Bennet?"

Collins smiled proudly, "Oh, I do use Bennet for legal documents and such, but my mothers maiden name is Collins and it is actually my middle name, William Collins Bennet." he said as a way of explaining.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I see, but why do you not call yourself Bennet?" She asked again. "Is there some reason you prefer the name Collins to Bennet?"

He cleared his throat a little, "It's not that I prefer one name over the other," he began to say, "It's just that my mother prefers I use her sir name over my fathers. The Collins family comes from a place of very high standing in the social circles we keep. She wanted me to have every advantage when I entered into my studies so it was decided I would go by the name more recognizable to others."

"So you use Collins because you feel it gives you some advantage, because of the things others in your family have done?" Elizabeth asked him trying to understand.

"Well I must say it has opened more than a few doors for me." he told her rather proudly. "I don't know if your father mentioned it or not, but I work for Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She is the aunt to Prince Darcy and has very close ties to the royal family. Coming to work for her has gone a very long way in accelerating my career."

"I see, so instead of working hard and making a name for yourself, you chose to use the work of others to further your own career?" Elizabeth commented. As soon as she spoke the words she felt Jane's hand grab hold of her underneath the table.

Collins cleared his throat again, "I suppose that is one way you could look at it." he sounded a bit annoyed, "The simple truth is I was always much closer to my mother growing up then I was with my father. I chose to use her name as a way to honor her."

Elizabeth smiled, she knew it, Collins was what would typically be described as a momma's boy. She wanted to say more, but chose to heed her sister warning instead, "Well I am sure it makes your mother very happy that you honor her in such a way. Mother's especially, can be so moved by such gestures."

Collins demeanor changed, he seemed more at ease, "Yes that is exactly how I have always viewed it." he commented then went back to slurping his soup. The rest of dinner went on much the same. Collins talked endlessly about his life in the city, the advantages it offered and how privileged he was to be working with Lady Catherine at such a young age. "I don't mind sharing with you that my job performance somewhat hinges on how well I am able to broker some of these deals while I am here in Meryton." he told them all. "So I hope you don't mind if I impose upon you, and ask for introductions to some of your neighbors?"

Before her father could answer her mother said, "Oh of course we will be happy to introduce you." she told him. "In fact our very dear friends the Lucas's are giving a party on Friday evening, you should stay and come along with us."

Collins smiled, "Well I did pack a bag in the event such an offer was made, so I will be very happy to stay on a few days." he told her. "As I said this will give us all an opportunity to get to know one another better."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "Of course I will be happy to put you up at the hotel my daughter Mary works for." he said making it clear that he was not welcome to stay with them at Longbourn. "I think you will be very comfortable there."

"Yes of course." Collins said somewhat annoyed. He had hoped to stay at Longbourn and poke his nose around a little more. "I imagine the hotel will be very nice. I am only sorry it will not offer the same kind of opportunity to get to know each other as my staying here might have done."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, but just think of the opportunities it will give you to meet other people from Meryton." she reminded him. "As you said you do want to do a good job for Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Mary cleared her throat, "The Westwind is actually one of the nicest in hotels in Meryton." she told him. "We have very love rooms and views of the seaside."

Collins smiled, "Well that may not always be the case." he suggested. "I don't think I would be breaking Lady Catherine's trust in telling you that she has wonderful plans for the redevelopment of your little town. Plans that will make everyone very rich." he said.

Mary didn't hold back, "I know I speak for many of Meryton's residence when I say we would rather have our beaches and shorelines remain as they are. Not everyone is enticed by the love of money." she told him.

"Hush Mary no one wants to hear you carry on about preserving the countryside." Mrs. Bennet snapped at her.

Elizabeth jumped in to defend her sister, "Well I think Mary brings up a valid point." she told them, "For example if my father were to agree to sell Longbourn to Lady Catherine, what would happen to the business our grandfather and great-grandfather worked so hard to build? What would happen to this house?" she asked Collins, "The house your father lived in as a boy?"

Collins feigned a smile, "Sometimes we have to do away with the old to make way for the new." he told her. "Of course I can understand there being a certain attachment to Longbourn. You have lived here your whole life, but for me I have no such feelings." he admitted. "As I said I have always been closer to my mother and her side of the family."

Elizabeth wanted to say more, but her father pushed himself away from the table. "Perhaps now would be a good time for you and I to go over this offer of Lady Catherine's." he told Collins.

Collins smiled, "Yes of course." he said practically tripping over himself to get up from the table. "I think your going to find it a very fair offer." he said as they left the dinning room.

Mrs Bennet took in a deep breath and smiled. It was clear she was very pleased with the way things were going. "I don't think it will be too much longer before your father gives in and sells." she told them. "Then we shall all move to the city."

Elizabeth got up from the table. "I have had enough company for one night." she told them. "I am going for a walk along the beach."

Jane let go of her hand as Elizabeth stood up and headed toward the door. She turned to her mother and changed the subject before she could object to Lizzy's leaving the house before their guest did. "Mother I found a new dress for tomorrow's party as well. Its a very deep green, I think it will set off my eyes perfectly."

Elizabeth knew what Jane was doing, she knew she wanted to give her the time and space she needed to regain her composure. As she closed the door she heard her mother enthuse about how pretty Jane would look. She shook her head in frustration over how quickly the day had deteriorated. "It was such a beautiful day until Collins came round." she mumbled to herself as she kicked at the sand. "What a completely unlikable, little man." she thought. She could just imagine him standing before Lady Catherine agreeing with her every word:

_**Of course Lady Catherine you are correct in wanting to tear down Longbourn Estate." He groveled before the older woman who was dressed in the latest fashions. "I told them it made little difference to me that my father grew up there. " he scoffed than said, "What is that to me, after all I was always closer to my dear mama then anyone else." **_

_**"Collins you must understand, I am bestowing my trust in you to deal with these matter because of the fine family you hail from. I have done my research and found that your family tree on your mother's side is filled with lawyers who are all very well-known and respected for doing exactly what they are told, when they are told and having no thoughts or opinions of their own. I want those who work for me to know their place and to be agree with everything I say. You seem ready to carry on the family tradition, I am sure your mother is very proud." Lady Catherine said as she stood towering over him. **_

**_Collins looked up at her Lady Catherine, "You are so right your ladyship, I am so lucky to find myself in such a position at such an early age, but then I always knew that if I dropped my mother's family name around enough someone with need of my special skill set would take notice. As always Lady Catherine I am willing to do what ever it takes to please you." he groveled some more._**

It was the sound of Mr. Bennet calling out to her that interrupted Elizabeth thoughts. "Yes." she called out to him as he came closer, "Is everything alright?"

Mr. Bennet smiled as he walked over to her. "Everything is fine. Collins is on his way to the hotel. Mary has called ahead to have a room made ready for him." he told her then said, "Like you, I felt a need for some fresh air." he told her.

She let out a small sigh, she knew there was little that could be done to persuade Collins into saving Longbourn for future generations of Bennet children. He was determined to sell and seemed willing to do just about anything to please Lady Catherine. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the stars in the sky. The moon was full, it was a beautiful night she hated the thought of her time here possibly coming to an end. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I just have to know what your thoughts are." she asked him, "Is it a very good offer?"

Mr. Bennet took her arm in his as they walked along the beach, "My nephew certainly seems to think it is." he told her then said, "And your mother thinks so too."

Elizabeth could see that her father didn't agree, "But you don't believe it is, do you father?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "No I do not." he told her. "The land this house sits on is worth three times the amount Lady Catherine is offering us and that does not include the business. It's clear Lady Catherine believes that I am as big a fool as my nephew, or she would not have insulted us with such a low ball offer."

Elizabeth looked over at her father and smiled, "I have to admit I am rather glad to hear it." she told him. "I have been struggling with the fear that it was going to be this really amazing offer, and I felt guilty for asking you to give it up and not sell. What did you tell Collins?"

"I told him the truth. I told him the property was worth more than was being offered and that I would not sell for so little." he told her. "He of course accused me of being sentimental and tried to say that the property values all around this area where only going down and that her ladyship's offer was most generous."

"He would say that." she commented. "I don't think I have ever met a person so willing to be self-debasing as Collins is."

"I am not surprised, his mother is a very domineering woman and my brother had little say in family affairs while he was alive." Mr. Bennet explained.

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked him. "Can Collins force you to sell?" she asked.

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I was concerned he might be able to before, but with such a low offer no judge in the country would force me to accept such a deal." he told her. "For now we are safe, but I don't expect Collins or Lady Catherine to give up soon and a good deal depends on what the prince does concerning the preservation laws regarding Meryton and the surrounding coast lines." he told her. "I suspect they will do their best to try again to get me to sell."

She smiled and wanted to lighten the mood, "Lady Catherine and cousin Collins are not the ones you have to worry about." she told him, "Its mother who will drive you crazy when you tell her you have turned down the offer."

Mr. Bennet raised his brow, and smiled. "Yes well I do not plan to tell her tonight." he told her as he patted her arm. "Tonight I am going to spend my time reading my mystery and enjoying my brandy." he told her as he guided them back up toward the house. "You run along now and get some rest. I hear from your mother it is to be a very exciting party tomorrow night."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment, "Father there is something more I wanted to tell you." she told him. "I met someone a few days ago and he will be at tomorrow nights party."

Her father smiled, "Yes I know." he commented, "You met with Mr. Granger, the friend of Mr. Bingleys."

She shook her head, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because he told me so when I met with him." he told her. "I spoke with him and Charles Bingley at great length about the proposal being made to change the land preservation laws in Meryton and the possibility of a tax relief package to spur growth in the area. He is a very quiet, thoughtful man, a bit reserved, but he did take the time to speak with me and tell me what a wonderful daughter I have."

She hoped he wasn't hurt, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about meeting Will sooner." she told him. "It's just that.."

Her father kissed her cheek, "Lizzy its alright, there is no need to explain." he told her, "Sometimes I like to have my little secrets from your mother too." he told her. "Like this evening, I am going to go straight to my study and enjoy my book. She of course believes I am weighing the options of this deal."

Elizabeth laughed, "Your secret is safe with me." she told him as they both went inside and quietly went past the living room. Mr. Bennet went to his study, locking the door behind him, and Elizabeth went up to her room with out her mother noticing. Once in her room, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her new dress. She had chosen this particular dress because it was a beautiful pale blue that would show off her tan and just a little of her figure. She knew Will had said he liked the color blue, she wondered if he would noticed she had chosen it out for him. Just as she slipped the dress off the hanger her phone went off. There was a text from Will. "I find myself wondering what you are doing at this moment? Are you free to talk or is it to late?"

She wrote back, "No, it is not to late, and yes I can talk." she wrote back as she walked over to her window seat to sit down. Moments later her phone rang. "Hello." she said trying not to sound to overly excited about talking to him.

Darcy loved the sound of her voice, "I hope you weren't busy. I just had this uncontrollable urge to hear your voice." he told her.

She smiled, "I'm not busy. I was only trying on a new dress for tomorrows party." she told him.

"Tell me about?" he asked her.

She laughed, "No, I think I will make you wait to see for yourself." she told him. "A girl needs to have some mystery about her."

"Another secret to be revealed later than." he teased her.

"Yes as I said I need to have something to entice you to come to the party." she told him.

He smiled, "I am already counting the minutes, eager to see you again. Of course you know this secret will cause me to lie awake all night thinking of you, imagining how you will look, and what you will wear." he told her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she continued to tease him.

He laughed, "No it would not be a bad thing at all." he told her. "In fact I find myself thinking of you often. I know without a doubt that I would be thinking of you tonight even if you didn't have a secret you are holding over my head."

Now it was Elizabeth turn to blush, "You are very charming Mr. Granger." she told him. "You almost make me forget myself."

"Is that a bad thing?" he put her question to her.

She laughed, "Only if you are keeping secrets from me. Your not secretly married, are you." she teased him.

Will mood changed suddenly, he couldn't help but feel guilty after hearing her say that. He knew she was only teasing, but it still brought to mind his need to tell her the truth. He took in a deep breath as his tone changed, "Elizabeth there is something I would like to speak with you about, something that I need to tell you." he began to say. "I have looked for a way to tell you these past two days..."

"Of course Will what ever it is you can tell me." she assured him.

"Not over the phone." he told her, "I would like to tell you in person. Could we meet by the tree in the morning, around 10:00?"

"Yes I will be there." she told him suddenly feeling very nervous herself.

"I should probably go, it is late." he told her. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." She said before hanging up the phone. She took in a deep breath and wondered what it was he wanted to tell her. His mood changed so suddenly she didn't really know what to make of it. "Now I am the one who will be up all night." she mumbled to herself as she put her dress back on the hanger and put it in her closet. She slipped on her pj and walked over to her window seat, she opened her window and took in a deep breath. She sat down and began to imagine what it was Will wanted to tell her:

_**She stood there on the top of the cliff waiting for him to come. It was just past nine when she heard the rustle of the trees as he came up the path. "Will, I have been waiting for you." she told him softly. "Is everything alright?"**_

_**He looked into her eyes and took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry if I made you worry." he told her. "I just had to speak with you, I couldn't keep this from you any longer."**_

_**Elizabeth searched his eyes, she could see this was a heavy burden weighing on him, "Oh Will what ever it is please tell me." she pleaded with him. For the first time she noticed how pale he was, how tired he looked.**_

_**He swallowed hard and lowered his gaze toward the ground, "Elizabeth I haven't been honest with you." he began saying, "I should have told you from the start, but then as we have grown closer I didn't know how to tell you."**_

_**She gently reached out her hand and lifted his chin, "Will just tell me. I'm listening and I promise no matter what it is it won't change things between us."**_

_**He reached up and gently brushed the hair from her face, "Elizabeth, I'm ill." he told her trying to hold back his emotions. "I am dying, in fact I have very little time left..." **_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and shook her head, "Good grief, it doesn't have to be bad news." she reminded herself as she cleared away the thoughts and took in a deep breath, "It could be good news." she told herself. She closed her eyes again and thought about what it could be:

_**Elizabeth was standing near the cliff waiting for Will to come when she heard a noise from the trees. She turned and saw Will standing there. He looked amazing, he smiled as he walked over toward her, "I couldn't sleep at all last night waiting for the morning to come so I could see you."**_

_**She looked into his eyes and smiled, "When you said you needed to speak with me alone I began to imagine all sorts of terrible things." she admitted. "I do hope everything is alright."**_

_**He took her hand in his, "Everything is wonderful. You are wonderful." he told her, "I just wanted to speak with you alone so I could finally do this without any interruptions." he whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. **_

_**When their kiss came to an end she was breathless, she looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "I have been wanting you to do that." **_

_**Will held her close, "I can't explain it Elizabeth, but I just feel we were meant to be together. I know it has only been a few short days since we met, but I feel like I have known you my whole life." he told her as he gently kissed her lips, "I love you Lizzy." he told her before he captured her lips once again.**_

Elizabeth shook her head and opened her eyes, "He is not going to tell me he loves me." she mumbled to herself as she got up and walked over to her bed. "I mean, I like Will very much, but I am nowhere near ready for "I love you." she took in a deep breath and laid down. "Hopefully the news he wants to tell me is somewhere between tragic and unnerving." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

_Collin_ was just getting settled into his room when Lady Catherine called. He hurried to answer as he knew she didn't like being kept waiting, "Have you met with the Bennets yet?" she demanded to know as soon as he picked up.

"Yes, I had dinner with them just this evening and I must say that I am hopeful a deal can be made, but..." he started to say when she cut him off.

"Forget about that for the moment. I have just been informed that my nephew the prince is there in Meryton." she told him. "Apparently he has been spending time with one of the Bennet girls, her name is Elizabeth."

"I had no idea." he told her, "Nothing was said, no mention of his royal highness ever came up."

"That is because he does not wish for anyone to know he is there." she told him. "It is very possible this that Elizabeth person is lying for him for her own reasons."

"Well you can count on me Lady Catherine I will not say a word..." he began to say when she cut him off again.

"I don't want you to help him keep his presence a secret Collins. He is there to undermine my plans! I want you to find an opportunity to approach him in public and use your knowledge and connection to me to tell everyone who he really is." she snapped at him, "Then I want you to make sure this cousin of yours knows that the prince is to marry my daughter!"

"Of course Lady Catherine." he agreed to do what she asked.

"Make it very clear to Miss Bennet that any involvement the prince has had with her was meaningless, a passing flirtation, tell her as the prince he would never, could never marry a commoner!" she yelled through the phone.

"I will make sure she knows her place Lady Catherine." he told her.

"Good see that you do!" she told him then said, "I don't want you to waste time on this matter. Go and speak with Miss Bennet, say what ever you need to put and end to this situation!"

"I know exactly what you want me to do Lady Catherine. I will go to the Bennet home first thing in the morning." He told her.

"Call me at once after you have spoken with this girl." she told him. "I am counting on you. I will not have some impertinent nobody ruin all that I have worked for!"

"Of course Lady Catherine." He told her before hanging up the phone. He took in a deep breath and thought of how he should proceed. IT was clear that he must go to Longbourn first thing in the morning to speak with his cousin. He walked over and sat down, he thought about his cousin Elizabeth. Of all the Bennet girls he liked her the least, she was very intelligent, but thought entirely to highly of herself. He smiled, in a very strange way he was looking forward to his task of telling Miss Elizabeth Bennet that her little secret relationship with the prince had been discovered. He imagined the disappointment she would feel as he made it clear nothing would ever come of her attempts to be with the prince.


	11. Chapter 11

_It _was just after 9:30 when Elizabeth came downstairs. She hardly slept the night before, she kept thinking about how Will's mood had changed. She struggled all morning for the minutes to pass so that she could go and speak with him. She was just about to head out the front door to meet Will when her mother called out to her from the living room. "Lizzy please come in here."

Elizabeth was stunned that her mother would already be up. She went into the living room, "What is it mother?" she asked as her mother paced back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

"I'm not sure what is happening." her mother told her. "All I know is Collins called early this morning and said he was coming over." she told her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked her.

"I don't know, your father wouldn't tell me." she told her as she walked over toward the study door. She leaned her head against the door and tried to listen. "They have been in there for the past fifteen minutes talking. I am sure something is wrong."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I am sure what ever it is father will tell us when he is ready." she told her as she turned to leave. "For now I am going for my walk and then I have some work to get down before the party this evening."

Mrs. Bennet called out after her, "No Lizzy, you have to wait here." she told her. "Mr. Collins came over wanting to speak with you, but your father insisted that he tell him what it was about first." she told her.

"Why would Collins want to speak with me?" she asked her.

Her mother shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but he seemed very determined. When your father insisted he speak with him first he was not at all happy."

Elizabeth glanced up at the clock, it was already going on ten. "Mother I have so many things that I need to get done today. I will speak with father about what ever it is Collins wanted later when I get back."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "No Lizzy you will wait here!" her mother warned her. "I know you are not happy about your father selling Longbourn, but I will not have you ruining this. Now you will wait here and hear Collins out, and if you have offended him in some way then you must apologize." she told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew full well if she just got up and walked out the door her mother would follow after her yelling the entire time. So she walked over and sat down on the pulled out her phone and typed in, "Can not come right now." then she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She waited a while to see if Will would respond, but after twenty minutes there was still no reply. She knew the reception on the cliffs was spotty at best and chances were he didn't get her message. She took in a deep breath and walked over toward the window. She was just about to protest again to her mother when a car pulled up the drive. She took in a deep breath, she knew it was Will, she recognized the car. "Someone is here to see me." she said as she walked over toward the door. "I will be right back in."

Mrs. Bennet hurried over to the window. She was impressed with the car, it looked to be very expensive. She was just about to follow Elizabeth out the door when Mr. Bennet and Collins came out of the study and into the living room.

Mr. Bennet looked over at his wife, "Has Lizzy come down yet?" he asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "She is out in the drive, someone has come to see her." she told him.

Collins stepped over to the window, he pulled back the curtain and smiled, "Why that is Prince Darcy himself!" he announced to them both.

Elizabeth recognized Will's car, "I am so sorry I didn't make it this morning. I sent you a text." she said trying to explain as he got out of the car and walked toward her. "My mother was insistent I wait to speak with a relative who showed up unexpectedly this morning."

Will walked over to her, "Its alright, really. I got your text" he told her, "I hope you don't mind my coming, but I really need to speak with you and it couldn't wait until tonight. In fact if it's alright I would like to speak with now in private."

"Of course." she said as she turned and saw another man get out of the car.

"Elizabeth before we talk I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam." Will said as Richard walked around the car toward them.

"Hello Elizabeth its very nice to finally meet you." he told her, "Will has not stopped talking about you."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's nice meeting you as well." she smiled. "Would you both like to come in?" she offered not knowing what else to do. This really was her worst nightmare, not only did she have to introduce Will to her mother, but her cousin was there as well.

Will shook his head, "Actually I would like to speak with you alone if that would be alright." he asked her. "It is important."

Elizabeth looked back over to Richard and then up into Will's eyes, "Yes that would be fine." she told him then said, "lets walk over toward the gardens." she suggested just as her father and Mr. Collins came out the door followed by her mother. She took in a deep breath, "Before we talk, may I introduce you to my family." she asked.

Will looked over to Richard then back to her, "Yes of course." he said reluctantly as they walked over toward the house.

Before Elizabeth could speak, Collins bowed down before Will, "Your royal highness, it is my honor to meet you." he told him. "I can not tell you how thrilled I was when your Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, called me this very morning to tell me of your being here in Meryton. Of course I was surprised to learn of this because the news was saying you were on your way to Pemberley. Of course she was most anxious that I come here and speak with my uncle at once on a matter that could not wait. We were just about to speak with my dear cousin Elizabeth when you arrived." he explained.

Before Will could say anything Elizabeth said, "Collins this is not the prince." she told him. "This is a friend of Mr. Bingley. He is staying at Netherfield and this is his cousin..."

Collins stood up and extending his hand, "Yes I know Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, the prince's bodyguard and head of security." he said. "It is truly an honor to meet you both. Lady Catherine speaks of you both with such high regard. She is always speaking of her two favorite nephews."

Elizabeth looked over at Will, she smiled, she felt so embarrassed by her cousins actions, "I am really sorry about this." she told Will then said, "Collins this is Will Granger, he is not the prince. You are mistaken" she told him again.

Collins shook his head, he rolled his eyes at her, "Cousin Elizabeth, I know I may not be as observant as you like to think yourself to be, but I do know this is Prince Darcy, and his cousin Richard. I am not the one who is mistaken here, you are. I should know what they look like, after all their portraits hang in Lady Catherine's main gallery just outside my office, and I walk past them very nearly every day." he told her.

Mr. Bennet could see Elizabeth had no idea what was going on. He cleared his throat, "I believe you came to speak with my daughter." he said taking charge of the situation. "Is that correct?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes Mr. Bennet, it is." he told him.

Mrs. Bennet turned toward Darcy as the realization of who he really was hit her. She bowed, "If you would like to come in your highness, we can have Hill prepare tea." she offered. "Of course we are honored to have you here. Elizabeth should have told us you were coming we would have..."

Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes, he could see the confusion there. He turned to Mrs. Bennet and said, "Thank you Mrs. Bennet for your kind offer, but I would like to speak with Elizabeth." he told her.

Mr. Bennet took his wife by the arm and pulled her along with him. "I believe the prince came to speak with Lizzy alone." he commented as he pulled her back inside with him. "Come along Collins." he called out.

Collins bowed down again, "Truly this is an honor. I will tell Lady Catherine that this whole misunderstanding is being cleared up." he said then he turned to Elizabeth, leaned closer to her and whispered, "I did not mean to embarrass you just now cousin with my superior knowledge in this matter. I can see by the look on your face that you were not aware that you had befriended the prince." he said trying to rub her nose in the fact that he was right.

Elizabeth looked at Collins, she was still confused by what was happening. The idea that they were all calling Will the prince and he wasn't correcting them, left her heart pounding in her chest. Before she could say anything Richard motioned for Mr. Collins to come back inside along with him. "Mr. Collins if you would be so kind to introduce me to the Bennets, perhaps we could get some of that tea Mrs. Bennet mentioned" he said as they walked in together.

"Elizabeth could we take that walk in the garden now?" Will asked her. He knew she was hurt, he could see it in her eyes.

She looked up at him, a thousand questions ran through her mind. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Yes." was all she said as he took her arm in his and guided her in the direction of the gardens.

When they were out of hearing he stopped and turned her toward him, "I am sorry you found out this way." he told her. "I wanted to speak with you myself. I wanted to tell you the truth."

She fought back the tears that stung her eyes, "This is what you were coming to tell me this morning?" she said softly trying to keep her voice even. "You really are the ..." she couldn't even finish speaking.

"Yes I am Prince Darcy." he told her. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how."

She closed her eyes as she pulled away from him, she turned and began walking again. She was stunned, she had no idea that he was anyone other than who he claimed to be. She thought about what Mary told her and how she had dismissed itl. All at once she felt angry and hurt, "It would have been nice if you had told me sooner." she said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He walked over to her, he took her hand in his, "Elizabeth I know your upset." he began to say, "I had my reasons for not telling you who I was."

"What would those be exactly?" she asked trying to understand why he would lie to her.

"I didn't tell you at first because I was here trying to..."

The realization of why he was there suddenly hit her, "You were here because of the tax relief plan and your Aunt Catherine's desire to buy Longbourn." she accused him. "You were here for her? Is that why you spoke to my father?"

He shook his head, "No!" he told her emphatically. "Not at all. I came here to speak with Mr. Lucas and the business owners in this area. I came to find out what it is they really wanted to see happen, its their property and I wanted them to have a voice in the decision process. I promise you I did not come here for my aunt. I came on my own." he told her. "I didn't tell anyone who I really was because I believed it would better help me gain a true understanding of the situation without people knowing who I was."

"So meeting me that day near the cliffs.." she began to say, "That was just.." she tried to think, to understand the connection.

"That was just the wonderful hand of fate playing her part and bringing the two of us together again after so long." he told her, "Elizabeth when I first met you, and you didn't know who I was it was the most wonderful feeling in my life." he told her. "You were so real, so completely normal with me and I just never experienced that before. All my life people have treated me different, treated me special because I am the prince. With you it was different and I didn't want to let go of that." he told her.

"So you lied to me." she told him.

He shook his head, "I didn't technically lie to you." he teased her trying to lighten the mood. "I never said I wasn't the prince, I just didn't confirm that I was when you commented about the resemblance."

She felt angry, "This isn't funny! It's not a joke!" she snapped at him. "I trusted you." she pulled her hand away from him again.

He could see he had made a mistake, "No!" he shook his head, "You are right this isn't a joke." he told her, "And I am sorry." he told her, "I don't know what else to say. I should have told you sooner, but I am here telling you now."

"Why didn't you tell me, we have spent this past week together every day." she reminded him, "You had multiple chances to tell me, but you didn't. Why?"

He took in a deep breath, "Because at first I didn't know you very well. I didn't know if I could trust you, but then as I have gotten to know you I didn't want to risk losing your friendship." he told her honestly.

She shook her head, "Why would telling me change anything? Why would it matter?" she asked him.

"Because it always does." He said letting out a heavy sigh, "Elizabeth I wanted to get to know the real you and I wanted you to know the real me without all the baggage that my being a prince brings along with it."

She shook her head, "But I don't know you." she told him as tears rolled gently down her cheek.

"Of course you do," he tried to tell her.

"How can you say that when the entire time we were together you were lying to me about who you are." she asked him. "You were never really being yourself, how could you be when you were lying about the biggest part of your life? No wonder your answers always seemed so guarded."

He could see how hurt she was, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he told her again, "It was selfish on my part, completely selfish." he continued, "I found myself really beginning to care about you and I just didn't want the media, or all the gossip to get started. I wanted to just go on being..."

Elizabeth looked up at him suddenly, "My mother!" she mumbled out loud as the realization that her mother was probably already on the phone to everyone in Meryton. "Oh Will I need to go." she told him as she turned to leave.

Will grabbed her hand, "Elizabeth please I don't want to leave things like this." he pleaded with her. He didn't understand why she so suddenly had to leave. "Please talk to me."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, "I need a little time. I need to figure some things out." she told him. "We could talk more later."

Will shook his head, "Of course." he agreed, "At the party this evening, will you still come?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yes I will come." she told him as he let go of her hand. She looked into his eye for a moment longer then she turned and went inside the house.

Richard was waiting near the car when Darcy came back over. "Darcy give her time, she only just found out who you are." he tried to encourage him.

Darcy got into the car, "Richard she was so hurt, and I am not really sure she will ever trust me again."

Richard took in a deep breath, "How did you leave things?"

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "She said she needed a little time, that she would speak with me at the party this evening."

Richard smiled, "Well then you still have a chance." he told him.

"You think so?" he asked his cousin then said, "Why is it, that I finally find the perfect girl in the world for me, and now through my own stupidity I am about to lose her."

_Elizabeth_ hurried back into the house, as soon as she opened the door she could hear her mother carrying on. She was talking rather loudly on the phone about the prince being at her house, "Yes he really is Prince Darcy, and he is here speaking with my Lizzy. They are out in the gardens even now!" she said her voice filled with excitement.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and was just about to go upstairs when the door to her fathers study opened, and Mr. Collins came out.

"I had hoped to speak with you myself Elizabeth, but your father seems determined." he told her in a rather snide voice. He narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled, "A small piece of advice cousin, it is best not to think so highly of yourself that you actually begin to think your above the station you were born to in life. Remember you are only a commoner. Even if Prince Darcy paid some attention to you he means nothing by it."

Mr. Bennet called out, "Good-bye Collins!"

Elizabeth was just about to say something when her father called her in, "Lizzy please come in here and close the door."

Mr. Collins smiled, "I will leave you until this evening then." he said as he made his way over to the door. He knew he had said enough to convince his Uncle to put a stop to any further involvement that Elizabeth might have with the prince. Lady Catherine would be so thrilled, and after he spent the evening sharing with all the neighbors about how Elizabeth was duped into believing the prince was a commoner the Bennets would surely want to sell, if for no other reason then to be away from such a humiliating situation. Collins left the Bennet's feeling very pleased with himself.

Elizabeth walked into her fathers study, she looked up at him as he walked over to her. Her eyes filled with tears all over again, "Oh how could I have been so stupid." she cried as she ran into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder.

Mr. Bennet wrapped his arms around her, "Lizzy tell me whats going on." he said as they walked over to the couch and sat down together.

Elizabeth spent the next twenty minutes filling him in on the events of the past week. How she happened to meet Will and the time they spent together. "The worst part of it is I had no idea he was the Prince, even when Mary said she believed him to be I was convinced otherwise. I told her she was wrong."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "How could you know, meeting him like that walking through the forest." he told her, "I would not have suspected him to be the prince. Besides he did a very good job of fooling everyone with the news media flashing pictures daily of him in Scotland, no one here suspected it was him." he assured her, "I told you I met with him and Mr. Bingley and I did not know he was the prince."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, "Thank you father for saying so, but I feel as if I should have known." she told him as she wiped her eyes, "What did you speak with him about, when you met with him and Charles Bingley? I know you said it was about the tax relief plan and land preservation laws that are being reviewed."

He father stood up and moved over to his desk, "We talked about how Meryton might be helped by way of tax relief for some business owners so that they might be able to reinvest in their properties. There was also discussion of some projects being done to help bring in new businesses." he told her, "After he told me the two of you had met he seemed particularly interested in knowing if I had any interest in selling to Lady Catherine?" he mentioned.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, "What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him the truth, I said this was my family home and I would prefer not to part with it before I am forced to because of my fathers will." Mr. Bennet told her.

"What did he say to you after that?" she asked him.

Mr. Bennet thought for a moment, "I believe he said he could understand the feeling and devotion I held for my family home. He might have said something about feeling the same way about his own family home." he told her then said, "Tell me Lizzy what did he say to you this morning when you were alone with him in the gardens?"

She shook her head, "Just that he was sorry for lying to me, that he did not mean to hurt me." she told him. "I asked him if he had come here on behalf of his Aunt, "Lady Catherine, but he insisted that was not true. He said he wanted to speak with people of Meryton without them being influenced by who he is. He said meeting me was just by chance."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Now that is interesting." he mumbled softly.

"What is?" she asked him, "What is interesting?"

Mr. Bennet got up and went to his window, "The reasons for the early morning visit from your cousin was to come here and inform you personally on her ladyship's instructions that Prince Darcy was in fact engaged to be married to her daughter, Anne de Bourgh. She wanted it made very clear that any involvement he has had with you should not be misunderstood to be anything else other than polite friendship. I got the impression she was not at all pleased about the prince spending time with you."

Elizabeth felt a sudden stab of pain in her heart, "Do you think it is true?" she asked her father. She held back the tears forming in her eyes, "Do you think he is engaged?"

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Lizzy upon first meeting the man I considered him to be a little distant, a bit aloof, very intelligent, and straight forward." he told her, "Knowing now that he is actually the prince I suppose it makes more sense that he would be reserved in his thoughts and judgments about what was being discussed that day." he told her, "I did not however notice or pick up on anything in his character that would lead me to believe he is the sort of young man who would play with your heart." he told her, "Nor do I believe you to be the sort of girl who gets carried away with emotion as has been suggested by some. I think he came here this morning with the intention of telling you who he was himself and if Collins hadn't jumped in there he would have confessed everything to you."

"I am sure Collins had quite a lot to say about me." she laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I imagine if it is true and Lady Catherine's daughter is engaged to the prince she would be very unhappy to hear about him spending time with me." she told him. It suddenly occurred to her that no one knew she and Will had spent time together, "Father, how did Collins say that Lady Catherine learned of my friendship with Will? It wasn't like we were out in public, we went on a few walks together. I spent the day with him at Netherfield, he came here, but we were never out in public."

"Collins didn't tell me any specifics, just that Lady Catherine was informed of the situation last night and wanted him to come and put an end to things first thing this morning." he explained. "When Collins showed up here demanding to speak with you I made it clear he would do no such thing. I wasn't about to let that sniveling little man come into my home and make demands."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over toward him, "Thank you." she told him. "I think I would like to go for a walk and think some things through if you don't mind."

He smiled, "Lizzy I wouldn't put too much trust in what Collins has said, or even Lady Catherine for that matter." he told her, "Do you plan to speak with Prince Darcy again?"

"I am going to see him this evening at the Lucas Party." she told him.

"Give him a chance to respond to these allegations about his supposed engagement to his cousin." he told her, "I realize he is the prince and that in times past marriages have been arranged, but the man I spent time with did not seem the sort of fellow to be pushed into doing something he did not wish to do."

Elizabeth didn't say anything more as she headed for the door. She was about to go upstairs, but changed her mind when she heard her mother calling out to her. "I am going for a walk mother.

Mrs. Bennet came out into the hallway, "Lizzy I really must speak with you about the party tonight and the prince!" she said with delight in her eyes.

"Not now mother." she told her again. "I will talk with you later." she told her as she went out the front door.

_Darcy_ walked into Netherfield to find that Charles sister's had arrived. He wished he could slip past them both, but the sound of Caroline voice calling out to him made it clear he could not.

"Prince Darcy it's so nice to see you again. I was just saying to Louisa how lucky we are to have you here with us." she told him. "I was so thrilled when Charles said you were here too."

"Caroline, its nice to see you again." he said as he stopped before entering the study. "I trust your trip here was a pleasant one?"

"Yes it was very nice." she told him then said, "Although I really don't know how Charles has been surviving on such little help here this past week," she told him. "I told him he really must get on the phone and have more staff sent over as soon as possible now that we have all arrived."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I am sure Charles will see to any extra need in staff now that you and your sister have come." he told her.

Caroline walked over toward him, "I hope he does, although I have to question his judgment right now." she commented. "I mean the area is beautiful, but this house is barley suitable to live in, why would you every encourage him to buy it?" she asked.

Louisa came over, "I couldn't help but hear what you said Caroline and was just saying myself that even the town we passed through to get here," she hesitated, "Oh what was it called?"

Caroline told her, "Meryton,"

"Yes that was it, Meryton has nothing to offer. Its like being stuck out in the middle of no where." Louisa complained. "Really I don't think this was a wise investment at all."

Darcy cleared his throat, "I believe your brothers desire for coming here was because of the small coastal feel the town has to offer. I believe he was looking for a way to escape some of the hectic city..."

Caroline interrupted him, "Yes, but surely you must agree this place needs so much work. The house must be completely remodeled and lets just hope some of those redevelop opportunities happen here in Meryton as they have in other coastal towns so that staying here will become worth while." she said, " Perhaps then the money spent on this house will be worth it."

Before Darcy could respond Thomas came up to him, "Sir you have a phone call. It is Lady Catherine, and she is insistent speaking with you." he told him. "I took the liberty of having the call routed to the study sir."

Darcy shook his head, "thank you Thomas." he told him then said to Caroline and Louisa, "Please excuse me, but I must go and take this call."

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Of course." she said as they both turned and walked away.

Darcy went into the study and closed the door. He walked over and reached for the phone. A part of him wanted to hang it up, but he knew that would only make things worse. "Hello Aunt Catherine, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Darcy I am hearing a report of the most alarming kind." she began telling him. "I have heard there are those there in Meryton who are attempting to take advantage of your kindness and the friendship you have shown them. Collins, my lawyer is there as you know on business and he has informed me that this girl, Elizabeth Bennet maybe using your friendship to sway you into helping her father."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Aunt Catherine how is it that you know of my being here in the first place?" he asked her.

"I told you." she lied, "My lawyer, Mr. Collins called me. He told me about meeting you quite by accident this morning at the home of Elizabeth Bennet. He was concerned because of some things her father said that you may fall victim to being deceived by these people. I felt it was my duty to warn you." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Miss Bennet has not tried to deceive me in any way." he told her. "In all the time she and I have spent together she has hardly even spoken about her father selling his property or my involvement in possibly helping the people of Meryton. So your concerns are unfounded."

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Darcy I want you to consider the ramifications of aligning yourself with this family. Even if it is only for friendship, no good can come from it." she urged him on. "People will assume you have feelings for this girl, there will be talk."

"Aunt Catherine my relationship with Elizabeth Bennet is my own concern." he told her. "If people have nothing better to do then gossip and make things up, then there is little I can do about it."

"There is plenty you can do about it!" she reminded him. "You are the prince and future King, once you marry you will rule this country as your father did before you. You can not afford to have some chit spreading lies and accusations about the two of you! For all we know she could be planning some kind of blackmail scheme to get you to help her father keep his property."

"Elizabeth is not some chit." he told her trying to keep his anger under control. "She is beautiful, charming, and intelligent woman. I will not have you speak about her like that!"

Lady Catherine became indignant, "Darcy do not tell me you have developed feelings for this girl?" she asked her voice filled with disbelief. "What about Anne? What of your mothers final wish for the two of you to be together?"

Darcy could remain calm no longer, "Aunt Catherine I have never made any kind of promise to Anne." he reminded her. "As for my feelings where Miss Bennet are concerned that is my business and I would appreciate you leaving my personal life to me." he told her before hanging up.

Lady Catherine was furious, she quickly called Lord Blackwell. "We have a situation in Meryton." she told him. "This relationship with Elizabeth Bennet has to be dealt with if we are going to move forward with our plan."

"Lady Catherine I honestly don't care who the prince marries." he told her. "I want this land deal to go through, as I told you that is my primary concern."

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "You had better care who he marries!" she snapped at him. "If the prince has feelings for this girl and he pursues a relationship with her she might influence him into helping the property owners in Meryton. Don't forget we need that piece of land that Longbourn sits on. It has the greatest value because of its beach front access. We may not be able to touch Netherfield for historical reasons, but Longbourn has no protection governing it. I have just as much invested in this plan as you, but I am telling you in order for us to accomplish what we wish Darcy must marry Anne. "

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I will handle things." he told her.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked him. "I don't very much like surprises!"

"Don't worry Lady Catherine, I said I would handle this and I will." he told her. "I have a man in Meryton, he will know what to do. I promise you by this time tomorrow Miss Bennet won't want anything further to do with Prince Darcy."

"Fine just see that he does not fail." she told him before hanging up the phone.

_Elizabeth _walked down the beach, along the shore line. The clouds were moving it, she knew it was going to begin raining at any time. She took in a deep breath and continued walking. She thought about Will, the time they had spent together and the things he said to her. She felt like such a fool for not realizing who he was before now. She felt angry when she thought of the smirk on Collin's face when he told her that he was right and she was wrong. Just thinking about it made her furious all over again. She stopped and picked up a rock then threw it as hard as she could into the ocean. As she stood there watching the waves crash in the rain began to fall. It didn't take long before she was drenched from head to toe. She turned and began walking again, before she got to far she heard a faint voice calling out to her. She turned and saw Jane running towards her.

"Lizzy please come in out of the rain!" she called to her as the wind picked up and began howling.

"Jane I am fine." she called back. "I just want some time to myself to think about what happened." she told her.

"Mother is upset, she is concerned you will catch a cold and then the prince won't want to spend time with you." Jane told her. "I know she is being ridiculous, but she won't give father a moment's peace, please come back inside."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I'm coming Jane." she told her as she followed her back up to the house. Once inside her mother called out to her several times. "I am fine mother." Elizabeth told her.

"You should not have gone out in this rain!" she yelled at Lizzy as she came rushing out into the hallway. "Now you will be sick, you will have a running nose and the prince won't want to spend any time with you!"

Elizabeth was just about to argue back when her father stepped out into the hall, "Fanny, really leave the poor girl alone." he told her. "She has gone for walks in the rain since she was a little girl and not once as she ever gotten sick." he reminded her.

Mrs. Bennet looked over at her husband, "Yes, but tonight the prince will be there." she told him again as if he did not already know. "She must look her best if he is going to pay any attention to her."

Mr. Bennet smiled and his daughter, "Lizzy go upstairs and get dried off." he suggested, "I am sure you probably would like to get changed."

"Thank you father." she told him as she walked past her mother and went up the stairs. Jane followed behind her. They both chose to ignore their mother as she continued with her frantic complaints to their father.

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and left it to Jane to close, "She has no clue." she told Jane as she began taking off her wet things. "She carries on as if I am not supposed to be the least bit upset that Will lied to me every moment we were together this past week."

Jane handed her sister a towel and some dry yoga pants and a tee-shirt. "Lizzy what happened this morning?" she asked her. "What did Will say to you?"

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her window seat, "Oh Jane..." she said as frustration filled her voice, "He said he was sorry. He said he has wanted to tell me, but didn't know how." she paraphrased his words.

"Do you think he was lying still, that he was just making that up because you found out?" Jane asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she told her honestly. "The more I thought about things I realize he tried to tell me yesterday. When we were in the study, I think he was going to tell me then but..."

"Charles and I interrupted the two of you." she guessed.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I think so." she told her. "Oh Jane it wasn't just that he kept this secret from me that has me so upset." she told her as she grabbed her pillow. "It was that awful Collins" she remarked, "Did mother tell you how he came running over here this morning to tell me that supposedly Will is engaged to his cousin, Anne de Bourgh and how Lady Catherine wanted to be sure I knew about it."

Jane took in a deep breath, "No mother did not mention that, but father told me." she told her. "Oh Lizzy I am sorry you had to find out the way you did about who Will really is."

Elizabeth squeezed her pillow in her hands, "It was humiliating having to stand there with Collins carrying on as he did. Do you know he actually bowed down before Will." she told her, "Then I come in and correct him saying, "No No Collins this isn't the prince this is Mr. Bingley friend, Will Granger!" she shook with frustration as she hit the pillow with her fist.

Jane could see she was upset. "Lizzy at least it happened here and not at the party this evening where everyone would have seen."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Oh Jane you don't understand." she told her, "I was the one telling Will about what a great observer of people I was, and how I loved to pay attention to detail." she explained, "Then after all that, I didn't have a clue he was the prince, but someone as dim-witted as Collins knew right away who he was."

Jane walked over and sat down next to her sister, "Lizzy who are you really mad at in all of this?" she asked her.

Elizabeth looked out the window, "I'm made at Will of course, he lied to me." she told her.

Jane took her sister's hand in hers, "Lizzy are you truly upset because he lied to you or is it possible that your pride was hurt just a little?

"Pride?" Elizabeth shook her head as she turned toward her sister, "My pride isn't hurt." She defended herself.

"Lizzy you just got through saying that you count yourself to be such an observer of people, you like to watch them and figure them out." she reminded her, " Is it possible that you are hurt and angry because Will was able to keep his secret from you, with out you figuring out who he is?"

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe its a little possible." she admitted then said, "But Jane it was very wrong of him to lie to me, especially if he is engaged to his cousin."

"Lizzy I will admit that I really don't know Prince Darcy that well, but I did see the way he looked at you." she told her then said, "I don't believe he is engaged to anyone else. He may have lied to you about who he is, but I think if you let go of all the anger, and put Collins out of your mind, you will see Will's heart was in the right place just perhaps a little misguided in how he handled things with you."

Elizabeth was just about to say something when Jane's phone went off. "Its Charles calling me again." Jane told her. "I haven't answered his calls."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Why on earth not?" she asked her.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Lizzy, he lied too. He covered for Will and lied to me and you." she reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, but Jane that wasn't his fault. He didn't have a choice." she assured her. "Prince Darcy is his friend he had to do as he asked."

Jane laughed, "How is it you can so easily forgive Charles and not the prince?" she asked her, "They both lied about the same thing?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and saw the ridiculousness in the situation, "I don't know." she told her then said, "Please call Charles back and speak with him. Give him a chance to explain."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Only if you promise to do the same with Will." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I told Will I would see him tonight and I still plan to." she told her as she got up and walked over to her laptop. "For now I just want to put it all out of my mind and do some writing I promised Charlotte I would get done."

Jane smiled, "If you need anything let me know." she told her before leaving the room.

Darcy was just about to go into the study when Thomas came up to him, "Sir this just arrived for you a short time ago." he said handing him a plain brown envelope.

He took it from Thomas and looked it over, it was addressed to the prince. He let out a heavy sigh and walked into the study, Richard was sitting behind the desk. "This just arrived." he told him.

"What is it?" Richard asked as he got up and walked over to his cousin.

"I don't know, but its address to the prince." he told him then said, "I was of the understanding that no one knew I was here yet?"

"No one does know your here yet. Well except for the Bennet's and Collins." Richard took the envelope and opened it, "These are pictures of you and Elizabeth from yesterday." he told him.

Darcy took them from him and looked them over, "How is this possible?"

Richard shook his head, "I had the area covered." he told him. "No one knew you were even going to be there, but the security detail and Charles.

Darcy noticed a note still tucked inside the envelope. He opened it and read it out loud,

To his royal highness Prince Darcy,

These photo's will be going to press in the evening addition of the Meryton Herald. They were sold to us by a Mr. Wickham and proved to be authentic. We are letting you know of our intent to use the photo's in accordance with the law.

Thank you

Miles Robison

Senior editor of the Meryton Herald

Darcy shook his head, "How is it possible that Wickham was here to take these pictures?" he demanded to know.

Richard shook his head, "I have no idea but I will find out." he told him. "Darcy you have to tell Elizabeth about these photo's. She needs to know." he told him.

"I just sent her a text asking that she call me right away." he told him as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He took in a deep breath, "Once these photo's go out her entire life will be turned upside down." he mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Blackwell sat in his office waiting for Wickham to return his call. It was already well past noon when the paper's in Meryton ran a breaking news story that Prince Darcy was in Meryton and would be attending the Lucas Party that evening. When the phone finally went off he was frustrated, "Wickham where have you been?" he demanded to know.

Wickham took in a deep breath, "I have been doing my job." he told him.

"I thought I told you not to talk to the press until I spoke with you again?" Lord Blackwell demanded.

Wickham laughed, "I didn't." he told him, "I have it on good authority that Elizabeth's mother was the one to call the news papers first. It really was very nice of her, she made my job easier. I believe the prince is probably being notified even now that the pictures I took will be released to the public in a special evening run addition."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "The pictures look harmless, they won't stir much gossip." he told him as he looked though them on his computer. It was clear he was frustrated, he needed to create a situation that would cause both Prince Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet to doubt each other.

"The pictures are only harmless if you don't spin the story around them." he told him. "Trust me Lord Blackwell I know how to push Darcy's buttons." he reminded him, "And thanks to Miss Lydia Bennet, I now know how to get at Elizabeth Bennet as well."

"You spoke with her family?" Lord Blackwell demanded, "Isn't that taking unnecessary risks?"

Wickham shook his head, "I told you I know what I am doing. Besides Lydia Bennet is not a very bright girl, she told me pretty much everything I needed to know without hesitation. She didn't even question it when I said I was a part of the prince security detail."

"Just be careful I don't want any of this blowing up in my face!" he told him then hung up the phone.

_Elizabeth_ finished getting ready for the party, she still wasn't sure how she felt or what she would say to Will, but she knew she had to ask him about his engagement to Anne de Bourgh. If it were true and he really was just stringing her along then he was the worse kind of person and she wanted nothing more to do with him. It was the sound of her mother's voice that interrupted her thoughts, "I am coming mother." she called back as she slipped her phone into her purse without looking at it.

Mrs. Bennet smiled when she saw both Jane and Elizabeth coming down the stairs. "Oh good you are both ready, we don't want to keep the Prince or Mr. Bingley waiting." she said, "Of course Jane you look beautiful." she said then turning to Elizabeth, "You look very pretty to Lizzy." she said as an after thought. "Although, I do wish you would have taken the time to find something a little more alluring to wear, but this dress will have to do." she told her. "Just think how wonderful tonight will be, our dear Lizzy will be dancing with the Prince and everyone will be talking about it. I know for a fact the press will be there."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew her mother would tell the press who Darcy really was. "Mother I don't want you telling people that I am there with the prince. I don't want you saying anything to anyone about my personal affairs."

"Why shouldn't I tell our friends and family that you are with the prince." she laughed ignoring what she said, "You have been spending time with him, you are dating already." she told her then said, "Don't bother deny it, Mary told me it was the prince who picked you up the other day, so I know all about you spending time with him."

Elizabeth looked over at Mary, she should be angry with her sister for telling her mother, but she wasn't. She knew all to well how her mother could be when it came to wanting information. "You were right Mary. I should have listened to you. Will really was the prince." she told her sister. "I would have saved myself some embarrassment I think if I had listened."

Mary felt bad for her sister, she leaned over to her and whispered softly "Lizzy I didn't want to tell mother, but she would not let it go. Please don't be embarrassed no one knew for sure he was the prince."

"You knew." Elizabeth reminded her.

Lydia snorted while she laughed, "I think its very funny, to think you were spending all that time with him and you didn't even know who he was. Tell us Lizzy did you let the prince kiss you?" she asked.

Elizabeth glared at her younger sister, "That is none of your business." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet laughed, "It doesn't matter, none of that matters now we all know Lizzy's little secret. We all know that she is dating the prince and who knows where it will lead." she told Elizabeth then said, "Although I think perhaps deep down inside maybe you did suspect he really was the Prince all along Lizzy." Mrs Bennet suggested. "I mean you are just like your father, always watching people and so clever."

"Mother, please don't say that." Elizabeth begged her. "I know in your own strange way you think you are helping, but the truth is you are only making things worse. As hard as it is to admit I didn't know that Will was the prince." she told her

"As I said it doesn't matter because now you do know." she told her, "Just imagine our Lizzy, dancing with the prince, dating the prince." she enthused "maybe even marrying the prince. You know he is worth millions upon millions of dollars." she said as they went to the car.

Elizabeth shook her head, she turned to Jane, "I should just go back inside, go straight up to my room and lock the door."

Jane took her hand in hers, "Lizzy just ignore mother." she told her. "Go and speak with Will, then decide how you feel."

_Darcy_ tried again to reach Elizabeth, "She hasn't responded to my text messages." he said out loud.

Charles looked down at his phone, "Jane wrote me a while ago, she did say Elizabeth was very upset." he told him.

Darcy realized for the first time that his lies to Elizabeth might actually put Charles budding relationship with Jane in jeopardy. "I am sorry Charles if my behavior has caused you to have a falling out with Jane." he told him.

Charles shook his head, "Don't worry about it Darcy. I have already called Jane and explained my part in the matter. She is a very forgiving and understanding girl."

"I am glad things are working out for you." he told him as he tried again to reach Elizabeth.

Richard took in a deep breath, "We are almost there, perhaps it would be best to tell her in person. Chances are she is already there as well."

Darcy hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, he looked out the window. He couldn't help but feel like his relationship with Elizabeth was about to come to an end. The closer they got to the Lucas's family home the larger the pit in the bottom of his stomach grew.

_Elizabeth_ noticed the press stationed outside the Lucas gate, "I knew mother would tell everyone." she mumbled softly to herself. As their car pulled up to the house Elizabeth noticed all the security detail in place, there were so many. "how could I have not noticed his security before now?" she thought to herself. "I truly must have been blinded to what was happening around me." She took in a deep breath and followed the rest of her family inside. Mrs Bennet hurried over to their hostess, Mrs. Lucas, and began carrying on about Elizabeth and the prince dating leaving out no details and making up a few news ones as well.

"Jane I shouldn't have come." she told her as she saw people were looking at her and whispering. "Mother has already told half the town and I am sure the press is here because of her too."

Jane felt bad for her sister, "Lizzy give it time, the gossip will pass." she told her. "Besides you did tell Will you would be here and give him chance to talk with you." she reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I know I did, but how do you think he is going to react to all of this attention. Especially when he realized that mother is the cause of it." she said.

"I will go and see if I can calm her down just a bit." Jane offered. "You go and find Charlotte, she will be able to at least tell you how wide the news has spread."

Elizabeth looked around the room and saw Charlotte over in the far corner, she turned to go in that direction when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Miss Bennet may I have a word with you?" A young man asked as she walked past him. Elizabeth turned back and looked over toward him, he was tall, had dark hair, with hazel green eyes and was impeccably dressed. He smiled at her, "Please Miss Bennet it will only take a moment of your time." he said as he walked over toward her.

"Do I know you?" she asked him. He didn't look familiar to her.

"My name is George Wickham." he began by saying, "No, you don't know me, and I know you don't have any reason to believe what I am about to tell you, but I felt I had to warn you about the prince." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled politely, "Yes I know that Will Granger is really the prince." she told him as she turned to leave.

"I wonder did you know that he has done this before?" Wickham asked her.

Elizabeth stopped and turned back, "Done what before?" she asked.

"Pretended not to be the prince so he could lure beautiful young girls into his bedroom and..." he began to say, but seeing Elizabeth face turn red he changed his tactics, "I am sorry for being so blunt." he told her, "It's just that I have seen this kind of behavior from the prince before and I hate to see another girls life destroyed by his selfish lack of regard for others feelings. To him its all a game, he pretends to be just another guy, he tells them he just happens to look like the prince, but there is no relation. Then once he has gotten what he wants he ends things with them. They don't know he is the true prince and there is no scandal to deal with later on."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You are right Mr. Wickham in what you said when you first introduced yourself to me." she told him. "I have no reason to believe you or any of what you're saying to me." she said as she again moved away from him.

Wickham grabbed a hold of her arm, "Miss Bennet, please just hear me out." he said as he pulled a small envelope from inside his jacket pocket. "Please look at these photos." he told her, "You might recognize them from the time you spent with the prince yesterday."

Elizabeth looked through the photo's, "How did you get these?" she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

Wickham took in a deep breath, "Prince Darcy wanted these pictures taken." he told her. "I don't want to embarrass you with the graphic details, but his royal highness likes to have pictures taken of the women he has seduced. He looks at them like conquests, and the pictures are like a kind of trophy for him. You, Miss Bennet are just the latest girl to be added to his list of conquest." he told her.

Elizabeth stomach was churning, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with memories of another boy from school who lied to her, and attempted to use her. Still she wouldn't let her opinion of Will be clouded because of what happened in the past. "How do you know the prince, or about these pictures?" she demanded to know.

"I use to work for the prince so I know all about his wild behavior, and how his cousin Richard covers it all up. The way he seduces young unsuspecting women, tells them he loves them, gets them into bed, then walks away." he told her. "He has taken advantage of so many young girls over the years, the truth is it just makes me sick inside."

"You are lying Will would never do those things." she defended him.

Wickham shook his head, "I am only trying to help you," he told her. He took in a deep breath. He had assumed because Lydia Bennet was so trusting and naive that her sister would be to. Convincing Elizabeth the prince only using her, was proving to be a greater challenge then he had anticipated. He lowered his gaze down to the pictures in her hand, "Miss Bennet you should know these pictures of the two of you are going to be hitting the news very soon, they may already be on the internet. You need to be ready for what is about to happen, for the way your life is about to be turned upside down. People are going to talk, there will be rumors and gossip."

"Why?" Elizabeth looked back down at the pictures then up at Wickham, "If what you are saying is true and Will had these pictures taken why would he release them to the press? If he wants to protect himself from scandal releasing these pictures makes no sense."

Wickham took in a deep breath, "Honestly I think it's because he got caught. Your cousin, William Collins works for his Aunt, Lady Catherine. I am sure Collins has informed Lady Catherine about the prince's behavior with you." he told her, "Now that people have discovered he really is the prince, come here to Meryton, he has to make up so excuse. I am sure he doesn't want to have to explain himself or his behavior to Lady Catherine, or his fiancé, Anne de Bourgh. If he allows the pictures to go public now and says that the two of you were just friends it heads off any possible claims that you might try to make later of a more intimate relationship. After all these pictures are very innocent, they don't really point to the kind of budding romance your mother has told everyone about since she came in this evening." he said as he looked over at her mother.

Elizabeth turned her attention towards her mother, she was still talking very loudly and gossiping about her and Prince Darcy. Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing did happen between the prince and I. We were just friends."

Wickham shrugged his shoulders, "Miss Bennet think about what is going on here." he suggested to her, "With the way your mother is carrying on about the two of you and then the princes releases these pictures that show you to be nothing more than friends." he told her, "How embarrassing will that be for your family? For your father? If the prince can paint your mother out to be a gossip and liar, how will that scandal affect your father's business or his standing in the community?" he said, "I am sure the prince knows very well if he can make you and your family look like the ones who are taking advantage of his friendship that will do a great deal of harm to your family.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she looked back down at the pictures again then over to her mother. Wickham knew he was finally getting somewhere, "Prince Darcy might be hoping to use this mishap to his advantage. He might be hoping he can turn this situation around to force your father into selling his property to Lady Catherine." he told her, "She is the prince's aunt and it is widely known that he and Anne de Bourgh are unofficially engaged to be married."

Wickham looked up as the room grew quiet, Charles, Richard, and Prince Darcy came into the room. He looked over at the prince and smiled, he backed away from her, "I have to go, I am sorry to bring you such bad news." he told her then said, "I promise everything I have told you is true, the prince will deny what I have told you, but look up the name Tiffany Bilmont, she was the first in a long line of many girls just like yourself. You are nothing more than another notch on his bed post. You are lucky to found out before he got you into bed." he told her before disappearing altogether.

Darcy turned to his cousin, "Richard is that..." he started to say.

Richard interrupted him, "Yes, I think it was Wickham." he finished his sentence.

"What is he doing here?" Darcy demanded to know, "What was he doing with Elizabeth?"

Richard shook his head, "I will have security do a sweep of the area." he told him then said, "Mean while you better go and speak with Elizabeth."

Richard reached up and tapped the ear piece he was wearing then said, "I want all security detail to watching for George Wickham, if he is seen I want him stopped and held for questioning." he told them.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, she turned and looked over toward Will, he was still speaking with Richard. She felt sick inside, the room was suddenly very crowded and stuffy. She wanted to speak with Jane about what Wickham had told her, but she was already speaking with Charles and her mother. She didn't want to draw even more attention to her mother by walking over to them. She turned and saw Charlotte in the corner and decided to go and speak with her instead. "Charlotte I really need to..." she said as she came toward her. She stopped speaking when she saw Collins out of the corner of her eye.

Charlotte saw her friend and smiled, "Lizzy I was just speaking with you cousin. He was telling me all about his job with Lady Catherine." she told her as Collins came up behind her.

Elizabeth turned toward her cousin and took in a deep breath, "Hello Mr. Collins." she said purposely using his formal name.

Before she could say anything more Collins turned to her and said, "Elizabeth I do hope your father was able to explain everything clearly to you concerning the prince and his intentions toward you." he said out loud so everyone around them could hear. "I don't want any misunderstandings, after all Meryton is such a small town. I am sure like most small town gossip travels fast." he said then added, "After all it is possible that someone such as yourself, who has lived in this sheltered kind of country town might not understand that the prince was merely being friendly. He never really would consider any kind of serious relationship with..." He looked down at her and rolled his eyes, "A commoner."

Elizabeth eyes flashed with anger, she interrupted him, "Collins I think you should concern yourself to topics that are your business and not assume that because you are my father nephew, that you have any business in my personal affairs." she snapped at him.

Charlotte could see this was not going to end well so she pulled her friend aside. "Lizzy ignore him." she told her. "The press is here and he is just attempting to get a rise out of you."

Collins smiled, "So sorry cousin, I was merely trying to give you some friendly advice." he said before walking away.

Elizabeth wanted to go after him and punch him right in the nose. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, "He thinks he knows so much..." she mumbled.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Yes he has been telling everyone how you didn't know who the prince was, but he did." she told her.

"I feel like such a fool." she admitted to Charlotte. "I had no idea and now the press is here and that man said those horrible things to me."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Lizzy no one here had any idea who Prince Darcy really was." she reminded her, "Collins is an awful person, but if he thinks his behavior is some how going to make the people in town think worse of you he is wrong." she told her. "For all his so-called intelligence he has forgotten one very important thing, none of us knew Will was the prince and he met with several of the towns business leaders including my father."

"Thank you Charlotte." she said just as Will came up to them both.

"Hello Elizabeth." he said.

She turned and looked into his eyes, "Hello Will." she said without thinking. "Charlotte this is Will.." she started to say out of habit then caught herself, "This is Prince Darcy." she corrected herself then said, "And his cousin Richard. This is my friend Charlotte Lucas. Her parents are hosting this party this evening."

Darcy smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucas. Your parents were very kind to open their home to us this evening."

"Thank you, your highness." she said, "I am sure it is no trouble for them." she told him.

Darcy looked into Elizabeth eyes. She looked hurt and upset, "I was wondering if we could speak privately?" he said then turning to Charlotte, "Perhaps if you think it would be alright we could speak in your father's study."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Of course." she told them as she lead the way down the hall and into the study. "No one will bother you in here." she told them as she turned to leave.

Richard stood just outside the door, "Thank you for the help Miss Lucas." he told her.

Charlotte smiled, "Not a problem." she told him, "Lizzy is my closest friend, I would do anything for her." she told him just as Caroline Bingley came walking toward them.

"Richard I really must complain about that driver you had for us this evening. He was unable to get us here in time to come in with my brother and the prince." she complained then said, "I really didn't understand the need to take two cars to begin with."

Richard smiled, "I am so sorry about that Caroline." he told her. "I believe your brother is just over there with Miss Jane Bennet. Perhaps Miss Lucas could show you." he suggested.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Right this way Miss Bingley." she said.

Caroline looked back over to Richard, "But where is Prince Darcy?" she asked revealing her true desire to spend time with him.

Richard smiled, "He is dealing with some business affairs that came up." he told her then said. "I am sure Charles is eager for you to meet Jane." he said pointing her over toward her brother.

_Will_ closed the door then walked over to Elizabeth, "You look beautiful this evening." he told her. She wore a simple pale blue, knee-length dress and her hair done up with just a few wispy curls hanging down to frame her face.

Elizabeth heart softened just a bit, "Thank you for the compliment, but I need to know the truth about everything." she began to say.

"I've told you the truth." he assured her.

"You haven't told me everything." she said trying not to sound to accusing as she struggled with the things Wickham and Collins told her.

Darcy eyes narrowed. "Elizabeth I did tell you everything." he repeated himself then said, "Well almost everything. Something did come up this afternoon. I have tried to reach you..." he began to say but she cut him off.

"Will I know about the pictures" she interrupted him, "What I want to know is did you have them taken?"

He shook his head, "No. I promise you I didn't know anything about that. That is why I have been trying to reach you all afternoon to warn you about them. I only found out about them a few hours ago."

She wanted to believe him, but he lied to her once already about who he was and she found herself struggling with doubting him. "Tell me who Tiffany Bilmont is?" .

Will's demeanor changed and his eye's narrowed at the mention of that name, "Who told you that name?" he demanded to know.

Elizabeth shook her head, "The same person who told me you had those pictures taken." she admitted to him. "He said that you have done this before."

Will knew where this was going. He could see the doubt and mistrust in her eyes, "Done what before?" he demanded to know.

"That you have pretended to be someone else so that you can.." she searched for the right word, "Seduce girls into sleeping with you without fear or worry of them coming back at you because you're the prince."

Darcy was stunned that she would think him capable of such things, "This fellow you talked to, his name was George Wickham." he commented.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." she told him. "He said he use to work for you."

Darcy took in a deep breath, and let out a small sigh, "Do you believe I am the kind of man who would do the things he accused me of?" he asked her honestly as he took a step closer toward her.

She searched his eyes for a moment. The truth was she didn't really think him capable of doing these things, but then she had been wrong about him before. She lowered her head as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't know what to believe." she told him. "You have been lying to me this entire time maybe it was all just a plan to..."

"To get you into bed." he finished her sentence for her. "Have I ever, in all the time we were alone together treated you in any way that would suggest to you I was looking to use you like that?" he asked her.

She thought about it then shook her head, "No." she admitted, but then she thought about another time in her life when she trusted someone only to suffer the pain of being disappointed.

"Then why would you believe the words of some stranger over me?" he demanded to know.

"Will, you lied to me, you pretended to be someone other than who you really are." she told him, "What am I suppose to think. Two people have told me that you are engaged to be married to your cousin Anne, do you deny it."

"I shouldn't have to." he told her. "I with held who I was, and have explained my reasons for doing so, that should be good enough." He was getting frustrated at having to defend himself to her.

She took in a deep breath, "Well it's not." she told him, "I'm sorry, but I have already been made a fool of once by you. Now I would like to know the truth. I would like to know who Tiffany Bilmont is, why you had those pictures taken, and if you are engaged to Anne de Bourgh."

"I already told you I wasn't involved with these pictures being taken, but you won't believe me." He looked at her intently, "Tell me Elizabeth would you be asking me these things if I wasn't the prince?" he demanded to know as his anger got the better of him. "If Wickham had said these things about me and I wasn't the prince would you have believed him?"

Painful memories from her past washed over her, she tried to keep her own temper under control, "I don't know!" she told him. "It doesn't matter though because you are the prince."

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, "It does matter." he corrected her, "It matters to me." told her, "I would like to know exactly what kind of person you think I am!"

She pulled herself free from him, "You're the prince, you get your way in whatever you want!" she blurted out.

"So it doesn't matter that I have been a perfect gentleman every moment we were together. It doesn't matter that I have never once tried to lure you into my bedroom..." he yelled, "You are willing to believe these things about me because I am the prince." he continued on, "Because my being the prince means I sleep around, I seduce innocent girls, I break hearts and do whatever I want!" he shook his head in frustration. "Tell me what else did Mr. Wickham have to say about me?"

She shook her head, she could see he was hurt by the things she said, "Its doesn't matter." she told him.

"Yes it does." he snapped back, "It matters to me."

"Fine" She snapped at him, "he said that you were going to release the pictures to the press to cover up the time we spent together. He said that you probably hoped the embarrassment would cause my father to lose business and have to sell to your Aunt Catherine." she told him.

"Even after I told you I was not here because of my Aunt you believe me capable of doing such a thing." when she didn't answer he looked away from her. "Well I guess you got lucky when your cousin found me out then." he told her sarcastically, "I mean lets just forget the fact that I was on my way to see you and tell the truth about who I was myself. That doesn't matter because Mr. Wickham, a man you hardly know shows up and tells you these things about me and you..." he stopped mid sentence and looked at her.

"What?" she asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How long have you known George Wickham?" he demanded as his own doubts about her began to set in.

Her eyes narrowed, "I only just met him tonight?" she told him. After a few moment she realized what he was thinking, "Don't try to put this on me." she warned him.

"How do I know you haven't been working with Wickham this whole time. There were only a handful of people who knew I would be at your house yesterday, maybe you had those pictures taken." he accused her. "Maybe you set me up so you could try to force my hand into helping your father."

Her eyes flashed with anger, "He said you would deny any knowledge of the picture and then blame it all on me." she told him. "Now here you are doing that very thing."

Darcy was so angry that she would actually take Wickham side and not believe him. He didn't even care that what he was saying made no sense, "Well you are certainly willing to believe someone you claim to have just met!" he yelled at her.

"Clearly my coming here tonight to give you a chance to explain was a mistake!" she told him as she headed for the door.

"I couldn't agree more, my coming here was a huge mistake. I should have realized you were too good to be true." he called out after her. "It was all just a big act!"

Elizabeth stormed out of the study with tears streaming down her face as she made her way over to Charlotte. "Please Charlotte I want to go home, can I take your car?" she asked.

Charlotte could see how upset she was, "OF course Lizzy, but let me drive you." she told her as she guided her toward the back of the house. "We will go out the back there won't be any reporters if we go that way."

"The reporters won't bother with me." she told her. "Prince Darcy is the story."

Charlotte hated giving her bad news, "He is not the only story." She said as she handed her phone to her, "I am sorry, but everyone is talking about these picture they just came out over the internet."

Elizabeth looked at the pictures and closed her eyes. "I just want to crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened." she told her friend as tears rolled down her cheek.

Darcy came out of the study not long after Elizabeth left, he was in a foul mood. "Richard can you let Charles know I am leaving. I don't want to make a scene." he told him.

Richard saw Elizabeth run past and knew by the look on his cousins face things had gone very badly. "I will have the car brought round." was all he said as he walked over to Charles.

Caroline came up she had been waiting to speak with the prince since she met Mrs Bennet and heard all about how he was dating her daughter Elizabeth. Of course she didn't believe it at first, but then the picture came out over the internet, she had to find out what she could, "I hope everything is alright your highness." she said softly. "I saw the pictures on the internet of you with that girl who just left." she commented. "She looked upset."

Darcy shook his head, "I don't really want to discuss it Caroline." he told her.

Caroline could see he was upset, "You know Darcy I heard from her cousin, Collins, that Elizabeth supposedly didn't know you really were the prince."

Darcy looked over at her, "There was some misunderstanding in the way we met." was all he would say.

Caroline smiled, "I understand." she said then continued on, "Of course it is possible this girl, Elizabeth knew who you really were all along." she told him. "I just happen to be speaking with her younger sister Mary Bennet, and she said Elizabeth had to have known it was you. She said that she told her the day before these picture were taken that you were the prince."

Darcy eyes narrowed. "Were those her exact words, that Elizabeth knew I was the prince?" he asked her.

Caroline shook her head, "Yes they were." she lied. "And I think you should know the mother, Mrs. Bennet has told everyone that you and her daughter are dating. She went so far as to imply that it's a very serious relationship. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the mother wasn't somehow involved with the press being alerted to your being here tonight."

Darcy looked over at Charles and Richard. "Caroline I appreciate you telling me this." he told her. "But as I said I don't want to discuss it any further."

Moments later Richard came back over to the two of them and escorted the prince out of the party. It didn't go unnoticed by the guest that both Elizabeth and the prince had left, but not together. Collins took the opportunity to begin circulating Lady Catherine version of the story. He told anyone who would listen that the prince was there to speak with Miss Bennet privately, that he wanted to make it clear that there had never been anything more than a platonic friendship between the two of them. Between Collins, and Mrs. Bennet the room was soon full of people talking about what really might be going on.

Once in the car Darcy looked over at his cousin, "I need a drink." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "that bad ugh?"

Darcy poured himself a double, "You have no idea." he told him. "I went into the study ready to beg for her forgiveness and ended up accusing her of taking the pictures and selling them herself." he said as he drank down the entire glass in one gulp.

Richard was stunned, "You did what!?" he asked him.

Darcy poured himself another drink, then he explained in detail everything that was said between himself and Elizabeth. "By the time the conversation came to an end I was so angry that she would think those things of me, that she would question me and side with Wickham that I actually accused her of being his accomplice." he said as he gulped down his drink.

Richard stopped him before he poured another, "Getting drunk is not the answer." he told him then said, "Darcy what possible reason could Elizabeth have to do any of the things you accused her of?" he asked him.

Darcy looked out the window, "Perhaps to sway me into helping her father." he said, "Or to help promote her books sales."

"Do you honestly believe either of those things you just said?" he asked his cousin.

Darcy shook his head, "I don't know what I think." he told him, "I only know she is not the person I thought she was." he said as he turned back toward his cousin. "She accused me of lying to her so I could seduce her. She thinks me nothing more than a play boy prince who goes around sleeping with pretty girls than discarding them like they don't even matter." he told him then said, "She brought up Tiffany Bilmont."

"Wickham told her about Tiffany?" Richard asked.

"Judging from the way she asked about her, I would guess Wickham implied things about what happened with Tiffany." Darcy told him.

"What did you tell her?" Richard asked him.

"I didn't tell her anything." he defended himself, "Why should I have to defend myself against the false accusations of George Wickham. If Elizabeth truly was the girl I thought she was, she would know I am not that kind of person." he told him. "I behaved like the perfect gentleman with her at all times. I haven't even kissed her." he said in frustration, "Why she would believe those lies about me so easily just proves I made a mistake.

"Darcy its been a long day, a lot has happened." he tried to encourage his cousin, "Give her some time maybe tomorrow..."

Darcy cut him off, "No Richard I am done. I think it best that I go back to Pemberley. I found out what I wanted to concerning the property owners here in Meryton, and there is no reason to stay on longer." he told him. Richard was just about to protest when Darcy said, "I've made up my mind and I really don't want to talk about Elizabeth Bennet any more."

Richard knew he cousin was hurting, he could tell that his feelings for Elizabeth ran a lot deeper then even Darcy realized, but he knew it would do no good to say anything more about it. "Fine." was all he said, "I will make arraignments to leave first thing in the morning." he told him then asked, "Do you plan to at least make a comment to the press to lay to rest some of these rumors floating around?"

Darcy turned back to the window, "No I do not."

Richard took in a deep breath, "The press will tear her to pieces." he told him, but Darcy didn't answer.

Once the arrived back at Netherfield Darcy went strait to his study and slammed the door shut behind him. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to think about what had happened. He poured himself another glasses of brandy. He paced back and forth for a while thinking of everything that was said between them. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. Why had he allowed himself to get so angry. He gulped down his brandy and then walked over and poured himself another, he looked out the window and took in a deep breath, "you know why you got so angry." he mumbled to himself. "It was the mention of Tiffany Bilmont," he said out loud. Seeing the look of doubt in Elizabeth eyes, was like looking at the disappointment of his father all over again. It cut deep, the memory that his father believed Wickham's lies over him. After two more glasses of brandy he decided no matter how angry he was at Wickham, or Elizabeth for believing him he couldn't leave things with her the way he had. He couldn't go back to Pemeberley without defending himself to her. He knew he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, but sat down to type out an email anyway.

Charlotte pulled up to the house and followed Elizabeth inside, "You don't have to stay with me Charlotte I will be fine." she told her.

"I don't mind staying Lizzy." she told her. "Besides Richard was the only guy there worth talking to and he left with the Prince."

Elizabeth tried to smiled, "I am sorry I ruined your evening." she told her friend. "Richard did seem like a nice guy." she told her then said, "To bad the prince wasn't the nice guy I thought he was."

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "Lizzy who was the man you were talking with before the prince came into the party? The one who said all the horrible things?" she asked as they both sat down.

"He said his name was Wickham, he said he use to work for the prince." she told her feeling sick to her stomach about the whole night.

"What else did he say?" she asked.

Elizabeth said "It doesn't matter, when I asked Will about it he just got angry and accused me of taking the pictures for my own gain."

Charlotte eyes narrowed, "Lizzy can I ask you a question, and please don't take it the wrong way, but when you say that "you asked Will" about what happened..." she began to say, "Did you really ask or did you accuse?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I.." she started to say then stopped. She thought about it more, she was still annoyed about having the run in with Collins and hurt by the things Wickham had told her. Memories of what had happened in her past came back to haunt her. Tears formed in her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, "I accused him." she admitted reluctantly. "Oh Charlotte, Wickham told me that Will was only playing me, that he was pretending to be someone other than the prince so he could sleep with me and then move on when ever he wanted to." she told her. "As I heard him talking about Will and all these other girls from his supposed past all I could think of was..."

Charlotte understood, "Michael Witter?" she finished her sentence for her.

Elizabeth nodded her head yes, "Charlotte I don't want to compare Will to Michael. I know he isn't anything like Michael, but in that moment, seeing those pictures, hearing that man say those things it all just came flooding back at me."

Charlotte smiled as she walked over and hugged her friend, "Lizzy you are only human." she reminded her friend. "Michael was scum bag, after what he tried with you we all knew it." she told her, "But just because Michael lied to you, and tried to take advantage of you, doesn't mean that Will was doing the same thing."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "I know." she admitted, "Your right, I should have realized that, but I just let past memories and Collins keep me from thinking clearly." she said then pulled back and tried to smile, "Thank you, for bringing me home and telling me what I needed to hear. I am sure Jane will tell me the same thing." she said as she walked her friend over to the door.

"Call me tomorrow?" Charlotte told her.

"I will." Elizabeth said before she closed the door and went up to her room. She changed out of her dress and into her pj before climbing into bed. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of her and Will together at Netherfield. For the first time she noticed there were multiple messages on her phone from Will that she had missed. She quickly read through each text, "I must speak with you." the first one read, "matter of great importance." the second one read, "Please call as soon as you get this." the last one read. "He was telling me the truth." she mumbled to herself. "He really was trying to reach me and warn me about the pictures." Fresh tears formed in her eyes when her phone went off again. It was another text coming in from Will, "Email coming, please do me the courtesy of reading it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Elizabeth_ got out of bed and went over to her lap top, she opened her mail program and began reading Will's email:

Elizabeth,

I am leaving for Pemberley first thing in the morning so I shall not be seeing you again, but I did not want to leave things as we did with out defending myself against some of the accusations made against me by George Wickham, accusations that you so readily believed.

I hope you will at least keep an open mind as I share with you my own personal history with George Wickham. I have known George for a very long time, most of my life in fact. He was the son of my father's head of security. Thomas Wickham was a very good man and a close friend to my father. His family lived in the staff quarters at Pemberley because of the nature of Thomas's job protecting my father. George and I spent many days together as children and I thought he was my friend until we went off to school together. After that everything changed, I found out George was not the person I believed him to be.

When I was sixteen years old I shared a dorm room with George at the private school we both attended. My father was so fond of George because of his close friendship with Thomas that he arranged for him to be admitted to the same school that I attended, and paid for his tuition. George, however did not appreciate the kindness shown to him by my father. He did poorly in school, got bad grades and was always in trouble for gambling, drinking, and sneaking out after curfew. Of course the Headmaster covered things up because he knew George was a friend of the royal family and he had a way of talking himself out of situations. George is a very charming man, he always has been. When it served his purpose he could use this charm to get exactly what he wanted from people, manipulate them into doing his bidding. Seeing the way George's behavior changed so drastically brought about an end to our friendship. He lied to everyone, and I soon realized he was lying to everyone about me as well.

On one particular occasion just before George and I were to graduate he brought a girl back to our dorm room, her name was Tiffany Bilmont. He got her drunk removed some of her clothing and put her in my shirt and bed, then he left the room. I came in a short time later and found Tiffany passed out in my bed. I didn't know what was happening so I went to check on her. I didn't even know this girl, although I had seen her before with George. I had no idea why she was there alone, intoxicated, laying in my shirt and bed. As I was leaning over her, attempting to wake her a reporter burst into the room and began taking pictures of the two of us. By the time security got there the report was gone.

At that moment Tiffany woke up, she was disoriented and unsure of what was happening. I imagine she expected to find herself with Wickham, and not with me. Seeing herself undressed and in my bed, she claimed that I was attempting to take advantage of her. I of course denied these accusations and the Headmaster was notified. The situation was dealt with quickly and my father was called, but the blame was laid at my door by Wickham. He told both my father and the headmaster that it was me who brought Tiffany into the dorm room and that it wasn't the first time I had done such a thing. Apparently Wickham had brought girls into our dorm room before, taken pictures of them in my bed, wearing my clothes, so he had proof of my so-called past indiscretions. With out going into further detail, I am sure you can imagine the picture this painted to my father.

The next day my father pulled me from school and I finished out my studies with a private tutor at Pemberley. I tried to defend myself to my father, but because of his friendship with Thomas, he had a soft spot for George and chose to believe him over me. I was devastated that my father would believe me capable of such behavior. It was something that we never resolved between us and to this day still causes me great sadness.

It was several weeks later that I found out the entire episode was planned by Wickham, he had set me up with one of the local gossip rags for money. He received one thousand dollars from the gossip magazines for the pictures, money he used to pay off gambling debts. Luckily my uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam found out about the pictures and had them destroyed before they went to print. After that George and I parted ways, he went on to train at the academy with the hopes that one day he would follow in his father's foot steps. I went to university abroad for a short time and had no further contact with George. It wasn't until I returned home and George graduated that we came in contact with one another again. George Wickham did at one time work for me. He was brought on as a part of my security detail, by my father after he completed his training at the academy. He remained in that position until eight months ago when he was let go because of his improper conduct involving my younger sister.

After my father passed away I left George in the position he held against my better judgement out of respect for my father. He was a part of my security detail and Richard was there to keep an eye on him so I thought all would be fine. However I was mistaken. I did not realize to what lengths Wickham would go to get his way. Being a part of my security detail allowed George to have free access to my younger sister, whom I was given charge over. There was a party that Georgiana very much wanted to attend, but both Richard and I felt the college crowd was to wild and not the place for her to be. During this time Wickham came to me, he spoke of his continuing gambling debts and his need for money. He attempted to guilt me into helping him by bringing up my father, but this time I made it clear I would not bail him out. He was furious and desperate so with out my knowledge he went to Georgiana and convinced her to go with him to the party. By the time Richard and I arrived at the house where the party was held Wickham already managed to persuade my sister to go with him alone to one of the upstairs bedrooms. Luckily we got there before anything happened and I took my sister home leaving Richard to deal with Wickham. As it turns out George was up to his old tricks only this time he planned to seduce my sister, take pictures of the interlude and use them for his own personal gain. It was at this time he was fired and blacklisted from coming near the palace or the Princess every again.

I have told you all of this because I thought you should know the kind of person George Wickham is. I would offer you my caution on having any further dealings with the man. As for the pictures, I am sorry that they were taken and the media attention they have drawn to you. I assure you I was not involved in their being taken. I suspect George was behind them, but how he came to know I would be at your home that day is still a mystery to me? As for the press and the attention this has brought to you, I fear there is little I can do about it except to say it will soon blow over. As of now I have no intention to make a statement of any kind to the media and I would suggest you remain silent as well. Once the press realizes there is no story they will move on and you will be free to go about your life.

Regards,

Prince William Darcy

Elizabeth read the letter through again then she closed her email program. She got up and walked over to her window, she pushed it open and listened to the waves as they came crashing into the shore line. The wind was blowing and clouds filled the sky, it would probably begin to rain soon. She thought about Will and the email he had written to her. When Wickham told her about Tiffany, she first thought about trying to find this girl, but after reading Will's email she knew she didn't need to. "Will was telling me the truth. I was so stupid to believe anything Wickham said." she mumbled out loud. She felt terrible for ever doubting Will's, she had let her own past hurts cause her to believe the lies of a complete stranger. She knew it was probably to late, that Will would never forgive her for doubting him, but she still needed him to know how deeply she regretted the things she said. She walked back over to her desk and reopened her email and began typing:

Dear Will,

For my part in the misunderstanding that happened this evening I am so very sorry. You are right, I did accuse you with out all the facts. I should have given you a chance to explain and tell me what was going on. I have no excuse for my behavior, except to say I was hurt because you lied to me about who you really are. I trusted you, and thought you trusted me. I hope after reading this you will better understand why I reacted the way that I did. So much has happened between us, in such a short time, in all my confusion I allowed myself to be taken in and believed the lies of George Wickham.

Like you I have past hurts that caused me to doubt your intentions toward me. Like you I have been the victim of another who only wanted to take advantage of me. When Wickham spoke to me and said the things he did, I will admit I was confused and hurt. The thought that you would treat me that way brought up very painful memories from my own teenage years. When I was in high school, I dated a boy named Michael. I thought he cared about me, I trusted him, we had been friends for a very long time when he found out about a condition I have that makes me very susceptible to the effects of alcohol. In order to make good on a bet Michael made with his buddies he planned to use this information he learned about my condition to take advantage of me.

It was nearing the end of the school year and one of Micheal's buddies was hosting a party at his house while his parents where away. I trusted Michael completely, so when he offered me a drink that he had secretly spiked with alcohol I didn't question it. His plan was to spike my drink, wait for the alcohol to reach its full effect then sneak me off to the bedroom. It took little time for me to feel the effects the alcohol had on me and it wasn't long before I was beginning to lose control of myself. Fortunately for me, my sister Jane, and my friend Charlotte where there and they realized what was happening. Before Michael could take advantage of me, my sister took me home while Charlotte made sure Michael knew just what kind of scum she thought he was. I trusted this boy and it hurt me that he would do such a horrible thing. I am sharing this with you because I wanted you to understand why Wickham's words had such and effect on me, why I doubted you and allowed my judgment to be clouded.

As for the press I will heed your advice and remain silent. I have no desire to speak with them and I do not want the attention doing so would bring. I hope before long the entire story will blow over and be done with.

Will, I just hope you know that regardless of how things have ended between us, I wish you well. I will always think fondly of my time with you. You will forever be the boy on the beach I shared a sandwich with one very special afternoon.

Elizabeth Bennet

She closed out her email program and picked up her phone. She typed in a text, "I read your email, please read my reply." After hitting send she placed her phone on her night stand and crawled into bed. More than anything she just wanted this day to be over. Will may never want to speak with her again but at least she would take comfort in knowing that she tried to make things right.

_Darcy_ woke up later than normal the next morning. He wasn't use to drinking, or the after effects of doing so. The sound of Thomas coming into his room caused him to jump a little. "Thomas please I have a pounding headache." he began to say, "Could you leave the curtains closed for the moment." he said as he stumbled out of bed still fully dressed in the same clothes he wore the night before.

Thomas cleared away the empty bottle of brandy and the glass. "I will return with some medication momentarily sir." he said as he left the room.

Darcy forced himself out of bed, every part of his body felt terrible. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like fuzz. He looked over at his phone, it was already past ten. He noticed that Elizabeth had responded to his text sometime in the night after he came up to his room and fallen asleep. He took in a deep breath, his head was pounding so hard he couldn't think straight. He wanted to read her email, but remembered he left his laptop downstairs in the study when he came to bed. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom and shower Thomas came back into the room carrying a tray with a tall glass on it.

Thomas came over to him and lowered the tray, "This always seemed to work for your father sir." he said as he offered him the glass.

Darcy reached up and took the glass. He smelled it, "What is this?" he asked before taking a drink.

"It is a bloody Mary, minus the alcohol. I have also taken the liberty of bringing some pain reliever for you head." he told him as he pulled the bottle from within his coat pocket. "I did not want to alarm anyone sir so I brought it up inconspicuously."

Darcy took in a deep breath and drank down the drink then reached over for the pain reliever, "Thank you Thomas for your discretion as always you are on top of things and I greatly appreciate that." he told him. After taking the medicine Darcy finished the drink, "Is my cousin already up?"

"Yes sir, he is." I explained that you were running a bit off schedule this morning because of an error on my part." he told him. "He is waiting for you in the study." he told him then said, "Sir, I would recommend even if you do not feel up to eating that you force yourself to take in some small amount of food. Not eating will only make the symptoms linger, the sooner you get back to normal routine the better you shall feel."

"Thank you Thomas. I will go down after my shower and get something." he told him as he headed toward the bathroom. "Please let my cousin know I will be in to see him directly after I get something to eat."

"I will sir." Thomas assured him before he left the room.

_Caroline_ was sitting in the dinning room with both Charles and Louisa when Darcy came in. He had hoped to avoid Charles's sisters, but he had no one but himself to blame now for having to endure Caroline's interrogation about the events of last night.

"Oh Prince Darcy we were just saying how odd it was that you were not down for breakfast yet." she commented. "Usually you are the first up in the morning. I hope you are well and everything is alright."

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I was just up rather late last night. I had some work to do when I returned from the party." Darcy told them.

Caroline looked over and Louisa and smiled, "We were just saying how wise it was of you to leave that dreadful party when you did." she continued saying. "Mrs. Bennet was the most obnoxious woman we have ever met. She carried on all evening about you dating her daughter. I was extremely embarrassing."

"I am sure Miss Bennet will set the record straight with her mother." Darcy said as he fixed himself a plate of eggs and a bagel. He looked down at his plate and his stomach churned at the thought of eating.

Caroline shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure." she commented. "From what I heard the two younger sisters saying, meeting you and Charles was all apart of their mother's plan." she told him.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about." he said impatiently.

Caroline could see he wasn't in a very good mood, "I happen to overhear, Lydia," she began to say, "She is the youngest sister, she told the other daughter, Kitty that their mother's plan to marry off her daughters to wealthy husbands was working perfectly." she said as she looked over at her brother, "I am telling you Charles, Jane Bennet may seem like a very lovely girl, but her mother has been grooming those girls their entire lives to marry rich husbands so they can get out of Meryton."

Darcy was annoyed, "That doesn't sound like a Elizabeth at all." he admitted. "She loves this area, she loves her home and living near the ocean."

Caroline took in a long drawn out breath, "I hate to say this your highness, but you wouldn't be the first man to be fooled by a woman pretending to be something she isn't just so she can get what she wants." she said hoping to plant seeds of doubt in his mind. "I am telling you the way Mrs. Bennet and her daughters were carrying on you probably will be seeing wedding announcements in the news any day now. You really must put a stop to these rumors before they get to out of hand."

Charles spoke up, "Caroline that is enough." he told her, "I don't think you are being fair in what you say. I spoke with Jane at great length and she made it perfectly clear that Mrs. Bennet does at times get carried away with what she says, but that she means no harm with her rambling."

Darcy looked over at Charles, he wasn't in as forgiving a mood as his friend was, "Still gossip, is gossip Charles." he commented. "Perhaps it would be wise to take things slower with Miss Bennet until you really have a chance to get to know her better."

Caroline took the opportunity to press the issue further with her brother, "Really Charles that is all I have been trying to say. How well can you really know this girl or her family?" she commented then said, "I saw the younger sisters spending time with just about every boy there and several of them looked much older than they did. In fact I was sure I saw Lydia Bennet speaking with that fellow that use to work for you, Prince Darcy." she said hoping to regain his attention, "What was his name again?" she pretended not to know. "I think it was George or something like that."

Darcy looked over at her, "George Wickham?" he repeated the name.

Louisa shook her head, "Yes it was him. He was speaking with Lydia for quite some time." she looked over at her sister and smiled, "I believe you said you also saw him speaking with Elizabeth, didn't you Caroline?"

"Yes I saw him speaking with her." she lied, "In fact they seemed to know each other very well."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Your sure you saw them together?" he asked.

"Yes, very sure." she lied, "It was just after you left the party. I remember because I went out into the parking lot, I was going to leave with you and Richard, but you were already gone." she told him, "That is when I saw Elizabeth talking with George Wickham. I don't know how long they were there talking because I hurried back inside. From what I did see, they seemed very close, as if they knew already knew each other."

Darcy took in a deep breath, and pushed his plate away. His worst fears about Elizabeth were coming true, "Charles my plans have changed." he told him. "I will be heading back to Pemberley this morning." he told him.

Caroline pretended to be disappointed, "Oh your highness we will be so sorry to see you leave so soon." she told him then said, "I suppose though with all this gossip going around it will be best to head back to the city."

Louisa agreed, "I have to say I do think going back to Pemberley is a very good idea." she told him, "That way you won't have to deal with this ill-mannered family any further."

Darcy stood up from the table, "I will see you once you come back to the city Charles." he told his friend.

"yes, I will get in touch as soon as I get back." Charles told him.

Darcy didn't say anything more before he left the dinning room. He went straight to the study. Richard was there waiting for him. "I guess you didn't take my advice last night." He said as Darcy walked into the room. "You look awful."

Darcy looked over at his cousin, "No I did not." he said as he rubbed the side of his head. "I had a few to many drinks and I wrote Elizabeth an email telling her all about what happened with Tiffany and Wickham. A choice that may yet come back to haunt me if what I have just heard is true."

Richard was just about to remind his cousin that he had told him he did not wish to speak of Elizabeth Bennet any more, but decided against it. "Has she responded to your email?" he asked.

"Apparently she did sometime last night after I fell asleep." he told him.

Richard smiled, "You mean passed out." he commented.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I was not so drunk that I passed out Richard." he corrected him, "I just fell asleep so I didn't get the email until this morning."

Richard nodded his head, "Well what did she say?" he asked him.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he told him. "I haven't read it yet, and after what Caroline and Louisa told me I am not sure that I want to."

Richard looked intently at his cousin, "Why?" he asked him, "What did Charles's sisters have to say on the matter?"

"Caroline saw Wickham there with Elizabeth. Apparently he was also there with Lydia Bennet, Elizabeth youngest sister." he told him, "She said it looked as if they knew each other pretty well."

Richard cleared his throat, "Of course she would say that." he told him. "She would say anything to get rid of her perceived competition. Think about it Darcy, Caroline spent all evening with the Bennets and by all accounts Mrs. Bennet was talking a good deal about you and Elizabeth dating. If Caroline overheard her and believed any of it to be true she would undoubtedly say anything to make you think badly of Elizabeth."

Darcy's head was still pounding, he chose to ignore Richard comments and instead asked, "When will we be ready to leave for Pemberley?" he asked as he walked over to the desk and sat down. His laptop was still on and his email program was open.

Richard took in a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the door, "If you are determined to leave things here as they are, we can be ready within the hour." he told him.

Darcy looked through his email, but couldn't find any emails from Elizabeth. "Richard did you by chance use my laptop?" he asked.

Richard shook his head, "No I have my own laptop." he reminded him. "Why?"

"Well for one thing my laptop was already on and my email program was open." Darcy scanned through all his recent emails, but could not find the one Elizabeth said she sent, "I don't see an email here from Elizabeth. She sent me a text sometime after midnight telling me she responded to my email, but I don't see."

"Is it possible you read it and then deleted it?" Richard asked.

Darcy took in a deep breath, feeling frustrated "I told you Richard, I wasn't drunk. If I had read the email, I would remember it." he told him sounding a bit more agitated then he meant to.

Richard opened the door. "You could stay here a few more days, go over and speak with Elizabeth in person about it. Then the two of you could sort out this entire mess." he suggested.

"No Richard I want to leave within the hour." he told him. After Richard left the room he looked through the deleted email folder to be sure it wasn't there, but it was empty. He shook his head and tried to focus, he remembered hearing Charles and his sisters come in just after midnight. Charles stopped and checked in on him, but then left. He tried to remember what happened later, but things were a bit hazy after that and it was later when he made his way upstairs to his room. He looked back over at his laptop, was it possible he read the email and deleted it? He shook his head, "I remember going up to my room, but I have no memory of reading her email." he mumbled to himself as he walked back over and closed down his computer. He pulled out his phone and was about to text her, but then after thinking over what Caroline had told him decided maybe it was for the best to leave things as they were.

_Elizabeth _walked out and sat down on the beach. She looked out over the water and smiled, it was a beautiful day. She was determined to have a good day and to get on with life. She decided to keep busy, it had been two days since she last heard from Will, two days since she wrote to him apologizing for doubting him, two days and still he had not responded back to her. She imagined by this time he would already be back in the city and probably forgotten about her completely.

"Lizzy are you going to come with me this evening to Netherfield?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister as she walked up, "Of course I am." she said putting on her best fake smile.

Jane sat down next to her, "If it will be to difficult for you then I will understand." she told her. "I can make an excuse. Caroline and Louisa did want to meet you, but if your are not up for it we can do this another time."

Elizabeth smiled, "No I will be fine." she lied. "Besides I am looking forward to a bit of change in the scenery." she said, "I am beginning to feel a bit like a prisoner." she told Jane.

"Well the good news is since neither you, or the prince has given any kind of statement the press is beginning to lose interest I think. I counted only six reporters at the front of the drive today." she said trying to sound encouraging.

"Well that is a relief to hear." she said as she took in a deep breath and tried to keep her voice even.

Jane looked over at her sister, "Lizzy are you really feeling better?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Oh Jane, the truth is I am tired of feeling bad." she admitted. "I just want to be happy again, and to feel like myself. I am tired of waiting around to see if he will call or text me. I am tired of looking at my phone over and over again just in case I missed an alert."

"Still nothing from him?" Jane asked. She was sure that Prince Darcy would have responded to her sister email. How could he not, after she poured out her heart so completely to him.

"No." Elizabeth said as she took in a deep breath, "And you know what it's ok." she told her. "I will admit I liked Will very much, I might have even liked the prince, but it seems fate's true purpose in all of this was to bring you and Mr. Bingley together." she teased her.

Jane smiled, "Lizzy I don't think for one minute fate is finished meddling in your life, or the Prince's. Some how I think there is much more to this story and we have yet to see it play out."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh no, I have converted you over. You almost sound like a believer." she teased her. "Well this will never do, we can't both be hopeless romantics. One of us must keep a level head. I think I will have to be the practical one from now on. No more daydreams, no more silly romantic nonsense for me."

Jane stood up and brushed the sand from her shorts. She felt bad for her sister, "Are you really very sure you don't mind coming?" she asked.

"Not in the least." she assured her. "Besides I would never leave you alone with Caroline and Louisa Bingley. From what Mary had to say about the two of them I think you will need some support."

Jane tried to think the best of them, "Perhaps they are not as bad as they seemed at the party. Caroline asked after you several time and seems genuine in her desire to meet you." she said hoping it wasn't just an act. "Either way it will be very helpful to me for you to be there."

Elizabeth watched as her sister went back up to the house. She pulled her phone from her pocket and was just about to look again for any new messages, but she stopped herself. "No Lizzy you are not to look at that phone again." she mumbled to herself. "If the prince is such an inconsiderate, rude prig who can't even acknowledge my email then I am better off never hearing from him again!" She took in a deep breath then lay back down on the soft warm sand, she closed her eyes and imagined how she would tell Prince Darcy off if she were ever given the chance to do so:

_**Elizabeth stood off to the side of the room watching the other guest as she often did. It had been a little over six months since she had last been to Netherfield. She had been away on a world wide tour for her new book and just returned home for the engagement announcement of her sister Jane to Mr. Bingley. She was feeling good about herself, strong and happy to have moved on with her life. **_

_**As expected the prince and his new wife showed up to wish his best friend well. Elizabeth looked over and saw him as he came into the room. His wife, Anne de Bourgh hung unto his arm as if it were her life line. She looked like a frail thing, she was pale, with long dark hair and pale blue eyes. Elizabeth remembered thinking that she wasn't a beautiful woman, but she was pretty. **_

_**As the crowds cleared Richard seemed to take Anne off to greet several other guest while Darcy made his way over to Elizabeth. She stood there not really sure what to expect as he approached her, "Hello Miss Bennet." Darcy said as he came up to her. "You look beautiful tonight." **_

_**Elizabeth smiled politely, "Thank you," she said, "You look well. Congratulations on your marriage." **_

_**Darcy reached out and took her arm in his hand and pulled her off to the side, "I wanted to tell you myself about the wedding but you were out of the country." he told her.**_

_**Elizabeth smiled, "Yes my book came out recently." she commented. "I had to be away on publicity tour." she explained then looking into his eyes whispered softly, "It allowed me the time I needed to heal." **_

_**Darcy reached up and gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "I thought I could forget you." he told her, his voice heavy with emotion. "I thought I could forget the way you make me feel and your beautiful brown eyes, but they haunt me still." **_

_**Elizabeth shook her head, "you shouldn't be saying such things." she told him. "Your wife is here, its to late for us now."**_

_**Darcy searched her eyes, "Please don't say that Elizabeth, please don't deny me the pleasure of hearing your voice, of seeing your smile." he began to say.**_

_**Elizabeth pulled her arm free from his grasp, "Will, you made your choice." she told him. "You knew how I felt. I sent you that email telling you how sorry I was but when you never responded I knew I had to get on with my life." she told him. "It's over."**_

_**He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him, "It will never be over, not between you and me." he said just before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her heart beat rapidly as he pulled her closer toward him. Deep down she knew she should be pulling away from him, slapping him across the face and storming off, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to..**_

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she quickly sat up, her heart beating in her chest. "That was not telling him off." she mumbled to herself as she got up and went inside. She took in a deep breath struggling to deal with her feelings for him. Somehow she would get control over her aching heart and move past him. "I will get control over my thoughts." she said as she went into her room to get ready.


	14. Chapter 14

_Darcy _sat down at his desk and went through the files Richard left for him from Lord Blackwell, then he opened his email and went through his inbox again. No matter how much he tried to push it from his mind the fact that he didn't remember reading Elizabeth's email troubled him deeply. He could remember everything else about that night, but what happened to her email remained a mystery to him. He thought about texting her and asking her to send it again, but it had now been two days since she sent it. How would he explain not asking for it to be resent sooner. Then there were still all the conflicting stories he was hearing about Elizabeth, her involvement with Wickham and her family.

Darcy had asked Richard to have a small surveillance detail assigned to the Bennet family before they left Meryton. He didn't like spying on people, but he needed to know if Elizabeth was telling him the truth or not about Wickham. When he learned from Richard that Lydia Bennet was still seen meeting with Wickham over the past two days he wasn't sure what to think. It was possible that Wickham was acting on his own, and Elizabeth was completely innocent of any wrong doing. It was equally possible that she was involved with Wickham from the start, and even the email she sent was just another ploy to regain his trust. Of course he had no way of knowing for sure because he still did not know what the email said. He let out a small sigh, the evidence seemed to be mounting against her family, but deep down a part of him just didn't want to let go of the hope he held that she was innocent in all of this. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" he called out.

Rupert opened the door, "I have your mail sir." he said as he brought it over to him. "Mr. Fitzwilliam asked me to clear some time tomorrow morning. He mentioned he had several things he needed to go over with you after the two of you meet with Lord Blackwell."

"Very well Rupert." Darcy said as he picked up his latest correspondence and thumbed through it. He noticed a letter from Caroline Bingley that he set aside. "With everything automated now its surprising how much regular mail I still get."

Rupert shook his head, "I suspect those are just the things deemed important enough to make it to your desk sir." he commented. "My nephew works in the mail center and has often spoke about how much mail both you and the princess receive." he told him.

Darcy laughed, "A nephew in the mail center?" he asked, "Is this nephew Edmond's son?" he asked.

"Yes sir." he told him. "He is working while he attends classes at university."

Darcy finished with the mail, "Please set aside some time so that I can come down to the mail center and meet him, and do tell Edmond I said hello."

Rupert smiled, "I will sir." he told him then said. "Sir Lady Catherine has requested to see you. I told her she was not expected and asked her to wait in the library, but she is very determined."

Darcy knew she would be coming to see him once he was back. "Alright Rupert, have her come in." he told him then said, "Rupert do me a favor, in about twenty minutes if my Aunt is still here, send Richard in on urgent business will you."

Rupert nodded his head, "Yes your highness, I will let Mr. Fitzwilliam know." he said before leaving the room.

Moments later Lady Catherine came into his study, "Darcy you really must speak with Rupert." she demanded. "I am family, I should not have to wait to see my nephew. It really is rather insulting to be escorted to the library like that."

Darcy tried to remain patient. "Aunt Catherine I know you can appreciate how busy I get." he told her. "As happy as I am to see you, it does get difficult if you just show up randomly wanting to see me instead of making arraignments ahead of time."

She took in a deep breath, "Darcy I have something to show you and it can not wait." she told him completely ignoring everything he had just said. "I know in our last conversation you were upset and perhaps not thinking clearly." she began to say, "But I know after you hear what I have to say you will see things differently. I know you will do what is right, what is expected of you to do."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Very well Aunt Catherine what is it?" he asked her. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this conversation was heading, but out of respect for his mother he wanted to be polite and listen.

Lady Catherine reached inside her bag and pulled out a sealed envelope. She held it up to her chest as tears filled her eyes. "My dearest Fitzwilliam I have been holding on to this for a very long time." she said as she clutched the envelope tightly. "This letter was written to you, by your mother during the last days of her life." she told him. "In it she shares with you her hopes and dreams for your future." she told him as she handed him the letter, "You should know, your father and Uncle Fitzwilliam, never wanted you to have this letter, they were unwilling to share with you the truth, that your mothers dying wish was that you marry Anne." she told him.

Darcy looked annoyed as he took the letter, "Aunt Catherine we have been over this again and again." He told her.

Lady Catherine took out a lace hankie, and wiped her eyes, "Darcy you have always been like a son to me, the son I could never have and Anne knew that. With her last breath she said to me, "Catherine, when Darcy's old enough you give him this letter from me." she told him, "She wanted me to remind you of your duty, and to tell you she hoped you would honor her wishes."

Darcy opened the letter and began reading it. He noticed right away that the body of the letter was not written by his mother, but as he came to the end there was no deny she had signed it. He looked up at Lady Catherine, "Aunt Catherine when was this letter written?" he asked her directly.

She sniffled in and wiped her eyes again, "It wasn't long before her death." she admitted. "She was so weak so she asked if I would write the letter out as she dictated the words to me. I agreed to do as she asked because it was so important to her." she lied. "Fitzwilliam surely now that you have read this letter you must see how much it meant to your mother that you and Anne marry."

Darcy glanced over the letter again, he folded it back up and carefully placed it inside the envelope. He was quiet for several minutes as he thought on the content of the letter and how he should respond to her. "Aunt Catherine I won't deny that the signature is my mothers." he told her, "But there is no way for me to really know if the contents of the letter really were her wishes or just her desire to make you happy." he suggested.

Lady Catherine was offended, "Are you accusing me of lying about what Anne wanted?" she demanded to know.

"No." He told her. "I am not accusing you of anything. I am merely suggesting that in such a difficult time it may have become confusing whose wishes were actually documented in that letter. You said yourself, my mother was very ill when you wrote this for her. Isn't it possible she agreed to sign it because she didn't want to hurt you at such a time?"

Lady Catherine grabbed the letter back and stood up to leave, "You have no idea how deeply you have hurt me today!" she snapped at him. "It shall take some time to recover from such hurtful accusations!"

"Aunt Catherine I did not mean to hurt your feelings." he told her. "But surely you can understand that whomever I marry must be my own decision and not one made for me. Surely you can see why I would want to marry someone I love.."

Lady Catherine eye's flashed with anger, "Love!" she scuffed at his words, "Your very actions here today prove you have no understanding of what love really is. I have shown you conclusive proof that your mother wished you to marry Anne. She desired it from the day you were born. She spoke to me often about how she desired to see our two families joined together. I have done my part in fulfilling my promise to my dear sister. Now you must fulfill that last dying wish of hers. You must show respect and honor her last request, if you ever truly loved your mother you will do what is right!"

"Aunt Catherine, I loved my mother very dearly. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think of both her and father." he told her, "But this is a decision I must make on my own."

Lady Catherine shook her head in disbelief, "I wonder what the people of this great country would think if they knew how you just cast aside your own dear mothers last wishes. How you selfishly disregard the traditions and heritage so many of our ancestors sacrificed to up hold." she said before turning to leave. "I am truly disappointed in your Fitzwilliam Darcy. Your mother gave so much of herself to insure you be brought up right and this is how you repay that love and devotion? This is how you behave!" she yelled before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Darcy didn't attempt to follow after her. He took in a deep breath and leaned his head back against his chair. One thing was clear, his Aunt was holding nothing back. She was doing her best to manipulate him into submitting to her wishes. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his mother, he thought about all the time they spent together. Never once did she tell him that she wanted him to marry his cousin Anne. He thought about their time together at Pemeberley, on one occasion not long after they returned from Netherfield he remembered sitting in the garden with his mother talking. They had been talking about what his being the prince meant and how one day he would be the king.

_**"One day William you will be king just like your father and it will be up to you to make the right decisions for the people of this country." Queen Anne told her son. "You must be honest, strong, diligent, and fair, but most of all you must always be compassionate and follow your heart."**_

_**"I promise mother that I will always do my best." he assured her. **_

_**His mother pulled him close as she sat down on the bench, "I know you will." she smiled down at him. "Its is very important for the people to know they can trust their king. You must hold yourself to the highest standard. You can't behave like other little boys who sometimes tell lies or get into mischief." she warned him, "People will be putting their faith in you, you must always tell the truth."  
**_

_**William lowered his eyes toward the ground. He felt overwhelmed with guilt, "Mother I have something I must tell you. I have something I must confess." he told her as the guilt of what he had done weighed on his heart. **_

_**Queen Anne looked down at her son, she saw the sadness in his eyes, "OH William." she looked at him intently, "Whatever is the matter?" **_

_**"I didn't make up that story about the pirate or the ghost of Netherfield. I lied and said I did, but really I didn't" he admitted to her. **_

_**She took in a deep breath and looked at him closely, "You didn't?" she asked somewhat surprised. **_

_**He shook his head, "No." he told her. "While we were at Netherfield, I ran away." he told her as tears sprang to his eyes. "I wanted to go on an adventure, and I ran away from Mr. Robins. I ran down to the end of the beach. I saw this cove that looked very interesting and I wanted to investigate so I walked through the water around the large cliff into the cove itself." **_

_**Queen Anne shook her head, "Oh William you were very lucky nothing happened to you." she said scolding him for his actions. **_

_**William looked into her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I wasn't lucky at all mother." he admitted. "While I was in the cove my foot got stuck, it slipped right underneath a big old rock and I couldn't move. I was very frightened, I knew you and father would be very angry with me so I yelled out for help over and over again." **_

_**She took his hand in hers, "Did Mr. Robins find you?" she asked, "Did he help you get your foot free?"**_

_**William shook his head, "No, it wasn't Mr. Robins." he told her, "It was a little girl, her name was Beth. She lived in the house near the cove."**_

_**Queen Anne squeezed his hand gently, "And she came and helped you?" she asked him. **_

_**William nodded his head, "She did." he told her. "She was amazing mother. I never knew anyone like her." he said as he wiped his eyes. "She was very nice and she shared her lunch with me."**_

_**Queen Anne smiled, "Was she the one who told you the stories then?" she asked him. **_

_**"Yes." he told her, "I am sorry for lying to you and father. I am sorry for running off on my own." he told her. **_

_**She wrapped her arm around him, "William I love you." she told him, "I am so glad you told me the truth today. Keeping secrets is not a very nice thing to do to someone you care about is it?" **_

_**He shook his head, "No it's not." he agreed then said, "Mother someday when I am king do you think I could find that little girl again?" **_

_**Queen Anne smiled, "She made quite the impression on you I see." she commented.**_

_**William smiled again, "I did like her very much. She was very smart and..." he began to say but hesitated.**_

_**Queen Anne encouraged him to continue, "And what?" she asked.**_

_**He looked up at his mother, "She treated me like every other little boy. She didn't know I was the prince, it was kind of nice." **_

_**His mother took in a deep breath, "Hold on to that memory William. Tuck it away for now, and then someday when you are old enough to be thinking about young ladies in that way, pull the memory out and consider the things you liked about this little girl. You never know, maybe someday you will find her, or someone like her. Perhaps she will be just the kind of girl you will choose to marry and spend your life with." she told him as a small gust of wind came up and caused her to get a chill. **_

_**William helped his mother wrap her shawl tightly around her shoulders as she began coughing again. "Are you alright mother?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.**_

_**She coughed a bit longer then struggled to clear her throat, "I am a little tired." she told him. "Would you help me back inside, I think I have had enough sunshine for this afternoon." **_

_**William helped her up then guided her back inside the house so she could rest in her favorite chair. "Shall I read to you mother?" he asked her.  
**_

_**"Yes William lets continue where we last left off." she told him as she lay her head back to rest. **_

Darcy stood up and walked over to the window, he had almost forgotten about that afternoon. As his mother's health grew worse there were many afternoons like that one. Afternoons where he spent reading to her or chatting about life. She shared so many things with him, things she wanted him to know and things she wanted him to share with Georgiana. He took in a deep breath and thought about the letter his aunt showed him. The content of the letter didn't sound like his mother at all, at least not from any of the memories he had of her. It was cold and business like, it spoke of duty and obligation, but nothing of love or family. His mother was always talking with him about the importance of knowing his heart, and following it. She wanted him to be happy, to be a good king and to do what was right, but she always told him to trust his heart. That was the mother he remembered, not the one who supposedly wrote this letter of Lady Catherine's.

The door to his study opened and Richard came in, "Are you alright?" he asked as he came in and closed the door.

Darcy nodded his head as he turned back around, "Yes I am fine." he told him. "Did you see Aunt Catherine on her way out?"

"Yes I saw her." Richard told him. "She showed me the letter, wants me to speak to you and make you understand that you must do your duty."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard I find myself very confused at the moment. It was my mothers signature on the letter," he told him. "I recognized it as soon as I saw it, but the writing, it didn't sound like her at all."

"Darcy just because Aunt Anne singed the letter does not mean she really supported what written in it." he reminded him. "Let me speak to my father, he must have known about this letter, and if it really was what Aunt Anne wanted or not."

Darcy sat back down at his desk, "She said both your father and my father knew about it, but wanted it kept from me. Maybe there is more to this then Aunt Catherine is admitting to." he told him. "Let me know as soon as you have spoken to Uncle Fitz will you. I don't trust Aunt Catherine, there was something in her tone and the way she said her last comment that makes me uneasy."

"How so?" Richard asked.

"I'm not really sure, but do me a favor and just quietly put some feelers out, see if she is making any move to speak with the press. If she does we need to be on top of it." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "You don't think she would try to push this by going to the press do you?" he asked him.

Darcy nodded his head, "I think she is fully capable of doing whatever it takes to have her way." He told him then said, "Richard did I ever tell you how I met Elizabeth?" he asked him changing the subject.

Richard eyes narrowed, "I know how you met." he reminded him, "You were out walking, got lost, she helped you find your way."

Darcy shook his head, "Actually that was our second meeting." he told him. "Remember when we spent time at Netherfield as children, before my mother got really sick. Do you remember me telling you about a little girl I met, her name was Beth?"

"I remember her, she was the one who helped you get your foot free then told you all those stories about Netherfield." he told him then asked. "Are you saying that Beth and Elizabeth are the same person?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes. I had forgotten about that entire afternoon until I spent the day with Elizabeth at her home." he told him. "Once I remembered being there, I discovered that we had met each other before." he told him, "After I came back to Pemeberley, my mother's health began to get worse. For a long time she and I spent time walking in the garden or I would sit and read to her. On one afternoon I told her about running off and how I met Elizabeth. I told my mother how much I liked Elizabeth. I even asked if she thought one day I could find her again."

"It seems so extraordinary that Elizabeth was that little girl you met all those years ago." he commented then said, "What did Aunt Anne say about it? I imagine she wasn't happy that you ran off that day."

Darcy laughed, "No she wasn't." he told him, "She scolded me for running off, but she also told me to hold unto the memory I had of Elizabeth. She told me to tuck it away until I was older so that when the time was right I would know to follow my heart." he explained, "It's really hard for me to reconcile that memory of my mother with the person who supposedly wrote the letter Aunt Catherine showed me." he told him.

Richard understood, "I will give my father a call and get back to as soon as I hear from him." he assured him before heading back to his own office.

_It_ was just after six when Elizabeth and Jane pulled up to Netherfield to have dinner with Charles and his sisters. "I feel silly." Elizabeth told her sister as she got out of the car.

Jane looked over at her sister, "I don't know, I think the wig makes you look more like me." she teased her. "Maybe you should go blonde permanently."

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue, "I think I will keep my own natural hair color thank you." she told her then said, "It was very nice of Charlotte to come over dressed in the wig, hat and sunglasses though. I wasn't sure my plan would work, but I am glad that it did."

Charles came out to of the house, he looked at Elizabeth, then over to Jane. His eyes narrowed, "Is that Elizabeth?" he asked Jane as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Jane shook her head, "Yes." she laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "I had to do something." she told him as she took off the hat, and sunglasses, then pulled off the wig. "I didn't want the press following us all the way here so my friend Charlotte came to my house dressed up like this, and then I left dressed the same way. The press didn't realize it was me leaving so they didn't follow us."

"That was very clever." he laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "That wig is awful though. My head was itching the entire time." she said as the followed Charles inside.

Charles led them into the living room. "Elizabeth these are my sisters, Louisa, and Caroline." he said, "This is Jane's sister, Elizabeth."

Caroline smiled, "It's nice to meet you." she offered, "We were so sorry we didn't get the chance to meet you at the party the other night, but I do understand. I suppose it was rather awkward for you once those pictures and rumors hit the news."

Elizabeth smiled, she really didn't want to talk about the party or what went on, especially with someone she didn't even know. "Well here we all are now." she said. She knew without a doubt that she already disliked Caroline Bingley. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way she talked, she was smug and acted as if she were superior to everyone else.

Caroline motioned for them to all sit down. "I must admit that I was rather shocked to hear of your rumored romance with our dear friend Darcy." she said waiting to see Elizabeth reaction. "Darcy and Charles are so close, we were sure if such a relationship as the one being reported was actually going on we would know about it."

Charles looked at his sister, "Caroline, I already explained to you that Darcy and Elizabeth are friends and that those pictures were taken with out our knowledge." he said emphatically.

Elizabeth smiled, "No worries Charles really." she commented. She realized Caroline wasn't about to let the topic go, "I promise you Caroline no one was more shocked than I was to see those pictures hit the news. Of course Will does like his privacy so it is entirely possible that he didn't tell you of our friendship. He did say he was being cautious of the news getting out."

Caroline didn't miss the slight or the implication in what she said, "I assure you Elizabeth, Louisa and I are the soul of desecration when it comes to the princes private affairs. Anything that we have ever been privy to we have kept to ourselves completely."

Before Elizabeth could respond Louisa stood up and asked, "Would anyone care for a cocktail. Jones has made some refreshing mint cocktails for us."

Jane smiled, "That sounds lovely." she commented. "I would love to try one."

Elizabeth shook her head, "If its alright, I will just have some water."

Louisa shook her head, "OH no you must try it." she said as she walked over to the tray and lifted up two glasses and carried them over to Jane and Elizabeth. "This recipe has been in our family for years, it really is very mild. It's not a strong alcohol taste at all, I think you will like it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you I am sure its very good, but I don't drink." she told her refusing the glass.

Caroline walked over and took a glass for herself. "Of course you can have water if you prefer." she said rather snidely, then added, "Louisa would never have offered you alcohol if we knew you had a drinking problem."

Jane shook her head, "No Caroline that's not it at all." she corrected her. "Elizabeth does not have a drinking problem she has a condition that makes her very susceptible to the effects of alcohol so she has to avoid it."

Louisa took the glass away, "Oh I am sorry." she told her. "I will have something else brought in. Would you like some tea perhaps, or maybe lemonade?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Water would be great, thank you." she told her.

"So tell me how does this condition of yours work?" Caroline asked, "Do you get physically ill from drinking or just have issues the next day?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "It's really not such a big deal." she explained feeling uncomfortable, "I am more susceptible to the effects of alcohol as Jane said. It takes very little to get me intoxicated and my behavior can be erratic when I do drink. Because I absorb the alcohol into my blood stream so much faster than a normal person would, I have to be very careful."

Caroline smiled, "Yes I imagine you would have to be." she agreed, "I suppose if you were to drink the situation could become very..." she paused looking for just the right word. "Interesting."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's one way of putting it, yes." she said then changing the subject she asked, "So Charles what have you decided to do with the hidden rooms? I hope you are considering having them redone."

"I am planning to have them completely restored. Charles smiled, "I went over my thoughts with Jane she agreed it would be very lovely to see them restored to their original beauty. In fact I am thinking of having the top floor redone to make it one large master suite."

"OH that is a wonderful idea." Elizabeth told him. "Would you keep hidden stair case?"

Jane smiled, "I told Charles I think he should. It adds to the charm of the house." she told her.

_Caroline_ moved over to her sister Louisa as Charles continued talking with Jane and Elizabeth. She leaned over to her sister and whispered softly, "I told you, it's exactly as I said from the email I read on Darcy's computer." she told her.

Louisa whispered back, "Yes it seems Miss Bennet has a weakness that you might just be able to use to your advantage should the need arise." she told her younger sister.

"Lets hope it doesn't." Caroline told her, "I would hope Prince Darcy would be able to see that she is clearly beneath him, but then look at our brother." she paused as they both looked over in Charles direction, "He practically falls over himself trying to be near Jane."

Louisa rolled her eyes and smiled as her brother looked over in their direction. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion later." she told her, then she stood up and addressed everyone, "If your ready, Caroline and I thought we would eat dinner out in the gardens tonight. It's such a beautiful evening after all."

Charles took Jane's hand in his and led the way out into the garden, while Caroline and Louisa walked out with Elizabeth. "Now tell us Eliza you don't have any other secret food allergies we should be aware of do you?" Caroline asked in a rather mocking tone.

"Oh yes please tell us if you do." Louisa smiled, "I would feel terrible if you ate something that made you ill." she told her.

"Yes just imagine if you broke out in a rash, or your face swelled up." Caroline commented. "It would be terrible if the press were to take a picture of you looking like that." she said almost wishing she could make it happen.

Elizabeth couldn't help, but feel like she was the unknowing victim of some devious plotting by these two sisters. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "No, I have no food allergies." she assured them.

"Oh good." Caroline said trying not to sound to disappointed.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as she sat down next to Jane. She thought she detected a bit of disappointment in Caroline voice just then. She wondered if Caroline had feelings for Prince Darcy and that was why she was behaving as she was. "How long have you known Prince Darcy?" She asked as their dinner was served.

"We met him not long after Charles did, when he was in school." Caroline told her. "Of course we have all been very close friends since. Prince Darcy even attended Louisa's wedding."

Louisa smiled, "He did and I was very touched by the gesture." she told them. "Prince Darcy is a very kind and generous soul. He is always doing for others."

Caroline sipped her cocktail, and looked directly at Elizabeth. "It is to bad that kindness sometimes gets him into trouble. Its sad, but there are those who have taken advantage of him." she told them.

Elizabeth knew Caroline was implying that she had taken advantage of the prince. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "It is very lovely here in the garden Charles." she said ignoring Caroline's jab. "I think it is even more beautiful this evening then it was that day Will and I had lunch here together."

Charles smiled, "I have to admit I think this a very lovely evening." he said as he looked into Jane's eyes.

Jane smiled and blushed, "If it is more beautiful, it is only because this evening we get the view of the sunset."

Elizabeth looked off toward the ocean and smiled, "Yes that does make it perfect." she agreed.

Caroline took another sip of her cocktail, "You and Prince Darcy had lunch together here at Netherfield?" she demanded to know.

Elizabeth smiled, she could see this woman was clearly jealous, "Yes we did." she told her. "Actually we spent the day together." she told her then said, "It was our first date together."

Caroline began coughing and sputtering her drink. She glared at Elizabeth, "A date?!" she repeated, "The prince actually called it a date?"

Elizabeth could see Caroline was upset. "Yes actually he did." she told her, "He said he wanted our first date to be memorable." she told her then said, "And it was."

"How quaint," Caroline said trying not to sound jealous.

_Mrs. Bennet_ went into her husbands study, "You must speak with Elizabeth." she demanded.

Mr. Bennet put his book down and looked up at his wife, "Why?" he asked her. "Why must I speak with Elizabeth?"

"She refuses to speak with the prince, she refuses to speak to the press, she won't listen to me." She told him, "I have tried to make her see that she can not afford to let this chance pass, but she is so stubborn."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "If Lizzy wants to speak to the prince then I am sure she will, but until then it is not our business and we are going to stay out of it." he warned her.

Mrs. Bennet began to sulk, "She takes after you!" she snapped at him, "You never listen either! If you don't make Lizzy speak to him he will go off and marry his cousin like Collins said."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "some how I doubt that very much." he told her.

"Oh James please just talk to her, make her see that the prince is in love with her and she must marry him." Fanny demanded.

He leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses, "Fanny there has been no talk of marriage between the two of them." he reminded her, "Lizzy is a grown woman, she will follow her heart and do what she feels is right."

Mrs. Bennet stomped her foot and began to wail, "You never listen!" she whined, "You didn't listen when I told you to speak with your father about his will before his death, you haven't listened when I told you to sell this house to Lady Catherine and now you are not listening again where Lizzy is concerned." she shook her head in frustration, "We will all end up with nothing, you sent Collins away without so much as an encouraging word about selling Longbourn and now you will let Lizzy ruin her life!"

James had heard enough, "I have heard just about enough nonsense Fanny." he told her, "I want to finish my book so either you leave and allow me some peace or I will leave." he warned her.

Mrs Bennet stormed out of the room ranting, "Well I am not just going to sit here and do noting!" she yelled out before slamming the door behind her. She walked over to the window and looked down the drive at the reporters that were still there hoping to get a statement from Elizabeth. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "I know exactly what to do." she mumbled to herself.

_Richard _came into the Darcy study, "Are you still working?" he asked him as he glanced down at his watch. "It's getting late.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Helps to keep my mind busy." he told him then asked, "Did you need something?"

Richard shook his head, "No, I still haven't heard back from my father, but he and mother are on vacation so there is a bit of a time difference. I am sure he will call soon." he told him then said, "I did as you asked and had your schedule reworked. I spoke with Rupert and he is canceling some of those appearances that are not essential right now." he told him, '"You do have several meetings with those members of parliament who are still undecided on the Meryton vote. The reports and information we learned in Meryton is being shared with each of them ahead of time. You are also schedule to address the business leaders here in Darbyshire later next week." he told him, " And you have an upcoming charity cocktail party that you have to attend."

"Why?" Darcy asked as he looked up from his desk, "Why do I have to attend this upcoming charity cocktail party?"

Richard almost laughed, "Because it is a tradition that someone from the royal family attend this party every year. You will not be required to stay long, but you do have to make an appearance."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "When exactly is it?" he asked him.

"Don't worry you have some time, it's not for a few more weeks. I just wanted to give you a reminder it is coming up." Richard told him then said, "I have limited your time with the press over the next few weeks. I thought it might allow things in Meryton time to blow over." he told him. "I am sure you have seen the news yourself, according to this evening headlines you have exactly two hundred and five days left until your birthday when you must marry."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Yes I saw that." he told him, "I believe there are actually bets going on now as to whether I will marry or abdicate the throne to Georgiana."

Richard laughed, "Georgiana would not be at all happy to hear you say things like that even if you are only joking." he told him.

Darcy thought about his younger sister, "You are right, just thinking about the possibility would cause her anxiety." he commented then said, "I was thinking perhaps your mother could set me up with someone?"

"You are still joking aren't you?" Richard asked him, surprised to hear his cousin say such a thing. "Please tell me you are only joking."

Darcy shook his head, "No." he told him. "I have to marry and I have had no luck finding anyone on my own so perhaps having some guidance in this area would be helpful."

Richard shook his head, "Darcy trust me you do not want to do that." he told him. "My mother is a wonderful woman. I love her dearly, but she is a snob to the hilt." he told him. "Its my father who keeps her grounded. She will have every girl of name and fortune lined up for you to consider. You are not going to meet anyone who you will be happy with."

Darcy knew he was probably right. "What am I going to do then." he asked him. "I can't just ignore the problem. Aunt Catherine is right, I have to marry."

Richard cleared his throat, "I have a suggestion." he said. "She is a very nice girl, simple, sweet, intelligent with a very creative imagination." he told him. "She is absolutely perfect for you."

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "Richard I told you I don't trust Elizabeth Bennet any longer." he reminded him.

Richard smiled, "I didn't say the girl I had in mind was Elizabeth, but its interesting based off my description you chose to name her yourself."

Darcy shook his head, "I told you she and I were not meant to be together. It was a mistake on my part." he told him wishing he could make himself believe it.

Richard took in a deep breath, "You are probably right." he told him as he got up to leave. "Although Charles and Jane do seem to be getting along very well."

"Have you spoken to Charles?" Darcy asked hearing the mention of his friend's name. "I haven't really had time to talk with him since getting back."

"Yes I did just a while ago actually." Richard told him. "He was telling me about his recent date with Jane and Elizabeth." he said waiting to see how his cousin reacted.

"Charles has seen Elizabeth?" he asked him.

"Yes apparently she came over this evening with Jane. They had dinner with Caroline and Louisa." he told him. "I think Charles is getting rather serious about Jane. He talks of her constantly."

Darcy nodded his head, "I am very happy for him, but I do hope he is careful. I have heard a lot of concerning things about Jane's mother." he said.

Richard laughed, "Well it's not like he is dating the mother..." he reminded him. "Besides from what little time I spent with Mrs. Bennet I wouldn't say she isn't all that different from Aunt Catherine. They both can be gossips and controlling women."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Exactly why Charles should be careful about involving himself with the family."

Richard shook his head, "Charles is fine, he is a big boy and can make his own decisions on who he should spend his time with." he told him.

"Caroline wrote me a letter, she had it sent express." Darcy told him, "She said that both her and Louisa are concerned that Charles is rushing things with Jane. She has asked me as his friend to speak with Charles."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "You are not seriously considering speaking with him are you?" he asked him, then said. "Jane Bennet is a very lovely girl, regardless of how big a gossip the mother is. Even you have to admit that."

Darcy leaned forward in his chair, "Yes, Jane is a very lovely and kind girl. To answer your question, no I was not going to interfere in his love life. Charles is a grown man as you said, he is old enough to make his own decisions. I may advise him to take things slow, but only if he were to ask me. Besides Caroline's letter wasn't just about her brother, she took every opportunity to inform me all about Mrs. Bennet and the latest rumors going around concerning Elizabeth." he commented, "I think she fancy herself my spy or something."

Richard shook his head, "I hope you don't believe any of what she tells you." he told him, "Especially where Elizabeth is concerned."

Darcy looked over at Richard, he hesitated for a moment then asked, "Did Charles happen to mention Elizabeth to you? Did he say how she was doing?"

Richard smiled, "He did actually." he said as he walked back over and sat back down. "He commented that the press is still there hounding her every move and that she has started wearing a blonde wig, large hat, and glasses. Apparently it has worked to some degree because the press did not follow her and Jane to Netherfield." he told him.

Darcy didn't say anything so Richard continued, "Charles said that Elizabeth was saying how much a prisoner she is beginning to feel like in her own home. She said she is considering bleaching her hair completely blonde, wearing glasses all the time, and moving abroad to live with her Aunt and Uncle."

Darcy head shot up at the mention of Elizabeth leaving. "Is it really getting that bad for her?" he asked trying to hide his concern. "Do you think she would leave?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "I only know what Charles has told me." he told him, "It could be she was only joking when she said those things, but then again you know how the press can be."

Darcy shook his head, "Yes I know." he commented. "Perhaps I should call, or text Elizabeth myself," he suggested, "You know to just check in and see how things are going for her."

"I do think it would be the right thing to do." Richard told him, "I realize there are a lot of rumors flying around, but when it comes down to it, you did actively pursue spending time with the lady. She would not be in this situation otherwise."

Darcy didn't say anything more, but he knew his cousin was right. He glanced down at his watch, "It is getting late." he commented. "I think I will leave the rest of this until tomorrow." he told him.

Richard looked down at the files on his desk, "Did you get through the impact reports that Lord Blackwell sent over?" he asked.

"They are fantasy and nothing more." he told him as they walked out of the office together. "Clearly he paid someone off to give these kinds of glowing reports. I want to see independent studies done on the impact the redevelopment projects he has been involved with in those coast towns has had."

"I will get to first thing in the morning." Richard told his cousin as they climbed up the stairs to their private quarters. After saying good night Darcy walked down the hall to his room. He was just about to go in when Georgiana appeared. "William do you have some time to speak with me?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "Of course I do." he said as he opened the door to his private quarters, "Come in and sit down." he told her as they both walked into the private living room just outside his bedroom.

Georgiana walked over and sat down on the sofa, "William I know you have been busy but I think we should talk about these stories in the news."

He took in a deep breath, "Yes I suppose we should." he told her. "What is it you want to know?"

Georgiana smiled, "Who is Elizabeth Bennet?" she asked him. "I saw the two of you together in the papers."

"Elizabeth was a girl I met in Meryton, while I was there." he told her, "We were friends, but then we had a falling out."

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you have a falling out?"

"Because I discovered she was not the person that I thought she was." he told her. "Like you, I trusted the wrong person."

"Are you sure that Miss Bennet is not to be trusted?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Yes I am sure." he told her then asked, "Why do you ask me that?"

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "Because William, in those photos I noticed something that I think just about everyone else has missed." she told him.

"Really, what would that be?" he asked her as he sat forward on the sofa.

"You looked happy." she commented, "Not the fake kind of happy we both have gotten so good at pretending to be when we are out, but truly happy."

Darcy was quiet for a moment, as he thought about his time spent with Elizabeth he had to admit he was happy when he was with her, "I suppose I was very happy to be with her."

Georgiana smiled, "Then perhaps some of these things that have happened are just misunderstandings that could be cleared up." she suggested, "Maybe Elizabeth really is the person you thought she was, but you lost sight of her because of all the other things happening around you?"

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Georgie, I sometimes forget how very wise you are." he told her as they both stood up.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Not so very wise big brother, just observant where the people I care about are concerned." she told him then said, "Good night."

"Good night Georgie." he called out to her as she closed the door. Darcy took in a deep breath and thought about what she said. "I wish I could remember what happened to that email. I wish I knew what it was Elizabeth said in it." he mumbled to himself.

He walked into his room and took off his coat and tie and then went into his closet. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, he thought again about that night. He remembered very clearly Charles came into the room, asked how he was doing, he told him he did not wish to talk about it and wanted to be left alone. He remembered having at least two more drinks before going up to his room and that was the last thing he did until he woke up the next morning. "So what happened to the email?" he mumbled out loud as he changed into his pajama pants and walked over to his bed and laid down. He looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath, visions of Elizabeth being tormented by reporters kept nagging at him. He rolled over unto his side, "What if she really is considering leaving Meryton?" he mumbled to himself. "I might never see her again if she did leave." he ran his hand through his hair, again trying to clear his mind. He rolled over to his other side and pushed at his pillow. "The idea of bleaching her hair is absurd. I can't even imagine her with out her beautiful long dark hair..." he thought about how Richard said she was considering going blonde permanently. The longer he lay there the worse he felt until finally he gave in and reached for his cell phone. He sat up in bed and thought for a moment about what to say, then typed in, "I am sorry to hear the press is still giving you so much trouble." he typed in then hit send. He waited to see how she would respond, or if she would respond at all.

Elizabeth jumped as her phone went off. She walked over to get it from the night stand where she left it, but it wasn't there. She heard the buzz again and looked around her room. It was lying on top of her dresser. She shook her head, wondering how it had gotten there. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the text from Will. A part of her was angry that he waited so long to respond to her, but another part was just happy to hear from him again. She bit her bottom lip, and hesitated on what she should do. She closed her eyes and thought about what Jane said, about not letting her pride get in the way. She took in a deep breath and typed in, "It has been confining, but I realize it will eventually die down and life will return to normal." she reread over what she wrote and then hit send.

Darcy had almost given up on hearing back from her when his phone buzzed, he read her reply then wrote back, "I hope that will be sooner than later for you." he hit send then typed in, "I would hate to see you go blonde, I know I would miss your beautiful dark hair."

Elizabeth walked over and climbed into bed. She read his last messages and smiled, "So you heard about my disguise?" she wrote, "The blonde was not so terrible, and it worked. The press had no idea who I was. I think the large pick hat I wore threw them off my trail." she typed in. "Of course I looked perfectly ridiculous."

Darcy smiled, "The trouble is a disguise will only work for so long, once they figure out how you have changed your appearance they adapt and regroup." he wrote back. "But I do hope it will all blow over soon. I know you must be missing your morning walks."

Elizabeth was just about to reply when she thought about how difficult it must be for him having to deal with this kind of thing all the time. She finally felt like she understood why he lied to her about who he was when they first met. Her phone went off again as she glanced down at it, "Hello Elizabeth, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am here." she wrote back, "Was just thinking about how funny life is sometimes."

"Really hows that?" he responded.

"Well in a strange way, I am kind of glad I am going through this now, with the press." she typed in then hit send.

Darcy was confused by her last text. "Why on earth would you be glad about having your life turned upside down?" he wrote to her.

"Because it has helped me understand some things better." she typed in, "Some things that you were trying to tell me. I didn't fully understand before, I do now." she finished writing and hit send.

Darcy read over her text and took in a deep breath, he understood what she meant. A part of him wanted very much to say more, to ask her about her email, but he was weary to give into those feelings. The one thing he had learned growing up was people had many faces and being the prince he had to be cautious. He had forgotten that when he was with her before, he had allowed himself to be more at ease because he was Will Granger. Now he was Prince Darcy and he could not afford that luxury. Perhaps taking things slower was the way to go. He typed in, "I understand, and thank you." He waited for several minutes until finally she wrote back. "Good night Will."

She read his last text, "Good night Elizabeth." She let out a heavy as she placed her phone back down next to her night stand. She thought about going in to talk with Jane but decided against it. She knew her sister had to work the next day and didn't want to keep her up. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "why didn't he make any mention of the email I sent him?" she mumbled out loud. After several minutes passed she yawned and whispered, "Why didn't I make mention of it either?" she wondered as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Darcy_ was up early the next morning, he had several meetings including one with Lord Blackwell that he was not looking forward too. His mind was preoccupied with Elizabeth as he finished his morning walk, had his breakfast and went to his study to wait for his appointment with Lord Blackwell. As he walked over and sat down his mind drifted back to Elizabeth. Right now she would probably be on her morning walk, if the press was not hounding her. She would be hiking up toward their spot and settling to work on her book. He smiled as he thought about how she would look, her hair would be worn down, gently blowing in the wind, her eyes would spark with enthusiasm, as a devilish smile played about her mouth. She would spend the morning writing and enjoying the warm sunshine, more the anything he wished he could be there with her. It was the sound of someone knocking at his door that interrupted his thoughts, "Yes Rupert?" he said as the man came into the room.

"Lord Blackwell is here to see you sir." Rupert told him.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "Yes please show him in." he told him then said, "Oh and please let Richard know Lord Blackwell is here."

"Very good sir." he told him as he turned and left the room.

Moments later Rupert opened the door and let Lord Blackwell in , "Your highness I am glad you were able to see me this morning." he said as he came in. "I have several things I think we need to go over. Including some rather upsetting news that hit the internet this morning."

Darcy motioned for him to come in and sit down, "If you don't mind we will wait for Richard before we get started. He will be joining us momentarily." he told him then said, "Can I have Rupert bring you some coffee, or tea?"

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "No I am fine thank you." he said as he pulled out several files from his brief case. "I hope you and Princess Georgiana are both doing well." he commented as he sat down.

"We are both doing very well." The prince told him, "Thank you for asking."

Darcy looked up as Richard came into the room, "Good morning."

"Good morning." he said as he walked over and sat down across from Darcy. "Hope I did not keep you waiting long."

Darcy shook his head, "Not at all." he told him then said, "Shall we get started."

Lord Blackwell began by pulling out the morning newspaper, "I think we should begin with this news story put out this morning in the Meryton Herald." he said as he put the paper on Darcy's desk. "I think you owe the members of parliament an explanation Prince Darcy." he told him, "We were all willing to let the other photo's slide because they were harmless in nature, but this latest photo shows clearly there is more to this relationship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet then you have admitted to. Considering the vote that we have coming up, I think we deserve to know what is going on."

Richard shook his head, "Actually we already know about the story Lord Blackwell." he said hoping Darcy would play along. "There really isn't anything to it and the crown is taking the same stand they have always taken when these gossip stories break. We have no statement at this time. The picture is harmless and the story is of little consequence."

Darcy looked down at the paper, he read over the headline and saw the picture of Elizabeth and himself in the bedroom at Netherfield. He looked back up at Lord Blackwell, "As Richard said we don't waste our time with gossip stories."

Lord Blackwell seemed flustered, "This story goes beyond gossip your highness." he told him, "They have a picture of you and Miss Bennet in a bedroom together. You can't seriously expect us to still believe that you are not involved with this girl."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Lord Blackwell my personal affairs are just that,"my affairs, and I don't feel I need to explain myself any further on the matter. he told him.

Richard looked over at Darcy then back to Lord Blackwell, "The prince's schedule is really tight this morning Lord Blackwell. Lets not waste your time, or ours talking over things that don't matter."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "Your highness if you are dating this girl, surely you can see how that would create conflict of interest as we proceed with the vote on redevelopment and the existing conservation laws in Meryton. The members of parliament have a right to know..."

"Lord Blackwell there is no conflict of interest." Darcy assured him. "I am perfectly capable of managing my private affairs and conducting business in the country." he told him then said, "What I find interesting is that all this time that my Aunt Catherine has bought up property in Meryton, and lobbied support from yourself, as well as other members of parliament, yet no one questions the conflict of interest there."

Lord Blackwell grew agitated, "Lady Catherine is friends with some of the members of parliament, including myself, but that does not mean we are swayed to see things one way or another because of that friendship." he defended himself.

Darcy feigned a smile, "Of course not." he said, "Just as I have no doubts you keep your personal affairs separate from influencing the way that you vote, I believe the same consideration should be extended to me. I am fully capable of being friends with Elizabeth Bennet and leading this country in the way I feel is best for its people."

Lord Blackwell looked flustered, "Of course your highness." he said. Seeing that he was not going to get the response he hoped for from the prince he pulled out several more files from his case. "I have some more reports for you to go over before the vote comes up." he told him as he handed the files over to Darcy. "I am sure once you go through these reports you will so conclusively that the people of Meryton do want this redevelopment project to move ahead, and many want the existing laws changed to lift the building restrictions for that area."

Richard pulled out some files from his brief case, "Looks like we shall all be busy reading over the next few weeks before the vote." he said as he handed several folders to Lord Blackwell.

"These are the finding we were able to gather while in Meryton. You can see I was actually very busy during my time there, regardless of what the news has said." Prince Darcy told him as he leaned forward in his chair. "While I was in Meryton, I met with many of the business owners, conservationists, as well as people who live in the area. I was able to learn a great deal of information myself, and I took the liberty of having copies of my findings written up for you as well as the other members in parliament." he told him. "I included a personal letter clearly laying out what I would like to see happen in the area for the other members of parliament." he told him, "I think after reading what we discovered the people of Meryton would like to see happen in their community, you will see there is room for compromise going forward."

Lord Blackwell took the folders and thumbed through them. He looked very annoyed, but feigned a smile, "Well I am sure there will be a lot to discuss when we meet again." he said trying to keep his cool. "Thank you for providing me with this new information. I am sure it will be interesting to read." he told them as he got up to leave.

Richard cleared his throat as he got up and followed Lord Blackwell out, "Before you go Lord Blackwell, there was something else I needed to discuss with you." he said as he followed the older gentleman out of the room. "I wanted to speak with you about George Wickham, I believe you recently hired him on your security detail."

Once the door to his study was shut, Darcy picked up the newspaper and read over the article. He looked again at the picture that was included with the article and his heart sank. "She promised it was just for the two of us and it would never go public." he mumbled to himself.

_Elizabeth_ was the first one up, she wanted to get back to her normal morning routine and go for a nice quiet walk. She knew there might be a few lingering reporters hanging about, but she hoped that finally she could get out of the house and go for a walk. She was just about to go out the front door when Hill called out to her, "Elizabeth?" she called her name. "I think you might want to see the morning paper before you go out today."

Elizabeth smiled, "What kind of silly stories have these reporters made up now." she laughed as she walked over and took the paper from her.

Hill felt bad for her, "I am sorry Elizabeth." she told her, "I hate to cause you any more upset, but I just thought you should see this for yourself. I didn't want you to go off not knowing..."

Elizabeth read over the headline, "Prince caught in Love Nest." She quickly scanned the article, _"Mrs. Fanny Bennet, the mother of Elizabeth Bennet has gone on the record with the Meryton Herald in claiming not only did her daughter know who the prince was, but that she and the prince have been involved in an ongoing secret romance. Mrs. Bennet said her daughter admitted to her that she has been meeting with Prince Darcy for some time, and that the two are very close. Mrs Bennet said that her daughter played along with the Prince's secret to keep their relationship out of the press._

_Although the prince and his staff having given no comment, Mrs. Bennet felt she needed to come forward to defend her family from false accusations concerning her daughters involvement with Prince Darcy. To support Elizabeth's claims of a romantic affair, Mrs. Bennet provided this publication with another photo of her daughter and the prince together. In this photo you can clearly see the couple in a very romantic setting, one of the bedrooms at Netherfield Estate.  
_

_With the prince quickly approaching his twenty-fifth birthday, and the law stating he must marry, Mrs. Bennet stated that she believed a marriage proposal was likely to happen sometime in the near future. She went on to say that she is very excited with the prospect of her other daughter's relationship with young millionaire, Charles Bingley. Jane Bennet has been dating Charles Bingley, who is very close friends with the prince._

_As of this time the royal family has no comment on this story and has no intention of speaking with the press in the future. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was however quoted as saying the story was clearly more lies made up by the Bennet family to draw attention to themselves. She said she plans to give a live interview later this afternoon that will clear the air and reveal some new information on the subject of her nephews future marriage plans. Information that will finally lay to rest any doubts about his relationship with Miss Bennet._

Elizabeth hands were shaking as she folded the paper back up. She was furious with her mother, "Mother how could you?!" she yelled out as she came up the stairs toward her mother's room.

Mrs. Bennet came out of her room, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked down and saw the paper Elizabeth was carrying, "Lizzy don't carry on so." she told her knowing full well what she was talking about. "It's just a little story to get the prince's attention."

"Don't carry on so!" Elizabeth repeated her words back to her in frustrations, "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" she demanded to know. "I did not give you permission to speak on my behalf to anyone. I did not tell you any of these things!"

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Lizzy just calm down, its nothing to be yelling about. Trust me once the prince sees that you are still interested in him, he will come back to Meryton."

The door to the study opened and Mr. Bennet came out. He saw Elizabeth at the top of the stairs with her mother. "Lizzy what ever is the matter?" he asked her. He had never heard her raise her voice in such a way before.

She came back downstairs followed by Mrs. Bennet and handed him the news paper, he quickly scanned it over. "Oh Fanny." he said out loud. "You have gone to far!" he told her clearly angry by what he read.

Mrs. Bennet shrugged her shoulders, "I only told the reporters what I know to be true. You have been seeing Prince Darcy. Mary saw him pick you up and you spent the day with him. Then he came here to see you, those other picture prove that." she told them, "I only told them what was clear to everyone at the party that Prince Darcy has feelings for you Elizabeth."

"Mother you told this reporter that I said these things. You told them that I told you that Prince Darcy and I were seeing each other, and that our relationship was a very serious one." Elizabeth accused her. "I never told you any of those things, ever." she said as she looked at the picture again, "Then to top it off you gave the reporter the picture from my phone that I took of Will and I."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "When I sent the picture to the reporter I didn't realize you and the prince were standing in front of a bed, in a bedroom together. I didn't imagine that it would be used to suggest what they wrote." she defended her actions. "I merely wanted to show that I was not lying about you spending time with the prince, and that the two of you had been on several dates together. They asked me for proof, I had to give them something."

Elizabeth looked down at the picture again and shook her head, "Mother no one is going to believe me when I tell them this was all innocent." she told her. "No one will believe that nothing happened!"

Lydia came in with Kitty giggling and carrying her tablet. She saw the newspaper in Elizabeth hand and had a disappointed look on her face, "Oh you have already seen it." she commented as she walked over and flopped down on the sofa. "You should know that everyone is talking about the picture and the story. It's all over Twitter."

Elizabeth looked over and her sister, "Thank you Lydia for stating the obvious." she snapped at her.

Lydia got defensive, "Oh don't be such a prude Lizzy." she told her as she got up, "I would love to be in your shoes right now. Just think everyone is talking about you, and you are so popular. You should enjoy it."

"Unlike you Lydia, I don't want to be popular because people think that I..." Elizabeth stopped abruptly then turned to her mother, "How did you get this picture off of my phone in the first place?" she demanded to know, "You don't know how to work a cell phone, you don't even own one." she remembered that her phone wasn't where she had left the night before.

Lydia looked over at Elizabeth, "I helped her." she told them. "The reporter wouldn't believe mother so I went upstairs and found your phone on the night stand by your bed. When I searched through it I found that picture and I helped mother send it to the reporter."

"You had no right to go through my things!" Elizabeth yelled at her.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I wasn't about to let them accuse mother of lying." she defended her actions, "Besides if you didn't want anyone to see the picture you should have taken your phone with you yesterday."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Silly me, I thought I could expect to have some privacy in my own home, especially in my own room!" she yelled at her. "I guess I learned a lesson the hard way. I will be putting a password protect on everything from now on!"

"I could have sent a copy of your text too, but I didn't" Lydia told her trying again to defend her actions. "I don't see what the big deal is, everyone is talking about you. This will probably make your books sell lots more now."

Mr. Bennet was furious. "Lydia, Kitty, go upstairs to your room at once." he told them. "And get comfortable you will be spending a good deal of time there for the foreseeable future!"

Lydia took in a deep breath, "Why should we have to go to our rooms?" she demanded to know, "Lizzy is the one who spent the day alone with the prince in his bedroom. I was just helping mother."

Elizabeth did her best to control her anger, "I was not in his bedroom!" she corrected her.

Mr. Bennet voiced boomed when he yelled at Lydia, "I said to your room right now!" he told them both again.

Lydia stomped her foot and glared at him, "This is completely unfair." she cried, "I didn't do anything wrong and I am the one who is punished." she said before running out of the room crying. Kitty quietly followed behind.

Mr. Bennet looked over to his wife, "Fanny how could you do this to Elizabeth?" he demanded to know as he held the paper out in front of her. "How you go to the press behind her back and make up such lies?"

She looked down at her hands and sniffled in, "I was only trying to help my daughter." she told them both. "Lizzy refused to speak with the prince, or to see him so I did what I did because I knew it would get them talking again." she explained.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. "Mother I promised Will..." she began to say then corrected herself, "I promised Prince Darcy that picture would remain private. I took it as a keepsake of our finding the hidden rooms at Netherfield estate, but with the quotes you gave it makes it seem that what you said is coming from me." she told her, "How could you say that I told you those things when I didn't."

Mrs. Bennet eyes filled with tears, "Is it so horrible that a mother wants what is best for her daughter. I only tried to help you Lizzy because I don't want you to grow old and be alone." she told her. "Your father refuses to sell this house, one day he will die and leave us all with nothing! Then where will we be?!""

Elizabeth couldn't listen to her mother carry on again. She shook her head in disgust and turned to leave. She made it to the door then stopped abruptly, "You should know mother, by giving this interview you have ensured the Prince and I will never speak to each other again. He will believe I said these things, he will think I gave the press that picture and he won't trust me ever again!" her eyes filled with tears, "He won't want anything to do with me ever again!"

Mrs. Bennet began wailing. "Oh James you must stop her. You must make her speak to the prince so he will marry her. I know if she will only do what I tell her she will be the next Queen!"

"Fanny enough!" he warned her. He shook his head, "You have no idea the damage you have done. The harm you have caused!" he told. "I suggest you spend the morning in your room and hope that somehow your daughter will find it in her heart to forgive you! Because I don't know if I can!" he told her as he walked out of the room and into his study slamming the door shut behind him.

Mrs. Bennet stood there for a moment longer before running back upstairs wailing the entire way as she went.

Elizabeth slammed the front door shut behind her. She wanted to be alone and needed to think and clear away her thoughts. She walked down along the waters edge and watched as the waves came crashing in. She knew Will would never believe her now, but she still had to try to set things right. She pulled her phone from her pocket and typed in, "I did not authorize that story, I promise you." She waited for several minutes, but there was no response. She walked a little ways further down the beach when she heard someone calling out to her.

Elizabeth turned, just as a reporter and camera man came running up toward her calling her name. "Miss Bennet can you give us a comment on the story your mother gave the Herald?" the man called out. "Are you having an affair with the prince?"

Elizabeth turned and began walking quickly back toward the house, "This is private property." she yelled out, "You have no right to be here." she said as she tried to cover her face from the camera.

"Miss Bennet, is it true that you spent several days alone with the prince, meeting in secret for romantic rendezvous." he yelled at her as he almost caught up to her. "The picture you released appeared to be taken in a bedroom, can you confirm that for us? Are you sleeping with the prince?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Leave me alone!" she yelled at them as she began running toward the house.

"Miss Bennet, is it true that you and the prince are a couple and the relationship is serous?" he asked chasing after her. "Has he asked you to marry him, or was this all just a summer romance?"

Elizabeth ran into the house and slammed the door shut and locked it. She could still hear the reporter yelling out questions through the door. She went straight to her fathers study. "The press is right outside the front door. They chased me down the beach, you have to call the police." she told him

Mr. Bennet got up and walked over to his window. It was true there were several news agency pulling up the drive. He pulled the blinds and then called the police. Once he was off the phone he turned to Elizabeth, "The police will be here soon, they will move them back away from the house." he told her. "I think your mother's story will have stirred things up again Lizzy." he told her. "I am sorry."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "It's not your fault father." she told him. She was tired and felt sick inside, "Maybe you should contact Uncle Gardiner. I didn't want to leave home, but maybe I should. I can't keep going like this." she told him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "If that is what you want Lizzy." he told her. "I will do it."

She shook her head, "I think it will probably be for the best. I can leave as soon as possible." she told him as she walked over to the door, "I will speak with Charlotte and let her know of my plans."

Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "Very well Lizzy." he told her before she left the room.

Mrs. Bennet called out to her as she walked past her bedroom, "Lizzy I really did want what was best for you." she told her again. "I know you don't believe me, but it is true. I was only thinking of you and your sisters. I want you to have the very best of things in life."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother marrying someone just because they are rich or have a title does not mean I would automatically be happy." she told her.

"Yes, but if you did marry the prince, and Jane married Mr. Bingley then your sister would have opportunity to meet other rich men and they would all be taken care of." she cried. "Don't you see I want you all to have nice things, to be cared for and to not have to worry about one day being left with nothing."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother you just won't see the damage you have done." she told her before she continued on to her room. Once inside she sat down near her window. As soon as she did the reporters and camera crews began point towards her bedroom window. She heard someone calling out her name and then the flashes began going off. She jumped back from the window and went over to her bed. "I really do feel like a prisoner now." she mumbled out loud. She lay her head back against her pillow and pulled her phone from her pocket. Will still didn't respond to her message. She took in a deep breath, "I will never hear from him again." she said as tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes and imagined what Will's reaction would be to the story.

_**She was out for her morning walk, and had just reached the top of the cliff when she saw someone standing just near the old oak tree. His back was to her, but she knew it was Will. "You came." she called out, barely able to believe it was truly him. **_

_**Will turned toward her, the look of hurt and disappointment filled his eyes. "Miss Bennet." he said, his voice cold and distant. **_

_**She searched his eyes for some sign of hope but all she saw was anger, "Will you have to believe me. I did not tell my mother to speak to the press, and I certainly didn't say any of those things." she told him. **_

_**Will took in a deep breath and looked away from her, "I am sorry to say Miss Bennet I don't believe you." he told her, "I trusted you, when I allowed you to take that photo of the two of us. You promised it would never been seen by anyone but you and I." he reminded her, "Now sadly I see that was all just a lie. You sold the picture for profit to some gossip rag." he accused her. **_

_**She shook her head, "No!" she tried to tell him as she walked over closer to him. "I promise you it wasn't me." she tried again to tell him. "It was my mother, and my younger sister." she explained. "They took my phone with out my knowledge and they gave the picture and the story to the press." **_

_**Will shook his head, "I wish I could believe you, but its all become to clear to me now." he told her. "My Aunt Catherine was right, you are only out for your own gain. I hoped it wasn't the case, but your own mother's actions prove the accusations to be true." He told her, his voice cold and steady, void of any emotion. **_

"_**You have made up your mind about me then, just like that?" She asked unable to hide her own hurt feelings. "You won't even allow me the chance to explain?"**_

"_**I don't have time for more lies, Miss Bennet." he told her, "I came here today to tell you anything we might have had, any budding friendship, any feeling that might have been, are now gone forever. Please refrain from speaking with the press further and don't contact me ever again." He said as he turned to leave.**_

_**Her eyes filled with tears as she reached out for him arm, "Will you can't mean that." she cried. "I know you felt something for me, just as I did for you." she tried one last time to reach through to him. **_

_**He pulled himself away from her, "I have nothing further to say to you Miss Bennet." he told her then he turned and walked away.**_

_**She stood there watching him go as tears streamed down her cheeks, she knew in her heart it was truly over and she would never see or hear from him again. **_

Elizabeth sniffled in and wiped her eyes as she sat up and looked at her phone again. There still was no response from Will. IT was just after two when the sound of someone knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

Charlotte opened the door to her bedroom and came inside. "Lizzy I came over as soon as I could." she told her. "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have had better days." she told her.

"I almost didn't get past the press." she told her, "Its crazy out there."

"Have the police arrived yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "Yes." she told her. "I think they are doing their best to keep them back off your father's property, but I think you better stay inside if you want to avoid them."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I plan to at least until I leave." she began to say, "I wanted you to know, I am going to be leaving Meryton. I have decided to go and stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

Charlotte was surprised, "For how long?" she asked her.

"I don't know." she told her. "For however long it takes."

"Oh Lizzy I am sorry." Charlotte told her. She could see how upset her friend was, "Isn't there anything that can be done."

"Not as long as my mother keeps spreading lies to the press." she told. "She thinks she is helping, but she doesn't understand the harm she has done. Once Will sees that picture he will never trust me again." she told her.

"Oh Lizzy I wish there was something I could do." she told her.

"There isn't." Elizabeth told her, "There is nothing anyone can do." She said as she walked over to her desk and pulled out folder, "one good thing, being confined as allowed me a lot more time to write." she told her as she handed her latest chapters to her. "I have finished the next three chapters of my book."

Charlotte felt terrible, she looked down at the folder then back up at her friend. "Lizzy I am so sorry." she told her, " I wish I didn't have to tell you this now, but there is no sense in putting it off."

Elizabeth shook her head, "What is it Charlotte?" she asked her, "Whats wrong?"

She took in a deep breath and then came straight to the point, "One of the reason I came by was to tell you, I just got done talking with the publisher and they have decided not to go with your story for right now." she told her.

"But we had a deal." Elizabeth reminded her, "I have more than half the book written They can't just back out now."

'They aren't backing out of the deal." Charlotte explained, "They want to change it."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, how exactly do they want to change the deal?"

Charlotte knew there was no easy way to say what she had to say, "Lizzy my boss wants me to offer you three times the amount he was going to pay you for your book. He wants you to write your story about your encounters with the Prince." she told her. "I told him there is no story to tell. I tried to convince him, but it was no use."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "Its alright Charlotte I know you tried." she told her. "You can tell Mr. Montgomery that I am not interested in his offer. I have no intention of writing anything that has to do with my personal life at this time."

Charlotte reached out for the chapters, "Let me take what you have, maybe I can change his mind." she suggested.

Elizabeth put the folder back on her desk, "No." she told her, "He doesn't want my book, he wants some sordid made up lies about my so-called romantic affair with Prince Darcy and I am not interested. I won't do that to Will, so just tell them no thank you."

Charlotte knew there was no sense arguing, "When will you be leaving?" she asked her.

Elizabeth tried to smile, "I think soon." she told her. "Maybe even over the next few days. My father is making the arraignments with my Uncle Gardiner."

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "I will miss you so much." she told her as she walked over and gave her friend a hug then said, "I should go. I have to get back to work, let them know your decision." she told her. "Call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I will, promise." she assured her before she left.

_Charlotte_ headed down stairs and went straight to her car. She looked back up towards the Bennet home then pulled out her cell phone. She searched through her purse for the slip of paper Richard had given her the night of the party. She hesitated for a just a moment, "if Lizzy knew I was calling she would kill me." she mumbled to herself. After several more minutes she finally decided to make the call. "Hello Mr. Fitzwilliam, this is Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's friend." she said as soon as he answered, "You gave me your number and said to call if Elizabeth needed anything."

Richard walked over and closed the door to his office, "Yes Miss Lucas, how can I help?"

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "I'm not sure actually." she told him. "I have just come from seeing Elizabeth, and she is not holding up so well. In fact she is making plans to leave Meryton altogether because of the pressure from the press."

Richard walked over and sat down at his desk, "Does Miss Bennet know you are calling me?" he asked, "Did you tell her I gave you my number?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No she has no idea and honestly I would prefer it stay that way." she explained, "Lizzy is my best friend, but she can be stubborn she would probably kill me if she knew I was asking you for help." she told him, "I don't know what you can do, I guess I was just hoping you could help with the press."

"I must admit Miss Lucas, I am a little confused, I thought Miss Bennet authorized her mother to give the story to the press?" Richard asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, she didn't. Lizzy didn't know her mother was speaking with the press. She never would agree to her personal life being talked about like this." she explained, "You need to understand Mrs. Bennet is a very..." she paused for a moment thinking of the kindest way to describe her friends mother, "talkative and outgoing person. She is very proud of her girls and sometimes this causes her to exaggerate and imply things to others that are not always completely accurate. The story was completely her mother's idea. I promise you Elizabeth knew nothing about it."

Richard took in a deep breath, "I think I understand Miss Lucas." he told her. "I will speak with the prince and see what I can do."

_Jane_ came upstairs and knocked on her sister's door, "Lizzy may I come in?" she asked before opening the door.

Elizabeth was packing some of her things. "Come in Jane." she called out.

Jane opened the door and came in, "Lizzy please don't go." she pleaded with her. "Father told me your planing to go and stay with Uncle Gardiner."

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her bed, "Jane what choice do I have." she asked her. "I can't stay here and have the press hounding my every move. You saw how bad it was out front. Charlotte said she was almost unable to get past the camera crews and reporters. Thanks to mother this story isn't about to go away anytime soon."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I am sorry. I am the one who told you to leave your phone home yesterday. If you had taken it with you this might not have happened." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane don't feel bad." she told her, "You had no way of knowing what mother was up to, or that Lydia would come into my room and get into my private things. It's not your fault, I really did need a break from obsessing over whether I was going to hear from Will or not." she told her. "Leaving my phone home for a while was a good thing."

"You said he did text you last night though?" Jane asked her.

"He did, but that was before mother's story hit the news. I tried to send him a text this morning as soon as I saw the story telling him that it wasn't me, but he has not responded." she explained. "I don't think he ever will again."

Jane walked over and wrapped her arm around her sister, "Lizzy, I have some time off of work coming up. I want to come with you, maybe a little time away would do us both some good."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Jane you can't do that." she told her, "You and Charles have only just started dating you don't want to go away now."

Jane let out a small sigh, "Charles is leaving for Darbyshire tomorrow morning." she told her. "He called me and said he has some business obligations that he can not get out of."

Elizabeth looked at her sister, "Do you think he is leaving because of what mother said about the two of you in the article?" she asked her. "Did she scare him off?"

Jane stood up and walked over to the window, "I don't know." she told her. "He did not seem upset by the story, he said he would try to be back as soon as he could..."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "But you think there is more to it?" she asked her.

Jane turned back to her sister, "I don't know how to explain it, I just don't think his sisters like me and you know as well as I do long distance relationships very rarely ever last."

Elizabeth felt bad for her sister, "Jane if you want to come with me of course I will be thrilled to have the company, but think about it. IT is possible that Charles will come back to Meryton sooner than he thinks. I have seen the way he looks at you, he cares very deeply about you."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I want to do this for you." she assured her. "Besides if Charles does care about me as you think he does, and he wants to continue to see me then we can begin again once we are both back in town."

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright Jane. I will let father know to tell Uncle Gardiner."

_Darcy_ sat at his desk watching the footage of Elizabeth being chased down by the press. His heart ached at the sight of her being accosted by the media in her own home. He was angry, angry with his Aunt Catherine for stirring up so much gossip about his needing to marry. He was angry with the press for treating Elizabeth as if she wasn't a person with feelings, but most of all he was angry with himself. He had allowed his own pride and doubts to cause this mess. He knew deep down inside Elizabeth wasn't involved with Wickham, or the pictures being taken. He had allowed himself to react in anger and he regretted it deeply. He pulled out his phone and read her text again. "I didn't authorize that story."

Richard came into the study, "I have some information I need to speak with you about." he told him as he walked over and sat down. "First of all, I spoke with my father concerning the letter Aunt Catherine showed you." he told him. "He did say that both he and your father knew about the letter, but they both believed that Lady Catherine used her influence over Aunt Anne in her darkest hour, when she was ill to get her to agree to signing it. He confirmed that your mother never spoke of you marrying cousin Anne."

"I thought as much." he told him as he got up and walked over to the window.

"Are you going to confront Aunt Catherine about the letter?" Richard asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "No, for now I think it best to just leave things as they are with her." he told him.

"I did find out she is giving a press conference today." he reminded him. "I don't know what she is going to say. I think its in response to this recent story supposedly authorized by Miss Bennet."

Darcy tuned toward his cousin, "Do you think she did authorize the story?" he asked him. "I don't want to believe she would do such a thing. I don't want to believe she would be working with Wickham, but honestly Richard at this point I feel like I don't know what really is going on. I feel like I am in the dark."

Richard opened the file in his hand, "Well let me help you shed some light on the matter." he told him, "As of this morning after the papers ran that story the press have become even more aggressive in their attempts to get a statement from Elizabeth, but she is still refusing to give one."

"I saw the footage of them chasing her down the beach. She didn't answer any of their questions." Darcy told him.

Richard shook his head, "My sources tell me that Mr. Bennet had to call the police to get the press off of the property and moved back away from the house. The police have assigned one officer per shift, but it's not enough. The press is going crazy with the release of that picture of the two of you." he told him. It seems highly unlikely that she authorized her mother to speak on her behalf. From what I gather Mrs. Bennet is known for being a gossip. In fact most of the locals in Meryton don't believe the story at all." he told him then said, "And I found out how Wickham knew you were in Meryton and was able to take those picture of you and Elizabeth at her home."

"Please tell me Elizabeth wasn't involved. I know that there are those who are saying she was, but deep down I just can't believe she is." he told him, "When I accused her before it was my anger talking. I was hurt that she would believe those things about me and I lashed out."

Richard shook his head, "Elizabeth wasn't involved." he assured him, "It was one of our own security detail. I did some checking and found out that Franks was close friends with Wickham. He gave him the information about where you would be that day. It was Franks who allowed Wickham a window of opportunity to slip in and take the pictures. He said Wickham told him he was hoping to speak with me about getting his job back and had no idea what he was really going to do."

"So how did you handle things with Franks?" Darcy asked him.

"Its grounds for automatic termination." he told him, "We can prosecute if you want, technically giving out your information like that is an act of treason."

"I think losing his job will be enough." Darcy told him.

"I informed Lord Blackwell about Wickhams involvement, he seemed reluctant to do anything." Richard told him. "I think Wickham was there on Blackwell's orders."

"Can we prove Blackwell sent Wickham?" Darcy asked.

"No." he told him, "Lord Blackwell gave me the usual song and dance about Wickham, said he would check into things."

"We know how that will turn out." Darcy told him.

"Darcy, you should know there is more going on with Elizabeth then what I have told you." Richard told him.

Darcy turned and looked at him, "What else has happened?" he asked.

"I heard today that her publisher pulled the deal for her book. He wants her to write a tell all about the two of you instead. She refused even though he offered her three times the money." he told him. "You should also know she is planning to leave Meryton, to go and stay with family so that things will blow over."

Darcy felt terrible, "Writing that book meant everything to her." he commented. "She must be so upset."

Richard shook his head, "I think she is, but she stood her ground, she didn't want to write a tell all and betray you."

Darcy shook his head, "She hardly behaves as someone who is trying to seek fame for herself or manipulate me into doing anything." he told him.

Have you heard from her? Richard asked.

"Just a text telling me she wasn't behind the story." he told him then said. "Her mother has a lot to say about Elizabeth and I dating though. Of course that picture was one Elizabeth took of herself and I when we were at Netherfield together. She said at the time it was just for the two of us and she would never post it anywhere.

"Darcy it is possible her mother got a hold of the picture and gave the news story behind Elizabeth's back. I was told as much by my source." Richard told him then said, "From what I have heard Mrs. Bennet is a very determined lady. You know, you could always ask Elizabeth to make a statement to the press." he suggested, "If she really didn't authorize the things her mother said she might not mind going on the record to clear things up."

Darcy shook his head, "I would be asking Elizabeth to publicly call her mother a liar." he told him. "I can't do that, and even if I did she wouldn't agree to it."

Richard's phone went off suddenly. He pulled it from his pocket and read the text, "Lady Catherine is just about to give a live press conference." Richard told him. "Do you want me to turn the TV on?"

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes I want to hear what she says." he told him. "She made a veiled threat when we last spoke about going to the press. I hope she isn't about to do what I think she is."

Richard walked over and turned on the TV. They both stood and listened as Lady Catherine characterized Elizabeth as a liar and fraud. "My nephew is completely innocent of any impropriety where Miss Elizabeth Bennet is concerned!" Lady Catherine told the news. "This is not the first time undesirables have attempted to influence their way into the royal family by taking advantage of gestures made in kindness. I believe Miss Bennets motives are clear, she is trying to make a name for herself, trying to have her five minutes of fame, but no one believes the lies she has told through the accounts given by her mother. The prince has been working diligently on some upcoming changes to the land preservation act, these changes would directly affect the Bennet family. It is possible Miss Bennet is using this platform to try to persuade the prince or influence the crown in some way, but it will not work." she suggested.

The reporter leaned over and asked, "So Lady Catherine the prince has not made any kind of statement." she began to say, "I guess what I am wondering is, are you here today acting in an official capacity for your nephew. Are you speaking on his behalf?" she asked her.

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "I have spoken with my nephew." she told her, "We are very close family as you all know." she continued, "All I can say is he is determined to put all of this behind him. I believe he realizes what a terrible mistake it was for him to ever involve himself with this family. Prince Darcy is a very kind and trusting person, unfortunately this has at time opened him up to the kind of people like the Bennets who are willing to take advantage of his generous nature."

"Lady Catherine, the Prince's birthday is quickly approaching and by law he must marry in order to be king." the reporter said, "Do you think that the Prince and Elizabeth Bennet were secretly dating, is it possible that he was considering proposing marriage to this girl?"

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Absolutely not!" she told her. "In fact I know I have come here today to share some information with the people of this country concerning the my hope and desire for my nephew."

"Really?" the reporter asked, "What information do you have?"

"As you all know Queen Anne was my sister, we were extremely close." Lady Catherine began to say as tears fill her eyes.

Darcy had a sickening feeling wash over him. "Richard she is going to bring up the letter." he blurted out. "I know she is."

"When she lay dying I spent every moment I could with Anne." Lady Catherine continued as she lifted a tissue up to dry her eyes. "It was some of the most difficult moments of my life."

"I can imagine it must have been very painful to watch someone you love pass away." the reporter commented as she lifted her hand up to her ear. "I am sorry Lady Catherine, we need to take a break. I know you have something you want to share with us, something that is very important to you, but we have to go to break and then will come right back to this."

Darcy shook his head, "Get on the phone, deny it!" he told Richard.

"I already have the news station on hold." He told him. "What do you want me to tell them?"

Darcy ran his hands through his hair, trying to decide what he should do. "I will give an interview about my relationship with Elizabeth if they don't go back to Lady Catherine after their break." he told him as he paced back and forth. "Tell them to make up an excuse, technical difficulties or something and end the interview with my aunt. Tell them I will give a full statement and answer questions first thing in the morning."

Richard repeated everything Darcy said and waited for their answer. "Yes thank you." he said into the phone. "We will be in touch shortly with the schedule for the interview." he said before hanging up the phone. "Its done, they won't be going back to Lady Catherine." he told him. "Are you sure you want to give this interview?"

"Richard she was about to go on national television and tell the world about that letter, and that I am somehow bound to marry Anne because of it." he told him, "The last thing I want is her playing on the public's emotions and making an announcement like that. I will not be manipulated into marrying Anne by Lady Catherine or anyone else."

Richard took in a deep breath, "If she really was about to go public with the letter this won't stop her." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Call Aunt Catherine." he told him. "Tell her I have thought about the letter and I have made a decision about what I want to do going forward. Tell her that I will meet with her later tomorrow afternoon."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Alright that will buy us a little time, but then what?"

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "I am not sure yet." he told him. "I need some time to think some things through." he said as he walked over toward the window and looked out over the gardens. "I want to hold the press conference here. I will give a brief statement, followed by questions without restrictions." he told him then said, "Make arrangements for the reporter interviewing Aunt Catherine to be there and I will give her the first question. Schedule the press conference for first thing in the morning. I want you to make sure everyone is watching." he told him.

Richard shook his head, " I will go call Aunt Catherine and speak with Rupert to clear some time for you to speak with the news media."

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Richard." he told him. He thought about Elizabeth and how difficult things had become for her, "Richard I have just one more favor to ask of you."

His cousin stopped at the door, "What is it Darcy?"

"Will you go to Meryton?" He told him. "I want you to go and take a full security detail with you to maintain the privacy of Miss Bennet and her family."

"You want me to go?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"I don't trust anyone else in this. I want you to handle this personally." he told him. "I don't know what the truth is yet in all of this, but I don't believe Elizabeth is the kind of person she is being made out to be." he told him, "Maybe I am being naive, or its wishful thinking, but the girl I spent time with was real. She was real when I first meet her all those years ago, and she was just as real every moment we spent together while I was in Meryton. I am not going to let Aunt Catherine or anyone else belie her character. I will take the full blame and tell the press exactly what happened. Elizabeth shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

Richard shook his head, "You are in love with her Darcy, just admit it." he told him.

Darcy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I care about what happens to her." was all he would admit to. "And because I know I am part to blame for the situation she now finds herself in I want to make sure she is safe. I want to make things right." he said.

"Is that your only reason?" Richard asked him.

Darcy ignored his question, "Will you go?" he asked him again.

Richard took in a deep breath, "If I go who is going to run security for you?" he asked. "I understand you care about this girl, but Darcy you are still the prince, there is still protocol."

"What about your friend and mentor, what was his name?" the prince asked. "Doesn't he still do security?"

Richard shook his head, "Yes I could ask Jones to step in for the time being, he is very good at what he does and I trust him." he told him then said, "But Darcy he is completely by the book, he won't let you get away with some of the things I let slid. If you go out, he goes with you."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I understand." he told him. "Hopefully it won't be for to long and then things will calm down."

Richard got up and walked over to the door, "I will call Jones now and give you a call once I am in Meryton and have things set up." he told him.

Darcy thought about his Aunt's interview, "Richard when you speak with Elizabeth would you please make sure she knows that Aunt Catherine was not speaking for me." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "It might mean more coming from you personally." he told him.

"I will take that into consideration." he told him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Lord Blackwell_ didn't waste anytime getting in touch with Lady Catherine after her press conference ended. "I thought you were going to make an announcement about the letter and Prince Darcy's obligation to uphold the Queen's last wish by marrying Anne? I thought we were going to use public pressure to get him to do what you wanted." he demanded as soon as she answered her phone.

Lady Catherine was frustrated, "I was planning too, but then they cut me off." she told him. "I think my nephew is up to something, but I am not sure what it might be. I received a text from my nephew Richard telling me he will call within the hour to explain. He said Darcy has had a change of heart concerning the letter I shared with him. Perhaps he is finally ready to come round and do what is right."

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "We can't count on him to do things your way." he told her, "You need to get that lawyer of yours back to Meryton and get his uncle to sell that property to us. We need to put pressure on Bennet so he will sell! We need that land!"

"I am aware of our need to acquire Longbourn estates if our plan is to be financially successful, Lord Blackwell!" she snapped at him, "I have spoken with Mr. Collins and am sending him back to Meryton. He will do his best to persuade his uncle to see the shame and embarrassment his wife has brought on their family with her lies. I plan to speak with the press again after I have spoken with Darcy. I think you should release a statement condemning Mrs. Bennet's lies. If we can keep this story in the news and stir up public outrage against this family they will have no choice, but to sell. We can use this to our advantage, but you must be patient."

"I will make some calls, and give statements showing my support for the prince and denouncing these unfounded lies." he told her. "Lady Catherine I am a patient man, but this had better work because Prince Darcy seems like he is very determined to take a middle of the road approach with the conservation laws in Meryton just like his father did. I need these investments to pay off, I can not afford to lose any of my money!"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." she assured him.

"You had better not! After the King fell victim to such an unfortunate accident, you gave me your word we could control Prince Darcy. So far that has not been the case." he warned her, "I promise you I am not going to lose everything I have invested into this business venture, no matter what it takes!" he told her again before he hung up the phone.

_Elizabeth _was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock at her door, "Yes?" she called out.

Jane opened her door, "Lizzy father asked me to come get you. He would like to speak with you in his study. There is a man here, he was sent by the prince." she told her. "I think he might be the prince's cousin, I remember seeing him with the prince at the Lucas party."

Elizabeth put her writing away and closed her laptop. "Well I can't say I am surprised, after seeing Lady Catherine de Bough give that interview today, I thought it might not be long before I heard from the royal family ordering me to stop speaking with the press." she told her.

Jane looked at her sister, puzzled by the comment, "Do you think that is why he is here?" she asked her. "Do you think Prince Darcy really did ask his Aunt to say those things to the press?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think so." she told her, "Jane, through everything that has happened Will still has not denied his involvement with his cousin. For all I know he is engaged to her, if that is the case he probably does want to be sure there will be no more stories." she told her then seeing the look of concern on her sisters face, she said, "Or it could be that Mr. Fitzwilliam has come to drag me off to prison for making up lies about the royal family?" she said jokingly attempting to make lite of the situation so as not to worry her sister. "I am sure telling stories about the prince being in love with me is a high crime, one worthy of imprisonment. Why you may never see me again."

Jane shook her head, "Lizzy you know very well that is not why he is here." she told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "No perhaps not." she smiled, "Maybe he is here to drag our dear mama off to prison instead." she teased her.

Jane smiled, "Oh Lizzy how can you tease and make jokes now." she shook her head, "Go down and see what is going on then come straight back up here and tell me!" Jane told her.

"I will go, but if you do not see me again know that I will at least take comfort in the fact that my imprisonment might finally teach mother a lesson, and in the future she will stop and think before she speaks." she teased her.

"Lizzy be serious." Jane told her as she tried not to laugh.

Elizabeth feigned a sad face, "If they do take me, please make me a cake." she told her, "With a file in it so that I might escape the dungeon, or the tower." she pleaded with her, "I am not sure where they lock people up these days for offending the crown?"

Jane shook her head, and pushed her toward the door, "Go now." she told her as she laughed at her. "Don't keep him and father waiting." she told her then said, "Then come back and tell me what is going on."

Elizabeth went downstairs and stopped just before she went inside her father's study. She took in a deep breath and decided no matter what Mr. Fitzwilliam had to say she would be ready for it. She would not show any emotion or give into the tears she had struggled with all afternoon. She was tired of being sad, she was tired of being ignored by the prince, and most of all she was tired of people she thought she could trust being deceitful behind her back. With her nerves steady she opened the door and walked inside. "Jane said you wanted to speak with me." she said to her father as she came in and closed the door behind her.

Richard stood up when Elizabeth came into the room, "Miss Bennet." he greeted her, "I don't know if you remember me, I am Richard Fitzwilliam, Prince Darcy's cousin, we met briefly before at the Lucas party." he reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, I remember you." she told him. "Although we did not get to talk to much the last time we met."

Richard smiled, "No we didn't." he commented. "Perhaps we will have a chance to do so now." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I don't mean to seem rude, but I do believe in coming straight to the point when I am dealing with people." she told him, "So with that in mind, I was wonder why exactly are you here?"

He looked over at her father. "I was just explaining to your father Miss Bennet. I am here because the prince has sent me to manage your security detail. He asked that I arrange proper security for both you and your family until things settle down with the press."

"Why would he do that?" she asked him, still feeling somewhat confused.

He smiled, "I think he felt bad that you have had to deal with so much from the press. I believe he wanted you to be able to feel comfortable in your own home again." he told her. Seeing the look of confusion on her face he explained further, "The prince has asked me to provide you and your family with a full security detail, that means as of this moment you are under the crown's protection." he told her, "The press has been moved back away from the house, the perimeter is completely secure, and you will have a full security detail with you where ever you go until further notice."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure how I feel about that." she mumbled out loud.

Mr. Bennet could see this was all coming as a shock to his daughter, "Lizzy this is very generous thing the prince is doing. The cost alone to provide security for you like this is far beyond what I am capable of doing." he reminded her. " Just think now you won't have to leave Meryton and go stay with your Aunt and Uncle."

Elizabeth looked up at her father, "I do realize that it is a very generous gesture, but I don't know how I feel about having someone following me where ever I go." she admitted. "It may not be the press hounding me, but in many ways it still feels like I am a prisoner of sorts."

Richard took in a deep breath, "That is understandable Miss Bennet, many times people who are thrown into the public eye without notice, or warning struggling with the loss of freedom they once had." he told her. "I can only say that this is for the best, and it won't be so bad. Just think of me as your shadow for the time being."

"Please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Fitzwilliam, but I rather like my shadow. Its been with me my whole life and I am use to it." She told him. "I am not so sure I will be comfortable with yours."

Richard could see she was being stubborn, he remembered what Charlotte had told him on the phone. "Well Miss Bennet for the time being I am going to be your new best friend so I hope you can get use to me." He told her.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, she felt annoyed at being told what to do, and at the same time grateful that the burden of trying to keep her safe was lifted off her fathers shoulders. She took in a deep breath and turned to her father, "Did you speak to Uncle Gardiner?" she asked, "Did you ask if I could come?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I did speak with him. Both he and your aunt said that you could come and stay as long as you like." he told her. "But Lizzy please reconsider, this is your home. You belong here." He told her.

Elizabeth smiled, she walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "I will think about it some more before I decide what to do." she promised him then she turned to Richard, "So you said the press has been moved back away from the house?" she asked him.

Richard nodded his head, "Yes." he told her. "You are free to go anywhere you like. Prince Darcy wanted to me to be sure you would feel safe taking your morning walks once again."

She smiled, "That was very kind of him." she told him as she looked out the window, "So just to make sure I understand you, I can go for a walk and don't have to worry about camera men and reporters running up at me in my yard?"

He shook his head, "Yes you can walk anywhere between here and Netherfield, if you like. Mr. Bingley is friends with the prince and has allowed us use of his property as well to set up a larger perimeter." he explained then added, "As I said the Prince wanted you to feel comfortable again in your own home."

"Good then I think I would like to go for a walk." she told him as she headed for the back door.

Richard looked out the window, "But its raining out." he told her.

She smiled, "Yes, I know." was all she said as she grabbed her coat from the closet and headed out the back door and down the beach.

Richard looked over at Mr. Bennet, "Does she do this often?" he asked him.

James Bennet laughed, "Yes she does." he told him. "She says walking in the rain helps clear her head."

Richard grabbed his coat and followed her out the back doorway. "Miss Bennet?" he called out as he hurried to catch up with her. When she didn't answer he called again. "Miss Bennet please wait?"

Elizabeth stopped and looked back at him, "Mr. Fitzwilliam if your security people have the press back away from the house then you don't have to follow me out here." she told him.

He pulled his coat up around his shoulders, "I am afraid I do have to." he told her. "It's protocol."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't understand why the prince is suddenly doing this." she blurted out, no longer able to contain her confusion, "The last time he spoke to me, I was given the impression there was very little he could do. Now he sends his head of security here to protect me. Why? Won't your coming here just cause more speculation with the press?"

Richard shook his head, "I really couldn't say." was all he said as he wiped the rain away from his face.

She looked at him, "What about all those things Lady Catherine said in her press conference?" she demanded to know. "She made it pretty clear that she was speaking for the prince. I assumed that Prince Darcy must have blamed me for the story my mother gave to the press."

Richard was not very happy having this conversation as the rain poured down on them. "All I can say Miss Bennet is while Lady Catherine did give that impression that he was speaking for the prince is, impressions can be deceiving." he told her, "Much like the impression your mother gave when she was speaking for you in that news interview that she gave."

Elizabeth understood his meaning, "Fair enough." was all she said as she walked on a little further down the beach.

Richard caught up to her again, "Listen, do you think we could finish this conversation back inside, out of the pouring rain?" he asked her trying not to lose his patience.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Usually when I have something I am trying to decided I like to go out walking." she explained as she made her way down the beach, "I have never let the rain stop me before, but if you want to go wait for me up on the porch I promise not to go any further than the water's edge."

Richard looked around him and shook his head, "Alright, as long as you stay where I can see you." he told her.

"I give you my word." she said as she walked away from him.

Richard hurried back up to the porch and watched as Elizabeth walked a little further down the beach. She was true to her word though and stopped before going to far. He watched her as she sat down on the beach, several feet away from the water. He knew she was struggling with what to do. If only Darcy would admit his feelings for her it might help clear up some of the confusion she was dealing with. He was sure that Elizabeth cared for Darcy and the two were a good fit. The trouble was they were both just stubborn enough to make things difficult. He took in a deep breath and decided to break his own rule of never meddling in his cousins personal affairs. He pulled out his phone and called the Prince. "Hello Darcy, yes I am here with Elizabeth." he told him.

"How is she?" Darcy asked.

"I think she is dealing with things the best she can." he told him, "You should know she wasn't exactly thrilled with my being sent here."

Darcy was confused, "I thought she would be grateful for the help." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I think she is, but it's still not ideal." he told him, "She is use to being able to come and go as she likes without having to worry about the press, or being followed around by a stranger."

Darcy understood, "I realize it will take some time for her to get use to you being there, but please be patient with her." he asked his cousin. "At least until I have this mess figured out."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy you should know she is still thinking of leaving and going to stay with her Aunt and Uncle." When Darcy didn't respond right away, Richard asked. "Darcy did you hear what I said?"

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Yes I heard you." he told him. He didn't want her to go, but he didn't know what he could do to convince her to stay either.

"Well what do you plan to do about it?" Richard asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "I am not sure yet." he told him then said, "Just do me a favor in the morning, when I give the press conference, make sure she is watching."

"What do you plan to say?" Richard asked him.

"Something I hope that will help her see that I am not all those things Wickham accused me of, and that I really do want to help." Darcy told him.

"You could start by telling her how you feel about her." Richard reminded him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "Just have her watch the press conference please." he told him then he hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and looked down at the newspaper again. Seeing the picture of him and Elizabeth together brought a smile to his face. He allowed his thoughts to wonder a bit. He thought about how amazing it would be to spend time with her again, to talk with her, to hear her laugh, to look into her beautiful brown eyes. He still had not kissed her, and it was something he very much wanted to do. He stood up and walked over to his window, perhaps a nice long walk before the afternoon storm came in would help clear his head. He closed down his laptop and let Jones know he wanted to take walk around the gardens. Walking always gave him a chance to think and clear his head.

_Elizabeth_ looked back up at the porch, Richard was still standing there watching her every move. She took in a deep breath, how Will could put up with having someone watching him all the time was something she didn't understand. It was all rather unnerving. She looked out toward the ocean as the waves came crashing in, it was so calming and peaceful to her. She thought about what it must have been like for Will as a little boy growing up. People always expecting things from him, the press always taking pictures of him, and then having to have someone constantly following behind you, watching your every move. It must have all been rather suffocating. She thought about his time with her, it was strange, but suddenly all of his odd and elusive answers made sense to her. Deep down he wanted to tell her who he was all along, but the chance to spend time with someone who held no expectation of you was probably just to tempting for someone like Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy. She looked over at Richard and felt like she was gaining a deeper appreciation for the day-to-day difficulties it must be for Will because he is the prince. Maybe walking for a time in his shoes would help her come to know him just a bit better.

Elizabeth stood up and took in a deep breath, she turned and walked back to the house. "Well Mr. Fitzwilliam I have made my decision." she told him as she walked up on the porch and took off her wet coat. "I will be staying here in Meryton, so I guess we will get that chance to know each other better after all."

Richard shook his head, "Just like that?" he asked her. "You go for a walk in the rain and come back with a decision on what to do with your life?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You seem somewhat surprised." she told him, "Not every woman struggles with indecision, in fact I would bet that is just a stereotype you men have invented." she said as she walked over and pulled a towel from the cabinet. She began drying herself off then pulled out another towel for him. "You should dry off before we go in." she warned him. "You do not want to incur the wrath of .."

Richard took the towel, "Your mother." he finished her sentence for her, "You are right about that." he mumbled.

Elizabeth smiled, "I was going to say Hill, our housekeeper. She hates when I track in the sand and water after one of my walks." she explained, "My mother could care less, why should she, she doesn't lift a finger to help around the house. Domestics is not her thing." she told him as she dried her hair.

Richard laughed, "It was never my mothers thing either." he told her then asked, "Would it be your thing Miss Bennet? Do you consider yourself the domestic type?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried to think of how to answer the question, "Lets just say I have always aspired to grow up and not be like my mother." she told him. Then she took her coat and towel and went inside leaving him to make of her answer what ever he wanted.

Richard smiled, "Elizabeth Bennet, you will be the perfect wife for my cousin, even if he doesn't realize it yet." he mumbled softly to himself as he finished drying off and went inside.

_Lydia_ looked over at Kitty and shook her head, "I hate that father has punished us." she whined. "I didn't do anything wrong!" she declared again.

Kitty raised her eyebrow, "Well actually Lydia, you kind of did." she told her.

Lydia stopped pacing and looked over at her sister, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Kitty swallowed, "Lydia I warned both you and mother not to speak with the press." she told her. "You should not have stolen that picture from Lizzy phone. It was very wrong of you. Think how would you feel if someone stole your pictures off your phone." she told her.

Lydia laughed, "I would not be so stupid as Lizzy to leave my phone lying around unattended." she told her.

Kitty shook her head, "That's not the point Lydia." she told her, "Lizzy trusted us and we really let her down." she said feeling bad for her part in what happened.

Lydia glared at her sister, "Fine!" she yelled, "If you feel that way then you can just go to your room and stay there."

Kitty got up and walked over to the door, "Sometimes Lydia your tantrums become very tiresome." she told her as she opened the door and walked out.

Lydia was livid, she picked up her pillow and threw it at the door. She began pacing back and forth and stomping her feet. "I don't want to be grounded!" she moaned out loud. She was just about to go to her mother to complain when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text from her new friend, George, "Lydia can you meet with me?"

She squealed with excitement. "Yes of course I can!" she wrote back forgetting all about her punishment.

"I feel like it has been ages since we spent time together." he wrote back.

She giggled, "Silly, we saw each other just the other day." she typed in.

"Yes and for me it's like an eternity has passed." he wrote to her. "Come to my hotel room. You remember the number."

Lydia smiled, "Of course I do." she wrote to him.

"When can you come?" he asked.

"I will be there soon." she responded.

George smiled, "Make sure that no one knows where your going. Remember this is our secret."

Lydia thought about the press and the security the prince sent to watch over the family, "It will be hard, Prince Darcy has sent his security people here to Longbourn."

George attention was peaked at the mention of Prince Darcy, "Prince Darcy sent security there to Longbourn. Are you sure?" he asked to be sure he understood her.

"Yes but I will be careful so no one knows where I am going." she told him.

George thought about it for a moment. He knew if Darcy sent security there had to be a reason. He was betting it was because he actually had feelings for Elizabeth. "Better wait until I can work out a way to meet with you." he told her. "Tell me do you know the name of the man who is leading the security detail the prince sent?"

Lydia took in a deep breath, "No." she typed in feeling disappointed.

He wrote her back, "Could you find out for me?"

"Who cares about the prince and Elizabeth!" she typed in. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me." she wrote followed by several emote's with sad faces.

George knew he had to be careful, Lydia could be a wealth of information and a useful tool to him if he played his cards right. "I do want to see you, but I told you how much the prince hates me." he reminded her. "I can't risk him learning about us." he thought about how to get her to tell him what he wanted to know. "If you can find out who is in charge of the security detail, I can work out a plan to see you." he typed in then hit send.

Lydia heart beat faster, "I will find out and text you back soon." she wrote. She was just about to put her phone down on her bed but remembered what she had said to Kitty and slipped it in her pocket instead. "first I need to find out who this security person is then I need to persuade mama that she let me out of this silly grounding." she mumbled to herself as she headed for her bedroom door.

_Darcy_ was just about to go upstairs when her heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he called out.

Georgiana opened the door and came inside, "William I know you are speaking to the press in the morning about Miss Bennet. Rupert told me" she began to say, "I just wonder what are you planning to say?"

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "I was just thinking about that very thing." he told her. "I want to help Miss Bennet get her life back to normal, but I need to choose what I say very carefully. If I deny the story her mother gave, the press would label her mother a liar and that would only bring more grief to the Bennet family." he told her, "On the other hand if I don't deny the story the press will never leave Elizabeth alone."

"Perhaps there is a third option." She said as she walked over and sat down.

Darcy shook his head, "I am not really sure what that would be."

She hesitated for a moment. "Well," she began to say, "Richard told me that you are being stubborn. He said that you like Miss Bennet very much, but that you are not willing to take a chance on the two of you."

Darcy shook his head and let out a small sigh, "Well Richard should not be talking to you about things he doesn't really know or understand." he told her feeling just a little frustrated.

Georgiana could see he was annoyed, but she didn't want to lose her nerve, "Don't be cross with me William." she told him.

"I am not cross with you." he told her calmly, "I just don't like Richard talking to you about things he thinks he knows when he really doesn't." he told her trying to hide how annoyed he really was feeling.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "William, it's not like cousin Richard was gossiping, he is concerned about you. He wants you to be happy" she reminded him. "And he knows I worry about you too."

Darcy knew she was right, he smiled, "Well both of you should just stop worrying and let me deal with things." he assured her. "I think I know best how to deal with this situation."

Georgiana leaned forward in her chair, "William please do not take this the wrong way, but sometimes you get so determined to make a thing right you don't always see things as they are." she told him.

He laughed, "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked her.

"It means maybe you need to take some time, step back and really think about Miss Bennet, and how you feel about her before you go out tomorrow morning and say something that could bring about an end to any chance you will ever have of seeing her again."

Darcy wasn't sure what to say. He would be lying if he didn't at least admit that very thought had crossed his mind several times throughout the day. "Georgiana I do want to make things right for Miss Bennet, but I promise you I am weighing very carefully how I go forward. I know if I come out and deny the things her mother said it might make Elizabeth angry with me. I am very aware of the tight rope I am walking here."

She smiled, "I am glad to hear it." she told him as she got up and walked over toward him, "I have a very good feeling about Miss Bennet." she told him.

"But you haven't even met her yet?" he laughed.

"I don't need to, I saw the effect she had on you in those pictures, and I heard it in your voice when you called from Meryton." his sister told him, "She is very good for you William and when I do eventually meet her I think I will find that I was right all along." she told him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." she whispered softly before turning to leave him alone with his thoughts.

_Elizabeth_ was sitting in her room when someone knocked at her door, "Come in." she called out.

Kitty opened the door and came inside, "Lizzy I wanted to speak with you." she told her as she stepped inside the room and closed the door. "I am so sorry about what mama, and Lydia did." she began to say. "I am sorry that I didn't warn you, or tell father, or something."

Elizabeth could see by the regret in her sisters eyes that she meant what she said, "Kitty I don't blame you." she told her, "I know mother and Lydia are the ones to blame in all of this."

Kitty walked over and stood near the window, she picked up the curtain and began twisting it nervously between her fingers. "Lizzy did mother really ruin your chances with Prince Darcy?" she asked then said, "I overheard you tell her this morning."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Oh I don't know Kitty." she admitted, "The truth is Will and I were just becoming good friends when everything just kind of blew up all at once. I don't know if I ever really had any "chances" with the Prince to begin with." she told her then said, "I did at one time hope to have some chance with Will." she said her voice filled with melancholy. "The prince is a whole different matter."

Kitty she let the curtains drop from her hand, "Lizzy do you think it would help if I spoke to the press, or to Mr. Fitzwilliam and told him that you didn't know what mother and Lydia were up to?" she asked her. "I feel so bad and I want to make things right some how. I heard what that awful Lady Catherine said about you and it just made me so angry."

Elizabeth walked over and took her little sisters hand into hers, "Kitty I appreciate the heart behind what you just said, but please don't say anything to anyone in the press about me." she pleaded with her. "No matter what you hear Lady Catherine say, the best way to deal with this is to let it all blow over, and then they will finally just go away."

Kitty shook her head, "If that is what you want Lizzy, then I promise to keep quiet." she told her then said, "Unless I see mother and Lydia doing something, then I will come and tell you or father." she said.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you Kitty." she told her.

_Caroline_ held her tablet out for Louisa to see, "This articles are becoming more and more ridiculous by the day." she told her sister. "Now this Bennet woman is claiming that Charles is about to propose to Jane!"

Louisa looked at the latest news story then handed the tablet back to Caroline, "Well he does seem rather taken with Jane." she told her. "I hate to admit it Caroline, but if we don't step in, Mrs. Bennet just maybe right in her prediction, at least where Charles is concerned."

Carolines eyes flashed with anger, "I will not allow that to happen!" she told her, "I am not about to let him marry some lower class nothing from this little country town!"

Louisa let out a small sigh, "Caroline, really what can you do to stop it?" she told her. "I mean we can offer him our best advice, but in the end if he ignores what we say and marries her, there is nothing we can do about it."

Caroline walked over to her desk, put down her tablet and picked up her phone. "I will just call and speak with Prince Darcy, I will tell him of our concerns and beg for his help." she told her.

"You don't have access to his direct line, do you?" Louisa commented.

Caroline smiled mischievously, "I got it off of Charles phone." she told her.

"Does Charles know you have it?" she asked as she got up and cross over to her sister to look at her phone.

"No." Caroline told her, "I just happen to see it once when he let me use his phone to make a call."

"You stole the prince number?!" Louisa accused her after Caroline showed her the number.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I did not steal it," she corrected her. "My phone was dead, it needed a charge so I asked Charles if I might use his." she explained, "He unlocked it for me and after I was done making my call a text came through from Darcy to Charles. I can't help it if I just happen to see it and the number it was sent from."

Louisa smiled, "Alright so you have his number what are you planing to do, when will you call him?" she asked her.

Caroline had a look of pure satisfaction on her face, "I plan to call the prince first thing in the morning and plead with him to stop Charles from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Oh Caroline do be careful if he doesn't believe you are sincere he will tell Charles what you are up too." Louisa warned her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "You know I can cry when ever I want to, and make people feel sympathy for me." she reminded her sister, "All I have to do is tell Prince Darcy about our concerns for our dear brother, and how deeply concerned we are for his future and he will speak with Charles." she told her. "I am sure of it. I will simply tell him that Charles is coming to Darbyshire for business and plead with him, as Charles best friend to speak some sense to him."

"How can you be so sure it will work?" Louisa asked.

"Because deep down inside, Prince Darcy is like us. He knows that status, and position matter. He knows that Charles could never really consider marrying someone so far beneath his social circle." she told her, "He will be the best person to remind him of that. Trust me, I know Prince Darcy better than he knows himself."

Louisa took in a weary breath, "I hope you're not over estimating your influence over him, or your understanding of the prince's character, Caroline." she warned her, "If you do it could very well be your undoing."

_Darcy_ walked into his bedroom and out on to his balcony, he looked up at the stars and took in a deep breath. It was a beautiful night, the kind of night he could imagine sharing with Elizabeth. He thought about what Georgiana said, he did have feelings for Elizabeth and no amount of deny it would make them go away. He wasn't sure that he was in love with her, but he knew that he wanted to be with her, to spend more time getting to know her. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her, but how could he do that with out his Aunt Catherine and the press interfering? If he went to Meryton and stayed with Charles at Netherfield the press would remain camped out at both houses for the duration of his time there. His Aunt would carry on with the press and the two of them would have no time together at all. He turned and walked back inside, he thought about what Richard said, about her seriously considering leaving Meryton for good. He didn't want her to go, of that much he was sure. He walked over and sat down on the end of his bed. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text, "Please stay."

Elizabeth picked up her phone and read the text, she wasn't sure how to respond. While she lay there thinking another text came through, "I don't want you to be driven from your home because of me." she read it over and let out a small sigh. He felt guilty, that was his motivation for what he was doing, guilt.

Deep down she had hoped perhaps it was something more. She took in a deep breath and wrote back, "I see you have talked with Mr. Fitzwilliam."

His heart beat a little faster when his phone went off, "Yes he did call me." he wrote back after reading her text. He was thrilled she was still responding to him after he had ignored her last text from day before. "I feel terrible about what has happened."

She read his text and shook her head, "Please your highness don't feel guilty." she wrote, "You have no control over what my mother has done. This latest fiasco can hardly be blamed on you."

He read her text and his heart sank just a little, "your highness" he mumbled to himself. He wished she wouldn't call him that, he so much preferred when she called him Will. He took in a deep breath then wrote back, "I hope my cousin will be of service to you until things calm down."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond, she thought about it for a moment, then wrote, "I am sure he will ."

Darcy could tell she was being distant with him. He found himself unsure of what to say, he usually felt so relaxed and at ease talking with her, but this time he felt like a wall was there between them. He typed in, "Well it is late. I won't keep you."

Elizabeth read his last text, "yes it is late." she responded. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him but, how could she say what was on her heart without opening herself up to rejection. It was clear from how distant he was being that he wanted to help her without being overly involved. She took in a deep breath and wrote, "Just so you know, I am going to stay in Meryton." she typed in and hit send.

Darcy had almost given up hope, it was clear she was keeping him at arm's length, but when her last text came through he smiled. Maybe if he were very lucky there still might be a chance for the two of them to find each other again. He smiled and sent one last text, "Goodnight Elizabeth."

Goodnight your highness." came her reply_._

_Elizabeth_ had a fitful night sleeping, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Will. After tossing and turning in her bed she got up very early the next morning and decided to take advantage of her new freedom from the pres. She was up and out the door before anyone in the house was up, she wanted to take a nice long walk and really clear her head. She hesitated for a moment before she left the house and thought about telling Mr. Fitzwilliam where she was going, but then decided not to. It was early and she heard no sound coming from the guest room as she walked past and did not want to disturb him.

By the time she reached the cliff tops, the sun had barely come up over the horizon. She took in a deep breath and looked out over the waters below. The ocean was always so beautiful at sunrise. She thought about the last time she had been there with Will. She down the sides of the cliff's to the swirling waters below. It was a high tide so she couldn't really see the spot where they first met all those years ago. She let out a small sigh, she hated that he was so distant with her the night before. He was polite and concerned about her well-being but it was clear he felt guilty about how things were handled and nothing more. She still felt like there was so much confusion and unanswered questions between them. No matter how hard she tried not to, a part of her still felt frustrated that he didn't ever respond to her email to him. She turned and walked back down to the tree, this place didn't hold the same comfort or peace that it once did for her. It seemed she was not going to find any place that would offer her peace, Prince Darcy always seemed to have a way of invading her thoughts lately. She looked up suddenly startled by the sound of someone coming up behind her. "Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?"

"Yes Miss Bennet, its me, Richard Fitzwilliam." he told her as he came up the trail and out of the tree line. He looked annoyed as he walked over toward her. "I thought I made it clear that you were to have someone with you at all times?" He scolded her, "Didn't you understand me?"

Elizabeth shook her head a little taken aback, "Yes well you also said the perimeter was clear and the press was moved back to a safe distance. I was up and wanted to come for a walk and I didn't want to disturb you." she told him.

"You could have let me know you planned to take a walk last night, I would have been up and come with you." He told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I didn't know last night that I was going to go for a walk this morning." she snapped back at him. "I didn't sleep very well and I wanted to be alone, to think about some things." she told him then said, "Besides I am not used to having to check with someone before I go for a walk."

"Well you will need to get use the idea." he told her.

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, he was irritated and it was clear that she was the cause of that irritation. She was just about to defend her actions when it suddenly occurred to her that he knew exactly where she would be. "How did you know where I was?" she demanded to know.

"Your father informed me that you went for a morning walk." he told her.

"Yes, but how did you know I would be here, in this spot?" She asked him.

He walked over toward the tree, "Because the phone Prince Darcy gave you has built-in GPS, which I have access too, besides that I have been here before." he admitted to her.

She knew it, "You were lurking about when I met Will here?" she guessed. "Well you are very good at your job Mr. Fiztwilliam. I never had the slightest clue who Will really was or that he had bodyguards hiding in the bushes." she said sarcastically. "I am sure you must all have had a good laugh at how naive I was."

Richard shook his head, "It wasn't like that Miss Bennet." he told her, "The day you and Darcy met he was out alone. It was one of the rare occasions I had allowed him leeway to go alone. He had gone for a walk and he did get lost, he didn't lie to you about that."

"No he just lied to me about everything else." she snapped at him. She felt frustrated and she wasn't even sure why.

Richard could see she was angry, "Miss Bennet I am not here to defend the actions of my cousin to you." he told her simply, "I am here to keep the press from harassing you, to keep you safe for however long that maybe. Now it would make my job a lot easier if we got along, but if we don't that's ok too." he told her. "Right now I think we should be heading back to the house."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked him, "Why should we be heading back to the house?"

"Because Prince Darcy has decided to give and interview that will hopefully help clear things up for you." he told her. "I believe he wanted you to see the interview." he explained, "Maybe after this your life can get back to normal."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "I thought it was his policy not to speak with the press?"

"Well it is normally, but he has heard about how difficult things have gotten for you and he wanted to do what he could to try to help." he told her. "I realize there are some misunderstandings that the two of you have, but Prince Darcy does care about what happens to you."

Elizabeth felt bad for being so angry before. She knew Richard was only trying to do his job, "Mr. Fitzwilliam I would like to apologize to you." she told him, "I promise I am not usually such a difficult person. I will try to remember to speak with you before I go off on my own."

Richard tone softened, "I apologize for being harsh with you as well." he told her. "I really do hope we can be friends."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and smiled, "I would like to be friends." she told him then said, "Whatever my frustration with Will is, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just that the time I spent here with Will was special to me and now it seems odd somehow." she admitted.

Richard smiled, "How so?" he asked her.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know exactly." she thought about what it was she was feeling, "I guess it just seems odd now. The entire time I thought I was on a date with Will and I find out I was being watched by strangers. It's not very romantic really."

Richard knew what she was feeling, "It's interesting that you should say that." he began to say, "That's exactly what Will has said to me about always having security around with him." he told her as they made their way back to the house. "I don't know if he has ever gotten use to having someone always following him. Like you, he likes to take morning walks and often likes to go alone, unfortunately unless we are at Pemberley he doesn't really have much chance to do that. Being the prince does not allow him opportunity for solitude very often."

She looked over towards the gardens as they came back down to the house. There were three security guards walking through the area. "You said that when Will and I met, you allowed him the leeway to go alone that morning?" she brought back up what he had said before, "Seems odd that the prince would be granted permission to go for a walk. I thought he was the one to give the orders?"

Richard smiled, "It can be complicated at times." he admitted, "But Prince Darcy tries to let his security detail do their job without giving them to much grief." he told her, "Although from what I know that wasn't always the case. There was a time or two when he ran off on his own..."

She looked over at him and smiled, "You are referring to the time when he and I first met." she guessed. Elizabeth laughed, "It's funny, I didn't know he was the prince then either." She said as they walked inside.

Mrs. Bennet came running out of the living room, "Oh Lizzy there you are!" she called out with excitement. "You must come and sit down, the prince is just about to give a press conference. Now everyone will know the truth about you and Prince Darcy dating."

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, then back to her mother, "Mother the prince is giving this press conference to hopefully help clear things up so I can get my life back, not to tell the world he is in love with me." she told her as they all turned their attention toward the television. Elizabeth took in a sharp breath as she watched.

_Darcy_ walked out and stood at the podium. "Good morning. I would like to thank you all for coming. I agreed to give a statement concerning my involvement with Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Meryton. I had hoped to leave my personal affairs private, but it seems now that will be impossible to do." he began saying. "Miss Bennet and I met by chance a few weeks ago, she was sitting under a rather large tree working on her book, and I was out for a morning walk when I stumbled upon her. You see I had gotten turned around and couldn't find my way back to the house I was staying at." he smiled, "I remember the look she had in her eyes" he said as thought back to that moment, "She was surprised to see me come up out of the trees, but was gracious enough to help me find my way. From that moment on we began spending time together and formed a very real connection and friendship. Miss Bennet is a wonderful woman, she is intelligent, funny, charming, beautiful, kind, thoughtful, and not at all deserving of the harassment she has had to endure. I am very sorry to see the way the press, and even those in my family have maligned her good name. She means a great deal to me, and as with all those I am close to, I feel a need to protect her." he said then continued.

"In coming here before you today, I wanted to address a few things. I know there have been reports about a letter that my Aunt, Lady Catherine holds unto. The contents of the letter claim to be the last dying wish of my mother, Queen Anne." he said as he took in a deep breath. "I want to make it clear that I have seen the letter and read it over completely. After much consideration on the topic and speaking with my Uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam I am prepared to dismiss these reports as untrue. By the time this letter was written my mother was very ill and would not have been herself. I realize my aunt has her own opinions on this matter but I must do what my mother always taught me to do, I must follow my heart in these matters." he told them, "So at this time, I am officially going on the record as saying the rumors of my engagement to my cousin Anne de Bourgh are unequivocally false. While I care deeply for my Aunt and cousin, there has never been any intention on my part to pursue anything other than the family relationship I have with my cousin. In many ways Anne is like a sister to me and I will always see her as such. There has never been any kind of romantic involvement between us." he said as he looked up at the groups of reporters in the room. "Now if you have any questions I have time to answer a few."

At once the reporters all raised their hands, Darcy looked around the room until he saw the reporter he has promised first question to. "Yes Miss Kidway go ahead." he said then waited for her to respond.

"Thank you, your highness." she said as she stood up, "We all know that you are required by law to marry by your twenty-fifth birthday and that date is rapidly approaching." she said, "If there are indeed no plans for you to marry Miss de Bourgh can you tell us, is Miss Bennet possibly being considered instead."

Darcy smiled and laughed just a little, "you almost make it sound as if I am taking applications for a job position." he said and everyone laughed, "Let me just start by saying again that there never was any intention on my part to enter into marriage with my cousin Anne. Just like anyone else in the world, I want to marry someone I love and care about, someone who loves me. I know that was what my mother wanted for me, she and my father loved each other deeply. I hope to one day have a marriage and family like theirs, I know that is what she would have wanted for me." He said clearly moved by the memory of his parents. "While I am aware of the law requiring me to marry, I don't want to get so caught up in finding just anyone that I jeopardize my future, or the future of this country by marrying the wrong person." he took in a deep breath as his thoughts turned to Elizabeth, "As far as Miss Bennet is concerned, lets just say our relationship is progressing and moving forward. What the future holds, for now we will leave to fate to decide."

The reporter shouted out, "One last question, are you and Elizabeth Bennet actively seeing each other still, and do you think she would make a good future Queen."

Darcy shook his head, "Well that was actually two questions." he laughed then said, "it has been rather difficult to spend time together now that I am back at Pemberley and she is still in Meryton, but yes we are still communicating and keeping in contact." he said, "And to answer your second question, do I believe she would make a good Queen?" he paused for a moment, "I believe she would yes."

Darcy looked around the room and pointed to another reporter, "Yes, you there, Mr. Manes."

The reporter stood up and asked, "Prince Darcy there are those who believe your relationship with Miss Bennet shows a conflict of interest because her father is right in the middle of this controversial land redevelopment deal happening in Meryton." he said, then asked, "Can you address the public's concerns, if you and Miss Bennet continue to date or even eventually marry how will that influence your decision about the preservation laws presently in place and the tax relief proposal?"

Darcy grew quiet for a moment then took in a deep breath, "I realize there are those in Meryton who would like to sell their property and those property owners who would not be interested in selling. It was one of the reasons I went to Meryton in the first place, to speak with those who would be directly impacted." He told them, "I also realize the concern of those who would like to preserve some of the last natural coast lines we have left in that part of the country. My father weighed these same issues while he was alive. I can not give you a definitive answer today how we will proceed going forward, but I can tell you this, I am open to compromise. I would like to see limited redevelopment in the area. Allowing those property owners some leeway in what they do with their land. I do not think we need more resorts, hotels, and condos built into the cliff side and on the beach front to help the citizen of Meryton. Some tax relief, and reinvestment in the community could go a long way to making the area prosperous and still keep intake the beautiful history and landscape Meryton's citizens have come to love. Now having said that I can assure you here today that my personal relationship with Miss Bennet will no more influence me in what I do, then Lord Blackwell's interests in seeing the present preservation laws changed because of his business partnership with my Aunt Catherine will influence him."

"Are you saying that Lord Blackwell has a financial interest in seeing the laws surrounding this deal in Meryton changed?" the reporter called out.

Prince Darcy was careful to choose his words, "I am saying Lord Blackwell and my Aunt Catherine have business dealings together all the time, and if their working relationship is not an issue when he votes on these laws as they come up, why should my personal relationship with Miss Bennet be any different?" he asked.

Another reporter raised their hand and stood up, "Prince Darcy if the distance between you and Miss Bennet is an issue are there any plans to bring her to Pemberley?"

Darcy looked over smiled, "I am working on a plan to bring both Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Jane Bennet to come for an extended stay with me at Pemberley very soon." he said. "I would very much like Elizabeth to have the opportunity to meet my sister, Princess Georgiana."

"Is Miss Bennet open to the idea?" another reporter called out.

Darcy laughed, "Not sure I can answer for Miss Bennet." he smiled, "Guess we will all just have to wait and see." he told them then said, "I just want to make it very clear that Elizabeth Bennet is under royal protection as of yesterday afternoon. Her family will have security detail stationed at all time outside her home and I hope and expect that the press will extend the same courtesy they do the royal family. Thank you for coming." he said then walked off the stage and disappeared behind a curtain.

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, "I don't understand what just happened?" she demanded to know. "I thought his interview was going to clear everything up. Help calm things down, not make them worse. The press will never leave now."

Richard wasn't sure himself what Darcy was up to. "I promise you, I had no idea he was going to say those things." he told her. "I can only say he must have his reasons, reasons I am sure he will soon share with you."

Mrs Bennet cried out and she jumped to her feet, "Oh Lizzy you sneaky little thing, keeping it a secret from me this whole time pretending that you and the prince are no longer speaking."

"Mother I have not been keeping anything from you..." she started to say, but her mother wasn't listening.

"Oh you and Jane will both go and stay at the palace in Pemberley." Mrs. Bennet cried out. "I have to phone my sister Philips right away." she said then her eyes opened wider, "Oh just wait until Mrs. Lucas hears of this news."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother you are not to say anything to any one." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet stopped abruptly and looked at her daughter, "Why ever not?" she demanded to know. "You and Jane have been invited to be guest at Pemberley, he wants you to meet his sister." she said with such enthusiasm. "There can only be one reason for his wanting you there."

Elizabeth tried to keep calm, "I don't want you to say anything because I have not agreed to go!" she told her.

"Of course you will go." Mrs. Bennet snapped at her, "Don't be ridiculous, this is what we have waited for!"

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, she saw the look on his face and could only imagine what he was thinking. She turned back to her mother, "No mother, this is not what we were waiting for. I have had no expectation of Prince Darcy of any kind what so ever!" she snapped at her. "Please just stop carrying on so."

Richard could see she was upset, "Miss Bennet, I am sure Prince Darcy will call one of us very soon to explain what is going on." he assured her.

She shook her head in frustration, "I really do hope so because at this moment I am feeling very confused!" she told him just as her cell phone rang.

(Authors note: First, I am sorry for this chapter being posted later this week then I usually do. Sometimes life gets going and I struggle to keep up :) Second, I realize this is a long chapter, probably longer then any I have done, but I really wanted to post this all in one go so I hope no one is too bothered by the length. Thank you all who are reading and thank you to those leaving me reviews it is always good to hear from you.)


End file.
